Stupid Devil Dog
by The Real Lee is here
Summary: Slightly AU story. Saito Hiraga refuses to let people walk all over him. He had plans, he was going to join ROTC, he was going to outrank his brother and sister, he was going to help people. He was smart enough for it, he was strong enough for it, he was determined to be at the top of his future class. But one summoning spell changes everything, and he loses control of his future.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own _The Familiar of Zero, Le Petit Prince, Slayer, or the French Language_

AN: Hey it's Lee. This is a new anime I've gotten into recently. One of the things that always bother me with this anime was how little Saito stood up for himself. It bothered me to no end at how much he put up with, and how at time Louise was just a Karma Houdini. I still like the pairing Louise/Saito, but it annoyed me to no end.

So I decided to do a bit of a fix fic. I will avoid adding any OCs as main characters, a big change from my Naruto fic where I have enough OCs planned to double the cast's size. By the way, I haven't abandoned my Naruto fic, I have just been rewriting some of the beginning. I have found myself thoroughly unsatisfied with it.

Also, I have decided to change some of Saito's background, to help justify his inevitable OOCness. I will do everything I can to keep the rest of the characters in character.

Revised this chapter on 7/21/2012

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Saito Hiraga isn't your average Japanese-American student. He is the youngest of three, and his parents heavily regimented their children's lives and made sure they excelled. Or rather, his mother regimented their lives, as she was a war veteran who expected her children to all serve their country. She had high aspirations for her family, coming from a family that was also entrenched in the military on both sides. His mother was usually the one is charge. After all, she reached a higher rank than her husband.

His parents always pushed Saito to strive for more from himself, especially academically. "War wasn't won on strength, it was won on knowledge." This was a fact his mother always stressed on him. "War isn't won by commanders, but by the people who kill and die." This was a fact his father always stressed on him. "Joining doesn't mean dying for your country, but killing for it. And you better not be happy with that, even if you know that it's necessary!" They both told their children that, but what they as parents knew stuck with them the most was, "Don't just fight for country, fight so that others don't have to bear the suffering that you will experience."

That's why Saito planned to join. To suffer so that others won't have to. He valued everything his parents had taught him. It was why he was an honor student, why he was captain of the debate team, and why he always kept in top shape. He would do his family proud.

* * *

Which brings us to the present. Saito, sitting in his room with Apocalyptica playing as he cleaned his 92FS Beretta 9mm pistol before putting it back together. He checked to make sure that everything was in place before he put the lock on the weapon and put it in its case. He also placed in the case two fully loaded 17 round clips, closed the case, and locked it. Saito smiled excitedly as tomorrow he was going to the shooting range with his family. Well, his mom and dad, since his brother was currently in the air force and his sister was in NROTC in a different state.

Saito sat at his desk and tried to open the case, just incase it didn't lock. Once he was satisfied he opened the dresser next to him, which was underneath his bed. It was a twin sized bed about two and a half feet off the ground. He placed the case next to a box filled with rounds that his dad bought at a gun show for a steal. Saito pocketed the keys.

Saito checked the time on his laptop that he had moved to the corner of his desk when he had been cleaning his Beretta. It was almost midnight. He quickly shut down his computer and moved it to the center of his desk. Saito grabbed a remote and turned off the music playing from his stereo. He began to undress for bed, throwing his socks and shirt into a hamper in the corner. He draped his pants next to his blue nylon sweatshirt at the foot of his bed, near his shoes.

Saito was dressed in only a worn out pair of boxers that had a few holes from years of abuse. He didn't mind though, since it wasn't like anyone ever saw those holey undergarments. Saito jumped into bed, and relaxed on his sky blue sheets. He grabbed a book from his desk. It was _Le Petit Prince, _and Saito briefly read some of it to help keep his memory of the French language, his second language. He then grabbed another book, _Slayers, _a Japanese light novel and read some of it, for the same reason. Like his parents said, "Use it or lose it."

Saito began to quietly drift off into his dreamland as "SAITO!"

"AHH!" He screamed and fell off his bed, tangled in his blankets. Saito looked up to see his father. He was mad.

"What do me and your mother tell you to do to the lights almost every day." The elder Hiraga sternly asked.

Saito bit back the urge to correct his father's grammar and answered "Shut them off if I'm not using them dad!"

"And do you need them while you sleep?"

"No dad."

"Good, your too old to be afraid of the dark." His father sternly said with a grin as he shut off the lights. "And your mother told you to throw that pair of boxers away. Goodnight."

"Goodnight dad, looking forward to the range later tomorrow." Saito said as he got back into bed.

However, try as he might, Saito couldn't get back to sleep. He could never get back to sleep after he woke up and his father knew that. Didn't stop his father from waking him up just to scold him about the lights. Saito grumbled to himself, desperately trying to find dreamland.

Suddenly, a bright light began to bother Saito. He tried to ignore it at first, but eventually opened his eyes, and saw a large, green orb. Saito rubbed his eyes. 'This must be a dream.' Saito thought. He grabbed a pencil and threw it at the orb. It passed right through and landed on the other side. It seemed safe, if a little weird. Saito poked it with his toe, when it suddenly opened up and grabbed his foot.

He grunted as the orb pulled him in, grabbing his bed tightly as it began to tip and fall in with him. Saito then grabbed his dressers, slowly dragging them with him in. Saito desperately looked around his room panicking. Saito screamed for help over and over again. His parents slept is the room next to him, they could help.

There was no response. Saito could feel that the lower half of his body was suddenly colder, like it was outside. He knew one thing, he needed to be ready. Saito looked over and saw his shoes, and desperately reached them, throwing them into the portal. He looked for something else, anything else as he and his dressers were dragged in. Saito saw his desk, and quickly ripped out the closest drawer and saw the knife he bought two years ago for a camping trip. He threw it in. Then Saito reached up, trying to reach the closest thing to him, his laptop. The portal had reached and pulled in his left hand. Finally Saito grabbed his laptop as the portal pulled him all the way in.

* * *

Saito opened his eyes. He was outside. It was a bright sunny day, he was surrounded by dust and his stuff, and he was almost naked. He glanced in front of himself and saw a very beautiful girl, with unusual pink hair. She had a very petit body, and an unfortunately non-existant bust, however for some reason that didn't seem to detract from her appeal.

He quickly covered himself with a blanket that was next to him, blushing. "Goodmorning?"

She looked at him with a confused expression. Then said "Quoi?" (What?)

'How did I end up in a French speaking area?' Saito thought to himself. " Je m'appelle Saito Hiraga, et-vous?" (My name is Saito, and you?)

(From this point on all French shall be pre-translated)

"You summoned a human?" Saito turned and saw a busty, tan redhead. She was wearing the same clothes as the girl in front of him. She was much shapelier, and showed off her bust.

"I... I just made a little mistake Kirch!" Louise shouted in a refined voice that carried like a bell.

"What mistake are you talking about? Nothing unusual happened. You are Louise the Zero. And it's a peasant too." The girl, apparently Kirch said mockingly while laughing.

Saito stared at Kirch. He already didn't like her. A peasant? He could hear Louise the Zero, odd name, but paid no heed as she asked for another try. Saito did not take insults lying down.

Saito got up, ignoring his state of undress and glared at the woman who called him a peasant. He didn't seem to notice that others seemed to be agreeing with her as he focused on the red head. Saito was thinking at a mile a minute, 'Now then, she's confident in her looks, I can take advantage of that. She's definitely a flirt, good, and she seems especially proud of her bust. Got the perfect comeback.'

"Hey Miss Cleavage!" Saito shouted, drawing everyone's attention. The all seemed to notice that he was very nicely built, and ripped. Kirch looked him in the eye, surprised that a commoner would take that kind of tone. Saito glared and pointed at her. "Yeah you! I may look like a peasant but you look like you belong in the Red Light District selling tricks to the lowest bidder."

Everyone was quiet, staring at Kirch. "H-how dare you! You can't address a noble like…"

"Shut up!" Saito interrupted. "If you don't want me talking down to you then don't talk down to me. Got it Streetwalker?"

"Lets get htis over with." The pink girl said.

"Where am I?" Saito asked tiredly as he looked over his things. He wanted to get some clothes on. Saito grabbed a plain shirt and slipped it on.

"Be quiet, commoner." Saito glared at the pink girl, Louise, as he put his blue jeans on. She was calling him a commoner too. "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being, and make him my familiar." She waved her wand.

"What are you rambling about?" Saito asked as the girl leaned forward. Saito froze, surely she wouldn't. Their lips touched. Apparently she would. As she backed away, Saito asked a simple question. "Why did you kiss me?"

"You should feel honored to have been graced by my presence, let alone something so... so..." Louise stammered, blushing brightly.

"I don't care about that, where am I, who are you, and why are you all dressed like... Like... you're at a costume party?" Saito's eyes suddenly widened as he began to heat up. He looked down at his left hand as he felt blinding pain. It seemed like he was being skinned alive as symbols were carved into his left hand.

Then all was dark.

* * *

There goes chapter one, tell me what you think! Don't worry, most of the future ones will be longer.

R&R everybody!

Now, This is Lee, and I'm Out!


	2. Chapter 2: I'm a Devil Dog

I don't own the Familiar of Zero, otherwise this would have been in the anime.

AN: I'm back again, and I finished this chapter much sooner than I expected. It's much longer than the first. However I am a bit hurt at the lack of reviews. It makes me a sad man. Just like Sad, Sad Larry

Warning! Brutal fight scene in this chapter. It's exciting. You'll notice that Saito is noticeably more bad ass.

Enjoy the story, read and review, and Semper Fi!

* * *

Saito sprang up from his sleep. He looked around the room with a confused expression. He was lying in a pile of hay.

"Finally you've decided to wake up." Saito quickly glanced at the voice. It was the pink girl.

"Damn it, it wasn't a dream."

She gave an arrogant sneer and walked to her armoire. "I've thought about it long enough to get an ulcer but it seems that I'm stuck with you as a Familiar. You should be honored." As she began to undress, she noticed one glaring problem.

Her door was now open. "WHERE DID THAT FAMILIAR GO!"

* * *

Saito was walking down the hall trying to find his way outside. He was NOT planning on staying here. Where ever here was, Saito knew it wasn't where he belonged. He was glad that he wasn't just running in his underware but dressed with pants, his nylon sweatshirt, and his running shoes. (They were his only shoes now) Then he heard that pink girl's scream. Saito broke out into a run. Saito ran down a stair case, skipping two steps at a time. When he reached the bottom Saito abruptly stopped. It would be horrible if people caught him running away. He knew he was much less likely to be noticed if he walked casually by.

There were two people, a girl in a brown cape and an effeminate blond guy in a black cape holding a rose.

"You know that I've been told that I'm very good at baking soufflés." The girl told the blond guy.

"I would love to have a chance to sample one of them." He charmingly responded, to which the girl's excitement visibly rose. Saito began calmly walking past, a slightly annoyed look on his face. Saito didn't know why but for some reason the blond man reminded him of his older brother.

"You really mean it?"

"Yes, of course I do Katie. Don't you know by now that I'd never lie to you?"

"Ohhh Lord Guiche."

"There is absolutely nothing hidden behind my feelings for you." That's why he reminded Saito of his older brother. Self-confident, pretty boy good looks, knew how to woo a woman. All Guiche needed was more physical strength and four girlfriends who didn't know about each other and it would be a perfect match. "Hmm? It's that peasant boy that Louise summoned."

Saito stopped walking. They still noticed him. "In case you couldn't figure it out from my outburst during that summoning. I am not a damn peasant you effeminate idiot."

Saito walked away before he heard Guiche's response. The instant he knew that they couldn't see him anymore he started running again until he got to another room. "It's been a dream that I could be like this with you Kirche the fever. A beautiful dream." The man said. He was clearly infatuated with the girl.

"Tonight it will end with more than just a fever." It was Miss Cleavage, however Saito didn't pay attention to the two, since he saw something much more important. The exit. Saito made a mad dash for and burst out the door.

There were two moons.

"Oh my god this isn't Earth." Saito said as he stared up at the captivating dual moons. The twin moons made Saito realize something very important; running from here would get him nowhere. "I'm stuck here for now."

Saito saw his things, still in a pile. He sullenly jogged to them. It was a mess, and no one bothered to do anything with it. 'Better than it being stolen.' Saito thought to himself.

Saito quickly righted his bed frame and placed his soft memory foam mattress and pillows on it. They were the most expensive things he had ever bought himself. Saito chuckled to himself one of the lessons his parents taught him, "People appreciate more what is earned through their own blood, sweat and tears than what gotten for free." This mattress was proof of that. Saito righted his dressers and pushed them underneath the bed beneath the starry, twin moon sky. He grabbed his camping knife, a double edged, 7 inch spear-point, fixed blade knife, the handle had brass knuckles, a memento to the modification his great uncle made to his combat knife in WWII. It was in its nylon sheath with a Kydex insert.

As Louise, flanked by Guiche, came outside, Saito noticed that markings on his left hand lit up as he held his knife. He felt great, stronger, lighter and faster than ever. As they approached Saito quickly stashed the knife in his pillow case. He didn't want them seeing that he had a weapon; they'd probably take it away.

Saito saw the look on Louise's face and knew one thing for sure; he did not want it to stay angry. After all, if this really was a new world all of the talk of magic earlier might not be a joke either. Saito waved at them, "Good evening Louise and effeminate guy. You two are really slow, should get out more and get some exercise." Suddenly Saito felt himself float up out of reach of his bed. "DAMN IT LET ME DOWN!"

"Just give yourself up." A smooth voice said with annoyance. "This is the second time I've had to keep you afloat." It was Guiche.

Saito fished in his pockets seeing if he had anything in his pockets that he could throw at the arrogant mage. Keys, wallet (definitely useless here), cell phone. His cell phone, a 6 year old RAZR. He checked it, knowing that it wouldn't have reception.

"You summoned a Familiar that escaped from its master?" Kirche incredulously asked, laughing at Louise.

As Guiche maneuvered Saito above his head, Saito prepared to throw. "I SAID LET ME DOWN!" the phone flew from Saito's hand and slammed into Guiche's head. Guiche dropped his rose shaped wand, and Saito fell right on top of him.

Saito and Guiche were dazed. Louise looked down and grabbed the phone her familiar threw. She looked at it. It was made of metal, and there seemed to be a light coming from a square on it. She jumped when it suddenly darkened. Louise saw that it could be opened up. She began to slowly open it, seeing a darkened rectangle, until it suddenly flipped open and lit up. Louise looked at the painting that had appeared. She had never seen anything like it. It was a painting of three young kids in front of what looked like massive constructs behind them. "Where is this?" Louise thought aloud.

"Now what's this Zero?" Kirche asked as she took it out of her hands. "I've never seen a locket like this before, or a place like that."

"That's weird, I've never seen a locket like this before." The man who was on a date with Kirche said.

"Give that back Kirche!" Louise Sternly ordered.

"And why should I?"

"Thank you." Saito calmly said as he deftly took his phone from Kirches hands. It seems he had gotten up while they were arguing. Saito also had Guiche's rose behind his ear. He didn't want to be floating again. "Also, don't use magic to make me float around like that anymore, it's annoying, and why was I floating in the first place." Saito looked down at Guiche. It seemed that he was unconscious. 'I didn't even throw it that hard; he must be made of glass.' Saito thought to himself.

"YOU WERE RUNNING AWAY!" Louise shouted.

"MY STUFF IS DOWN HERE! SORRY I WANTED TO MAKE SURE NONE OF IT WAS STOLEN!" It was a lie, Saito knew that he was running away, but just the sight of the two moons dashed any hope of a quick and easy escape. However, Saito was going to make sure that they didn't know that he was trying to escape.

"EITHER WAY YOU SHOULD HAVE ASKED YOUR MASTER FOR PERMISSION FIRST YOU STUPID FAMILIAR!"

Saito glared at her, and quickly realized that the pink girl wouldn't change her tone. No matter what argument he used she wouldn't change her mind. She was very arrogant, and wouldn't be willing to change her mind just because of her pride. There was something else underneath it, but she hid it under all of her pride in being a noble. Saito, however, couldn't just stop. He had to get the last word in. He stood tall, looked down at Louise, and said with as much fake contempt as possible, "Why are you shouting, we're not even 5 feet from each other."

"Did you just CHASTISE ME?" Louise was shaking; this kind of attitude was unacceptable from a peasant. No, it was even worse, this was her Familiar! "DON'T YOU DARE TAKE THAT TONE WITH YOUR MASTER!"

"This argument is pointless." Saito said as he picked the unconscious Guiche and held him up. "Do any of you know where his room is?"

"ARE YOU JUST IGNORING ME!"

"Yes, and I'll keep ignoring you until I get this annoying idiot back into his room." Saito said, shaking the unconscious Guiche a bit.

"YOU STUPID FAMI… huh?" Something was pushing her leg. Louise looked down, and a mole with a blue triangle on its head nudged her out of its way and looked up at the unconscious Guiche.

"Is this idiot your friend little guy?" Saito asked like he would a baby. The mole nodded. "Wait… did you understand me?" The mole nodded again. "Know where his room is?" The mole nodded again. "Take me there." The mole scampered back inside.

"Are you just going away?" Louise spat out.

"Don't worry your Royalness, I'll go back to your room later. I just wanted to make sure my stuff was okay." Saito dismissively told her as he followed what he assumed to be Guiche's Familiar.

Louise growled to herself. She hated everything about that Familiar.

"Being told off by your Familiar? I expect no less from Zero." Kirche arrogantly announced.

"Shut up Streetwalker." Well, maybe there was one thing she liked about her Familiar.

* * *

Saito had just dropped Guiche off at his room, and was back outside at his bed. It was actually pretty cold out, even with the sweatshirt he was wearing. Saito reached into his pillow and pulled his camping knife out. 'Although to be fare, I suppose with the brass knuckles I put on them it turned it into more of a weapon.' Saito thought to himself. The runes were glowing again, and with it came feelings of power and lightness. Saito put it on his bed and let go, and the feeling left. Saito put one finger on the knife, and the feeling of power returned.

Saito decided to test if the feeling was real of an illusion, and firmly gripped the knife. He eyed a tree; it was about 100 yards away. Saito's average time on the 100 yard dash was 11.23 seconds, and his all time best was 10.93 seconds. Saito got ready to run. "Test one start." Saito told himself with a grin, and went off full blast. Saito's eyes went wide as they watered, he wasn't expecting to go this fast! He could go faster than a race horse on meth! He was going too fast! He wouldn't be able to stop before the tree. Saito grit his teeth as reflexes he didn't know existed suddenly took control. He jumped, landed feet first on the tree, shaking it down to the very roots, and jumped off it. He did a small flip mid-air and landed on his feet.

Saito was panting, with his adrenalin pumping full force. He looked back at the tree; he was at least 30 feet away. "How the hell did I do that?"

Saito looked down in awe at the knife he had a firm grasp on. Saito stuck it behind him, in his pants. The runes on his hand disappeared. Saito lifted his sweatshirt over the handle, hiding it from sight.

Saito looked up at his things, all still outside. Saito ran back to his bed and dressers, noticing how painfully slow he was without the runes glowing. He flung he dressers open and went through everything, touching everything he had, seeing if it made the runes glow. He touched every shirt, every pair of underwear, pair of pants, even the hideous sweatshirt he got for Christmas. Until he reached the locked box. Saito fumbled with the keys in his pocket, and quickly opened the box and firmly grabbed the Beretta. Even with the lock that kept someone from putting bullets in the weapon, the runes glowed. Saito smiled, having figured out what made the runes light up. "Weapons." Saito whispered to himself.

Satisfied, Saito locked the gun back into its box. He jumped onto his bed, and kicked off his shoes. Laying down, Saito smiled at the beautiful, starry night sky. Then he saw the duel moons, and his smile disappeared. Thoughts filled his head of a world with only one bright glowing orb in a sea of stars. Saito rolled over, so he wouldn't have to look at the reminder that he was far from where he belonged. Saito embraced the comfort the memory foam bed and pillow gave, smiling at the odd choice of gift he received on his last birthday. New sheets, the ones he was using. He grinned; his parents always got him something practical, never toys or games.

"Luxuries are something you earn yourself, they aren't just given!" The words his mom told him when he asked why. Saito knew that these words would mean a lot more in this world than his own.

"Especially with the way those idiots have been treating me." Saito grumbled to himself as he closed his eyes and prepared to drift into Drea…

"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?" A horrific scream rang.

"AHHH!" Saito fell off his bed. He looked up and saw Louise. "When I said I'd go to your room I meant in the morning."

"A Familiar is supposed to stay near their Master! A Familiar is supposed to serve their Master! I need you in my room now!" Louise ordered.

"Look, I'll serve you tomorrow morning, but for now, I just want to sleep in my own bed under the stars. So go away. Or better yet, magic me home. You can even keep all of my stuff!"

"I can't just send you back, and I don't even want any of this stuff!"

"Then goodnight!" Saito dismissed her as he got back into bed.

Louise did not take that well. "You are not sleeping there!" No answer. "Are you listening? Hey! Pay attention, you can't just ignore your Master!" She kept shouting for a good two minutes, before she finally tried to push Saito out of the bed. However he would not be moved, keeping a firm grip on the bed. "Fine! BUT! You are not getting any food tomorrow!"

* * *

Louise woke up to a loud noise. She got up with a groan and saw a man putting a bed in her room. "Hey, wait, who are you?" She groggily asked.

"Good morning to you too gorgeous." Saito greeted with a grin. "Did you forget me already? I did say that I'd serve you in the morning, didn't I?"

Louise threw her blankets off of herself as she yawned. Saito noticed that she looked quite captivating and elegant right now. "Oh, you're that peasant familiar I summoned." Now if only something could be done about the useless flaps of skin called a mouth that she had.

"Look, is there anything you need?" Saito asked, annoyed at being once again being called a peasant.

"Get me my clothes." She sternly ordered.

Saito lazily walked over to her dresser, and grabbed everything she needed to wear and tossed it to her.

Louise put on her panties, right in front of Saito. Saito raised an eyebrow to this, silently questioning whether she saw him as so inferior that it didn't matter that he saw her naked, or if she just got off on this sort of thing. Then she threw her shirt at him. "Dress me."

"What are you, a four year old? Put your own damn shirt on!" Saito angrily said as he threw it back at the noble.

She scoffed at him. "The Nobility never dress themselves! That's what they have servants for!"

"Screw the Nobility, and screw…"

"Well then, I guess you won't be needing food today."

Saito closed his eyes and smugly said, "Didn't you already say that last night?"

"Your right, I guess you won't be leaving the room either." She angrily said as she approached her familiar.

"Nothing you can do will trap me in here." Saito said arrogantly, his eyes still closed. Then he felt with surprising force someone pulling him down by his shirt, and as he opened his eyes he saw a Louise wrapping a collar around his neck. He froze for a second, not believing what he was seeing. She grabbed a chain, and pulled roughly down on it. Saito fell forward onto the floor, grumbling as he grabbed the chain and prepared to pull it out of her grip.

Saito roughly yanked the chain, and to his dismay Louise was no longer holding it. It was already fastened to one of the posts on her elegantly hand carved wooden posts of her bed. Louise walked towards the door as she dressed herself. "I'll have a servant come by later so you can relieve yourself into a chamber pot."

Saito marched towards Louise. "Take this damn leash off of GAH!" He reached the end.

"If you're well behaved I'll consider it." She confidently told her Familiar as she finished dressing herself.

"YOU CAN'T TREAT A HUMAN BEING LIKE THIS!" Saito angrily screamed at her as she left the room like it was nothing.

Saito glared at the door, then turned towards his dresser. He could always shoot the lock off of the collar. Saito walked over to his dresser until he felt that there was no more slack for him to continue. He began pulling, trying to drag Louise's bed and reach his own. Saito felt himself choking as he desperately tried to get to his means of escape.

Saito stopped pulling, he was sure there were marks on his neck from this damn collar. He had to think of another way to get to his Beretta. Saito turned around and looked at the bed post he was chained to. He grinned as he grabbed his knife, still tucked in the back of his pants. This was the perfect way to get payback and test to see how much harder he could hit with the runes activated.

* * *

Louise was LIVID. Her stupid familiar had broken her bed, AND had broken her window! And for what? She didn't do anything wrong, everything she did was in her rights as that commoner's Master. It was like that THING was incapable of understanding how things worked in the world. She had to find that stupid peasant and make him pay. Louise began walking past Kirche, and prayed that Zerbst harlot didn't say anything.

"Louise the Zero, oh so upset! What happened, did your Familiar run away again!" No such luck.

"Be quiet Streetwalker! I am not in the mood!" Louise hissed. That new nickname for Kirche was the only good thing about her stupid Familiar. Louise kept marching ahead, searching for Saito. Until she saw a growing crowd.

"Misunderstand? Let me make it simple. You. Are. Two-timing." It was her Familiar! Was he needlessly antagonizing someone else?

"Two-timing?" Louise didn't know who this voice belonged to.

"So there really is something going on with this first year!" A third voice? It was Montmorancy.

"Please Montmorancy! Do not contort your face, one that is as beautiful as a rose from mere anger! This is all a misunderstanding." Guiche's voice desperately begged.

"Oh how could you? You told me that I was the only one!" Louise could see that it was a first year.

"Both of you calm down I can explain!"

"You're a big LIAR!" Both girls shouted as Montmorency punched the cheater.

Louise watched the scene, unable to hide the satisfaction on her face at Guiche being put down.

"Stop right there!" Guiche shouted as he stood up. Louise looked at who he was shouting at, and suddenly her anger returned full force. It was Saito. "You can't just walk away from this!"

"Why not? I wasn't the one who was two-timing. Pretty sure this is just your problem." Saito confidently said as he crossed his arms.

Louise noticed that he was wearing a black, fingerless glove on his left hand, and that he had had slight bruising on his neck, probably from her collar. 'I didn't think I put it on THAT tight. Wait, how did he get it off?' Louise thought to herself before she shrugged it off.

He was so infuriating! Sure Guiche deserved what he got, but why did it have to be her Familiar! Everywhere that fool goes he just causes trouble. It was almost like he was a spiraling mass of chaos!

"Your Familiar is causing more trouble; this must be sooo humiliating for you Zero." Kirche said with a self satisfied smirk. Louise simply scowled at the Germanian woman. "All that Familiar does is cause trouble. First insulting a noble, running away, hitting Guiche, and now this?"

"He also broke my window, and my bed." Louise quietly growled to herself.

"Oooh, he must be good!" Kirche said with a suggestive wink.

"It's not what you think!"

"You're challenging me to a duel?" It was Saito. Louise's eyes widened. Her Familiar was going to do what!

"That's right; I hereby challenge you to a duel! You are nothing but a mere peasant, and a familiar to boot! Yet you have mocked me on more than one occasion, and you have made two noble ladies cry. You cad!"

"Cry? They were livid with you." Saito said with a grin. Everyone around Louise burst into laughter, even Kirche giggled a bit.

"Prepare yourself! I will await you at Vestri Square!" Guiche promptly stormed off.

'Oh no, what has just happened?' Louise thought to herself. Her Familiar had just gotten into a duel. She couldn't let her Familiar go and get itself killed! She had to save it. Louise began pushing her way forward when she saw a maid standing next to Saito. She was visibly shaking.

"I am looking forward to wiping that smug smirk off of his face." Saito confidently spoke.

"Y-you-you're going to get killed." The maid said with a shaky voice.

"What's wrong Siesta? You don't think that idiot has what it takes to beat me, do you?" Saito told her with a cocky smirk.

"If you truly anger a noble..." She turned and ran.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? I saw all that!" Louise shouted as she stormed up to her Familiar.

"Yo, Louise."

"This is no time to be "yo"-ing me! How can you just go promising duels like it's no big deal?"

"Like this?" Saito said mockingly.

Louise roughly grabbed and started dragging Saito. "We are going to apologize."

Saito ripped himself from Louise's grip. Saito stuck a finger into Louise's face. "Why would I apologize to him? I didn't apologize to my own brother when I revealed to his girlfriends that he was four-timing, why should I apologize for revealing a two-timer I barely even know!"

"I order you to apologize to Guiche!"

"Just because you order me to do something doesn't mean I'll do it! Haven't you noticed that yet?"

Louise grit her teeth. "So stubborn… But you know what? You can't win. You'll be badly injured. Actually, you'll be lucky to come back alive with just injuries."

"I'm sure I can beat that pretentious ass. Hell, I've been preparing for the MCMAP (1) for years, no way am I losing to that idiot!"

Louise growled. "WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!"

"Hey, where's Vestri Square?" Saito asked. It infuriated Louise. He was ignoring her AGAIN!

"Over there, that way." A cubby blond with an owl told Saito, pointing. It was one of Guiche's friends, Malicorne.

"MALICORNE!" Louise shouted.

"Thank you very much." Saito cheerfully said as he ran off at full speed.

* * *

"I respect you for actually showing up." Guiche confidently said.

"Don't say that you respect me unless you actually mean it." Saito said as he brought up his fists. He knew that Guiche would definitely use magic to try and beat him. It was a given. Guiche was a mage, you'd have to be a fool to think otherwise. Saito, however, had decided to avoid pulling out his knife unless he absolutely had to. Either way, Saito felt that he could win without the runes help, since he had always been proficient at fighting.

"WAIT!" It was Louise. Saito groaned, she was going to try to convince him again to not fight. "Guiche! Stop this right now! You know darn well that duels are forbidden!"

'Oh, I guess she's given up on convincing me.' Saito thought to himself with a grin.

"True, but only duel between two Nobility are forbidden. He is a peasant, so there's no problem."

"But that's because… A case like this has never occurred before."

"Louise, stop trying to prevent this fight. It's going to happen." Saito said as he cracked his knuckles. "But thanks for the concern."

"STOP TALKING! I'M TRYING TO KEEP YOU FROM BEING BEATEN TO A TATTERED HEAP!"

"No matter what you say the duel has already started" Guiche said as he swung his flower, releasing a single rose petal.

Saito watched attentively as magic occurred before his eyes. He was right; Guiche would be using magic for this fight. 'All I have to do is dodge his magic and get close enough to that narcissist to beat his teeth in.' Saito thought to himself as he took a fighting stance. A human sized statue rose, and in its right hand was a spear.

"My name is Guiche the brass, therefore a brass golem, a Valkyrie to be precise, shall be your opponent."

Saito waited for the golem to act first. It charged forward with a left jab. Saito reflexively went forward and deftly dodged to his right, grabbing the Valkyrie's arm with his left hand and pulling himself forward as he ran towards Guiche. Saito grinned as he charged towards the surprised Noble, and threw a vicious right hook. He hit the flower bearing noble's shocked face with all his might, sending Guiche to the ground. Saito looked down at his opponent.

"Your doll isn't as fast as I thought it was going to be." Saito said as he backed up, and situated himself so that he could keep an eye on both Guiche and his puppet. Saito saw something very important. Guiche's Valkyrie was on the ground, still. Once Guiche got up and raised his flower, that's when the golem started moving again. Saito bent down and quickly picked up a rock. He was now fully confident that he could win.

A crowd had gathered to watch the duel. All of them were awed at what the Familiar had done. The Familiar had just displayed enough speed, finesse, and strength that made the commoner suddenly look a lot more intimidating. Guiche noticed as well.

"You don't think it's strong enough?" Guiche said as he waved his rose again. Saito could tell that the mage did not want to be humiliated again. Two rose petals fell, and from them appeared two more identical Valkyries.

Saito's eyes widened. "Ah crap."

Saito backed up. His earlier confidence had been badly damaged. He tried to think of a new counter. 'Alright, he is controlling three golems at the same time.' They began their charge. 'So that means that Guiche is controlling the movements of all three golems at once. So I have to hope that he has trouble coordinating three bodies at once, and interrupt his train of thought. That way I can get in close again and take him out.' Saito jumped back from the first Valkyrie's punch, then pulled it forward, forcing it to follow its momentum as he got on its back. He jumped over the second Valkyrie's spear thrust, as well as the Valkyrie itself. Saito landed with a roll to the third Valkyrie giving a kick. It hit Saito square in the chest. Saito was lifted off the ground, and strait into the hard, brass back of the second golem.

Saito gasped, the air knocked out of him as he fell onto his knees. Saito looked up and saw the third swinging its spear to hit him square on the back. He quickly rolled out of the way and jumped to his feet. Only to be greeted by the first Valkyrie's fist meeting his face. Right before the fist made contact, Saito saw that the punching Valkyrie was moving in the same way he was when he hit Guiche. Saito was thrown back by the punch to the ground. Saito laid there for a second.

Everyone watching believed that the Familiar had lost. Louise was about to speak up when Saito suddenly stood up, panting.

Saito spat out some blood and a tooth and said, "Your golems hit like sledgehammers, I have to say that I'm impressed." Saito grinned, showing his red tinted teeth. He was still tightly gripping the stone in his right hand.

"Going to give up?" Guiche asked with a smirk on his face.

"I've been training to become a Devil Dog for years, no way am I surrendering to you." Saito said as he prepared for the golems to attack.

Guiche gave a simple wave of his rose and the attack resumed. Saito spun past the first, and was greeted by the second thrusting its spear forward. Saito grabbed the spear and pulled himself forward, preparing to throw the stone at Guiche. The third golem was sending a spinning kick as the stone left Saito's hand. Guiche waved his rose, sending out another petal that quickly became another golem, the stone hit the new golem instead, doing nothing.

Thankfully, Guiche's focus on his third golem was broken, and Saito was able to deftly dodge its kick. Saito quickly righted himself and got ready to dodge the three golems' assault again, knowing he needed to end this soon. He had already forgotten about the new golem behind him.

The fourth golem gave a vicious kick to Saito's back, sending the Devil Dog off his feet and strait into the other three Valkyries. A powerful fist met Saito's chest, a merciless kick to his shoulder, and an aggressive punch to his left side. Saito was flung from the brutal assault, and landed face down. Saito pushed himself onto his knees, and coughed up some blood.

"Guiche, please, enough already!" It was Louise.

'She sounds concerned.' Saito thought to himself.

"Leave him Louise, step aside." Guiche commanded.

Louise looked down at the panting Saito, on his hands and knees. "Come on now, that's enough. You did really well, okay? I've never seen a peasant like you before."

Saito spit and got to his feet. "Relax, the fight hasn't been decided yet." Saito coughed up a little more blood, and gripped his chest in pain. 'Damn it, at least three broken ribs.' Saito thought to himself.

"What, did you expect it wasn't going to hurt? This makes no sense, what are you doing why are you doing this!" Louise desperately asked. Saito grinned. She was concerned.

"Don't be so worried Louise." Saito groaned. "I'm a Devil Dog. It takes more than this to take me down. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Louise growled a bit. "It doesn't matter if you have another trick up your sleeve, you can't beat him! You, you, YOU STUPID DOG!" Louise pushed Saito.

"Heh, you're right, I'm just a stupid Devil Dog."

"You're going to keep fighting? Then take this." Guiche confidently said as he swung his rose, creating a large sword right in front of Saito.

'He's MOCKING me!' Saito angrily thought. For a normal person, picking up the blade would have been suicide. It wasn't a small, light sword, but a heavy, sluggish two-handed blade. It would slow any normal, inexperienced person down and make him all the less threatening, and Saito knew that. He also knew that it was a weapon, and should activate the runes on his hand, making him abnormal. However, there was no way he would use a charity weapon. No, he would use his knife.

"If you want to go on just pick up this sword, but if not, then you have to tell me that you are very, very sorry." Guich said with a grin.

"Stop this Guiche!"

"I'm not done yet. So wipe that shit eating grin off your ugly mug." Saito said as he approached the sword.

"NO WAIT!" Louise shouted as she grabbed Saito's hands. "You can't! If you pick that up Guiche won't show you any mercy! I am your Master and I am ordering you not to fight!"

Saito pushed Louise out of the way. "You should know by now that I don't obey you. I don't bow down or listen to any of the crap you say." Saito said as he grabbed the sword. "I'm not going to bow to this idiot either!" Saito shouted as he pulled the sword from the ground. Saito firmly gripped the sword, feeling the pain leave his body. "AND I'M NOT GOING TO USE YOUR CHARITY EITHER!" Saito screamed as he threw the sword towards the ground, tip first. The blade penetrated to the hilt in an intimidating display of power.

"You're going to throw away your only weapon? Foolish." Guiche mocked.

"I brought my own." Saito calmly said as he reached behind his back and lifted his sweatshirt up, revealing the handle of the Brass knuckled dagger.

Saito firmly gripped it in his right hand and brought it forward in a reverse grip. He pulled off the sheath with his left hand, the runes vibrantly glowing. Saito felt the same sense of power he always felt from the now hidden runes as he felt once again all of the pain leave his body.

"You threw away the sword for a dagger! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, ARE YOU BRAIN-DEAD!" Louise shouted.

"SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH THIS!" Saito viciously screamed as he charged forward at inhuman speed. Before Guiche could even react Saito had already thrown a punch at and crushed the golem closest to him.

As Guiche began maneuvering them Saito spun, digging the blade into the top half of the second Valkyrie. He then viciously pulled the blade down cutting clean through the brass statue. The third golem thrust the spear forward, but with the enhanced speed granted by the runes the Valkyrie might as well have not made a move at all. Saito grabbed the pole of the spear and pushed himself up, letting the blade simply shear off the head of the golem. With the spear still firmly in his grasp, Saito jabbed at the last golem quickly three times. He pierced it on each attempt. Saito threw down the spear and turned toward Guiche with a grin.

"Got anything else?" Saito asked, the remains of Guiche's four Valkyries surrounding himself.

Guiche waved his rose with a terrified look on him. Saito grinned when only three more Valkyries appeared. 'Magic must have a limit, and he's reached his.' Saito thought confidently. He charged forward, effortlessly cutting the three down. Saito walked unopposed towards Guiche as he sheathed his camping, no, his combat knife.

Guiche backed up slowly, terrified. Saito calmly put his knife back from where he grabbed it, and ran at Guiche without the extra speed the runes gave. Saito threw a hard left at Guiche's chest, feeling a crack as it made contact. A right punch strait into Guiche's chest, rewarding Saito with another satisfying crack followed by two more punches into his gut, making Guiche double over. Saito brought his knee up to meet Guiche's nose, and Saito felt it shatter under his assault. Guiche's face was brought back up to Saito, who threw two last punches, both making contact with Guiche's face. It launched Guiche off his feet and he landed roughly a few feet away, unconscious and bruised.

The entire crowd was in awe of the incredible display of power. Most of them were unable to believe that a commoner had so overwhelmingly beaten a noble!

Saito, however, gave a grin and said, "Pretty sure this means I win. Don't worry, I'm not hurt that badly."

Saito suddenly kneeled forward and vomited some blood. He stared at it as Louise dashed forward, his eyes feeling heavy. "Are you alright!"

"I…Said…I…Was" Saito began, but didn't finish. 'I should have pulled the knife sooner.' Saito thought to himself before he collapsed.

"AHHHH! WHAT'S WRONG!" Louise screamed. Then she heard it.

Snoring.

* * *

(1) MCMAP, stands for Marine Corps Martial Arts Program. Look it up. It's also know as Semper Fu

AN: As you can all hopefully tell, the violence in this is much more brutal than it was in the Anime and amazingly its also more brutal then Light Novels. (Note, the Light Novel describes Wardes getting filled with holes by the Zero) Anyway, I am satisfied with it, since in a fight like that a person would be spitting up blood. Also, I thought it seemed slightly more bad ass. I'd love to hear your thoughts on it.

Also, some of you might notice that I've taken things out of both the Anime and the Light Novel. A lot of it direct quotes of the characters. This chapter didn't really deviate from the canon, at all. However as time goes on this fic will stray more and more from the canon.

Anyway, the next update won't come as soon as this one did. You should still read and review though.

This is Lee, and I'm out!


	3. Chapter 3: IDIOT

I do not own the Familiar of Zero, or whatever else I may mention.

AN : I'm back, and with a new chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. Don't forget to review. Also, on a side note, the original name for the chapter was going to be "Form ID-ten T," a reference to the military, unfortunately you can't put "-" in the title.

Now to address some of the reviewers:

Squaresen – I never said that it was his first time seeing a woman naked. Also, I will be making sure that he is flawed, since this story would be boring without character development.

silentwriter – Keep trying to find things to criticize. Oh, and I will be weaving in and out of cannon.

TRockingOut – I really like the idea, think I'll try it out. I especially liked the "We've overthrown kingdoms for lesser insults" part since I am a history nut, and know for a fact that we actually have overthrown kingdoms for lesser insults.

Me. Y'know me the guy up top – Dude, family murder? WTF

* * *

"Hey little bro." Saito heard a deep voice. It was his older brother. The only one of the kids in his family with an Americanized name, and named after their great uncle.

"Hey Ben what are you doing here?" Saito asked. He gazed at his elder. He was in his flight suit and helmet. It was dark and cold place, and Saito began to wonder why he was here.

"I need a reason to visit my own brother? I haven't been home for two years and had some leave." Ben said as everything lit up.

Saito looked around. 'My room!' Saito turned to his right, and cheerfully glared at the wood frame of his bed. "I must have rolled out of bed." Saito sheepishly told his brother. "Is Megumi here too?"

"No, sis is still at College, on her way to finishing a year early. That harpy never rests." Ben said with a cocky grin.

Saito laughed, Megumi had no social life, and she was eternally working. "Of course she can't find time to see us. She is the Crazy M. Last I checked she was taking 20 credit hours with NROTC training."

"She is the psycho bitch we know and love."

Saito released all of the tension that had built up from being in that Magic Academy. "Wait." Saito felt like he just realized something very important. Saito stood up from his place on the floor, in tattered underwear. Saito began walking with a purpose. "Why are you wearing your flight suit? Take off your helmet."

Ben grabbed his helmet and began pulling it off. Saito already saw something wrong, he was too pale. His brother always had dark, sun kissed skin. His eyes were blue, a glaring difference from his older brother's dark brown, almost black, eyes. However, what made Saito know that this wasn't Ben, was the blond hair. "Come on little bro, it's me."

Saito pushed Guiche out of his way as he ran out of his room. "MOM! DAD! ARE YOU HERE!" Saito screamed as he ran with all his strength down the stairs.

"Don't shout in the house!" It was mom! Saito ran towards the voice, then stopped dead in his tracks.

"CLEAVAGE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Saito shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the red haired menace.

"I told you no SHOUTING IN THE DAMN HOUSE!" Kirche responded in his mother's voice

Saito ran out of his house, not seeming to get tired. He gazed up into the sky. The sun was being eclipsed by two objects. Everyone was dressed in the mage capes from the Academy, carrying wands. Saito kept running as the sky blackened, the eclipse darkening the heavens. Saito kept going seeing everything he knew and loved tainted by the people from the other world. As the sun faded completely from view, everything stopped.

Saito looked all around, and saw nothing but darkness. A faint light appeared, and as Saito approached it began to fade into nothingness. Saito looked all around himself, trying to find something, anything in the all consuming darkness. There was another light, but Saito didn't approach it, scared that it might fade to black once again. Saito sat there, content to just have something that wasn't darkness. The light began to move closer, growing in intensity. A face began to appear; Saito couldn't help but be entranced by the beauty it carried. A gentle serene feeling fell over him as he forgot the earlier terror he felt. As the face became clearer the hair could be made out, it was pink. Saito gave a calm and happy smile, as his heart began to race and his cheeks flushed.

Saito felt at peace as the light consumed him, and left him in a feeling of pure bliss.

* * *

Saito sprang up, and quickly cringed from the overwhelming pain. He bit his lip as he held in a cry. Saito quickly got his bearings, and noticed that he was in Louise's bed, with a broken post. The window had been fixed. When Saito had shot the lock off of the collar, he hadn't been paying attention to where the window was. Saito chuckled at the memory, instantly regretting it as pain shot through his chest. Saito decided to do what he normally did when he was in pain, man up and ignore it.

Saito got out of the bed and tested his legs, glad to find that no pain came from them. As he took a closer glance around the room he saw that Louise was sleeping with her head resting on her desk. She looked cute, beautiful even.

Saito stretched a bit, testing the pain. It was bad, but he'd had worse. 'Must be magic since I was beaten to hell.' Saito walked over to the window, and gazed out at the starry sky. It must have been pretty late. Saito went over to his dresser and quietly got dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants, the fingerless glove for his branded hand, and a black t-shirt, leaving his bloody sweatshirt behind. Saito also noticed that the pants he had been wearing during his duel with Guiche were stained red too. He quickly decided that after eating he would wash them, as well as some of Louise's dirty clothes. He hoped that it would make the harpy act a little nicer.

Saito saw that his combat knife was sitting on top of his dresser, and he quickly grabbed it. The pain left his body, and just as quickly returned as he stuck the knife in the back of his pants.

Saito calmly went to the door, having gotten used to the pain. Before he opened the door he glanced back and gave a smile to sleeping Louise. Saito walked back and picked her up, being careful to not disturb her sleep. He grimaced as his body protested lifting the light girl, before he gave a sigh of relief as he placed Louise in his bed. After all, his bed was definitely more comfortable than hers. At least he thought it was.

Saito quietly left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. The second the door behind him closed Saito let out a loud groan as he fully stretched, his body protesting as he heard a few nice cracks.

Saito calmly made his way to the kitchen, slowly walking through the halls dreaming of the nice snack waiting to be made. As Saito drooled at the thought of eating for the first time in what felt like days when he saw Siesta walking down the hall, still dressed in her uniform. Saito grinned and wave at her. "Good evening Siesta!"

Her eyes widened, "Wh-what are you doing out of bed!"

"Don't worry, I'm not hurt that badly." Saito said with a slight wince.

"That's what you said before you passed out! Here, let me help you back to Miss Vallière's room." Siesta said in a sweet voice as she grabbed his arm, trying to get Saito to agree.

"I'm sorry but I can't go back yet. I feel like I haven't eaten in days, I need something." Saito whined.

"I suppose it has been three days. I guess you can go to the kitchen and…"

"Great! Let's go!" Saito excitedly said as he grabbed Siesta and dragged her with him. "Anyway, how bad was it?"

"What?" Siesta asked with a faint blush.

"My injuries." Saito said with a happy grin, "After all, those golems hit like sledgehammers."

"Oh! It was very serious! After Miss Vallière had you taken to her room she had a teacher cast a spell of healing, and even then you were still unconscious for three days. She tended to your care the entire time!"

"Do healing spells need anything to work that might be expensive? If that's a stupid question just let me know." Saito asked as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"You don't know what a Spell of Healing is?"

"It doesn't exist where I'm from. I can figure out that it's for the sick and injured but that's about it."

"Miss Vallière did buy an expensive reagent that was required for the spell." Siesta said as they reached the kitchen.

"I'll have to pay her back then." Saito said with a groan as he opened the door to the kitchen.

"IT'S OUR FIST!" Marteau shouted in joy.

"What did you call me?" Saito asked, confused at the cooking staffs' excitement.

"Our Fist! After all you beat that snobby noble boy with your bare hands!"

"To be fair I did use this knife to beat his golems." Saito said with a chuckle as he pulled out his sheathed dagger. "That reminds me, I hit Guiche pretty hard a few times, did he recover all right?"

"I'm sure he's fine!" Marteau exuberantly said as he wrapped his arm affectionately around Saito, causing pain to erupt through his body. "By the way, where did you learn to fight? They say you moved faster than the eye could see!"

"My family taught me everything I know, Marteau. Do you have any leftovers? I haven't eaten in days!" Saito said with a grin as he searched for the source of the glorious scents of Marteau's magic cooking.

"Go, take a seat and I'll bring it out to you Fist! I'll even break out some of the noble's finest wine!"

* * *

Saito awoke with a long and drawn out yawn. He glanced around the room, noticing that Louise was absent. It made sense, it was getting pretty late in the day. Saito suddenly felt incredibly lazy for sleeping in so late, stretching a bit as he tested the pain his body was still in. It was slightly worse, and Saito regretted the decision he made after eating. Doing his own, and some of Louise's, laundry was unnecessary.

Saito groaned, silently wishing for a washing machine as he pulled on some pants and a plain black T-shirt, deciding that wearing clothes with stuff written on it would just look odd here. Saito grabbed his knife, and then looked into his dresser.

Specifically, he looked at the case holding his Beretta. Saito had put the weapon back after breaking the lock, and put one more bullet into the clip he had used. He looked to the dry box that held the 9mm rounds. It held five boxes of 9mm rounds, each with 50 rounds. Subtract what had been used, that left 249 bullets left.

That was a depressingly low number, since Saito knew how easy it was to burn through 500 bullets by himself. He wouldn't be able to practice shooting, since he knew he wouldn't stop until he was out of ammo.

Saito couldn't decide whether or not it was a good idea to carry the weapon with him or not. 'Firearms probably don't even exist in this world, since mass produced it would mean the end of the nobility's power. Though they might have old school muzzle loader pistols and muskets, but if anyone finds out about this gun everyone would want it, since it's probably the deadliest weapon anyone person can use, noble or not.' Saito thought to himself. He decided to leave it, in an attempt to keep it a secret for as long as possible.

Saito checked the clock in the room, noting that it was ten in the morning before leaving for the drying room.

The drying house was aptly named, since it was the building where all of the noble's clothes were dried after being washed. It was a bright lit room that was extremely hot, and filled with clothes lines for hanging the wealthy students' garments. Saito quickly grabbed his nylon sweatshirt and pulled it on, enjoying the comfort it gave before grabbing his now clean pants. He also grabbed Louise's clothes that he interpreted as dirty last night, which included 3 capes, 2 shirts, 1 dress, 3 pairs of socks, and 3 pairs of lacy, and erotic, panties.

Saito quickly took the clothes back to Louise's room before carefully folding and putting them away. He placed his pants in his dresser, and was at a loss. Now what? He looked at his grey sweatpants, shrugged, and changed.

* * *

Louise groaned as she left Professor Colbert's class. Things had been getting better for her, as it seemed that ever since her familiar had beaten Guiche other students referred to her less often as Louise the Zero. Guiche was still unconscious from the ordeal, and needed the same expensive care her familiar received. Still, she couldn't use magic, and Kirche still felt the need to remind her of her lack of skill.

For now, however, she was on her way to her room to check up on her familiar.

"Come on, take a little break." Came Kirche's insufferable voice. Louise didn't even bother looking back, knowing that the Von Zerbst woman was making another foolish man fall into her web.

"I'll talk after 2 more laps." Her familiar's voice quickly replied, out of breath. This drew Louise's attention. She turned and saw him, without a shirt on and his bandages removed, jogging. Louise was taken aback at the sight, mesmerized by his well built form.

Then she realized that he was still injured.

"You can't take just a little, tiny break? You must be dying of thirst!" Kirche said as she flaunted her assets.

"I never stop until I finish Kirche. The finish is next to the drying house if you're interested." Saito said with a tired grin.

"Oh I am interested Hiraga Saito." Kirche lustfully told her prey.

"A woman as beautiful as you can drop the Hiraga."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Louise was livid at the Kirche's interaction with HER familiar.

"Exercising." Her familiar responded panting.

Louise stepped in the familiar's path. "I order you to go to my room and rest!" Louise needed to get him away from that Germanian harlot.

"Your familiar is fine Louise." Kirche said as she lustfully licked her lips. "If only we didn't have class I could meet with him now."

"I'll tell you what, Louise." Her servant began as he approached her. "I'll stop early if you…" He began sprinting. "Catch me!" He ended with a tired, but mocking, tone.

Louise's eye twitched, unbelieving that her familiar actually believed that she would lower herself to the point of chasing after it. She knew that her familiar was going to pass the drying house, she would just stop that stupid dog there.

* * *

Saito slowed his pace when he realized that Louise was, in fact, not chasing him like he thought she would. He was a bit disappointed, it was always easier to push oneself if there was some kind of challenge, and outrunning someone fresh after himself going about 3 miles would definitely be a challenge. 'A challenge I'd probably fail, but the extra exertion trying to keep the distance would be good exercise. Better for me than just pacing myself for four.'

Saito kept going, ignoring his tired legs' protesting the continued exertion. The little burst of speed he gave himself when he tried to get Louise to chase his was more taxing then he thought it'd be, but he wouldn't let himself stop. He was going to finish this lap, and he was going to finish the next lap. Saito grimaced a bit, he was a little mad since he never got tired this quickly.

Saito was panting as he approached the drying house, and if it weren't for the exhaustion he would have smiled at the sight of the angry Louise waiting to intercept him. He definitely didn't think she'd be smart enough to try and trap him. This was going to be fun.

Saito slowed his pace further, getting ready to try and make a move around her, then break into another short sprint. Saito knew he was going to at least get past her, he'd make sure of it. As he got closer and closer, he could see the pink girl's fists clenched in rage.

It was time to act. Saito feints to the left, and saw Louise start shifting her weight to try and make a grab. Saito catches himself, and as quickly as he can jumps to her open right side, and runs right past her.

Saito was grinning triumphantly at his own little accomplishment as he sped up, trying to get out of reach.

WHACK!

Saito's vision blurred for a moment, the he noticed that the ground was quickly approaching.

THUD!

He landed face first.

"What is WRONG with you!" Louise screamed. "What kind of IDIOT does this after being SEVERELY INJURED!"

Saito sat up, noticing Louise slowly approaching with a rage that made Kratos (1) look nice. Saito rubbed the back of his throbbing head, "Did you throw a rock at me?"

"By being this stupid you could begin bleeding INTERNALLY! AGAIN!"

Saito stared at the enraged Louise, touched by her concern. However, he didn't like that she was trying to force him to stop, and tried to come up with a good comeback. "Well I'm not bleeding internally." Saito said with a glare, or as good of a glare that a panting man could give. He coughed, and Saito's hand rushed to his chest as pain flowed through. "Um, it is just sore."

Louise was shaking, and Saito could tell that she didn't buy that comment at all. He didn't believe it either. Didn't mean he was bleeding, but he wouldn't be surprised if he still had a cracked rib.

"I've been in worse condition than this, I'll be fine." Saito lied. He had never even had a broken bone before.

Louise grabbed Saito by his hair and pulled him up. She gave a maleficent grin and said "Get dressed, and take me to my next class. I'll administer your punishment later."

'That's it?' Saito thought to himself. All prior experience with her told him that she would flip out. She must be planning something, something he would hate with a passion.

"And don't get into another fight! I am NOT paying to have you healed again!"

"Relax, I seriously doubt that I can piss someone off enough to start another fight."

* * *

(6 hours later)

"I, Roger Armagnac de Fézensaguet (2) challenge you to a duel!" He had finally found him, the boy that seems to have captured Kirche's favor. It was that stupid commoner familiar. It was simple, all he had to do to prove that he was more worthy of Kirche's respect was beat this peasant. It should be simple, after all Guiche was a dot earth mage, and Roger Armagnac was a line fire mage. Even so, all it would take was one simple spell to put the commoner in its place.

"Are you talking to me?" The target of his rage asked as he turned around.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" The familiar's master, Louise shouted.

"I don't know, this is the first time I've talked to a third year student. Hell, I don't even care what I did, I don't feel like fighting right now. I'm still sore from flower power." The commoner whined, shoulders slumped.

"So you ARE hurt!"

"NO! I'm just s-" Roger decided that now was a good time to interrupt with a stream of fire.

"Did you forget about me or something?"

"I accept the duel you fire-flinging ass!" The familiar shouted, all of a sudden the previous whining boy replaced by a Mauthe Doog (3). Roger couldn't stop himself from backing up a step.

He quickly steeled his resolve. This was just a strong, fast, and poorly armed commoner, any smart noble should be able to get the better of it. Just a simple Levitation spell and the familiar would be helpless. A simple plan to defeat one of the simple people. That was the problem with Guiche, he tried to look impressive with his golems. There was no need to show off.

"I FORBID you from fighting." The Vallière girl ordered her familiar.

"What will you do, stop me with an explosion, Zero?" The commoner said as he approached Roger.

Roger grinned as he pulled out a wand, preparing for the fight. The commoner reached behind himself and pulled his signature dagger, removing and placing the sheath into his pocket. The commoner took a defensive stance, ready to dodge anything his foe would send his way.

Roger gave a simple wave of his wand, and the commoner was off his feet, hanging in the air helplessly.

"God damnit, I should have seen this coming." The familiar said as he hung limply in the air.

"Surrender and I won't slam you into a wall."

"I'll never surrender to you." It said with a glare, and Roger could see the gears churning in its head trying to find a way out.

"You are foolish, I am a Noble, I'm better than you in every way. I'm wealthier than you, smarter than you, better looking than you. You are nothing and you won't find a way out of this." Roger taunted. He knew it was true, and that was why it was so infuriating that Kirche was showing this commoner her favor.

"No, you are foolish. You don't even know what kind of life I had before coming here. I had luxuries that you didn't even know existed. Hell, you people can't even bathe on a daily basis."

Roger laughed at the commoner's pathetic attempts to insult him. "Are you telling me that you bathed EVERY DAY. Who does that?"

"Where I'm from, CIVILIZED PEOPLE DO! I'm glad my people got rid of the nobility's rule in my home. It kept the world in such a poor and archaic state."

Roger brought the peasant down to eye level, just out of reach. "You must live in some very odd fantasy, peasant." He said with as much disdain as possible. The peasant growled, and Roger could no longer contain himself. This lowly familiar was trying to intimidate him with a growl? He laughed at the familiar's pathetic attempts to intimidate him. Then when Roger brought his attention back to the commoner time seemed to stand still. He couldn't move as the glob of spit and snot moved ever closer to his face.

* * *

Saito was grinning as the once proud expression left that arrogant noble's face, the lugie fast approaching. As the blob of mucus and spit made contact with the confused noble's face, Saito felt himself begin to fall, landing face first.

"YOU DISGUSTING PEASANT!" The overweight noble shouted.

Saito quickly pulled himself up, dagger still firmly in his hand, dulling any pain that went through his body. As Roger wiped the spit off of his face, a look of horror overcame him as he saw the approaching fist. Saito couldn't help but grin at his foe's face.

Saito gave what he thought was a light left, not realizing that the runes made the light punch hit with the force of a sledgehammer. He followed through with his right, still holding the dagger, brass knuckles tearing into the fat noble's chest. Saito could feel a few satisfying cracks.

The tubby noble who called himself Roger fell to the ground in a coughing fit. Saito bent down, and picked up the noble's wand. The noble dropped it after only two punches.

"Let me tell you something, Roger, I probably should have said this earlier, but here it goes. You definitely are not smarter or better looking than me. You fat piece of shit!"

Saito sheathed his knife, and put it back where it belonged. He walked back towards an astonished Louise and heard, "You beat him more easily than you beat Guiche."

"To be fair, Guiche was better at fighting, and this idiot didn't take me seriously once I was floating. I didn't really beat him, he beat himself." The noble behind Saito began to groan. "Stop whining, I didn't hit you that hard."

"Give me my wand back." Roger sternly ordered in a strained and aching voice.

"No, it's mine now." Saito said as he walked back towards Louise

Louise shook her head. "Saito?"

She used his name, that couldn't be good. Saito thought back to lunch, or, rather, how Louise refused to give him lunch. She had addressed him by name. "Let me guess, no dinner." It didn't really matter, Saito knew that Marteau would give him food. After all, the staff loved the Fist, Marteau to a creepy extent.

"WRONG! NO DINNER AND NO MEALS TOMORROW!"

"That's fine with me." Saito calmly said. He was definitely going to eat with the staff again, just like last night. "I'll be in your room, avoiding fights with other cocky nobles like Roger back there."

Saito was really beginning to hate Louise. She was fine when she didn't talk, or had her rare moments of kindness and concern. Unfortunately, that was often ruined by the useless flaps of skin on her face, commonly called "lips" and how they flapped incessantly. She was also a psycho bitch, like his sister, except his sister was a helpful member of society. Louise couldn't even cast a spell.

Saito thought back to her attempt at transmuting a pebble. It was fantastic. He hadn't seen such a great explosion since the 4th. 'And how my dad got some dynamite for it one year, God that was epic.' Saito thought with a grin. He would never let Louise know that he deeply enjoyed the explosion, as it was much more fun to mock her.

Saito groaned as he made his way to Louise's room. It had only been 2 days, well 5 if he included unconscious ones, since he had gotten to this new world and he was already homesick. Saito decided to look at some pictures on his laptop and listen to some music, glad that he had replaced his old laptop's battery with one that gave him a little over 7 hours of life before he ended up here.

* * *

Louise was not looking forward to getting back to her room. Her stupid familiar was there. Louise remembered praying for a strong familiar, but she was expecting something like a wind dragon or a Manticore. The Founder had an odd sense of humor, since she did get what she asked for. She kept telling herself that she should be happy with her familiar, since few could boast that their familiar was stronger than a line mage. She had a strong and intelligent familiar, definitely one of the top tier familiars.

That meant very little if the mage had absolutely no control over their familiar. Another failure for Louise the Zero, and everyone knew it. Everyone knew what her familiar was, everyone knew it was dangerous, and everyone knew she had no control over it. Louise froze, a look of horror covering her face. 'The Evaluation Fair! Princess is going to be there and I can't control a thing my familiar does! I can't embarrass myself in front of her!'

Louise began to run to her room, desperately trying to think of ways to control her familiar. She had to be ready for the Evaluation Fair, no matter what. She would not be a Zero there too.

The second she opened the door to her room, her desperation was replaced by pure, unfiltered rage. All of her knitting and sewing tools were out, her things were strewn about the room, and her familiar was nowhere to be seen. Louise knew she was going to make her familiar pay.

However, what Louise didn't know, was that in her familiar's dresser was only a few articles of clothing.

* * *

(1) Yes, when it is in primarily Saito's POV there will be references to our culture. Videogames, movies, dumbass celebrities, the Works!

(2) This name is not made up, he was a real noble that was alive during the 1200s, since if I'm going to add any OCs, I will keep them with the theme of how they should be named. After all, all of the nobles in the anime are named after real nobles (perfect example is Louise, who was probably named after _Françoise Louise de La Baume Le Blanc, _who became Duchesse de la Vallière (She was also the King's Mistress))

(3) For those who don't know what a Mauthe Doog is, it is a reference to an old legend/folklore of British origin. The tale goes that if a person meets a large, black and ghastly dog on a dark night, then it is a sign that their death is fast approaching. Depending on the tale, the dog might in/directly be the cause, however in most of the tales it is only a sign of the coming death.

AN: So how many people knew about #2? I realized it when the name Montmorency came up. For that matter, who knew beforehand what a Mauthe Doog is? For information that I don't consider common knowledge I will be putting it up and explaining it, since I am full of this kind of stuff. However I would love to know what people knew beforehand, so please let me know what you already knew.

Anyway, don't forget to read and review

This is Lee, and I'm out!


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

I don't own Zero no Tsukaima

AN: Here is another chapter, with a big ass twist that I'm sure no one saw coming. Yay for surprises. Now to answer some questions.

Akayure654u0 – there will be pairing, but I won't tell you as that would take so much of the fun out of it. I could PM you if you really want to know, but it's more entertaining if you don't know.

Me. Y'know me the guy up top – do more of the "Dude, not funny" jokes, I find them hilarious. I will also make fun of you at times, and possibly threaten to make you a eunuch or something. By the way, like your review.

Sperance – yes, he is arrogant, and you are in for a surprise this chapter.

Now everyone, please read and review. It makes me happy and fills my soul with sunshine and lollipops.

* * *

Something was wrong. Saito stared at the screen of his computer, looking at the picture on his desktop. It was him and two other people. One was a girl, with jet black hair. She was wearing a small, nervous smile, with a pair of glasses on over her blue eyes. She looked nice, though a bit average. She lacked the raw sex appeal of Kirche and she lacked Louise's cuteness, but in the picture she gave off an air of familiarity. She was important, somehow.

The other was a boy, with light blond hair and brown eyes. He had a massive smile on his face. He was at the center, with arms around Saito and the girl. He knew him, for what felt like his entire life. He couldn't remember who the boy was. Saito knew that the blond boy was closer to the girl, though he didn't know how. As he stared at his desktop, trying to remember who they were, and not just know that he knew them.

Saito quickly opened the folders containing his pictures. He opened a folder within called "Quarterfoil." (1) It was filled with pictures. Saito didn't recognize anybody, but they all felt familiar. The blond haired, brown eyed boy appeared in almost all of the pictures. The girl appeared a few times, but not nearly as much.

These were his friends, some of the girls he had seen in the pictures might have been more. 'Why don't I recognize any of them? Why don't I know any of them?' Saito stared in shock, panic slowly welling inside of him.

There had to be a reason. People don't just forget all of their friends over five days. Guiche's golems didn't hit him that hard. It's not like he forgot about his family. He remembered everything they had taught him. Work hard, to do what he thought was right, loyalty.

Saito's eyes widened. He was going to be a marine. Semper Fi. _Semper Fidelis. Always Faithful. _The perfect servant and soldier. The perfect familiar. Saito knew he had to have been loyal to his friends, and that was why he had forgotten them. To make him a better familiar.

Saito began shutting his computer down. He quickly made his way to his bed, and opened his dressers. He took out his pistol, inserted a clip, and stuck the spare in his pocket. Saito put his pistol next to his knife in his pants, safety on with the chamber empty. Saito pulled out the dry box, and a few changes of clothes. He ran to Louise's armoire, and flung it open, throwing everything out in his search for a bag to hold his things. Once the armoire was empty Saito searched the rest of the room, desperately seeking a bag he could use. There wasn't one, at least not easy enough to carry.

Saito saw her knitting and sewing equipment, surprised that Louise would have such things.

'Improvise, adapt, and overcome.' Saito thought to himself as he grabbed a needle, thread, and rushed back to his dresser.

Saito grabbed his ugly Christmas sweatshirt. It was too big and the sleeves way too long. 'Perfect.' He thought to himself. Saito messily stitched the bottom of the sweatshirt shut. Saito tested its strength, it would hold. He tightly tied the sleeves together, and slung it over his shoulder, the perfect improvised satchel. Even if it did have snowmen and gingerbread men decorating it.

Saito began shoving his dry box in, stretching the neck wide open. He then shoved some of his clothes in, and last he grabbed his computer. He needed to get out of this place.

* * *

Louise was marching down the halls. How dare her familiar leave her room is such disarray. It showed a complete lack of respect for her. She began to wish that she had never gotten that stupid dog as her familiar. She'd be better off without it. It would be many times less humiliating for her if she had gotten a mouse. At least a mouse would obey her.

Louise saw the Zerbst woman approaching. "Have you seen my familiar?" Louise demanded.

Louise kept going right past the red-headed harlot even as she gave a mocking response. "Oh, did he upset you again, Zero?"

Louise didn't bother answering and kept going; she would find and punish her familiar. She never thought that she would have to use her whip to bring her familiar under control, but she was glad that she was ready. She had been far, FAR too kind with her disobedient familiar.

Louise made her way outside. She knew her familiar had to be here. It's not like it would run away or anything. Familiars never run away from their Masters.

Louise saw the servant girl that she knew she had seen with her familiar before. "You! Servant! Did you see where my foolish familiar went!"

Louise could see that the servant girl was terrified of her. "Th-the kitchen." She meekly responded.

Louise quickly made her way to the kitchen. She was seeing red. So this was why her familiar wasn't fazed by her threats of taking away his meals! He was stealing food! He was stealing from the Academy!

Louise was going to see to it that anyone helping her familiar steal food was punished. Subverting the will of the Nobility was not something any Noble would allow any mere commoner do. There would be repercussions!

* * *

Siesta was running as fast as she could in her uniform. She had to warn Saito that his Master was coming after him. She didn't know what he had done to upset her, but she knew that his Master's wraith would be unforgiving. Siesta had led the Noble woman to the kitchen, but she knew that Saito had already left. However, she had a good idea of where he was.

The Fountain came into view. It was right next to the drying house, and Saito was filling a bottle with the flowing water from the lion head spout as she approached. His peculiar satchel had some bread and two bottles sticking out of it.

"Good evening Siesta." Saito hastily said. He was closing the bottle, sealing it shut with a cork. "

"Saito, why is Miss Vallière searching for you?"

"Ahh damn it. I left her room a complete mess. I have less time than I thought. I should have cleaned it. God I'm stupid." Saito said with a groan. "Well, I guess I do have everything I need, so I should be fine."

"Less time than you thought?" What was he talking about? Why was Saito racing against time? What was going on?

Saito grabbed his satchel and tied an extra knot, raising it up a bit as he flung it over his shoulder. "I'm getting out of this place. Gotta find a few things I lost, and I can't find them here." Saito said with a forlorn look in his eyes.

Siesta could tell that he didn't want to reveal more. "Will you come back, Saito?" She didn't want him to leave. He was able to defeat the nobles! He was a hero! He wouldn't abandon them. Siesta knew that he would tell her that he would be coming back.

"I don't know." Siesta felt her spirits drop. He didn't know? How couldn't he know!

"What do you mean?" It wasn't supposed to go like this. This wasn't what she expected the hero would do. She wasn't even sure why he was doing this. She couldn't look at him.

Suddenly Siesta gaze turned as a hand gently gripped her chin. She was staring into her hero's eyes, and a gentle calmness flowed through her. "Relax Siesta, I promise you that once I find what I lost, I'll do everything I can to get back here. This isn't goodbye. Not yet." He told her with his ever confident smile. "So don't look so sad. I'd rather remember your pretty face decorated with a smile instead of a frown."

Siesta smiled as she stared into his eyes. He would come back, she could believe in the commoner that was greater than any Noble.

"WHERE IS THAT STUPID DOG!" It was Saito's Master.

"That's my signal to leave. Don't worry, I'll be back!" Saito said as he reached behind him and pulled out his signature dagger, then ran off at a speed no normal person could go.

* * *

"YOU! SERVANT! WHERE IS MY FAMILIAR!" This had gone on for far too long. She needed to discipline that stupid dog. No one did this to a Vallière!

The servant was terrified of her. That made Louise feel slightly better. "He-he's leaving."

Louise's eyes widened. "Wh-what did you say?" Louise barely whispered. That servant girl couldn't have said what she thought she had said.

"Saito is leaving. He just told me."

Louise backed up. This was the last thing she had expected. Familiars didn't just leave. They never ran away. Ever. Louise turned away from the servant and began running as fast as she could to the Academy's nearest exit. She couldn't let her Familiar run away. That would bring her failures to a new level. She would be the first mage to have a Familiar run away. Louise's mind raced with what could happen if her Familiar succeeded at escaping. She could forget about being married off, as horrible as that was, for her family's political gain. No, her family would disown her for this kind of unprecedented failure.

Louise doubled her pace; she had to get to the gate now. If she didn't stop her Familiar her life would be over. As Louise reached the gate of the Academy she frantically searched for anybody. The large steel gate of the Tristain Academy was still firmly sealed. Louise tried to calm herself down, he couldn't escape right now. Nobody can get in or out of the Academy at night unless they can fly or are reckless idiots.

"AHHHHHH!" Louise gazed through the barred gates of the Academy, as her Familiar sailed through the air. He had jumped off of the wall that protects the Academy. That thing was insane! It slammed into a tree, and it grabbed it with all its strength.

"DON'T GO!" Louise screamed. It couldn't leave; this could not be another mark of failure for her.

Her familiar looked down, a slightly confused look on its face. "Louise?"

Louise glared up at her familiar; she could **not** let this be another mark of failure on her. "I'm not letting you leave." Louise said as she pulled out her wand. Saito began climbing down the tree, and Louise stiffened as she saw that it was holding its signature dagger. No. She would not be weak here. This was her Familiar, it was going to listen to her. It got to the ground, and it turned away from her. "GET BACK HERE!" Louise screamed as she let loose some of her magic power, placing an explosion right in front of her Familiar, throwing it back.

Her Familiar got up, an enraged look decorating his face. It made its way to her, and asked a very simple question. "What do you want Louise?"

"I'm not letting you leave. I will be disgraced FOREVER if my Familiar runs away. So you will stay here!" Louise said with as much conviction as possible.

Saito stood, staring at Louise indifferently through the steel gate. "That it?"

"What?"

"That's all you have to say? Really Louise, you should probably try a different approach." Saito coldly said, hate in his eyes.

Louise backed up, shocked at its coldness. What had she done to deserve this? Louise got ready to say something, but nothing came out.

"I can tell that you hate me, and I hate you. You are selfish, annoying, and mean. You look down on me, and what right do you have to look down on anybody? You're completely incompetent at magic, and that's the only thing that makes you damn Nobles special. But what's worse is that when you look at me you don't even see a person. I'm not a "him," I'm a fucking "it" in your eyes. Even then, that is not the reason I'm leaving. I'm leaving because you ripped me out of my home, my family, my friends, my future, my life. I'm leaving because your terrible magic is twisting my mind, and wiping memories out of my head. Hell, you probably didn't even consider that I had a life before I got here. You are insensitive and self-centered. I'm leaving and nothing you do can stop me." Saito calmly said, before he turned around and began to walk away.

Louise just stood there, in shock. She didn't know what to do. She had never felt so low before in her life. She kneeled down and started to sob.

* * *

Saito groaned as he stopped walking, she was crying. He couldn't just walk away now. He felt like he was a monster. He didn't need to say something that mean. He walked back, and sat against the gate. Saito didn't know what to say, so he kept thinking, trying to think of something to say that would make her feel better.

"Wh-what are you st-still doing here?" Louise said, still sniffling.

Saito sat there, and said the first thing that came to mind. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking when I said those things." Saito silently wondered if it was him talking, or the runes.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Louise asked with a sad look in her eye.

Saito turned around to face her and gazed into her eyes. "Yes. What I did was mean. You aren't a bad person Louise. You are determined, and you keep trying even when everyone else says that you can't. If you keep trying, I'm sure that you'll find your place in the world."

"You said you hate me." Louise said with a pathetic look in her eyes.

"You hate me, after all I'm a dog." Saito joked, smiling as Louise gave the barest hint of a smile.

"A devil dog?" She gave a tiny giggle.

"Besides, you are a dangerous mage. Nothing's more dangerous than a well place explosion; you should try and take advantage of that." Saito said with a calm gaze, as he reached through the bars and pulled Louise close. "Also, you must be powerful if you can destroy an entire classroom and summoned a man that can beat down a mage."

"You can't leave." Louise quietly said as Saito held her close.

"I can't stay." Saito said as he pulled himself away. "I'm sorry but I need to leave."

Saito turned and ran as fast as he could away from the academy. He couldn't stay near Louise any longer or he would have lost the will to leave. Saito felt horrible leaving her, but it had to be done. The runes were still affecting him. He needed to get as far away from that place as possible. For all he knew the remorse he was feeling is being produced by the runes. He needed to try and be as rational as possible.

* * *

"Old Osmond, sir." Osmond looked up to see Colbert enter his office. "We have a bit of a problem." Colbert was very nervous.

"Miss Vallière's familiar, Gandálfr." Colbert paused, unsure of how to continue. "The Gandálfr ran away."

Old Osmond sat there, stunned. The legendary familiar ran away? He couldn't believe it. What could have been the greatest accomplishment of The Tristain Magic Academy had just become its greatest failure. "Why wasn't I told sooner?" His voice came out uneasily.

"It has happened just now. There has been some mention that he was somehow disgraced in a duel with Mister Armagnac, which seems very unlikely to be the reason he left."

Old Osmond sat there is silence. He didn't know what to do.

"Old Osmond, sir, what are we going to tell the palace?" Osmond could hear the concern weighing down on his colleague.

"We can't tell them. We never told them about Gandálfr being summoned in the first place, and no one but us knows that he was the legendary familiar either. If the palace finds out that we not only lost a legend but also kept it from them…" Osmond shivered at the thought. "Thank Brimir that they don't know."

* * *

_"Alright Sai-Sai, are you ready for your first day?" My mom cheerfully asked._

_"N-no." I was nervous, it was Kindergarten. I wasn't ready for school. Not yet._

_"Don't say that. You're nice, you're smart, and you never give up, I'm sure you'll make lots of friends."_

_I sniffed, trying to hold in the tears. I didn't want her to go, but I wanted her to leave before I started to cry. Crying always seemed to make her sad. I turn away from her, knowing it's what she wants. "Al-alwight. I-I'll b-b-be good an-and have fun." I was terrified, all those other kids. _

_"Don't worry Saito, you'll have a good day. I promise." Those were the last words mom said before she left for work._

_I walked over to the lego box and stood there. I didn't know what to do. I sat down, and the tears were getting ready to flow again. I held them in. I was a big kid now, I couldn't cry._

_"What's wrong buddy?" I turned around and saw blond and blue eyed boy, he was in a yellow shirt. "why do ya look so sad? You shouldn't be sad."_

_I quickly stood up and faced him."H-h-hello. I'm Hiraga Saito."_

_"Saito." The blond boy said, testing the name. "I like it! It sounds kung fu-y. Let's go an' play somethin'!" He exclaimed with a giant smile._

_I cheered up instantly, my fear replaced by a friend. "Thanks a bunch! What's your name?" _

_"I'm -! But you can call me -!"_

_"I'm -! But you can call me -!"_

_"I'm -! But you can call me -!"_

* * *

"DAMNIT!" Saito screamed. "WHAT WAS HIS DAMN NAME!" Saito turned around and slammed his fist into the tree behind him. He froze in place as his eyes widened. "AHHHHH! MY HAND!"

Saito lay on the ground, cradling his hand. It was nice, the pain. It took his mind off of the problem at hand. As the pain faded into a dull throb, Saito turned to his computer. He had just turned it on, the first time since he left Louise's room. He was staring at a picture of him and the blond kid, after the first day of Kindergarten. They were at the blond kid's house. Saito went to the next image, this time with the girl whose name also eluded him, however he could feel in his gut that she was important to him.

This was wrong; he always remembered someone's name. Always. Saito closed the picture viewer, and looked at the desktop's background. Saito clawed at his mind, desperately trying to figure out who the boy and girl were. All he knew of him was what he could scrounge from his head. The blond kid was his first, and his best, friend. The girl was the blonde's next door neighbor. Unfortunately no matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember who he was.

Saito shut off his computer. He had already looked through a lot of pictures before he left. He didn't remember any of his friends' names; at times he didn't even recognize the people in the photos. He couldn't bring himself to look at the pictures any more.

Saito shoved his computer into the improvised bag he made. It didn't look nice, but it was strong. In the bag he had 2 wine bottles he had filled with water and sealed shut, his computer, his dry box, a loaf of bread, and a few changes of clothes.

Saito sat down against the tree that had earlier abused his hand. He needed a rest. A real rest. Too much has happened. Being away from home, family, everything that was familiar. Saito had never felt so alone. It hadn't even been a week (2). Saito just wished that there was one other person from earth, just so he'd have someone to relate to.

He wasn't ready for this. He knew he was strong, clever, and smart, but he wasn't even a boot (3) yet! He didn't know if he could survive here.

Saito looked down on his left hand, and gave a glare. His fingerless glove covered the runes that marked him as something less than human. It marked him as a familiar, as an "it" instead of a "him." He knew those runes were too good to be true. Sure they made him stronger, faster, and numb to nearly all pain, but at the cost of who he was. Saito gripped his head, trying to remember the friends he had. There was nothing but a few scrapes for him to cling to.

Saito mind wandered to thoughts of Louise. He couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking right now. How sad she was. Saito felt his spirits fall, knowing that it was his fault. He wondered how Louise looked at him now, hoping that she saw a person. He quickly shook the thought out of his head.

Being at a loss of memories would have been fine, but even his own mind was trying to make him into the perfect little servant. His freedom was slowly being stolen, the memories of his family were all that was left untouched while the rest was gone. His identity as a human was being eroded by those damn runes.

Saito looked back at his improvised bag, and gave a small grin. If it weren't for his computer, he would have never known that his memories had been stolen from him. Saito reached back and pulled out his knife and pistol, scowling as the runes activated, numbing the pain in his sore legs and feet. He had been running almost nonstop since he left the academy, only taking a break to get a drink of water or munch on some bread. Now, he needed to sleep. Saito closed his eyes as the warm sunshine acted as his blanket. A grin grew over his face as he entered his dream world.

* * *

Louise awoke with a long, tired yawn. It was the day of fire. She sighed as she got out of her bed, still damaged from her familiar. A look of shame covered her face at the thought of Saito.

She was a Vallière. She had one of the greatest pedigrees in the all of Halkegenia. Her father was Duke de la Vallière and her mother was the legendary Heavy Wind, both square class mages. What was she? It was fine not being able to use magic, Louise realized that now. She would trade everything for that to be her only mistake. But no, the Founder saw fit to heap more trials and tribulations upon her. There has been precedence of Nobles being unable to use magic or having a disobedient familiar, and they had children who excelled.

A familiar running away. Never before in recorded history has a familiar run away from their master. She was the first. She would be remembered in history as the mage who lost her familiar, a permanent stain on her family's name.

Louise prepared, knowing that ridicule was waiting for her when she went to class. Louise steeled her resolve, and buried all of the uncertainty that resided in her heart.

She left her room, and made her way to the dining hall. She made her way there, a dark cloud seeming to follow her where ever she went.

"Yeah, I humiliated it in a duel. That stupid commoner better not show its face to me or I'll give it another thrashing."

It was that stupid Fézensaguet boy, and he was gloating over a non-existent victory. Louise couldn't stand for that, since insulting a mage's familiar was equal to insulting the mage. Even if that commoner ran off he was still her familiar.

"Now I find that very hard to believe. I can't see you being skilled enough to best Saito." It was Guiche. Louise couldn't believe her ears, he was defending her familiar?

"Like you can talk Guiche, you were in bed a week (4) recovering!" Roger quickly defended in a panicked tone.

Louise came up, ready to strike the final blow. "Roger, why don't you show us some of the magic you used against my familiar?"

"Well, uh…"

"Now I remember, my familiar beat you after only two punches, and he took your wand." Louise said with a grin, practically begging Roger to try and prove otherwise.

"Well, at least my Familiar listens to me."

That was it, Louise had never, in her existence, felt this kind of anger. Her blood began to boil as her fists clench. She looked up to see a self satisfied smile on Roger de Fézensaguet's face, and the next instant Roger's smile was gone.

Louise turned and continued on her way to breakfast, smiling at the fact that Roger was laying on his back, unconscious.

"Louise, where is your Familiar at the moment, I'd like to have a word with him." Guiche innocently asked.

Louise stiffened. She needed to come up with a lie. "I sent him off to gather some reagents for me." She couldn't let the others know what happened.

* * *

(1) Quarterfoil – a four pointed decoration that goes on a Marine officer's dress or service caps. It originated from the olden day of the big wooden ships, and the soldiers wore the symbol so that during CQC the snipers could identify friend from foe.

(2) This is a week from Saito's point of view, using a seven day week. It has been five days for him in the new world

(3) Boot – A derogatory term for men who have just gotten out of Boot camp

(4) This is a week for a Halkegenian. Their week is different. The days go earth, water, wind, fire, void. Guiche was unconscious for four days. The light novels and anime never really elaborate on the way the days of months work.

AN: The end of another chapter. I enjoyed it. The events also probably surprised a lot of people. I hope you all enjoyed it.

Anyway, read and review.

This is Lee, and I'm out!


	5. Chapter 5: Derf's Introduction

I don't own Zero no Tsukaima, or all of the other stuff I mention in this chapter

Revised January 27, 2013

AN : Yes, I make a reference to TV Tropes in this chapter. I couldn't help myself, I had to. Anyway, this chapter focuses more on Saito, and there really aren't any surprises like the last chapter. Just more Saito trying to get used to his new environment and Louise dealing with Saito leaving.

Now to answer some reviews,

Stavaros the Arcane – I'm glad it came off as very sinister.

Lord Sia – I'm glad you like my explanation, however the runes effects are actually canon, I just made the reveal happen sooner.

karndragon – As you can see, it is continuing.

Anyway, Read and Review please!

* * *

Louise was moving as fast as she could. Classes were done, and she needed to get to her room as quickly as possible. She didn't know how much longer she could keep this façade up. She hasn't told anyone about Saito leaving. If she could she knew she would take it to her grave. Today was horrible, each second felt like days. She kept wondering when everyone would find out that her Familiar ran off.

That wasn't all that disturbed Louise, however. She had begun to think about what Saito had told her the previous night. He had a home. It made sense, she had just never thought about what summoning a human entailed. Of course he had a family, and of course he had friends, and of course he had a home. He may have even been wealthy. No, he had to be wealthy.

Louise reached her room, and locked the door behind her. Saito had to be wealthy; there was no doubt in her mind. She remembered his fight with Roger Armagnac de Fézensaguet, and how Saito mentioned that he had luxuries that she didn't even know existed. He even claimed to bathe every day. Most commoners didn't even bathe once a decade. She tried to bathe twice a year, and that was considered a bit much by the other nobles. What kind of society would the norm be to bathe every day? Why would they bathe everyday? Was Saito simply saying things to sound impressive? It wasn't, the school had a bathhouse for the Nobles, but she didn't want to get sick. (1)

Louise made her way to her work desk, and pulled out a text on magic theory. She hoped that if she understood the theory inside and out that it would help her use magic. It hasn't helped yet, but she knew that it would in the end. Louise kept reading the same line over and over again, but she couldn't do this right now. Her mind was stuck on Saito.

What if he had a lover? He was at the age where people would try to find their marital partner. It wasn't a stretch to think that he had a girlfriend, or possibly even a fiancée. Would he even remember her? He said himself that her magic was destroying his memories.

THUMP!

Louise turned her attention to her door. Momentarily forgetting about Saito, she walked to her door and opened it. It was roughly forced open and a fire salamander rushed in, sniffing around her room.

"GET OUT!" Louise screamed. It was Kirche Familiar! What was that stupid lizard doing in her room? Louise shooed the Familiar out of her room, and made her way to Kirche's room. What was that Zerbst harlot doing sending that stupid lizard to her room? She was NOT in the mood to deal with that loose Germanian filth.

Louise arrived at the Germanian's room, and quickly flung the door open. All of Louise's righteous fury left her as she gazed into dark lit room with candles scattered about. There was a faint, smoky perfume in the air, and Kirche was sitting on her bed wearing only extremely risqué lingerie.

Kirche began turning around, flipping her hair in a sensual and alluring fashion. "Good evening, Hiraga Sai-! LOUISE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Louise stared, confused as Kirche began covering herself. "Why are you expecting my familiar?" Kirche was trying to seduce him, Louise could feel it.

"It shouldn't matter to you Zero. Who I want to spend my time with is none of your business."

"It matters when you want MY Familiar! He is not going to do this!" Louise scowled.

"Saito is a human too, he will decide for himself." Louise froze. What Kirche just said was worse than any kind of insult. Saito had decided for himself, he wanted to be somewhere else.

Louise looked down. Kirche was right. What could she do to stop her Familiar? She wasn't even strong enough to make him stay. She couldn't make him change his mind, even when the spell making him a Familiar was doing it for her.

"Kirche!" Louise turned her attention to the new voice. It was Berisson, a third year student. "I came to check on you since you weren't there on time."

"Berisson, we'll meet two hours later!" Louise sighed, Kirche was too loose.

"That wasn't what we agreed to!" The annoying third year shouted.

Louise marched to the window. She had now officially run out of patience. Since Saito has arrived every day seems to have somehow gotten worse and worse. "I am NOT in the mood for your stupid FLINGS!" Louise threw a powerful fist strait into Berisson's face. "I want you to leave my Fami…"

"Kirche, who was that guy? Aren't you going to heat up the night with me?" Louise widened her eyes, there was another one?

"Oh, Styx, come back in four hours." Kirche said dismissively.

"GO AWAY!" Louise screamed as she slammed the window shut on the mage and closed the curtains. Louise had to finish this now before any more of the fools the Zerbst harlot controls make their way here. "Leave my Familiar alone." Louise finished and made her way to the door.

"Kirche! What the hell is this? You said you didn't have any lovers!" Three voices shouted as Louise left the room. How that Zerbst woman got around so much is beyond her.

* * *

It was the dead of night, and Saito was on the march. Following the road, he knew he was heading somewhere. He deeply regretted heading out without a map. Or a compass for that matter. He wasn't even sure if the sun rose and set the same way they did back home. Damn being in a new world.

Saito kept his pace, smiling when a settlement came into view. As he approached he began to realize that it wasn't a settlement, it was a town. A large town. Saito walked into the town and quickly decided that the first thing he needed to do was get some money.

There was a problem with that plan. He didn't know what the people here used as money. It wasn't like he could use any of the money in his wallet. He also didn't know the value of the money here. He could be ripped off way too easily. Even so, he needed money if he wanted anything.

Saito quickly looked through his things, searching for something he could sell. Saito's eyes widened as he pulled out a wand. "Oh damn it. I hope he doesn't send anyone to try and get this back." Saito still had Roger Armagnac de Fézensaguet's wand. "Well, I'm sure I can sell it for quite a bit."

(45 minutes later)

"Only five gold coins? I need more than that for a mage's wand." Saito calmly said with a grin. "50 coins and it will be yours."

"Look buddy, I don't get a mage in here every day asking for a new wand. Six, take it or leave it."

"I think I'll leave it." Saito said as he left the shop. That was the tenth store he was leaving. Wands were not nearly as valuable as he thought they would be. Then again, it was, essentially, stolen. It would probably be worth more if he had gotten it legally.

Saito walked on, searching for a new store to try and sell the wand. It would probably sell for more if he could get into the rich part of town, unfortunately the guards wouldn't let him in. it also probably smelled better in the rich part of town. This slum was blessed with the wonderful scent of rotting dung and piss.

"Excuse me sir." A small kid bumped into him.

"Sorry kid." Saito said as he kept his pace. This town really made him miss home. The streets were too damn narrow; they weren't even ten feet wide. That and home was definitely cleaner, and it smelled better. Saito reached back to scratch an itch, and felt something very important. Or rather, didn't feel something.

Saito quickly turned around, seeing the kid make his way through the empty night streets. "GET OVER HERE YOU DAMN THIEF!" The kid started running. Saito groaned as he gave chase. Saito could tell, he was faster than the kid, he could catch him. The kid turned down an alley, and Saito followed. Saito's mouth dropped as he gazed at the kid climb the side of a building like he was Altaїr. "I am not losing my knife." Saito said with resolve as he ran to the building and tried his hand at scaling the side of it.

Saito saw that the kid was climbing faster than him, already reaching the roof of the building. Saito tried to climb faster, moving at a pathetic pace. The kid glanced down at Saito, and gave a disbelieving stare. "It's just a knife!"

"IT'S MY DAMN KNIFE!" Saito shouted at the little thief. The kid quickly turned and ran off at full speed.

As Saito reached the roof he saw the kid jumping from roof to roof. Saito groaned as he pulled out his Beretta, and felt the runes activate. The kid had a good lead, but he was going to catch that little brat.

* * *

Conrad jumped to the next roof, sprinting for all he was worth. He had to get away from this crazy guy. Most people he stole from gave up once he started climbing, but this maniac was actively jumping across rooftops to chase him. Conrad looked back, eyes widening. His pursuer was catching up! The ten year old kid tried to speed up but he was getting tired.

"GIVE UP KID! I'M GOING TO CATCH YOU!" His pursuer vengefully bellowed. He was getting closer! Conrad moved his legs as quickly as possible, getting ready to make a jump. This rooftop was farther away, he wasn't sure if he could make the jump but it was jump or get caught.

Conrad took a great leap, and quickly regretted it. He reached out as far as he could, and grasped the edge of the building. Conrad felt his grip fail him, and he began to plummet to the ground. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the impact when two arms suddenly wrapped around him and gripped tightly. He felt the hard impact with the ground, but oddly it didn't hurt. Conrad opened his eyes and saw the arms of his pursuer wrapped around him. The pursuer absorbed the fall.

"Damn that hurt. You okay kid?" His pursuer groaned out.

"Yeah, thanks for catching me."

"Dang it I was kind of hoping you were hurt." His captor sarcastically said as he got up keeping a firm grip on him. "Now I want my damn knife back."

"H-here." Conrad nervously responded as he pulled out the weapon he stole.

"And one more thing kid."

'Oh no, what is this man going to do to me. He won't turn me in, will he? They'll cut off my hands for stealing!' Conrad was terrified, in the eyes of the courts, all crimes were equal. The only way to be let off was if the criminal was a part of the Nobility. His captor pulled out a wand. Conrad's jaw dropped. He robbed a Noble, he was officially a dead man. Well, dead kid. He quickly fell to his knees. "I'm sorry Noble sir! I didn't know who you were! A thousand apologies! I beg of you show mercy!"

"Kid, I'm not a Noble, I stole this from a Noble. Just want to know where I can sell it for a good price."

"You robbed a Noble?" Who was this man? He didn't know any thief who had the guts to go up against the Nobility.

"Now that I think about it, mugged would probably be more accurate." He said with a chuckle.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Tabitha gave a short chant and a wave of her staff, making the room silent. She turned her attention back to her book, enjoying the peace of the day of void.

The door silently burst open and her best friend Kirche stomped silently into her room. Tabitha looked up at her friend shouting something, but thanks to the spell not a sound was made. Tabitha waved her staff again, undoing her spell. "Familiar run away before!"

That seemed important. Tabitha looked up at Kirche. "What."

"I think Vallière's Familiar has run away! I had Flame look for him all last night and he couldn't find him! His scent ends at the Academy's gate! Has a Familiar ever run from their Master before?"

Tabitha closed her book. This was very intriguing, a Familiar running away. Tabitha walked to her bookshelf, and pulled out three books, all very rare books about famous and infamous Familiars. If there was a Familiar in history who has run away from their Master it would be in one of these books. If not, then Louise was no doubt the first.

Tabitha placed two of the books in front of Kirche, "Read." Tabitha began reading the third book, searching for a precedent.

* * *

Saito was skipping down the streets with a huge smile on his face. Roger Armagnac de Fézensaguet's wand sold for 200 gold coins, or as the people here called them, écus. It seemed that some less than kind people were going to use it to somehow extort money from the Fézensaguet family. Apparently it was an incredibly shameful thing for a noble to lose their wand.

Now all he had to do was figure out what to do. He would need food later, as he had finished his bread. He would need to buy stuff to drink, since the community's water wasn't clean enough to drink. He would also need to get a weapon more useful than his dagger but more subtle than his Beretta. He also needed a job, as stealing wands from nobles probably wouldn't be a reliable source of income.

"You there, sir. You look like the adventurer sort. I've got some maps that lead to valuable tresu…"

"Not interested." Saito said dismissively. How stupid did that man think he was? A treasure map? It was insulting. Most of them would probably only lead to a few worthless trinkets.

"Sir, I swear they are legitimate." The salesman said.

"No, thank you for the offer but no."

"Please sir, they are very good maps. There are ten of them."

"If I buy them will you leave me alone?" This man was annoying.

"Of course sir. It will be ten écus for ten maps."

"Here, now go away." Saito said as he gave the man ten coins and took the useless pieces of… It wasn't paper. It was animal hide. Saito looked at a few of them, seeing that they named their treasures.

The Bow of Shadowhunt, the Sword of a Thousand Truths, the Belt of Hindsight, The Pickhammer of Wellows, The Legendary Thunder Dragon's Raiment, The Hand of Ragnaros, The Great and Mighty Infinity +1 Sword, The Legendary Brisingamen, The Magnificent Sword known as The Glory of Ten Powers, and The Boots of Springheel Jak. "This was a huge waste of money." Saito said as he put the animal hide into his satchel. He could probably use the hides for something.

Saito kept moving, looking at every shop he could see, searching for someone who needed a new worker.

He came across an inn, called "The Charming Fairy's Inn." However, upon entering his hopes of finding a job were destroyed, as he realized that he lacked the proper… assets. All of the women working here had very good assets. Unfortunately Saito decided that since he didn't have boobs he couldn't get a job here. Pity. Being surrounded by beautiful women would have been a bonus, it would have been like working at a Hooters.

"Hello sir, are you by yourself this afternoon?" An extremely talented waitress asked.

Saito grinned at the display of attractive cleavage, before he quickly reigned himself in. He tried to hide the growing bulge in his pants as he said, "I'm sorry, but I actually came here for the job. However now that I'm here I don't know if I qualify."

"You can work here; you can even start right now handsome!" Saito quickly turned to the new voice and felt all of his arousal leave him. Before him stood a macho man in a tank top and short shorts, he also seemed a bit, flamboyant.

"Nice to meet you sir, my name is Saito Hiraga." Saito said as if reciting a script, doing everything he could to hide his confusion over why this man was dressed this way.

"I am Scarron, and you can start here right now if you head to the back and start cleaning the dishes!"

"Yes Sir!" Saito said with a grin. He could tell that he was going to like this guy. Sure he was weird and definitely flamboyantly gay, but he seemed like he was a decent enough person.

"Wrooooongg!" Scarron shouted while exaggeratedly moving his hips around, making Saito take back his previous thought about the man. "Not Sir, but call me Mi Mademoiselle, alright?"

"Of course Mi Mademoiselle, I'll get started on the dishes right away!" Saito dashed to the back of the inn, to the kitchen and made his way to the pile of dirty dishes. It all felt extremely familiar. Saito picked up a plate and got to work. He smiled as he remembered something he had forgotten.

* * *

_I was scrubbing plate after plate. This was so damn annoying, I couldn't believe that the dishwasher was broken. Everyone had decided that I was the fastest at washing dishes. I now realize that the older workers were intentionally washing the dishes slowly so they wouldn't get stuck with this job._

_So now it was just me, scrubbing the pots, pans, plates, and utensils because the stupid dishwasher was broken. _

_"Hey Sai to the To, thanks for washing this crap." Damn it, it was Marko. I hate that idiot._

_Huh, I guess I can remember people I don't like. _

_"Of course, sir, I'll do a great job." I said, kissing up to that arrogant jerk. He was the boss's son, and anyone who badmouthed him didn't keep their job._

_I kept working, I needed this job. I was 14, and this was my first one. The pay wasn't great, but it was still something. _

_They brought more and more dirty dishes in, and I kept cleaning and cleaning. It felt like it was never ending. _

_"Dude, how long have you been washing dishes?" I turned, it was my best friend. The boy with blond hair and brown eyes, I still can't put a name to him._

_"Since I started." _

_"Your shift started four hours ago, it should be done soon and then we can head out. There's a party going on tonight and the girl you got a hard on for will be there. It's going to be sextastic." He said with a broad smile._

_"What." _

_"Sextastic, sexy and fantastic combined. I just made it up. It is a great word."_

_"No, it's a stupid word, and how do you know that - will be there?" What was her name? I had a crush on her, I knew that. I don't even know who she is or what she looks like but I knew I had feelings for her._

_"No, you don't like my new word. So screw you and your fat husband." _

_"Please, -, tell me, it'll give us something to talk about. It'll help me break the ice." I practically begged._

_"Saito, don't beg, look, - told me. She is friend's with her after all." I didn't remember her name either, but I knew who she was, she was the girl from my desktop picture. "Alright, I'll finish up fast." _

_"That's sextastic then." I was sure he was grinning like an idiot as I groaned in annoyance._

* * *

"You can take a break." Jessica told the new guy. He didn't seem to hear her. She looked at him as he cleaned, and was glad to see that he wasn't slow. The last boy who did the dishes was some random kid off the street. "You can take a break."

"Did you say something?" He asked, not stopping.

"I said you can take a break. You should rest now before customers start coming for the night shift."

"Thanks for letting me know." The new guy said as he wiped his hands off on his shirt. He turned to face Jessica and calmly said, "My name's Saito Hiraga, what about you?"

"I'm Jessica." She looked him up and down. He was handsome, and he looked very strong. Hiraga Saito, it was an odd name for a cute guy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jessica." He said with a grin. "Can you tell me something about our boss, I'd like to avoid doing anything that will make Scarron angry on my first day."

"You haven't done anything wrong, I'm sure my father will like you." Jessica smiled as shock covered Saito's face. People always reacted that way when they learned she was Scarron's daughter.

"Really? He's your father?" Saito asked, disbelieving its truth.

"Most people are surprised."

Saito looked down, as if in deep thought. "Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure."

"What's the name of the town we're in?"

Jessica stared at him. This guy considered the capital city of Tristain, the cultural center of Halkegenia, to be a town? "This is one of the biggest cities in Halkeginia."

"Really?" He asked, confused. "There can't be more than 300,000 people living in this town… Well now that I think about it this isn't a town, more like a really small city."

Jessica had to wonder now what Saito considered a big city if the capitol of Tristain was small, "What would you consider a big city?"

"The biggest city in my country has almost twenty million people living in it. It's called New York." Jessica's eyes were wide, she couldn't believe that a city could get that big. "That's not even the biggest city I know of, the biggest city I know of is Tokyo in a country called Japan. Tokyo's population is over thirty million."

Jessica scowled playfully. "Come on, be serious. Don't tell such blatant lies."

Saito groaned. "I'll be sure to tell you things about my home that are easier to wrap your head around."

* * *

Louise was getting ready for bed. This would be the earliest she had gone to bed, as it was only 7:00, but she just wanted this day to be over. She had only left her room today to eat. Every second she was petrified that someone would find out that Saito had run away. She couldn't take this kind of stress.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Louise groaned. Not now, she couldn't deal with people right now. "Go away!"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Louise! Let me in!" It was Kirche.

"Go away Zerbst!"

Louise heard her door unlock. It seems Kirche used a spell to get in.

"Louise, this is serious." Kirche said as she walked in, she was followed by Tabitha.

Louise was now growing very concerned. Kirche wasn't acting like herself, this wasn't right. The Zerbst and Vallière families have hated each other for generations, and right now it almost seemed like Kirche was showing her sympathy.

"Louise, did your Familiar leave the Academy?" Kirche asked.

Louise gaze darkened, she was sure that Kirche was just loving this. Here was one of her family's greatest rivals in an unprecedented failure, something that would be a mark of shame staining the Vallière name forever. "Go away Kirche."

"Louise, I'm so-"

"SHUT UP ZERBST! I DON'T WANT YOUR SYMPATHY!" This was too much. This was the last thing she needed. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!" Louise pushed the two of them out, she couldn't deal with this. It was too much.

As soon as Kirche and Tabitha were out of the room, Louise relocked her door. She began pacing back and forth, desperately trying to think of something, anything to grasp for even the slightest bit of hope. She saw Saito's bed, and froze. She thought back to the first night her Familiar was here, how he had slept outside, unwilling to part with his things.

She smiled as she walked up to the small, plain bed. It was the same shade of blue as his sweatshirt. She jumped up and sat on the soft and supportive bed. Saito was coming back for sure. This was his bed, and he would never leave his things behind.

He needed to come back for this.

Louise laid down on her Familiar's bed, ready to sleep. He was going to come back.

* * *

Saito got up with a long, drawn out yawn. He hopped out of the bed Scarron and Jessica had provided, free of charge. Those two were extremely kind; they had even provided free food for him. Saito quickly got dressed and grabbed his dagger, leaving his pistol behind in his satchel. He quickly made his way downstairs.

"Good morning Saito! What are you doing awake so early?" Scarron asked flamboyantly.

"I always wake up early. Need any help setting up shop, Mi Mademoiselle?" Saito quickly asked.

"Could you be a dear and fetch water for the dishes?"

"Just tell me where to go."

"The merchant's square, it's close by. Thanks honey!"

Saito grabbed two buckets and made his way to the crowded streets. He walked to the merchant's square, and was greeted by the sight of a fountain. There were multiple people collecting water for their stores. It was necessary for their business. They had to collect their water from the fountain. Saito knew that this had to be common, as plumbing didn't exist here. The only source of water for these people was this fountain.

Saito quickly filled the buckets and made his way back to the Charming Fairy's, and filled the tubs he washed the dishes in. Saito grabbed a rag and went back to the front, then he cleaned all of the tables, making sure they were spotless.

"Scarron, how long until we open?"

"We still have three hours Saito."

"Can I head out for a bit?"

"Of course dear!"

Saito quickly went outside and walked around. It was nice out this fine morning. He could tell he was going to have a great day. Saito made his way through the small city, going back to the merchant district. He had seen a weapons shop, and he knew that he would need a weapon better than a dagger and more subtle then his Beretta.

Saito found and entered the weapon shop, and gazed at the weapons. Maces, axes, swords, spears, pikes. This store was overflowing with bladed and blunt weapons. Then a sword grabbed Saito's attention, it was a very ornate and beautiful blade. He grabbed the weapon only to find himself confused. He didn't feel anything. He didn't feel the runes activating.

Maybe it wasn't a weapon? It could be a decoration that was meant to be mounted on the wall, only practical service was to be eye candy. Saito reached out and grabbed a rather plain looking ax, and felt the Familiar but unwelcome flow of power.

The pretty sword wasn't a weapon.

"Hello, I see your looking at our selection of weapons. Everyone wants them these days, it has even become of fad for Nobles to give them to their servants." A skinny man with ridiculously large teeth said.

"I'd like something nice and durable. You know, practical. Not like this decoration." Saito said, swinging the pretty sword.

"That sword was made by the famous Germanian alchemist Lord Shupei. It can cut through metal like butter because of the magic infused in it! It's not a decoration!" The shopkeeper said, astonished by Saito's bluntness.

"This is a decoration. I'm not looking for something to mount on the wall to gloat about. I want something that was made to BE a weapon!"

The shopkeeper began to mumble something about stupid customers who he couldn't mark up prices on.

"Finally someone who knows something about weapons!"

Saito glanced around the room, looking for the source of the voice. "Who said that?"

"What are your eyes just for decoration?" Saito looked down, and saw a badly damaged and rusty sword.

"People have gotten lost in them." Saito quipped, smiling at the incredible talking rusty hunk of metal.

"Well they don't look that nice to me."

The shopkeeper suddenly yelled angrily, "Derf! Do not say such impolite things to my customers!"

"Hey shopkeeper, I'll give you 50 gold coins for this loudmouth." A talking sword, the only way to make this had to be a mage. It might know something about the runes on his hand. Saito grabbed the sword and felt his runes activate. It was a weapon. It was about 70 inches long. It was a thin longsword, although its surface was coated with rust, and one cannot say it was well made to any degree.

"I look forward to getting rid of Derf, deal." The shopkeeper said as Saito gave him the 50 écus. The shopkeeper put Derf in a sheath, "If you want to shut it up just push it into the sheath."

"Thanks, I'll keep looking." Saito said as he flung the sword over his shoulder and continued browsing the shop. He only had 140 gold coins left, and he had to make them count. "So sword, your name is Derf?"

"Wrong! It's Lord Derflinger! Remember that!"

"I'm Hiraga Saito, remember that!"

The sword fell silent, and it seems to closely observe Saito. After a while, it silently spoke. "So you came… are you a user?"

"A user?" Derflinger definitely knew something, and Saito knew he was going to find out.

"Hmm… you don't even know your true powers, huh?"

Saito grinned. "You'll tell me later, right?"

"Sure thing!" The sword replied, albeit a bit sarcastically. It fell silent as Saito left the weapons shop.

He began making his way back to the Charming Fairy's happy with his purchase. Saito opened the door only to be greeted by a powerful gust of wind that threw him across the street. Saito quickly got to his feet and reflexively pulled out his dagger, staring at a mage wielding a rapier like wand.

* * *

AN : Not much happened this chapter. Though I will get around to explaining some of this.

(1) Before the Black Death, bathing was a regular occurrence for the people of Europe. During the Black Death, they got the idea that bathing opened your pores allowing miasmas in that made you sick, so bathing stopped. Contrary to what Monty Python tells you, the peasants weren't covered in shit. In fact most of them bathed regularly, and animal lard based soaps was in very high demand.

On a side note, all of the treasures from the maps are based off of something. Brownie points for knowing what they are. I haven't decided which treasure maps will be legitimate and which will be hoaxes, or if all of them will be hoaxes. Well, except for the Dragon's Raiment.

Anyway, tell me what you all think, let me know what weapon names you all recognize, and Review!

This is Lee, and I'm Out!


	6. Chapter 6: BANG BANG BANG BANG

I don't own Zero no Tsukaima, or all of the other stuff I mention in this chapter

AN : Hey all, this chapter took way too long, but I just got a new job as a Canvasser, and I have to juggle college with that job too. So future chapters will take longer to finish, and they may be shorter than what I like, but that's the way it is. I tried to get this out as fast as I could.

Anyway, here's where all of the treasures are from : The Bow of Shadowhunt is from Oblivion, the Sword of a Thousand Truths is from Southpark, the Belt of Hindsight is from Dragon Age 2, The Pickhammer of Wellows is from Fable, The Hand of Ragnaros is from WOW, The Great and Mighty Infinity +1 Sword is from TV Tropes, The Legendary Brisingamen is the necklace of Goddess Freyja and it is mentioned in the epic Beowulf, The Magnificent Sword known as The Glory of Ten Powers is from Chinese mythology, and The Boots of Springheel Jak is also from Oblivion.

Now to answer some reviews!

Nox Walkermaru – you were half right when you thought that it was from Rave Master, since The Glory of Ten Powers was the inspiration for the Ten Commandments from Rave Master

geororo – oops, I fixed the mistake you pointed out. Also, you were right. You win a cookie.

ZeroTheDestroyer – Saito is also confused about his origins, thanks to the runes. A large part of this will be Saito trying to make his origin clearer. All he knows about himself is slightly more than what I have revealed

Madork Gunna – Don't apologize for puns, I like them. Even bad ones.

* * *

Gerald Armagnac de Fézensaguet gazed at the thing that had stolen his younger brother's wand. It was a commoner. He couldn't believe that he was lowering himself to fight someone so pathetic; the idiot hasn't even removed its dagger from its sheath. He was a triangle class wind mage, and here he was facing off with something that wasn't worthy of even seeing his estate.

"What's going on?" The commoner's sword was talking?

"I pissed off another Noble, don't worry, it happens all the time. I'm bad at being civil to these idiots." The fool casually said without moving its gaze away from Gerald. "Who are you anyway?"

"I am Gerald Armagnac de Fézensaguet, and you insulted my younger brother. My family wants me to… Get rid of you." Gerald said without a trace of emotion. He pitied this commoner; it wasn't going to walk away from this fight. He believed a simple lashing would suffice but his family thought otherwise.

"Get rid of me? What does that mean?"

"It means exactly what it sounds like."

The commoner tensed, but it quickly relaxed its stance. "Your brother challenged me to a duel; it's not my fault he lost."

Roger was the one who instigated the fight? That wasn't possible; if a commoner and a Noble fought on even terms then a Noble would always win. "You lie."

"Denying the truth doesn't change it. Now, are we going to fight or what?" This little commoner thought it was tough?

Gerald glared at the peasant, he had heard rumors that he had fought and beaten Nobles. He couldn't underestimate it. His brother could lose to a commoner without too many important people noticing, but Gerald, he was a Mage Knight. A low ranking Mage Knight but a Mage Knight none the less. He had proper training for fighting in a combat situation. "Aren't you afraid?"

"A little, but I don't plan on dying here."

"Come on! Don't use the little knife, use-!" The commoner quickly silenced the talking weapon by pushing it into its scabbard.

Gerald stared at the commoner, and the commoner stared at him, both waiting for the other to make the first move. Gerald couldn't stand it, this commoner had started both of the previous fights, it had to be more aggressive than this. "Why aren't you attacking?"

"Behind you is the Charming Fairy's Inn. If I push you back, we might end up fighting in their restaurant. I don't want that, Scarron and his daughter were nice to me. I'd feel guilty if we made a mess in there." The commoner answered to Gerald's surprise. It had honor. That was definitely unexpected. Gerald took a few steps away from the inn, and both he and the commoner began circling each other. They were both waiting for their opponent to misstep. Perfect.

Gerald grinned; he could easily make the commoner make the first mistake. Gerald stumbled, and the commoner did exactly what he wanted. The commoner ran forward at an inhuman speed, and Gerald began a quick chant. "Dell yill soll." The commoner threw an aggressive punch and Gerald dodged. He grabbed the commoner's arm and forced it to follow its momentum to the ground. "La windé!" He finished as Gerald pointed his combat wand at the downed commoner.

The commoner quickly rolled away from the attack, only to be thrown by the force behind it. The commoner went through the air and slammed against the cobble stone street. Gerald grinned as he went on the offensive, charging at the downed commoner. The commoner quickly got to its feet and parried every jab the noble sent with his combat wand. Gerald forced the commoner further and further back. Gerald's grin began to slip, this was far too easy. The commoner was letting himself get pushed back, but what was unsettling was that Gerald couldn't see anything advantageous.

Then the commoner gave a smile, and Gerald knew he had just walked right into a trap. The commoner reached back as Gerald brought his combat wand back, waiting for the commoner to strike. The commoner threw its hand forward and from it unleashed a red cloud of dust into Gerald's face.

"AHHHH!" Gerald screamed as his eyes and nose burned. Suddenly he felt his wand jerk out of his hand, and felt a brass fist meet his face and he fell to the ground.

"Sorry about the paprika, I meant to throw pepper. Thought that would be less uncomfortable, but it wasn't in my reach. I have your wand, so you should probably leave."

"I underestimated you commoner." Gerald said as he pushed himself up, trying to rub the burning spice out of his eyes. That commoner would suffer for that cheap trick.

"That's a common trend among Nobles. You're number three to make that mistake. You should also wash it out with water, rubbing will make it worse."

Gerald stumbled towards a bucket of water, washing the paprika out of his eyes. Once it was out he gazed into the reflection of the water. The commoner was still behind him, ready to fight and holding his combat wand. It seems it wasn't stupid enough to lower its guard. Gerald stealthily reached into his shirt and pulled out his wand. It wasn't made for combat like the one the commoner took, but he was sure he had surprise on his side. He needed to distract that piece of scum. "The spice was a bit dishonorable."

"Dishonorable would be using a human shield; it would be using these people as a wall between me and you. Throwing the paprika, that was just being pragmatic."

"I see we have differing views on what honor is." Gerald said as he began silently reciting a magic chant.

"Your honor believes in looking good, my honor believes is doing good and surviving. Now I think you should leave soon. Once you're gone I'll be on my way. I'll disappear. You don't have to kill me."

"La windé" Gerald said as quietly as he could before quickly pointing his wand at the scum. A grin covered his face as the commoner's eyes widened as a powerful hammer of wind slammed into its chest. As the commoner was thrown up in the air and slammed on the corner of the roof of the building across from the Charming Fairy.

Gerald put away his spare wand, smiling as he heard the loud moans of the commoner. He reached down and picked up the commoner's dagger and his combat wand, the commoner had lost its grip due to the force behind his magical attack. He unsheathed the dagger. It was well made, with very high quality metal. He put it back in its sheath, it made of a material he wasn't familiar with. Gerald cast a simple Levitation spell, and rose into the air. He slowly lowered himself onto the roof of the building, as the common filth had drawn its sword and was prepared to fight.

"Do you have my knife?"

"That's what you want to know right now, Partner? Is there something wrong with you?"

"I have to agree with that rusty stick." Gerald spat out. "And I do have it. It is well made."

"I take good care of my things." The commoner said as he backed up, moving towards a large, brick chimney. The commoner's strategy was painfully obvious; it was trying to get the chimney between it and him. Might as well let it get the false sense of confidence

The commoner then quickly moved behind the chimney, just as Gerald knew it would. Gerald began a quick chant, and let loose powerful wind blades, slicing the chimney to pieces. Then his eyes widened as the commoner's body was nowhere to be seen. Gerald began to cautiously move forward, scanning the area for the commoner.

* * *

Saito kept a firm grip on Derflinger, imbedded in the wall of the building. Saito had gone off the edge of the building, and was using Derf to hold himself against the wall of the building. Saito grinned as Gerald approached, seeing the noble's shadow against the street. He only needed to get a little closer to the edge. The instant Saito saw the noble's light brown hair he jumped up and grabbed the man by the belt, pulled him back and threw him off the roof.

Saito pulled Derf out of the wall, his grin growing when he saw that Gerald belly-flopped the cold cobble-stone road. Then Saito frowned as he saw the noble get up, trying to catch the breath that was surely knocked out of him. Saito turned towards The Charming Fairy's Inn, deciding to play it safe. He ran full speed and jumped off of the roof.

Saito sailed through the air, and broke through the window to his room. He landed on the ground hard, and lost his grip on Derflinger. Saito clenched his eyes shut as horrible pain flowed through his body, no longer suppressed by the runes. He ignored it, and made his way to the relieving sight of snowmen. He reached into the satchel and pulled out his Beretta. The pain instantly left him. This mage was definitely too strong for him to beat with only his skill, he needed to used this.

Saito chambered a round, and turned the safety off. He lay on his back, pointed the pistol towards the window, and waited. Saito saw Gerald float and land on the building they were not even a minute earlier fighting on. Saito didn't shoot, he wasn't confident enough in his aim, and if he missed Gerald he knew the bullet would keep going and land somewhere in the small city. The chances of a missed shot hitting an innocent were too high at this range. So he waited as the mage walked out of his line of sight.

"Derflinger, ask if I'm okay. Loud enough so that our friend out there finds us." Saito quietly ordered.

"PARTNER! Uhhh, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

It didn't take more than five seconds for Gerald to float in through the window. His eyes widened as he pointed his wand at Saito. "DELL!"

BANG BANG BANG BANG!

Saito lowered his Beretta, as everything slowed down. Gerald seemed to fall forward in slow motion, shock still present in his eyes. Saito heard the clang as each of the bullet's casing hit the ground. Gerald was still tightly gripping his rapier like wand, muttering "Dell" over and over again. At this moment Saito began to fully realize what he may have just done.

Saito grabbed the four spent casings and put them in the satchel. He then walked over and grabbed Derflinger, putting the sword in its sheath. Saito moved to Gerald, and pulled the wand out of his hand.

He rolled the man onto his back. He had four bullet wounds, three above the waist, and one distressingly close to his knee. "You're going to be all right, I'll make sure you don't die." Saito told himself more than Gerald. Saito quickly grabbed Gerald's spare wand and took his knife back before taking the wounded man's shirt and pants off. "Damn it." Saito muttered. He had hit the man's kneecap. Saito wasn't sure if magic could fix that. One bullet wound on each shoulder, one in the gut, and one on his right knee. Could have been worse.

"By the founder…" Saito glanced towards the voice; Jessica and Scarron were by the door.

Saito looked down, ashamed. He quickly steeled his resolve; he wasn't going to let this man die. "Jessica, go get hot water and some bandages. Scarron, get over here and help me put pressure on the wounds." Saito sternly ordered.

"Listen to him honey." Scarron told Jessica as he shooed her away. He moved to the dying noble and put his weight on the shoulder wounds.

Saito quickly went to his satchel, and turned on his Beretta's safety and put it in. Saito froze for a moment as pain returned to his senses, but he fought the pain and ignored it. He then grabbed a white undershirt, something he felt he could spare. Saito grabbed the rapier like wand and tied the shirt around Gerald's right leg. He put the wand through the shirt, and began twisting, tightening the shirt's hold and cutting off the flow of blood to the noble's leg with the tourniquet.

"Scarron, is there a healer or doctor or something close by?"

"No but I know where the healer lives." Scarron quickly said his normal flamboyance not present.

"Here's some extra rags, will that work?" Jessica had just gotten back, she also had a bucket.

"Thanks." Saito quickly said as he poured water on the wounds. He dried them off and hastily used the makeshift bandages. Gerald was unconscious as Saito tried to pick him up. Scarron quickly helped and they made their way to the healer.

"Why did this happen?" Jessica asked

"I don't know." That was a bad lie.

* * *

Sitting next to a very badly wounded mage was not what Jessica had in mind when she woke up this morning. The last thing she had expected was that the new dishwasher would be capable enough to defeat a powerful Noble. A dragon attacking and stealing every bottle of wine was more likely than this.

The healer had just left, having used their water magic to close the wounds. She stared at the Noble's face, and marveled at how smooth it looked. It was flawless, to the point of looking almost haunting. Of course the unnatural paleness was probably the cause of that, as he had lost a lot of blood when her father and Saito carried the Noble here.

Saito. Who was that boy? She had never seen a commoner like him. Anybody else who had been confronted by a Noble would have either surrendered or run, but he chose to stand and fight! Then the way Saito and the Noble moved when they were fighting, it was like some enchanting yet terrifying and violent dance. Then before she and Scarron had entered Saito's room there were those four horrible booms, she had no idea what could have done it. It couldn't have been a firearm, each boom occurred too close to each other.

She got up and began walking to Saito's room. He wasn't in as bad condition at the Noble. A few broken ribs and some bleeding, but she couldn't see any of his cuts. The healer said that if he stayed still for a few days he'd be fine.

"Jessica, honey, we need to head back to the Inn." It was her father.

"What about Saito?"

"He needs to rest for a few days, the healer said he reopened some bad wounds."

Reopened wounds? "He had already been injured?" Jessica asked as she and her father began heading back to the inn. Now this was odd, why did Saito already have bad wounds? Getting into fights like that couldn't be a regular thing, if it was he wouldn't live for a month, and he was still here.

"Did you hear? Some commoner beat up a member of the Manticore corps!"

"Some commoner assaulted a lower Noble!"

"A Duke attacked a commoner and the commoner beat him to a pulp!"

Jessica kept glancing all over the place. People were already talking about Saito's fight, and it seemed that none of them could agree on what happened, just that the Noble lost. Talks of it were spreading. What if people learned that it happened at the…

"I heard that it happened at the Charming Fairy's Inn!"

"Really! He might still be there!"

Well, they'd have a lot of customers today, and since Saito was injured, most of the patrons would be disappointed. But it would be good for the Inn.

"Jessica, I'll need you doing the dishes. It looks like we'll be VERY busy today." Her father flamboyantly told her, and she groaned. She couldn't help but envy her father for being able to act normal after what just happened. Well, normal for him.

As Jessica and her father arrived at their Inn, they couldn't help but be surprised at the line at the door. People were ready to see where the commoner and Noble fought. That, and maybe have a few drinks. At least they will be buying something if they want to stay at the Charming Fairy's. Today would be a profitable day.

They made their way through the crowd, and entered the inn. The other girls were already there, and cleaning the mess. The initial wind spell the mage used left the room a mess; thankfully the other girls have already cleaned it up.

"Alright Fairies! Get ready, today's going to be a big day!" Scarron exuberantly told the girls.

"Yes Mi Mademoiselle!"

Jessica got to work, finishing up the preparations before they opened the doors to the public.

"Hey Jessica!" Jessica turned to the girl, it was Marlene. "You heard about the fight, right? Did you see any of it?"

Did she see any of it? How little did Marlene and the others know about this? "It fight started in here. The mage came in here and was waiting for Saito."

"Who?"

"The dishwasher we hired yesterday."

"…but the commoner who was in the fight had a sword." Marlene said is disbelief.

This made Jessica pause for a moment. 'Where did he get a sword? The cheapest sword I've ever seen was 40 écus.' This was odd, to say the least. "I don't know how he got the sword."

"I bought it, don't tell me you thought I stole it or something." Jessica turned to the sound of the voice, needing to see the source to believe it. It was Saito walking down the stairs, the topic of their conversation strapped on his back.

"Did you really fight and beat a Noble?" Marlene squealed as she approached the swordsman.

"You're the warrior commoner?"

"How did you beat a mage?"

"Do you want to go out sometime?"

All of the Fairies swarmed around Saito, assaulting him with question after question as a look of confusion and surprise covered his face.

* * *

Jean Colbert was walking the halls, going towards the dining area. It was lunch time, and he was starving. He had missed breakfast, having been busy in his lab studying some dragon's blood he had recently obtained. It was different from typical blood from dragons, coming from a mythical metal dragon that was sighted about 40 years ago. It smelled different and it seemed that the blood itself was flammable which was incredibly strange. The blood also wasn't opaque, it was a clear orangish color.

Colbert arrived at the dining room. It was much simpler than what the students were given. This was mostly due to the teacher's request, as money not spent on the dining room went to funding the rest of the school. The students received a much more extravagant dining area with the entire ceiling supported with magic enchantments instead of non-magical supports, mostly to impress their parents enough so that they will donate money or view the school as a good one to send their child to. It worked fairly well, however Colbert was always disappointed when parents were in awe of the school's extravagance instead of the teaching staff's skill. Why should it matter if a room is held up by magic or more traditional non-magic supports?

Colbert took a seat next to one of the new teachers, Chevreuse or something. He waited for the food to arrive, or possibly for Osmond to arrive and eat with him. As he thought of the Headmaster of the school his mind couldn't help but wander to the topic of Gandàlfr.

He had never really talked to the boy, he wasn't even sure what his name was. He had never had a chance to talk to the boy, only having seen him when he was first summoned and passed out, then when Osmond scryed him to observe the fight between him and Guiche. Still, they should have been prepared for this. This was a person that was summoned, so he had to have family or friends, something for him to run to.

"Oh, and Miss Vallière returned to class today, she seemed to be in high spirits as well." Chevreuse told the teacher sitting next to her. Colbert wasn't sure who that teacher was.

"Really? She has already recovered from her Familiar fleeing?"

"I know! I was surprised too!"

"How are the repairs of your classroom going?"

"They're enchanting the walls, to make them more durable so they won't break next time."

The servants came in, bringing the food. It was the same food the students ate. Following behind the servants Osmond entered and took his seat next to Colbert. "Good afternoon, Old Osmond. Any news on Louise's Familiar?"

"We've discovered that some criminals have bought Fézensaguet's wand, and they are demanding 2000 écus for it to be returned. They were in Tristain City."

Colbert groaned. The Fézensaguet family would probably blame the school if the wand's theft became public, trying to move the blame away from themselves. It would be better to let the Fézensaguets solve the problem themselves. "Louise has gone back to classes. We should talk to her about her Familiar, see if she knows anything about where he went."

"We should, but I think that she may need more time."

"We need to do it as soon as possible, it will help us find him."

* * *

Saito was traveling across the rooftops, over the calm night the city experienced. The Charming Fairy's was closed for the night. He didn't really work today, Scarron just wanted Saito to be visible. It seemed that having the commoner who beat a Noble out front was good for attracting customers. Of course Saito had recently quit his job at the Charming Fairy, he had to get out of this city. If Gerald was able to find him, it couldn't be too long until others come. Afterall, he had practically tried to make enemies while he was at the academy.

He had of course let Scarron, Jessica, and the other girls knew that he was leaving.

Saito gazed down at the one place he was going to visit before he left the city. It was the Healer's building. Saito jumped onto the building, ignoring as pain shot through his body. He climbed down the side of the building, and entered through an unlocked window. He then quietly entered his target's room. He grabbed both of the man's wands, and shook the injured man until he woke up.

"Wh-what's going on?"

"Good morning Fézensaguet. How did you find me?" Saito watched in the dark as the Noble reached for where his wands used to be. "I took your wands. Now answer my question."

Saito could make out that Gerald was in deep thought. Saito reached back and grabbed his dagger, feeling all the aches in his body fade as he prepared for whatever the Noble did. "My Familiar, a dog, followed your scent."

"Are there others pursuing me?"

"Right now, it is just me. However once I recover I will go after you again, and I won't be alone next time. We'll also be prepared for that special weapon you have."

Saito got up and looked at the Noble's leg. It was still badly injured, and he knew that the healers weren't able to completely heal the kneecap. Gerald would have trouble if Saito walked, let alone if he ran. He didn't have to worry. "Thanks for the info. I'd say get well soon, but…"

"You aren't going to kill me?" The Noble asked as Saito got up to leave.

"No, I'm not a killer." Saito got out of the room and closed the door, quickly throwing the wands on the floor before leaving through the window. He had to get out of this city. Where, he was not yet sure.

* * *

AN: About half of this chapter was the fight scene. I hope you all liked it, what with the first use of the gun and all. I enjoyed the fight scene quite a bit. Although I only now realize that Louise isn't in this chapter at all.

Ah well, there wasn't a flashback either. I have a few planned out already, one of them involves a Halloween party and a homemade Jesus costume. It is most inappropriate.

Anyway, read and review please, I was very happy with the 9 reviews this chapter.

This is Lee, and I'm Out!


	7. Chapter 7: Retribution

I don't own this.

AN: Long time since I last updated, sorry. Been playing games, partying, and college. Also, working on my other story as well.

Anyway, things will keep moving. As many of you may have noticed, the story will focus much more on Saito than Louise. So, enjoy the story.

* * *

André du Châtelet watched as his friend threw a fit. Gerald's familiar, a Germanian Sheppard, had lost the commoner's scent. The commoner had crossed a river less than half a day's walk from the capital.

André sighed, it was to be expected that they would lose the trail, the commoner had a two day head start, and it had rained two days ago. If anything it was miraculous that there was even a scent for the familiar to follow.

André pulled out a map of Tristain, and tried to figure out where the commoner was most likely heading.

"What are you looking at?" Gerald tiredly asked his friend.

"The commoner was moving west-southwest in almost a straight line. There are two villages that are close to the path he is taking. Ferovale 2 days from here, and Childarin south of that village. He probably stopped at one of them to buy supplies or earn some money. Someone in one of these villages must have seen him. I guarantee it." André could see that Gerald was annoyed that he hadn't realized that himself. André grinned at his friend's annoyance.

"What about this town here? Durath?"

"That town is 3 days from Ferovale, it's a possibility, but the others are more likely. I suggest we split up, you go to Childarin, I go to Ferovale, and then if there's no word on the commoner, you move to Durath, and I'll see Count Mott and the other two noble families who own this land. I'll catch up with you in Durath." André told his friend.

"Then I guess I'm off to Childarin."

André whistled loudly, and his familiar came crashing through the trees. It was a small, red, fire dragon. André gently stroked him and whispered thanks for his quick arrival. His dragon was remarkably young for a familiar, it had only just gotten big enough to fly last year. He still wasn't strong enough to carry more than one person.

"I suppose you and Fafnir are going to Ferovale?"

"See you in a few days." André said as he and Fafnir flew away.

* * *

"So, I am Gandàlfr, a familiar of void, right?"

"That's right partner." The sword strapped to Saito's back acknowledged.

"And anything that was made to be a weapon I will understand how to use expertly?"

"Yep."

Saito kept moving towards his destination in deep thought, trying to remember all of the times he had used the runes. There were the two tests, the fight with Guich, the fight with Roger, his escape, and the fight with Gerald.

In his head Saito began comparing how well he fought with Guiche and how well he fought with Gerald. Some of the differences were obvious. One, in his fight with Guiche he was many times faster, to the point that the golems were practically standing still, and in the fight with Gerald he was only moving as fast as the mage. Second, when he fought Guiche he was able to crush a brass golem with a punch, and when he hit Gerald there was no way he hit him that hard even once. Something was wrong.

"Is there anything that affects how powerful or effective the runes are?"

"It's all you partner. They're only as strong as you are."

"I was faster and stronger in an earlier fight, so no, it is not only as strong as I am." Saito told the sword in annoyance.

"Well you are the only thing that affect how strong you are."

"That's a bit better, I guess." Saito said as he began to consider what affected the runes strength. It couldn't be which weapon he was holding. It couldn't be his proximity to Louise. It had nothing to do with his own physical strength. So that left emotional.

Saito groaned, realizing that in his fight against Guiche he was infuriated, and if that was when he was at his strongest, then rage must have been the most effective emotion for strengthening the runes. Rage, not happiness, relaxation, or calmness. No, he had to be piss off to be at his best. "Damn it." Saito quietly said to himself as he realized another problem. Fear. When he used his pistol he was terrified that he was going to die. From his shooting it looked downright amateur. Sure each shot hit the noble, but they were so spread out, when they should have been close together.

"What's got you bothered." The sword asked in an annoyed tone.

"I figured out what controls how effective the runes are. I can't control my damn emotions. I can't just make myself angry."

"Just stop and think. You keep getting angry when you think."

"That's because I keep realizing horrible crap! Hopefully I run out of bad things to realize!" Saito said as he cleared the forest and heard something move. Saito froze in place, waiting for a moment before pulling out his Beretta. Saito heard it again, and began slowly making his way toward the sound. It may have been a pursuer, and Saito hoped that if it was he could surprise them. He carefully made his way to the sound, moving like a shadow. Then Saito saw it.

There was a doe and a 5 point buck. He chambered a round, and both the doe and the buck looked up at him. Saito stared at them for a moment, waiting for them to move. Time seemed to stand still as Saito stared at the buck. Then, both the animals turned and fled.

BANG!

The buck fell to the ground. Saito had hit the buck right in the neck. "Lord Derflinger," Saito sarcastically began, "I think my luck is turning around."

Saito quickly picked up the spent casing and stuffed it in his satchel, and walked over to his kill. As he was walking Saito ejected the clip, ejected the chambered round and caught it before putting the unspent bullet back into the clip, and reinserting the clip into his Beretta. Saito put his pistol back and pulled out his knife. He frowned as he realized that this wouldn't be easy. This knife was not made for gutting, skinning, and carving up an animal.

"What is that weapon? I can tell it uses gunpowder but I've never seen anything like it." The blade asked.

"Wait, so you call it... There's other guns?" Saito asked as he began sloppily trying to skin the deer. A spear-point knife was not made for this.

"Sure, but none of them shoot like that!"

Saito thought for a bit. This meant that firearms did exist here, but they were primitive ones, probably muzzle loaders. "Well thank you for that information Lord Derflinger." Saito said, making sure to say _Lord Derflinger _with as much sarcasm as possible. " And this weapon is a 92 FS Beretta. From what I can guess about your guns is that you can shoot once then reload. With this, I can get off 17 shots before I need to reload. It's a weapon that my people make." Saito told his sword with a grin.

"Your people? Who are your people?"

Saito paused for a moment. What was he supposed to say? Should he even tell the truth? Saito decided to trust the sword with the facts. "I'm from a different world. In a country called the United States. It's a Republic."

"A Republic? Is that a joke?"

"I just said I'm from a different world, and the thing that's shocking is that it's a Republic? Really?" Saito asked as he groaned, he had just finished skinning the deer, and it was a piss poor job. He then got ready to start cutting up the deer into small venison steaks

"Wait, so you're a warrior from another world?"

Saito paused again. He technically wasn't a soldier yet. "Not yet, right now I'm technically an 11th grade High School student, but I have been accepted into Marine ROTC (1) at the Naval Academy (2) in Annapolis."

"What's a rotsee?"

Saito sighed. "It doesn't really matter here. The point is that I'm not a warrior, at least not yet. I've been set aside to get extra education to be a better warrior and leader, but I haven't even gone through that yet."

"So you are a Noble?" Deflinger asked.

Saito stopped cutting for a moment. "What have I done to even give you the impression that I'm a part of the Nobility?"

"You said you were a student."

"So that instantly makes me a Noble? What, were you expecting a non-Noble to be illiterate or something."

"I can't see you reading."

"I CAN READ FLUENTLY IN THREE DIFFERENT LANGUAGES! I WOULD BET MY LEFT TESTICAL THAT YOU WON'T MEET ANYONE ELSE WHO CAN DO THAT!"

"Aww, did I hurt your feelings?"

Saito drew the blade and gave a menacing glare to his sword. Then promptly burst into laughter. "Oh I can tell that we will get along just fine Derf, you rusty piece of crap."

* * *

Siesta stared up at the central tower that was the Tristain Academy. She knew it would probably be the last time she would ever get to see it. She wouldn't be here when Saito came back for her. She could feel her heart being torn in two at the thought of never seeing her hero again, but she wasn't like him.

She was nothing like Saito. Siesta looked down at herself. She wasn't interesting or different like he was. She wasn't strong, she couldn't stand up to the Nobility like he could. All she could do was bow to their whims.

Siesta turned around and began to walk towards the carriage that would take her to whatever awaited her at Count Mott's Estate.

* * *

Saito sat down on the makeshift bed he had been provided. He had reached the tiny village of Ferovale earlier, and had traded all of his deer for some bread and jerky. He had enough food to last for 5 days now. He had also gotten a place to stay for the night, at the shopkeepers house. It has been just four days since he had left those annoying Nobles back at the Academy. In just four days he sold a wand, got a job, bought a talking sword, almost killed a triangle class wind mage, saved said mage's life, quit his job, and left town.

Saito searched his satchel for his map, he needed to plan. He threw the pointless treasure maps across the room, and pulled out the map of Tristain. He was two days from the capitol, and a day and a half from the Academy. Now, he had to figure out where to go. Unfortunately, Saito knew nothing of Tristain, this world, or even what the name of the continent. He needed someone who knew something about this world. Saito turned slowly towards his sword, he had propped it up against the wall.

"Hey, Derf! I need some help." The sword didn't answer. Saito quickly walked over and pulled the blade from its sheath. "Derf! Help me!"

"Why are you waking me up?"

"I need your- wait, how do you sleep?"

"How do you sleep?"

"I close my eyes and... This is pointless. Look, I need your help, where should we go?"

"Partner, I've been in a weapons shop for decades, how should I know?" Derflinger asked, supremely annoyed.

"Derf, I've been in this world for... 9 days, at least I think it has been 9 days. You know more than I do."

"How often do you think people ask their sword for directions?"

Saito paused for a moment, "Damn it, then I have no idea what to do."

"What are you trying to do Partner?"

"I'm trying to get home."

"How?"

"..." Saito stared at Derflinger. How did he plan to get back home? "Find something magic that will get me home?"

"You were summoned here by a void mage, right?"

Saito thought about what that might mean. "I need to use void magic to get home, don't I?"

"Yeah, probably."

"Well, I don't want to crawl back to the pink menace yet, so let's think of something else."

"Treasure hunting."

"That sounds... Terrible."

"Well do you have a better idea?"

"...let's go treasure hunting." Saito said as he collected the ten treasure maps. "Alright, I'll pick one. You can sleep again if you want."

"Finally."

Saito ignored Derflinger's final comment as he looked through all of the maps, trying to figure out where they pointed. Most were difficult to understand, since they were in puzzles or riddles, however one wasn't hidden by a riddle or puzzle. Saito grinned, he was heading north to the village of Tarbes.

* * *

Saito was putting his junk in his hideously colored bag. Seemed that they wouldn't be staying long. That's what Derflinger liked about this partner, they have yet to stay someplace for long. Sure, he hasn't been with this partner for long, but it was going to be interesting. Although this partner was probably going to die soon.

Not too unusual. His partners never really lasted too long. Still, this one lasted longer than expected, actually fighting off that Triangle class mage. That and he had a knack for surviving in the wilderness. Derflinger had more than one stupid partner die due to being ill equipped to survive outside of civilization.

"So, Derf, you ready?"

"What are you talking about? Do I need to do anything?"

"Great, let's go." Saito quickly said as he strapped Derflinger onto his back. "We're heading a couple days north. Our first prize is going to be the Thunder Dragon's Rainment."

Saito made his way towards the exit of the house, and Derflinger noticed that the owner was cooking some of the deer that Saito had sold to him.

"Leaving already Saito?"

"I'll stay for a bit if you like Herron." Saito confidently said as he sat at the table.

"Good! I'm glad you came by with some venison. It's considered stealing if we kill any of the animals around here since it's on our lords land." Herron calmly said as he kept cooking the meat.

"You're kidding." Saito said. Deflinger knew that they were on the lord's land when they killed the deer.

"Yeah. sometimes Count Mott hires some of us to herd some of the animals toward him so that he can "Hunt."" (3)

"That sounds, kind of pathetic, it would take out all of the fun." Saito whined.

"Never been hunting, so I'll take your word for it." Herron said as he brought the meat to the table, and served himself.

"There's not enough for me." Saito said.

"You have food in your bag."

Saito grinned and shook him head as he pulled out some bread. It seemed that was going to be his breakfast.

"Bit curious, why did you come out here. It's not like there's anything valuable out here."

"Me? I'm completely lost, I have no idea where I'm going, and no idea where I want to end up. What about you, why are you here? I haven't seen any reason for you to stay, and I'm sure that your store could be better in a bigger town." Saito responded.

"Your right, I could be much more successful in a bigger town, but here I know the people, and I have no competition. Honestly though, I stayed for my family."

That made Derflinger curious, he didn't notice any person other than his partner and Herron in the house.

"I understand." Saito said, a far off look in his eyes and a sullen grin. "I don't know if I'm going to see any of my family or friends again."

"What happened?"

"Nobles." Was Saito's succinct answer.

"I know the feeling." The man sympathetically said.

"If you don't mind, where is your family?"

"Wife died few years back, and both my sons left when she did. Don't know where they went. My daughter, well, Count Mott requested that she become one of his servants."

That was too bad, Derflinger knew what usually happened to girls who were requested.

"Wait, what's so bad about that last one?" Derflinger couldn't believe what his partner had just asked.

Herron just stared at Saito, anger slowly forming on his face.

"I just said something incredibly stupid, didn't I?"

"Get out."

* * *

Fafnir was diving to the ground, and landing with a crash. André always detested his Familiar's tendency to fly as though nobody was riding him.

"Good day, Noble sir. Are you here to speak with the Count?" The plebian guard asked.

"Yes, is the Count in right now?" He had received no word on the peasant in Ferovale, so this was the next step on his list.

"Of course, follow me." The guard said as he began to lead his superior to his lord.

Fafnir took to the sky as André followed the armed peasant. Everything seemed to be in order at Count Mott's estate, there wasn't a single thing out of place. It was serene and calm, as it always was at this estate. Still, André never liked Count Mott. The Count gave the Nobility a bad image, especially with his tendency to make the lesser people his mistresses.

The Nobility was not meant to taint themselves with the common blood. However equally bad was his habit of abusing the peasants. It was all an exercise of his own power, a selfish little game where he abused his position. The purpose of the Nobility was to protect and take care of the lesser people. Founder knows they're incapable of taking care of themselves.

"My offer is simple, Count Mott."

André stopped the peasant leading him and peered around the corner. It was the peasant. He was standing behind the Count, a dagger held in his left hand. There were two of the Count's guards in the room, but neither of them were close enough to the commoner to do anything useful.

"We duel. If I win, you must get rid of all of your mistresses, and never have a mistress again." The peasant said with a grin.

"And if I win?" The Count asked

"I'll obey any order."

"What makes you valuable?"

"I was able to sneak into your estate, find you, and get behind you without anyone noticing me while I had a sword strapped to my back. I'm sure you could think of something useful."

André narrowed his eyes. Gerald was right, this commoner was dangerous.

"I suppose I'll accept your offer. I already have an assignment for you."

André turned his attention to the Count. This was a problem. If the Count won, then the commoner would be untouchable, however that also begged the question what purpose did the Count have for the dangerous commoner? Right now, André wouldn't attack, he'd only interfere if the commoner was losing. If the commoner won, well that would just be perfect blackmail.

* * *

Saito stared calmly at the noble as he backed away and pulled out a small staff. Saito tightened his grip on his dagger, relishing in the flow of strength from the runes. He had never felt so strong before, even during his fight with Guiche felt like nothing compared to this.

Saito knew why he felt so strong. He absolutely hated the man before him, and he would make sure the Count wouldn't use his power to take advantage of people, to use women. A brief image of Louise being abused flashed through Saito's head, and the righteous fury gripped him tighter. Saito breathed out, and calmed himself, he would control this rage.

"I've never seen a peasant as foolish as you."

"I'm not foolish, insane is more accurate." Saito threw back with a scowl.

"You should know that my runic name is Mott the Surge, and I am a Triangle class mage."

"I'm Saito Hiraga, and I've kicked a Triangle mage's ass three days ago." At least Saito thinks Gerald was a triangle class mage.

"Entertaining boast." Mott said as he raised his staff. Saito prepared himself for something to give him an idea of what his opponent was capable of. A vase tipped over, and water spilled on the floor. It exploded up in a column, twisting in the air as it started going straight toward Saito. Saito quickly rolled out of the way and watched as the column of water went straight up and returned to the Count, beginning to swirl around his wand.

Saito grinned. The water was slow, easy for him to dodge. He could already see the difference between Gerald Armagnac de Fézensaguet and Count Mott. Gerald was trained and a Triangle class mage. Mott was just a Triangle class mage. "And here I was thinking you were going to be a threat."

"I can also do this!" Count Mott raised his wand again, and the water suddenly froze into four swords made of ice.

Saito frowned as the noble sent the first three flying to the ground point first, either in a pointless attempt at intimidation or bad aim. the forth strait towards Saito's face. Saito shifted a bit to the left, and the deadly ice blade passed right by him. Saito began running forward, ready to take the noble's wand. Mott quickly created dozens of ice swords, and launched two before Saito placed a fist on Count Mott's face.

Saito began a relentless assault, planting fist after fist on the nobleman. Enjoying the bones giving way under the attack. This man used and abused people, it seemed fair that he served as a punching bag. Still, Mott kept a firm grip on his wand. Saito firmly grabbed the wand with his right, and unleashed a final punch, the brass knuckles digging into the Count's ribs.

The Count fell to the ground, coughing violently from the attack. This noble was nothing compared to Gerald.

"I think I won, and we did have a deal." Saito frowned a bit as he stared down at the noble. He realized that he may have gone too far. Saito couldn't even identify where the noble's mustache was.

Count Mott was beaten and bruised. Saito hadn't even given him a chance to put up a good fight. Then again, it seemed that being good at magic and knowing how to fight didn't come hand in hand. "Guards! Get this commoner!"

Saito jumped back, ready to engage the two guards in the room. "You don't pay us enough to do that!" A smooth faced guard said as he backed away from Saito, clearly terrified of the commoner.

"That's probably a good idea. I've already knocked out 8 other guards. I lied about getting here with nobody noticing me." Saito said with a grin. Both guards dropped their spears and ran away. Saito couldn't help but feel like he was a badass as the guards ran in terror. Then he realized something important. "You aren't going to get rid of your mistresses, are you?"

"Of course I am!" Mott hastily said, his voice cracking. He was terrified.

Saito glared at Count Mott. He was going to keep his mistresses. Saito tried to think of a way to make him get rid of the women Mott abused, but realized that his entire plan relied on the Count being as honorable as Gerald. He couldn't kill the Count, that would lead to every noble in the country trying to take his head. There was nothing he could do.

"Don't worry commoner, the Count will not be keeping his mistresses." A new man came walking out.

"Who are you?" Saito asked. The new guest had the same combat wand as Gerald. This could be a problem.

"I'm André the Inferno. Thanks to you, I can make Count Mott get rid of the commoners he's abusing." Saito observed André with suspicion. The red haired noble was ready to draw his combat wand. André seemed to be dressed very simply, whereas every other noble wore something elegant, André was dressed in a simple wool shirt and pants. The only thing that made him look like a noble was his cape and wand.

"What are you going to do, blackmail him?" Saito asked incredulously.

"Yes. You are very good blackmail."

"...Well I guess that would work." Saito figured that everything would work out, thanks to André. Then he realized something very important. "Wait, why are you here?"

Saito's eyes widened as a stream of fire came flying towards him. Saito quickly dove away, as the flames engulfed the wall behind him. "Gerald is my friend."

* * *

(1) : ROTC means Reserve Officer Training Corps.

(2) : Initially I was thinking of saying West Point, however West Point doesn't train Marines. The Marines are closely related to the navy, and the Naval Academy trains Marine ROTC candidates. Afterall, Marines stands for" My Ass Rides In Navy Equipment Sir!"

(3) : It was actually common for Nobles to make hunting illegal on their land, since the animals on it were all considered their property. If anybody killed an animal on their land, it was considered stealing. When the Noble decided that he wanted to go hunting, he would usually hire some people to bring the prey to him, by scaring the animals into the right position. It was a very lazy way to hunt.

AN : Yes, random bits of information that I give to you. That way, even if you don't like my writing, at least you will learn something. I'm also sure some of you have noticed that I haven't done one of Saito's flashbacks this chapter either. Don't worry, there's a reason he hasn't had any for a while, and he will experience more of them. I already have five pieces that I'm going to add. Also, this chapter mostly set in place more of Saito's background, and made some of his origens clearer.

Anyway, Read and review!

This is Lee, and I'm out!


	8. Chapter 8: My Familiar Ran Away

I do not own Zero No Tsukaima, and I apologize in advance for using so much of the light novel for one of my scenes.

AN: I just noticed that I forgot to respond to reviews last time. Also, a lot of people liked chapter 7, from what I can tell. Thank you all. As for why it took so long, I have a job and am doing school full time. And I have a life where I am often naked. And video games, notably the Assassin's Creed games that I just started. Also working on other projects, non-fanfic ones. Anyway, I'll answer some reviews.

MrNeedsToRemoveAllFavs, This Saito did make it clear that he didn't like his "Master"

TheDudeMan400, Henrietta and Saito's encounter will not be soon

LittleLady, That might happen when there a reunion.

FaceMeltor, This fic is not dead, I am just easily distracted in nice weather.

Geororo, Of course this is Star Wars! Haven't you noticed all of the lightsabers, blasters, and Ewoks? Also, Saito's wrong. I should let you know, that just because Saito realizes something, doesn't mean that what he realized is right.

Deviate's Fish, You could say that a real soldier doesn't kill, he follows orders. But that would be splitting hairs. Besides, the chapter 7 elaborated on that.

eyesmonster, 244 and counting.

I feel that I must do this, even though it hurts. I was wrong. It is possible for a Marine to go to West Point. However the method of doing so was so complicated and difficult that I found that the show "Lost" tried to make more sense. Also, Henrietta arrives in this chapter. Now then, let's move on, to a GLORIOUS anticlimax.

* * *

It was a dark, cloudy night as the carriage approached Count Mott's manor. Siesta sighed, this was her life now. There was no hope for her own happy ending, she'd never get to see Saito again. That was the true tragedy of all this. Instead she would be Count Mott's servant, probably more, if the rumors were true. As a few droplets of rain came down Siesta couldn't help but think that the Founder Himself was crying for her.

As the carriage rolled to a stop Siesta got out, and noticed all of the guards running frantically about. "What's going on?" Siesta asked the nearest guard.

"A commoner broke in and attacked the Count! We're getting ready to move in and apprehend the assailant." The guard quickly said before running getting into position. He was standing with thirty other guards, all armed with halberds.

Siesta quickly made her way to some servants who had gathered outside. "Why are so many guards getting together to catch one intruder?" Siesta looked toward the speaker, it was an old man.

"I have a hunch." A blond servant girl said. Siesta quickly moved toward the girl, along with all of the other servants. All of the amassed people were asking what she thought. "Well I'm not sure, it's just a guess." The blond girl said, leading everybody on her every word.

It was obvious now. This girl just wanted to be the center of attention. "You don't know what's going on?" Siesta sullenly asked.

"Well I got a letter this morning from my sister. She works in the capital, Tristania, at the Charming Fairy's Inn." Siesta's eyes widened, her cousin, Jessica, and her uncle, Scarron, owned that place. "It seems that a commoner fought and beat up a Noble! She said his name was Satio Higaga, or something."

"Saito Hiraga?" Siesta asked, almost hopefully.

"Yeah! That was his name!" All of the attention shifted to Siesta.

"What's that smoke!" Siesta was thankful that all of the eyes were off of her, but she was growing concerned. If Saito was saving her again, was he near the smoke. Was he okay?

* * *

"AHHHH!" Mott screamed. André had just set fire to one of his most valuable paintings! "Give me my wand! I need to put this out!"

"Silence, you can replace it." André snapped. He hated that insult to the Nobility. "Go do something useful and get out of my way."

André kept his focus on the plebian with the dagger. The commoner's eyes were twitching, and André could tell that it was analyzing its surroundings.

"This place is going to be a pile of rubble, isn't it?" The commoner asked.

"Depends on how long this fight takes." André responded, a small smile on his face as he tried to figure out what the commoner was going to do next.

"WHAT! FIGHT OUTSIDE! DON'T DESTROY MY..."

"Stop screaming and leave!" Both the commoner and André coldly ordered, prompting Mott to run away. André knew he was rich enough to replace it anyways.

The commoner and André gazed at each other. He needed to figure out what the commoner was going to do. Its fight with Mott was unfortunately short, but one thing was apparent. It was fast, and if it got in close the fight would be over in seconds.

He began a small chant, preparing a simple dot fire spell. (1) Flames shot out of André's combat wand, and he made a ring of fire igniting the floor around himself, hoping to keep the commoner out of arms reach.

A look of confusion covered the commoner's face, as it stared at the flames for a moment. It shrugged, then ran out of the room. The commoner didn't even seem to be taking it seriously, as it didn't even try to use the speed it used against Mott. André let out a groan of frustration. He had quite literally just made the barrier and now it was in his own way. All it proved to be was a dreadful waste of his willpower. André made himself float over his wall of flames, and calmly followed.

This was a problem. André had assumed that the commoner would attack him once the fight started, unfortunately it seemed that it would lead him on a chase. Still, it changed nothing, all he had to do was keep his distance, remain cautious, and the commoner would die. André smiled as he gazed at the commoner's escape route. It was a long hallway, with doors leading to separate rooms.

The Inferno began a quick chant for his most powerful spell. He unleashed a pillar of fire that consumed the hall, igniting everything in its path. André grinned as cool air rushed past him to feed the violent flames of his spell, as it violently expanded, demolishing the doors and lighting the rooms within aflame.

André listened closely, before groaning. He couldn't hear any screams of panic nor pain. The commoner wasn't close enough to him to be burned. André began to march forward, glancing into each room, making sure the commoner hadn't somehow evaded his fire. Thankfully, it seemed that everything that could burn was on fire, as the hall quickly became choked with black smoke.

He kept marching, and reached beyond his spell's effective range. Simple to see, as it was devoid of fire. André paused for a moment, wondering if he should use his strongest spell again, and decided a against it. He was only strong enough to use a line spell 8 times when he was at his best, it would be practical to simply use dot spells unless he was certain he would hit the commoner. He quickly chanted a strong dot fireball, and unleashed it at the nearest door, blasting right through it and consuming the room in flames.

Still nothing, André growled in annoyance. As much as he enjoyed burning a fool's property, he really wanted to just find the commoner. André had already burned through his short patience, and began chanting for his most powerful spell, completely ignoring the conclusion he just made. He needed to find the commoner now. For all he knew the commoner was laying traps for him, he knew he couldn't just rush ahead. André needed to be methodical and check every corner, so he would be methodical quickly, even if he knew it was reckless.

* * *

Saito glared through the rain at Count Mott's Manor as, for the fourth time, a large group of windows shattered with flames escaping through them. This was just getting offensive. Did that noble really think that he was stupid enough to stay in there as he lit everything on fire? Saito knew that fighting a man who shot fire everywhere wasn't a good idea in a building full of things that burn.

Saito shrugged as he checked his satchel, making sure that everything was in it. He had recently added Count Mott's short staff, since he was sure he could sell it for way more than that Fézensaguet boy's wand. After all, you can never have enough money.

Saito glanced back towards the burning Manor, and grinned as he saw another display of fire magic erupt from the windows. He knew it was good to run from this mage, he seemed much more dangerous than Mott, and Saito felt weaker when the mage attacked. Saito tried to make himself angry, but it didn't seem to strengthen the runes against André like it did for Mott. This, of course, meant that he still didn't fully understand the runes. It seems anger wasn't as important as he thought. Anger was a consistent aspect of the runes. If it wasn't important for the strength, then it may have simply been a symptom of the increased strength, or maybe an unnecessary part he involved.

"So you're going to run?" Derflinger asked.

"Well, I didn't want to fight him inside because he had way to many advantages inside. Just look at all that smoke, I wouldn't be able to breathe or see, and I'm sure he has experience fighting in that. Even if I fight him out here I couldn't actually beat him, since Mott might kill him and pin it on me. Even if I beat him here, I'd still lose. It just isn't smart." Saito explained as he began to walk away. "By the way, Derf, do you know any ways to travel that would be harder to track?"

"Why would I know?"

"Just hoping you had insight on avoiding the people trying to kill me. Ah well, let's find the Rainment."

* * *

Siesta and the other servants stared at the Manor, enraptured by the billowing smoke and the spreading flames. Saito was in there, fighting for her. Siesta couldn't hide her worry face as she gazed at what was surely a horrific fight. All she could do was pray to the Founder that he would survive the inferno. There was a massive crashing sound as the Manor fell in on itself, the flames reaching toward the heavens. Siesta prayed to the Lord and Founder that her hero was safe.

"A DRAGON!" One of the servants cried out. Siesta looked toward the sky, and saw a red speck diving toward the fire. Once it reached the burning Manor, it suddenly and abruptly changed direction, flying strait up. It began flying toward their group, and landed heavily in front of Count Mott.

"The commoner escaped." A red haired Noble cheerfully stated as he dismounted the dragon, all of his clothes were blackened.

"YOU BURNED DOWN MY MANOR! AND WHY ARE YOU HAPPY!" Mott screamed.

Siesta couldn't hear what the new Noble muttered to the Count, but it seemed that Mott backed away from the red head at whatever was said. Siesta strained to hear the last words. "...Uphold your end of the deal." The Noble gave a look of disgust, before he made an announcement that made Siesta feel like jumping for joy. "Anyone who is or was Count Mott's mistress, you are free to leave. If any of you meet Saito Hiraga, thank him."

Siesta's heart skipped a beat. It was Saito that saved her! As the new Noble began walking away, Siesta made her way toward him. She needed to know what happened inside. This Noble didn't seem to be Saito's enemy, after all, he gave Saito credit for saving them. "Excuse me, Master..."

The Noble turned around. "Châtelet."

"Master Châtelet, can you describe Saito Hiraga? I might know him."

The Noble turned toward her, a look of shock on his face. "Only if you tell me about your Saito Hiraga."

* * *

Saito was once again making his way North, toward Tarbes. Thankfully it had kept raining last night, so his trail would be gone. Saito was at the moment very concerned. The way André acted when he attacked was not a good sign. He did not underestimate him, and was very serious. If he didn't flee at first opportunity, Saito knew he would be cooked.

He knew that his victories occurred because his foes underestimated him, or he was able to surprise them. If he wanted to beat André, or god forbid André WITH Gerald, he would need to be the one attacking them, or at the very least have some good traps set for them.

It just seemed easier to evade them. After all, he only barely beat Gerald, André is most likely Gerald's equal in combat.

But those all paled compared to a different concern. He was wrong. Anger, it seems, is not something that affects the strength of the runes. The difference in speed between facing Mott and André was as clear as night and day. If Saito wanted any chance of beating Gerald and André, he needed as much power from the runes as he could get. That, or use lethal force.

Of course, killing wasn't an option. Even if he felt ready to kill, it would only make his problems many times worse. If Saito killed any noble, then they would go at him with enough force that no strategy could defeat.

Saito was under no illusions, his situation was incredibly bleak. Still, he was determined to reach Tarbes, even if that definitely not the best course of action. He knew that the smart thing to do was return to the Academy, his pursuers wouldn't attack him there and he could possibly find information on how to get home. Although going back to the academy meant going back to Louise, and Saito was 100 percent sure that she would be angry at him.

So he might as well go and see if he could find the "Thunder Dragon's Rainment."

Still, he couldn't help but wish he had a car or something right now. He'd settle for a unicycle at this point.

* * *

_I let out a long yawn as I waited. I was waiting for my best friend to give me a ride. I was going to take my driving test today. He had already taken and passed the test, even had his own car. His parents had bought it for him a few years ago, and told him to fix it up. I laughed at the fact that his parents gave him a junker, but he knew I couldn't laugh once he fixed it. _

_I was always a bit jealous of him for that, he was good with his hands. He made his own high-end computer, repairs cars, and build with legos so that it actually looked like the side of the box. _

_I heard him approaching, the booming of his cars speakers (That he also put in) foreshadowing his approach. It was "Kickstart my Heart" by Motley Crew, an appropriate song as he drove up in his 1969 Shelby GT 350. A Goddamn Mustang. I smoldered with jealousy just looking at that car. It was painted an almost reflective black, and he had the engine roar for me. I couldn't really say anything else, since I know next to nothing about cars. All I can really say, is that it looked badass and sounded powerful._

_He opened the door for me, and turned down the volume. "SAITO! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" _

_"I'M COMING YOU BASTARD!" I shouted as I walked down to the car. I got in, and it was freezing in his car. I was used to it, since he always needed it to be colder. I cheerfully gave him the usual greeting, "Nice to see ya, cracker."_

_"That's unfair, I can't say something racist back. I'm white." He whined. _

_"Ah, the benefits of being a minority." I said with a chuckle. "Could you turn up the heat, and go faster, I don't want to be late." _

_"I fixed this car myself, I am not going over the speed limit. And it's not even cold in here." _

_I glanced over and groaned. "You are going 5 miles under the limit, and I'm afraid that I might see my breath."_

_"My argument stands, when you can drive, you can do whatever the hell you want to your parents van, jackass."_

_"At least I'll have more than a passenger seat, and it probably uses less gas."_

_"While your car will be practical, mine is fantastic and MINE. Not something I borrow from my parents."_

_"I'll drive faster in a minivan than you will in your Shelby."_

_"...True... Damn it, I can't think of a comeback." My buddy said with a sigh._

_"Then I guess I win." I said triumphantly._

_"No, you don't win. I still have a sexy car. This car is better than any car you are likely to ever own. Bitch."_

* * *

This was terrible, horrid. Mical de Cowie had been pursuing the Familiar on Headmaster Osmond's orders, but it seemed foolish. He had seen for himself what the man was capable of, and Mical knew for a fact that he couldn't lay a finger on the man no matter what he tried. His job was to patrol the outer walls of the Academy, and that was mostly just for show. He didn't know how to capture anybody.

His family wasn't know for anything, his lineage didn't even include someone as strong as a triangle class mage. Mical himself was only a dot water mage, hardly the kind of mage who could even fight. But here he was, listening to his familiar, a crow, give him directions to find the commoner. Mical hated this situation, his family had donated money to the Academy just so that he would have the prestigious job of guarding the walls, and guarding kids who were better at using magic than he was.

Still, Mical was intelligent, and he was easily able to see why he was sent instead of any of the other guards at the Academy. He was the least skilled at combat, any other guard they sent would have a better chance at killing the commoner. Headmaster Osmond wanted the commoner alive and well. Mical's only chance of success was if he could convince Saito Hiraga to return of his own volition.

Of course, that was also very unlikely since the commoner appeared to be slightly insane. According to his familiar the commoner is occasionally singing in an odd kind of gibberish and making odd noises, at which point the sentient sword would ask what he was doing. The commoner usually told the sword to just keep watching for anybody following him, before singing again in gibberish and making odd noises.

Perhaps the singing was some kind of enchantment, and what they all believed was a commoner, may in fact be a noble. Possibly some kind of obscure magic. It always seemed odd to Mical that everyone was so ready to believe that the familiar was a commoner, when he took to being called a commoner so poorly. Still, the off chance that the familiar could use magic, and may have been practicing a chant he didn't know was concerning.

Either way, whatever the familiar was chanting was irrelevant. Mical needed to get him to return to the Academy. To do that he needed to observe the bar "Dirty Princess" in Tarbes.

* * *

"Finally you stopped singing."

"Yeah, well I thought singing a few songs would remind me of home." Saito sourly told his sword as he drank some of the water they served. It had a heavy taste of iron, and Saito deeply wanted to drink something else. However he didn't want to drink a lot of liquor, he was a mean drunk. It didn't help that he was in a bad mood. When he recovered a memory that included the song "Kickstart my Heart", he decided that singing every single song he could think of might help trigger a memory. It had attracted a few glances of confusion from the people in this town, and annoyed Derflinger to no end. It didn't trigger any memories.

"You, where were you?" A large, clearly drunk, man asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Partner, did you make another enemy?"

"I don't think so!"

"What's with the talking stick, huh?" The inebriated as slurred, breath thick with the scent of bad wine.

"The stick is a sword..."

"Damn right!" Derf quickly chimed in.

"And I'm not who you think I am."

"SHLUT UP TAKEO!" The drunk loudly slurred as he grabbed Saito by the collar, lifting the boy up.

"Jacob, that is not my grandson." An old man interrupted.

"QUIET SASA-" The drunk, Jacob, began before Saito decided to rudely interrupt with a light gab to the throat. Jacob dropped him as he followed with a light gab to the solar plexus, then gave a hard headbutt.

Saito straitened his sweatshirt as the drunk fell onto his back, unconscious. "Jesus Christ, everywhere I go I get into a fight. This isn't normal. Starting to piss me off."

"You start most of them." Derf reminded his partner.

"Excuse me," Saito's eyes widened, it was English. "Did you just say "Jesus Christ?""

Saito turned and looked closer at the old man. He was Asian, and had a musket strapped to his back. Saito began to smile. "You speak English?"

"Sasaki Takeo, pleasure to meet you." The old man said as he extended his hand.

"Saito Hiraga. My God it is good to hear English." Saito said with a grin as took a firm grip.

"You have no idea." Sasaki smiled as they shook hands. "Also, we should help Jacob here. I think you broke his nose."

* * *

Louise was sullenly laying in bed. Saito hadn't come back yet. It had been 9 days since he left. Still, she wouldn't let people see her like this. She couldn't go to The Evaluation Fair, where everyone else was going to be showing off their Familiars. Her only hope was for her Familiar to abruptly show up. At this point Louise didn't care if Saito came back for the sole purpose of humiliating her, since his presence would be better than anything.

Worst of all, Princess Henrietta was here. She was going to see her humiliation. The woman she respected most was going to see her most humiliating moment. Things truly couldn't get any worse.

There was a knock at her door, and Louise let out a sigh before she put her confident facade back on. She calmly opened the door, but before she could tell them to leave a cloaked figure pushed their way in and closed the door.

"Wh-who are you! What are you doing here?" Louise frantically asked.

"Well, it has been awhile." The woman cheerfully said as she came forward and hugged her. "Louise François.

"Your Highness!"

"Louise it's so good to see you. I have missed you so much!"

"You should not have come here! This is too humble an abode for you to grace." Louise said ceremoniously as she bowed.

"Oh! Louise! Louise Françoise! Please stop acting so formally! You and I are friends! We are friends, are we not?"

"I am not worthy of such kind words. Your Highness." Louise replied with a steely, strained voice.

"Stop that, please! Neither the Cardinal, my Mother, or those greedy court aristocrats who buzz around wearing friendly faces are here! Oh, don't I have any friends who will open up to me? If even Louise Françoise, my old friend whom I've missed dearly, acts so distant, I would just die! When we were little children, didn't we get together and chase butterflies at the palace courtyard? And got all muddy?"

"...Yes, and La Porte the Chamberlain told us off for getting our clothes so dirty."

"Yes! That's right, Louise! We were arguing over those puffy cream cakes, and ended up having a real scuffle! Oh, whenever we fought, it was me who always lost. You would grab my hair, and I'd just start crying."

"Not at all, Princess achieved victory on at least one occasion."

Louise said as she thought back to the days when she and Henrietta played together.

"You remembered! Looking at the two of us, one could call that battle the Siege of Amiens!"

"That was when we were fighting over a dress in princess' bedroom, wasn't it?" Louise said with a giggle, as the stress of her situation melted away.

"Yes, in the middle of our 'Make-Believe Royal Court', we ended up fighting over who would play Princess! And it was my blow to your stomach, Louise Françoise, that successfully decided it."

"I'd fainted in the presence of Princess."

After that, the two of them exchanged glances and broke out in laughter.

"That's more like it. Louise. Ah, I'm getting so nostalgic, I'm starting to cry."

Louise smiled, she desperately needed this. To think that the Princess thought of her (HER!) as a friend. "I am honored that Princess remembers such things. I had thought that Princess had forgotten about me."

"How could I forget? Those day were always fun. There was noth-... there was nothing to worry about." Louise could see as the Princess's spirits fell. "I envy you, Louise. Freedom is such a wonderful thing."

"What are you saying? You're the Royal Princess!"

"A princess born in her kingdom is like a bird being raised in a cage."

Louise had never considered what it was like for Henrietta, being a Princess. Having their life constantly controlled, monitored. It was a small miracle that she didn't have dozens of Royal Guards in her bedroom at the moment. That, more than anything, was a sign of how trusted she was. Still, Louise couldn't think of what to say to Her Majesty.

"I'm getting married."

It was odd, Louise had never thought she would hear those word spoken so hopelessly. Again she was at a loss for words, before she decided to give a simple, common answer. "Congratulations..."

A silence fell between them, until the Princess let out a sigh. "Listen to us, all we have been talking about is me. What about you Louise? I'm sure you summoned a strong Familiar!"

Louise's spirit instantly fell. She couldn't lie to Henrietta, she had to tell Her the truth. "I summoned a..." What could she call Saito? She didn't want to say a commoner. He had tried to tell everybody that he wasn't a commoner. She quickly decided. "I summoned a warrior, he called himself Saito Hiraga, a 'Devil Dog.'"

"You summoned a devil dog? I've never heard of that kind of Familiar."

"No, Princess, I summoned a human, I think 'Devil Dog' is a kind of soldier." Louise nervously said.

"Could I meet him?" The Princess kindly asked.

"He ran away." Louise mumbled.

"What? you mumbled, are you alright? Louise Françoise?" Henrietta asked, concerned for her friend.

Louise let out a long sigh. "My Familiar ran away. I don't have a Familiar for The Evaluation Fair."

* * *

Saito was standing outside in his underwear, dying his satchel a new, more tolerable color. It was going to be dark green. He looked up toward the sky, and gazed at the dual moons. It was peaceful out. Saito was still waiting to be attacked. The past three days were odd, since he had yet to get into another fight. It seemed he wouldn't get into life or death situation every other day. Saito took his satchel out of the dye, and hung it out to dry. It should be useable when the sun comes up.

He looked at his hands. They were green. He rinsed them off in the nearby river. They were still green. "Damn it." Saito put on his fingerless glove, covering the green tinted runes on his left hand, grabbed Derflinger, and entered Sasaki Takeo's home.

Sasaki was a nice old pilot. The fact that he was a pilot Saito found amazing, and the fact that the "Thunder Dragon's Raiment," was his old Fighter-Bomber was even more amazing. A super-sonic Fighter-Bomber, that could go just over Mach 2. Sasaki was going to show it to him tomorrow. He also had 14 grandchildren, one of his sons gave him eight alone. Two of who were named after their grandfather. It didn't help that they looked identical.

"Saito!"

"Hey Sasaki."

"Why didn't you tell me you had a bunch of bullets?" Sasaki asked as he hobbled toward Saito.

"I have a pistol, of course I have bullets. I have two hundred and forty... three? Four? I can't remember. Why does it even matter?" Saito responded with a shrug.

"Yeah, well I took some. One box of fifty."

"Do you have a pistol?"

"I have my colt." Sasaki said as he showed Saito the gun.

"Really?" Saito stared at the pistol in the moonlight, it was a colt 1911. "You do know that they don't have the same caliber, right?"

"I just want some, it don't matter why." Sasaki grumpily said. "I want to know, what's changed back home? I haven't been state side for over 40 years."

"There's a lot less hippies, but more complainers. Uh, civil rights passed."

"I was there when those black bastards were bitchin'! I want to know if we built shit on the moon! Did we get rid of the fuckin' Commies! Did we win in Nam! Don't need to know 'bout that civil shit. I was still able to get in the air even though my nickname was fuckin' Charlie!" Saito decided to ignore the slightly racist beginning of Sasaki's rant, and just be glad he didn't use the N-word.

"Well... We didn't build anything on the moon, just walked on it. The USSR collapsed from within, we left Vietnam before the fight was done, so I guess we lost. Ummm... Star Wars, happened, and other exciting stuff? The Beatles?"

"We fought in space!"

"...No. What year did you leave?" Saito was amazed that this had yet to come up.

"Got here on August 28, '69."

"I'm got here in the year 2010, December seventh."

The two stared at each other in silence.

"So I'm in my 70s, I age pretty well."

* * *

(1), I recently realized that most people don't know how magic works in Zero no Tsukaima. I have recently realized this makes sense since it's never well explained in the anime, however the light novel better explains it. I will explain how it works over the course of the story, through Saito's point of view.

AN: First off, bet most people weren't expecting another person from our world. He ties in with one of the other characters. It should be fairly obvious who. Next chapter I'm revealing what the new Dragon's Raiment is, if you can guess, you get a hug. Also, Fouquet steals the Staff of Destruction, will Saito be there? Will he even be there for The Evaluation Fair? Will he gain a better understanding of his runes? Will he be a pansy and run from a fight again? Will Mical attack Saito? _Dun dun duuun! _

Either way, Read and Review!

This is Lee, and I'm out!


	9. Halloween Memory

I don't own Zero no Tsukaima, Zelda, Harry Potter, the Teletubbies, Jesus, or South Park's version of Mohamed

AN: This is a Halloween special, the real update is sometime around Halloween, however this is still a real and relevant memory for Saito. I apologize if I offend anyone, but not really. Also, I will respond to reviews on the real chapter update.

* * *

_I arrive at school, in my costume. My best friend helped me make my costume. I was wearing a green tunic, a green hat, and leather boots. I was the Hero of Time. I had a fake sword, a Hylian shield, and fake plastic elf ears. I walked the hall with a grin as I passed a few others in costume. It figures that a few people were batman, all lacking originality. I approached the group of friends I always hung out with, and paused for a moment. _

_One of my friends was Harry Potter, no surprise as he was obsessed with it for some reason. One friend I could only see his face, as he decided to wear a teletubbie costume. He was red. My best friend was in a full body black spandex suit with the word "CENSORED" across the chest and a fake beard on the face portion of the suit._

_By full body black spandex, I mean that I only recognized him because he was skinnier than everyone else. _

_"Hey there Potter, hello teletubbie, and hi... censored." _

_"I'm Mohamed." My censored friend announced._

_I paused for a moment. Was he deliberately trying to offend people?_

_"More surprising than Jesus coming to school last year, huh?" My red friend said._

_"I prefer the Jesus costume. You gave us all grape juice." Potter said with a grin._

_"That was my blood, and I also gave you my body. That is a problem with this costume, I can't think of much funny stuff I can do other than make bad and offensive jokes." He said with a chuckle._

_"What happens if you get an erection? And how do you see?" I asked. Afterall, full body black spandex suit meant full body._

_He looked at his crotch, and though I couldn't see the look on his face I was hoping it was shock at a sudden realization that you could see everything. He shrugged, and calmly announced, "I'll be honest, it is kinda hard to see through this, and if I get a boner, I guess I'll say my nine year old wife is dead sexy."_

_The three of us just stared at him, and the teletubbie spoke for us all. "What. The. Hell?" _

_"God damn it, none of you know enough about Mohammed to understand the joke, and that was gold!"_

_"You're going to hell, you know that? Right?" Potter asked._

_"Then I guess it is a good thing I'm a masochist." He said with what I can only imagine was a cheeky grin._

_"Hey! Saito!" I turned and looked at the girl approaching me. She had long blond hair and brown eyes. She always felt a little self-conscious of her bust size. She was not in any costume. _

_"Hey there beautiful," I said with a grin. _

_"Hi -" My inappropriate friend waved._

_She paused for a moment. "He's something really inappropriate again, isn't he?"_

_"I'm censored, aren't I?"_

_"He's Mohammed." I told her._

_"Are you trying to offend people again?"_

_"I am kind of hoping to cross the line a few times." _

_"Your existence crosses the line." The teletubbie chuckled._

_"I'm not taking lip from Po!" _

_"Huh?" _

_My girl and I began walking to our class as my friends got into an argument._

_"Po, it's the name of the red teletubbie."_

_"Why do you know this?"_

_I chuckled as I walked out of earshot with my girl._

_"I don't know why you're still friends with him." This again._

_"He's my closest and oldest friend. Besides, he's a nice guy, he'll grow on you." I told her with a grin._

_"Like fungus."_

_"Look, let's not talk about this, see you third period." I grabbed her and gave a quick, chaste kiss._

_"See you in Bio!" She said as she ran off. _

* * *

Saito gazed toward the dark night sky. It seems he may have had a girlfriend before he got here. He grinned as he kept moving to Sasaki's home. He really needed some sleep.

* * *

AN : This is all canon in Devil Dog. I was thinking of adding this into the next chapter, but it didn't feel right. I needed this memory in here because some of it will influence Saito's behavior but I couldn't find a way to put it into the next chapter without it feeling forced.

Also, for those wondering about the horribly offensive costume. It is real, I have seen it before. In the mirror. Made it myself to see how far I could go before people went, "Goddamn it Lee, what the hell is wrong with you?" Apparently being Jesus and giving people grape juice and crackers doesn't, but being a censored Mohammed does.

This is Lee, and I'm out only to be back in the near Future!


	10. Chapter 9: Theft and Assault

I don't own Zero no Tsukaima or The Familiar of Zero, However I do own Bearry

AN : I've been replaying both Mass Effects, you may notice some stuff from it. I've also recently finished replaying Oblivion, in anticipation for Skyrim. I'm a bit meh about this chapter, though the action is ramping up. Anyway, answers to reviews.

BraveEagle, Well, my Saito is an OC, although I don't really mind if you steal him. You don't even need to use ALL CAPS! The original Saito will not be making an appearance.

Aishata, I am glad you are eagerly waiting

Madork Gunna, it is.

Dunov, I enjoyed making both costumes, though I doubt I'll ever wear the censored suit again because, well, _my nine year old wife is dead sexy. _That, and it gave me a really bad wedgie and it is terrible outside during the night.

FaceMeltor, Louise is getting her own time to shine in this chapter. Also, there will be no "yuri shipping teasing for epic win" unless I think it fits, and the scene from the last chapter was meant to set the scene. Also, Saito's lack of reaction to some of his ammo being taken will be explained in time, and the purpose for it being taken will be explained as well. All in due time.

Vallavarayan, Both spells and mages can be broken into classes. The higher a mages class implies how many elements he can layer, like water+wind, or wind+wind+water. A spell that uses three elements layered is triangle class, and a mage that is capable of layering 3 elements is a triangle class. even if all three elements are the same.

watcherinthevoid, I did not take canon and kick it in the balls, I just decided to give it a quad instead of a pair. And yeah, I agree with the backbone should make Saito leave bit, as most of the fics on this site don't seem to diverge from canon at all, and that always seemed so boring to me.

NightShade The Patient One., I'm glad you enjoy the "Just add Backbone" I've made, and I spent a lot of time writing the Guiche-Saito duel, and I am not through with it yet. You will see more of the affects of it later on.

ChronoMitsurugi, I like obscure stuff, and Saito doesn't only have balls, he has a quad.

Prodigal Priest, are you sure, you're never sure what you might need to know.

Damn there were a lot of reviews. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Today was the day. It was the day of the Evaluation Fair. Saito was still nowhere to be found. Louise let out a long sigh, of course he hadn't come back. Still, the Evaluations wasn't starting yet, maybe he would be back later today. Louise knew that it was an empty hope, but it was still hope.

Louise was dressed and ready to endure the day, when there was a knock at her door before it was abruptly opened. It was one of Princess Henrietta's personal guards. "Miss Vallière, Her Royal Highness Princess Henrietta has requested your presence." He said as he gave a bow

"Of course." Louise quickly answered as she followed the guard. They walked up a few flights of stairs, and out onto a balcony overlooking the stage they were to demonstrate their familiars on.

"Good afternoon Louise Francois, sit with me." Princess Henrietta greeted from her seat, gesturing toward a seat adjacent to her.

"Of course, Princess." Louise formally answered as she took a seat behind Princess Henrietta, as she should.

"Louise! Come sit with me, please? There is something I would like to tell you."

"I am not worthy to sit beside you, Princess." Louise formally said. "Surely that seat is reserved for Headmaster Osmond?"

"Louise François, there is no one I would rather have beside me." Henrietta said with what Louise was almost certain was sincerity.

Louise took the offered seat, as she couldn't say no after that. "Thank you, Princess." Louise gazed down at the stage, and saw as the rest of the Academy gathered down in Vestri Square.

"After our conversation last night, I asked about your Familiar. Is it true that he dueled one of the students in the Square?"

"Yes, Princess. He fought and beat Guiche De Gramont." Louise simply replied.

"It is unfortunate that your Familiar isn't here, from what I have heard he was very skilled."

Louise thought back on Saito. He was skilled, there was no denying that, but every moment he caused problems! "Princess, every moment he caused problems. He picked fights with Nobles, he stole food, he refused to listen to anybody around him, at times it seemed like he was a spiraling mass of chaos! He also wasn't that nice. Still, it would be nice if he was here."

"Well, Louise François, last night, I sent out of my people to find your Familiar."

Louise didn't know how to respond, as she thought of how Saito would react to people following him.

_"Come with us commoner." The Royal guardsman asked._

_"I'M MAD! I'M NOT A COMMONER!" Imaginary Saito screamed. Violence ensued._

"Princess, I don't think that's a good idea. Saito would probably respond... poorly to that." There was no way that her familiar would respond positively to it.

"What is the problem? Would it not be helpful to have my guard return your familiar?"

"My familiar... Saito would..." Louise tried to think of a way to say what her familiar would do eloquently, but in the end, she decided to be blunt. "My familiar would attack them, and run further. He would hate the idea of anything forcing him to come back here."

"Oh... I'll be sure to rescind my orders, Louise..." Henrietta began when a booming voice interrupted. It was Headmaster Osmond.

It was time for the Evaluation Fair.

* * *

Sasaki had just shown Saito the "Thunder Dragon Raiment." It was an F-4E Phantom II. Saito could feel how to control the aircraft when he touched it, he could feel how heavily armed it was (which begged the question of how it landed so heavily armed). He could feel the missiles, air-to-air, air-to-surface, an M61 Vulcan 6-barreled Gatling cannon with 640 rounds, a damn 130-gallon napalm bomb using Napalm B. It was a death machine, that didn't have enough fuel to take off.

Still, Saito thought it was beautiful. "Sasaki, this is incredible. We need to find a way..." Sasaki wasn't there. "Where are you?"

"I'm out back, and before you come out here, is there anything you haven't told me about why you're here?" Sasaki asked in french. Saito began to feel nervous, when someone says that in an angry tone, it means they know that they were lied to. The only question now was what.

Saito let out a dejected sigh as he walked to the back of the makeshift hanger, "What did I do?"

"Well, when you let me take your bullets without complaining, I figured you might have not known that you were being followed. Or, if you were just incredibly stupid, wanted to keep it a secret. So why was this mage following you."

Saito froze, there was a mage here who was hunting him! Saito quietly pulled Derflinger from its sheath, and quietly kept moving. He jumped out, ready to strike before he paused at the confusing sight. One, the noble was tied to a tree and gagged, two, the noble looked like he was about to piss himself.

"So?"

"...I don't know why this one is following me, but two others are trying to... um... kill me." Saito said in English.

Sasaki removed the bound mage's gag. "I'm not here to hurt you I want to see if you want to go back to the Tristain Academy of Magic and I would have told you sooner but you're scary please don't hurt me!" The noble told them in a single breath.

The three of them were silent for a few moments. "What did you do to the nobles that caused this shit. No, no wait, I don't want to know. Why didn't you tell me when we first met?"

"...I was... Planning on leaving before anything happened?" Sasaki glared at the response, and Saito could swear that his heart would implode under the old pilots gaze. "Look, I got in a couple of duels, and I won. So they're trying to have me killed. Except for this one, I guess."

"You... You are the stupidest person I have ever met. You just don't think at all. We are going back to my home, you will gather your things, and we will pray that the ones trying to kill you aren't there. My family better not be hurt because of this or I swear I will shoot you myself." Sasaki hissed with a scowl.

Saito stood, staring at his own feet. He shouldn't have stayed for so long, for 4 days. "I... I'm sorry, if there is any way I can make it up to you, I'll do it."

"Yeah, well don't expect much help from me. Doubt I have anything useful."

The two walked away from the makeshift hanger, both oblivious to the small, black crow, pecking at the ropes binding the noble.

* * *

"We know he is here, that is his satchel. Now where is Saito Hiraga!" Gerald demanded. The commoner was still here, and it would not evade him. It was going to die.

"H-he left t-t-to..." The common woman began. A Takeo or some ridiculous name like that.

André roughly grabbed the woman and held her up against the wall of her house. Fafnir, sitting besides his master, growled in annoyance. "You will stop stuttering this instant you old hag! You will answer us this instant as it is your duty to answer to the Nobility! Tell us now!"

Gerald rushed forward and grabbed André. "Set the commoner down!" André began to set it down. Gerald glared at his friend, he was always to aggressive.

"He le-left to s-s-see the Ra-Raiment." It shakily said.

Gerald was familiar with that useless piece of scrap, and it was perfect. "André, take to the skies and let me know when he approaches, we'll catch him by surprise and kill it."

* * *

Louise watched as Tabitha's familiar, a wind dragon named Slyphid, twisted and turned in the sky. Just watching the dragon made it clear which familiar would be named the best in the Evaluations. Still, all this really did was remind Louise that Saito ran away. That she didn't have anything to show the Princess. She really wanted a reason to leave, to stop watching others' familiars. To stop watching others' success.

"Excuse me Princess, but I must leave for a moment."

Of course, Louise François, return quickly." Henrietta responded as she gazed in awe at the wind dragon.

Louise turned and walked away, quickly growing jealous of Tabitha and her Familiar. Louise just wanted to be alone right now. She kept going until she was outside, opposite of where the Evaluation was taking place. She was alone, and took solace in the quiet. There weren't even any guards, all near the Evaluation grounds, to make sure Princess Henrietta was safe.

Suddenly, Louise heard shifting stone, and turned to see a growing figure of stone and dirt. A golem rose from the earth, tall enough to take a step over the walls of the academy. It prepared a massive fist, and threw a devastating punch at the tower. As the stone fist made contact Louise felt her entire world shake.

Louise stood, and pulled out her wand. She was shaking as the golem prepared another strike. She steeled her resolve, and shouted, "STOP! IN THE NAME OF HER ROYAL HIGHNESS PRINCESS HENRIETTA I ORDER YOU TO STOP!"

The earth shook again, and Louise told herself that she would stop this assault. She pointed her wand at the head of the golem, and began a chant for a fireball. The golem threw a punch a third time as Louise unleashed her magic at the head of the golem.

The fist of the golem disappeared right as it struck the wall, destroyed in a powerful explosion that had no trace of fire. Unfortunately a hole it the tower was also created.

_"Nothing's more dangerous than a well placed explosion; you should try and take advantage of that."_

Louise's gaze steeled as she remembered what her Familiar said before he leaved. Sure she had missed, but she had damaged it! Louise began chanting for another doomed fireball, adjusting her aim for the center of the golem as the fist reformed, and a cloaked figure left and climbed atop the golem, clutching a box.

The center of the golem exploded, and massive chunks of it fell before the figure atop the golem waved a wand. The golem turned away as it began to regenerate.

Louise prepared a third fireball, aiming for the golem's left leg. She ignored as a few guards went rushing past her as she unleashed her spell. The golem's leg disappeared, and began to fall over. It reached out, and the figure atop the golem dashed across it's out stretched arm and leaped. The golem collapsed into a pile of dirt as the figure floated over the wall as a new golem formed. It wasn't tall enough to step over the wall, but it looked just as formidable. The thief landed on the golem, and disappeared into the surrounding forest.

"Noble girl, what just happened?" A man dressed in ornate armor of the Royal Guard asked. "Was that Fouquet? What was stolen?"

* * *

_"Dude, why did you get a bear statue?" I asked as I gazed at the wood statue, I can't recall how big it was._

_"His name is Berry the bear, spelt B-E-A-R-R-Y, for the sake of being punny." My skinny blond friend announced with a grin._

_"I didn't ask what it was called."_

_"His name is Bearry, I expect you to get it right, and the guy carved him with a chainsaw! It was badass! He also threw in a fish he carved out of redwood, check it out!" He said as he took out a wooden fish._

_I grabbed the fish, and sighed at how ridiculous this was. "You are weird as hell."_

_"Hello? -?" It was the girl from my computer's background, she opened the door. She looked into the room with a confused look on her face. _

_"Hey -, this is Bearry, some chainsaw statue - bought for reasons I don't want to understand." I told her._

_"Um, i-is this the only reason you called us?" Her confusion was understandable._

_He grabbed the fish and put it into Bearry's hands... paws... whatever. Then he grabbed an overly ornate dagger out of nowhere, with clearly plastic gems in it, and put it in the bear's other paw. "I wanted to let you both know that this is Bearry, the bear God of War and Fish! Fear HIM!" He stated in a supremely dramatic way._

_We both stared at him, before we broke out laughing._

_"Finally you guys laughed. Anyway, I won four prescreening tickets to Up, guys want to check it out?" _

_"That's why you called us? What was the point of Bearry?" I asked between chuckles._

_"Point? Who needs a point, I just thought it would be funny. Oh! And who should the fourth wheel be?"_

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhh shit." Saito groaned at he kept looking up.

"So, the nobles trying to kill you are here. Great." Sasaki said with a glare.

"It's like God is trying to screw me over or something." Saito moaned as he watched the red dragon soar through the sky. He pulled out his Beretta and aimed at the dragon before he stopped himself. The dragon was too far away, and even with the rune's help he doubted that his pistol even had the range to reach the dragon.

"You're not going to try to get him with your pistol, are you?"

"No, I'm not sure what to do, to be honest. What am I supposed to do?" Saito admitted. André was probably on the dragon unless they recruited a third person to join them, and Gerald's dog was also probably here. So he was outnumbered, 4 against one. The odds of success were non-existent. However, he couldn't just leave, he needed his ammo, his computer, his food! Then there were the people in Tarbes, the nobles might punish them for helping him! "Could you hit him with your musket?"

"If I were flying, what, do you think I'm an expert sniper or something? I'm a fucking pilot!" Sasaki indignantly shouted. "Besides, this isn't a musket, it's a rifle."

Saito's eyes widened as he put his pistol away and grabbed the musket strapped to Sasaki's back.

"What the hell!" Sasaki seethed as Saito took the musket. "You could have asked."

"Right." Saito said with a grin. This rifle was great! He could feel that the barrel had a spiral, to get the bullet spinning, and the bullet itself! Saito could feel it inside of the rifle, with the base of the conical bullet hollow, to expand from the gun powder so that the bullet would grip the rifling. Sure, the Beretta would have better rifling, and better bullets, but Sasaki's rifle might have the range to hit the dragon!

Saito took a knee, took aim with a grin, and calmed his breathing. Saito felt the runes working as he followed the dragon. Still, he needed to be careful. He needed to hit the dragon with this shot, since it would draw the mages to him. Still, he couldn't kill them, as that would REALLY make things bad for Tarbes. Saito began to slowly exhale, as he slowly pulled the trigger.

BANG!

Saito gazed at the dragon, trying to see if he hit it. "Can you tell if I hit it? It is really far away."

"I'm old, I can barely see it!"

Saito kept staring, it seemed that the dragon was moving one wing more erratically, maybe. Saito didn't really understand enough about dragon flight mechanics to know if it was flying differently. Then again, it seemed to start flying lower.

"I think I hit it? Maybe. Either way, I better act first, only chance I have of winning."

* * *

Fafnir was hurt! André was determined to find out what had caused his Familiar's pain. He gave a whine as they continued their long descent. "Shhh, shhhh, it's okay. We'll get on the ground and we'll see what's wrong."

This must have something to do with that loud noise! André had been encouraging his Familiar to go down faster, but it seems that Fafnir didn't want to land quickly. That itself was concerning as Fafnir always landed at full speed.

"Fafnir, I'll meet you on the ground." André said as he jumped and began preparing a levitation spell. Saito Hiraga was the most likely cause for his Familiar's pain, which meant that Gerald would be under attack soon. André didn't think that his friend and his dog would be able to take the commoner down, he was more dangerous than they thought, that much was certain.

André scanned the surroundings, trying to find Hiraga Saito. He could still see Gerald in the middle of Tarbes, but his mutt was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Gerald was patrolling Tarbes with his Familiar, Cabal (1), just in case the commoner Familiar evades his flying friend. He had given strict orders to all of the commoners of Tarbes that they were to stay indoors for the rest of the day, or face execution. Either by hanging, or being caught accidentally in a spell.

The commoner being a familiar was a surprise in and of itself, a detail his younger brother conveniently left out. If André hadn't met that maid, Siesta, they would still be chasing that commoner with no information on what it was. Even now, all they knew was that it was summoned by a mage who couldn't do magic, that it had already beaten 2 mages in duels, and they had no idea where it was from. After all, it was the only commoner capable of defeating a mage.

And that weapon. Gerald rubbed his knee, of all the wounds that weapon inflicted, the knee was the only one that still hurt, that he had trouble moving. It was some kind of advanced pistol that could shoot four times. Four! He felt that it was safe to assume that it could only shoot four times before the commoner would need to add more powder and balls.

Gerald glanced back, and sighed. André missed the commoner. He began readying a strong spell, aiming to end this fight before it begins. He would not underestimate this commoner again. Gerald layered wind upon wind upon wind, preparing his strongest triangle spell. The spell will dice the commoner, and throw the bits remaining all over Tarbes.

Gerald spun around and unleashed his might through the nearly empty street. A twister left his wand, shredding everything in its path. The spell quickly subsided, and Gerald walked toward the wreckage, prepared to be attacked. Nothing was whole, destroyed metal, wood and chunks of flesh and bone. Gerald realized that he either caught some random commoner in his attack, the right commoner, or maybe some animal.

He then noticed some bloody fur. Animal it is.

Gerald knew he needed to use his magic more conservatively, he was only strong enough to use a spell that powerful 2 or 3 times a day.

"Hi Gerald." Gerald turned up toward the voice. The blunt edge of a blade approaching from above. A short realization that the commoner got on the roof of a building while he wasn't looking. Gerald brought his arms up to absorb the blow, and as the blunt edge made contact he could feel each crack in form as the bones in his arms were reduced to dust.

His voice left him as it gave a cocky grin and reached into his shirt, pulling out his backup wand and throwing it away. Gerald looked to his hand and noticed through the haze of pain that the combat wand was no longer in his hand.

"You know what? I should take my enemies by surprise more often, makes things much easier." The commoner said with a grin. It looked out at the destruction the mage's spell unleashed. "By the way, thanks for missing me."

* * *

(1) Cabal was the name of King Arthur's dog, it also makes me think of C&C.

Also, I recently realized that I forgot to explain Fafnir,

Fafnir is from Norse Mythology, a dwarf who is consumed by his greed, and turns into a black dragon (A Norse symbol for greed)

AN : Well, this was shorter than I thought it was going to be, but it is satisfactory. Next chapter is very important for Saito and Louise. Also, Fouquet. This chapter also featured Gerald and André, two nobles who have a very different view on commoners, but are great friends. I like them, and I like writing them.

Also, if you beleive in BEARRY THE BEAR GOD OF WAR AND FISH and you fear him, post this on your profile, and add your name.  
The Real Lee is Here

Anyway, Read and Review.

This is Lee, and I'm out!


	11. Chapter 10 : Gandàlfr

I don't own Zero no Tsukaima

AN: This update took longer than I thought, however soon Saito will return to the Academy. It will probably be in 2 chapters, maybe 3, possibly 28 but I wouldn't discount 2569. In all seriousness, where were the reviews? It made me sad that I was so close to 100, but still 3 off. I was so sad that a dog died.

Also, I have been playing a lot of Skyrim. I was surprised that I was still eating.

Also, SOMEONE READ MY FIRE EMBLEM STORY! IT ONLY HAS 32 HITS!

Judah, yeah, I didn't like the treasure maps either, I was just trying to find a way to force Saito to go to Tarbes, see the Phantom, meet Sasaki, and future plot points that I won't talk about any more. If I make any revisions, that will be the first thing I change. Also, in the anime/light novels Derf's memory is consistently bad

You will fear my laser face, I do not fear your laser face, just thought you should know.

Madork Gunna, I could send you a picture of Bearry, also, things will cool down, at least I think it's a cool down.

Desjanae, I actually haven't seen the third season of the Familiar of Zero, however I have read past it in the light novels.

* * *

Headmaster Osmond just left. Henrietta stared down at the field below, as a few of the servants dismantled the stage. Tabitha's Slyphid took the prize, but it was hard to think about the Evaluation Fair at the moment.

Fouquet had stolen the Staff of Destruction. Sure, none of the guards were hurt, but there were less guards watching the vault because the Academy wanted to keep her safe. Even the most politically blind people would know that the blame would be placed on her, and now was the worst of times for such humiliation. She couldn't afford to look bad before the Marriage Alliance, there was already enough risking the stability of it with the Reconquista in Albion.

Henrietta sighed at her own helplessness. She had inherited Tristain in the most dire of straits, threat of invasion, and the threat of the Reconquista. If her father was still here surely he would know what to do. Still, he was gone now. Henrietta took a deep breath, and composed herself. She had to retain an air of confidence. She was the Princess of Tristain.

Henrietta left the balcony and her guards followed her, she still needed to thank the student who successfully destroyed Fouquet's golem, the first time anyone had done so. Then she absolutely needed to go and see Louise François and make sure her dear friend was alright.

The guards led her along to the mage who stood up to Fouquet. She wanted to thank this noble quickly so she could go and make sure Louise wasn't hurt!

As she entered the courtyard Fouquet had performed her daring act of thievery, she couldn't help but notice the massive mound of dirt that was once a golem. It was at this point that Henrietta noticed that her guards were leading her toward Louise, who at the moment was busy talking to the school's guards.

Henrietta's heart froze. Was Louise hurt during the theft? She looked fine, but maybe Fouquet was escalating and tried to hurt her dear friend. She needed to apprehend this vile thief! "Louise! Are you hurt?"

Louise quickly turned toward Henrietta and bowed, "I am sorry Princess, but I was unable to stop Fouquet from stealing from the Academy. I have failed you."

"Nonsense, Miss Vallière, you destroyed Fouquet's golem. You have accomplished more than anyone else thus far." The guard with whom Louise was speaking with added.

"He is right Louise François, what you've done is incredible!" The Princess said with a gentile smile. This was perfect! With this she could easily stay in close contact with her dearest friend, but for this Louise needed to stay involved in the Fouquet investigation. "Louise, when we find out where Fouquet has fled, I will make sure you are involved with his capture."

* * *

Saito was resting Derflinger on his shoulder, keeping an eye on André's slow descent. Not as slow as the big dragon, but slow. He pulled out his Beretta, and chambered a round. He needed to be ready, keep it in hand (with the finger off the trigger, gun safety and all that), and while he wasn't prepared to use lethal force against André, Saito was ready to use it on a dragon. Or Gerald's dog, for that matter.

Saito glanced back at Gerald and gave a sigh. The noble was reaching with an arm bent in a way that should be impossible for one of his wands. His combat wand, to be specific. He calmly walked over, and threw the combat wand as far from the noble as he could. He proceeded to grab the backup wand, and broke it into a few small pieces. "No more magic for you, Gerald."

Saito looked back toward André and frowned, it would take a while for him to reach the ground. Maybe he was deliberately moving slowly, making a plan of attack or something. Saito made his way to one of the buildings, and climbed to the roof. If he fought from rooftop, it would at the very least prevent Gerald's dog from attacking him.

Saito watched as André came down, and kept an eye on Gerald. For all he knew Gerald might have another backup that he doesn't know about. Saito then noticed a big ball of fire. He ran back and jumped to the roof of a different house as it was engulfed in flames. He looked up only to see another ball of fire coming towards him. Saito leapt off the roof top, avoiding the raining fire on the ground instead to people's homes.

As Saito evaded the flames, he gave a quick glance toward Gerald. His eyes widened as the noble grabbed a combat wand. 'Does he have another backup wand?' The thought rushed through Saito's head as he heard growls approaching. He turned and was greeted by the biggest German Sheppard he had ever seen leaping at him, fangs bared and ready. The dog was too close, and it latched onto Saito's left arm, sinking it's fangs in a bone crushing bite. Saito bashed the dog twice with Derflinger's pommel before the stubborn mutt released its grip.

That was when Saito realized that he no longer was holding his Beretta. He looked to the ground and saw his pistol lying there, the next instant the dog took hold of the barrel and ran off.

BANG!

... the dog collapsed as a hole appeared in the back of its head, and it fell to the ground as blood pooled around it.

"FUS RÀ DELL!" Saito's eyes widened as he heard the chant, and he quickly turned toward the mage. "LA WINDÉ!" Saito dived as Gerald unleashed a blast of wind. He heard as the powerful wind shredded the house behind him, wind blades ripping through half of the hut. Saito glanced at the damage, seeing chunks of meat and bone disappear as the unsupported roof collapsed, he grit his teeth at the sight. Saito brought up Derflinger, knowing that it was a futile effort to stop the flames, and he sealed his eyes waiting for his fate. He felt the heat engulf him, and the air grow thick, difficult to breath. It was also oddly moist.

Saito opened his eyes and saw that he was surrounded by steam. He looked around, and saw a few figures running out of the ruined hut, a relatively small figure stopping at the dead dog then running to join the others.

Saito tried to push himself up, but his left arm exploded in pain. _Pain. _He was able to feel horrible pain through the effects of the runes. Saito saw that his arm seemed to have gained an extra joint. He could NOT lose his grip on Derflinger or the fight would be over. He pulled himself up and charged out of the mist.

He saw that Gerald was aiming at a new target, beginning a chant. It seemed that some mage using water had saved him, and was distracting the fire flinging Inferno. Saito ran as fast as he could toward the wind mage, ready to get retribution for the people who just lost a home.

"Fus-" Saito punted the noble mid chant, sending him tumbling away without his wand.

Saito kicked the wand further from the mage, and looked back toward the dead dog. His pistol wasn't there, so he really didn't have any way to fight against the floating mage. He looked toward the mage using water to block André's fire, and noticed something very important. It was the same mage who was tied to a tree, and he had somehow gotten a wand.

The water mage was controlling a relatively large amount of water, using it to lash out at André and to block the fire. Then André unleashed a massive pillar of fire, and the area was engulfed in a thick blanket of steam.

* * *

"By the Founder this better hold." Mical muttered as he kept his water wall up. He couldn't hold this much longer. He was just a dot mage, and the fire user had to at least be a line. The steam grew thick and Mical could feel his spell quickly failing.

"Thanks for the help Waterboy. Any ideas on stopping the Inferno?" It was the Hiraga! Sure he was speaking in a much colder tone than was expected, but this was good.

"Pick me up and run." Mical groaned out. To the commoner's credit he picked the mage up with losing grim on his weapon in an instant, and charged off with the utmost haste. Mical was barely able to sustain the spell long enough for him and the target leave the fog. Mical looked up at the 'Inferno' as the distance between them grew. "Get underneath the mage." Mical felt his entire world jerk, as the commoner stopped on an écu and instantly turned around and charged ahead. Mical held onto the commoner with all his might, having never gone this fast before, even when riding a horse.

"Now what?"

Mical looked around, then glanced up. They were directly beneath the floating fire mage. The mage was hundreds of feet in the air searching for them. Thankfully he didn't think of looking beneath his feet. "We wait for Blackwing.(1)"

"Is that some kind of codename?"

"Blackwing is my Familiar, she's a crow. Could you put me down?"

Saito quickly set the mage down, and kept his attention on the floating man. "What's your name?"

"Mical de Cowie..."

"I'm Saito Hiraga..."

"...I know..." Where was Blackwing? This shouldn't be taking so long! It was really awkward for Mical to be talking with his target. That, and if she took too long then they might have to deal with the dragon too.

"Is that your bird?" Saito asked as he pointed to a black bird quickly approaching the mage. The bird slammed into the mage's face and began ruthlessly pecking and clawing at it.

"YES! THAT'S MY BLACKWING!" Mical exclaimed as he jumped for joy as the floating mage lost control of his levitation and began to free fall. Mical prepared a levitation spell to catch the falling man and prevent his messy death. Saito grabbed him and they both took a few big steps back.

"That dragon is coming down really fast now." Saito said.

Mical looked for the red dragon, and saw it awkwardly pushing itself toward its master faster and faster. The dragon got beneath its master and began furiously flapping its wings trying to slow its descent. It seemed that the levitation spell may be unnecessary. Mical and Saito took a few more steps back. Mical began focusing on Blackwing and gave her the mental command to disengage. Blackwing took off right before the dragon roughly hit the ground and slid a few feet forward, tearing up the ground.

The dragon was hurt badly. Mical could see that it had a few broken bones, maybe even a broken wing. Then he saw the noble roll off of the dragon, wand pointed at the pair as a fireball was unleashed.

Mical froze. He didn't have enough strength left in him to use any spells that could stop it, and he had thought that after such a horrible fall that the fire mage would give up. Mical trembled as the commoner slammed into him, pushing them both out of the fire's path. Mical and Saito fell to the ground, and Mical couldn't help but to follow the fireball, seeing it continue on its path and make one of the common people's homes light up. The people inside fleeing in terror.

Mical looked back toward the fire mage, and saw that Saito was charging at him. The dragon turned toward the commoner and tried to sink its fangs into him, but Saito jumped onto the dragon's head. The dragon quickly reached with its tail and whipped Saito off.

At that point, Mical decided to turn and run. He had exhausted all of his magical strength earlier, the best he could do now was make something levitate! The best he could do is watch and hope for the best.

When Mical looked back at the battle, he saw Saito pushing himself up as the commoners fled their homes behind the swordsman. The fire mage launched a massive fireball that made Mical's blood run cold. If Saito dodged it, it would hit the people fleeing, and if he didn't dodge it the proceeding blast from the fireball would still incinerate the innocent bystanders. It seemed that even Saito realized what was going to happen. Mical was waiting for him to move, to do what was natural and survive, but he stood his ground and swung his rustic and damaged blade at the flames.

The fireball lost its shape as it disappeared into the sword. The commoner gave a cold stare as he marched forward batting away each fireball sent his way, a fire in his eyes growing as each fireball got smaller and smaller.

Then the dragon took a deep breath as it prepared to spit fire on the approaching swordsman, and Mical realized there was one last move he could make in this fight. He could create an opening. He ran out, pointing his wand at the dragon's head and unleashed the levitation spell. The dragon's head turned skyward as it breathed fire, and Saito gave a slash to the belly of the beast, leaving a long and deep gash.

The dragon tried to claw at the commoner, but with a single deft movement the dragon lost one of its legs. It recoiled, pulling away from the fight and hastily spit flames not at Saito, but at its own wounds, cauterizing the stump and deep gash. It stumbled forward a bit before collapsing, its injuries finally stopping the beast.

"Alright, I surrender." The mage said as he dropped his wand. "I know when I'm beaten."

Saito stood there trembling, a cold look in his eye, while Mical couldn't be happier at the peaceful resolution. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Wha-" The mage began when Saito swung the blunt end of his sword and hit him in the chest, lifting the noble off his feet.

"Did you think saying that you surrender would absolve you of all of this shit?" Saito asked as he brought his weapon down on the man's knees. Mical flinched as he heard them break, and he backed away as the mage fell to the ground. As the poor man crawled for his wand Saito kicked it away. "Your friend ripped a man to shreds with wind magic!" The blunt edge came down again, slamming into the man's arm, causing Mical to look away as his own body ached from just watching. "You burned down people's homes while they hid inside, just trying to escape the fight that YOU STARTED!"

He knew that he should stop this, but he didn't have the strength to cast a single spell. He knew he wasn't strong enough to stop this. "Please... Stop...I'll do anything..."

"André, I'm going to explain what's going to happen. You see I'm going to take Gerald's wand, and I'm going to take yours, and I will sell them in the capitol. The people I sell them to, will sell them to some other Nobles, who will use them to humiliate your families, and make themselves look good. Don't worry, this will happen to Count Mott too. Now if you come after me, and this is very important, if you come after me, we'll reenact this little massage I gave you, but with the sharp side instead. If you get angry like Gerald's brother and send a family member, friend, or just some mercenary, I'll kill them, sneak into your home, and then the reenactment. I hope you understand." Saito said in the most terrifyingly gentle tone Mical had ever heard.

"I... understand..."

"Good." He said as he walked away and gathered the two wands. Mical looked over at Saito and wondered how he was going to get him to go to the Academy.

"Partner, I think you went a little too far..." The commoner's sword said.

"Derflinger, you are probably right, but we're overlooking something very important. Why didn't you tell me you could absorb magic?"Mical thought over that statement, and realized that the commoner didn't die because by chance his sword was able to absorb magic.

"...I was surprised too partner."

"But then how did you know about Gandàlfr and all of that stuff?" Mical was in disbelief when the commoner familiar mentioned the legendary familiar. He was never told about this.

"Everyone knows what the Gandàlfr is, partner."

The commoner let out a sigh, then turned toward Mical. The mage felt his blood turn to ice. "You, Mical. You want to take me back to the Academy, right?"

"...Yes?" He said, without any sense of conviction.

"Alright, we'll leave in a few hours. I'm going to go find my gun."

Mical stood for a few moments, stunned. He had no idea what just happened.

* * *

It has been 2 days since Fouquet had stolen the Staff of Destruction when Miss Longueville claimed to have escaped the horrid clutches of the thief and was leading them to the thief's hiding spot. It had been 2 days since the Evaluation Fair, and it had been 2 days since Louise had destroyed Fouquet's golem. So today, Louise was leading the way. She felt like the faith Princess Henrietta has placed in her may be misplaced. Still, she had to try, and she had to succeed for the Princess.

"Tabitha, can your Sylphid see anything?" Louise just wished that streetwalker Kirche did force herself into the journey.

The small blue haired girl motioned for her dragon to come down. "Shed ahead."

"That should be where Fouquet is hiding. You three go on ahead, I'll scout the surroundings." Miss Longueville said.

The three girls nodded and kept moving ahead. When they reached the shed they paused for a moment. "So, how do we check for traps?" Kirche asked as Tabitha walked toward the door.

Tabitha waved her staff, and a whirlwind formed around the shed. It quickly settled, and she followed up with a blast of wind that blew the front door open.

Louise jumped at the sound of the slamming door. "What if that was trapped!"

"Checked." Tabitha then calmly walked inside, not even taking a glance around the shed. Her dragon landed behind her, and waited for her master to complete their mission.

Louise and Kirche followed the small wind mage. Louise frowned, she couldn't help but feel inferior to Tabitha, considering what she had recently learned. The small blue haired girl was a Chevalier, and more than that she was an incredibly skilled triangle class mage. Kirche may have been a triangle class mage, but Louise knew that there was no way Kirche could defeat Fouquet's golem. Tabitha had instead earned the title years ago, there was no telling what she could do.

Louise knew that all she could do was make an explosion.

"Found it." The small Chevalier said as she pointed toward an open box.

Louise looked inside, and was confused. It was a metal cylinder with a strap. It didn't even look like a staff. It also had what were probably words on it, thought she wasn't familiar with them. What did W/ROCK even mean? And where was Fouquet?

Kirche quickly closed and picked up the box. "That was simple."

Suddenly, the ground rose up around each of them and clamped around them. They were then lowered, until only their heads were above ground. Louise felt the earth shift as her wand was pulled out of her hand, and from the look and Kirche's face she was sure the same was happening to the girls with her. Louise turned her head as far as she could, and saw that Tabitha's familiar was also bound to the ground.

Louise tried to wiggle out, but she was so tightly packed that she was having trouble breathing. She saw that both Tabitha and Kirche were also having trouble. The only hope they had was for Miss Longueville to come and help them. Kirche and Louise shouted for Miss Longueville, and when their elder arrived their hopes soared.

"Miss Longueville is helping Fouquet." Kirche said in disbelief.

"She is Fouquet." Tabitha stated. "Saw her trap us."

Louise looked around the room, there had to be something she could do!

"HELP!" Kirche shouted. Louise glanced at the Germanian, and realized that was all she could do, and began screaming for help.

For what felt like hours, they called for help, when the door was pushed off of its hinges and Tabitha's dragon stuck its head through the door.

"Dig." Tabitha calmly ordered. Her dragon pulled out, and reached in and slowly began digging the three girls out. "Listen. Plan."

* * *

"Finally we can rest!" Mical groaned as he fell into his bed.

Saito grinned as he set his things down. The two were staying at the Charming Fairy's Inn, and Saito had since gained a new weapon. He had a rifle that Saseki had made. It seemed that the old Asian carried two with him when he went out hunting, so that he could have more than one shot. He even gave Saito a mold to make new bullets for the rifle.

Saito stretched for a bit before he armed himself with all of his weapons, and grabbed the three wands. "I'll be back before nightfall."

"Wait! Don't sell the wands." Mical said.

"What are you gonna do? Stop me?" Saito asked with a grin.

"I couldn't no matter how hard I tried. Just... You will make the mages you took them from very angry. They will send people after you, you need to return them."

"I'll stop whoever they send."

"You almost died."

"Relax, no one will try to get to me in the Academy. I'll just sell the wands to a fence I know."

"You are involving yourself in a political game that you don't understand."

"Don't need to understand it to make a profit." Saito said as he left the room.

He left the inn, waving to the girls as he left. He then stared at the wands with a frown, the two combat wands activated his runes, but they didn't impart any understanding of magic. This was... annoying. He could understand every aspect of a weapon, unless it involved magic. (2)

Saito expected to get at least 200 ècu for André and Gerald's wand, but for Count Mott he expected more. Count Mott was many times more important than André and Gerald, his wand had to be worth more.

* * *

(1) I have been reading Order of the Stick, and that inspired the name.

(2) this is something I noticed in the light novels and anime, Saito never knew that Derflinger could absorb magic until the sword absorbed magic. And he failed to absorb magic a few times.

AN: I told you I was so sad a dog died, and we could all learn a lesson by that dog's death. Don't carry a loaded gun in your mouth. Anyway, here is your update. Next chapter Louise, Kirche, and Tabitha follow Tabitha's plan, Saito gets money, violence!, and Mical being upset. Exciting! Also, I will be working on my second story, a fire emblem story. It is like this one, it's in English!

Anyway, I have a question for all my readers, who do you think Saito will get violent with next? The options are  
A) Louise  
B) André and Gerald again  
C) Mical  
D) Fouquet  
E) The Author  
F) Sasaki  
G) Other

Here's a hint, the answer is one of the above! Put your answer in a review

Anyway, This is Lee, and I'm out!


	12. Chapter 11 : Catch and Release

I don't own Zero no Tsukaima.

AN : Hot damn, I got a ton of reviews. Well, here's some answers.

You will fear my lazer face, its not as bad as my cocaine problem

Sithking Zero, all in due time

, no it's not all of the above, and most of the familiars aren't named, so I will name unnamed familiars and name familiars I create.

Bagget00, close, very close

Atrille, not much love for Louise, huh. Just wait.

1TroublesomeGuy, bad writing happened to it. Fixed that hole.

Answer, no that's wrong. Although Saito would be mad at me since I am the cause of all his suffering.

Eddi, no

Madork Gunna, wow, you actually thought about who he'd fight. You're also wrong. Although I am very sorry to say that I couldn't find a way to incorporate the "*Brofist*" as that would have been really damn awesome. I'll find a way to put in the man slap instead.

Chronium, yeah, Saito's got a quad and a brain in this story.

RAMON JAVIER ANG, don't write in all caps, it is very annoying, but thanks for the review. Also, to your request, no. However if you ever decide to try writing it yourself I would be willing to beta it for you.

Aishata, I hope this lives up to my reputation.

AN : Hot damn, that was a lot of reviews, 21 for chapter 11 alone. That's not even including the reviews from people who simply didn't feel like putting them in this chapter slot. I have to admit, it makes me feel very happy.

Also, I'm on TvTropes in the recommended section for Zero no Tsukaima fanfiction. That is unbelievably awesome. However, I must ask you all to please read my Fire Emblem story. I figure that if I can get almost 2000 hits for each new chapter of this story, I should be able to get more than 62 hits for the New War.

* * *

Louise was waiting. Sitting in the woods, waiting. Tabitha's wind dragon somehow escaped Fouquet's bindings and saved them. Now, Tabitha had a plan to catch Fouquet. The plan was fairly simple, and it called for Louise to use her explosive power second. She was ready, and she would do it.

However the best part of the plan was that Kirche might not do anything to help catch Fouquet.

"Come on! We have to help them!" It was Fouquet. Louise gave a quick prayer to the Founder that Tabitha's plan would work. That her explosion would be strong.

Fouquet passed her with three of the Academy's guards. Louise stepped out of her hiding place, ready to show up that Zerbst harlot. Louise prepared an explosion as the "rescuers" kept moving. Then Tabitha stepped out, her staff pointed at the vile thief.

Louise let a smile spread across her face as a powerful gust of wind threw Fouquet straight towards her. Louise unleashed an explosion, throwing Fouquet into Tabitha's dragon Slyphid. With one leg the mighty wind dragon held Fouquet to the ground.

Kirche had her wand pointed at the pinned thief's head. "Try escaping now."

Louise was a bit surprised at how fast it happened.

The Academy guards stood there dumbly for a few moments. "...What happened?"

Tabitha pointed at Fouquet. "Traitor."

* * *

"You have to be kidding! You don't want to buy it!" Saito said incredulously.

"Look, the Châtelet family wouldn't really be hurt if their youngest son's wand was stolen. They aren't that important. Sure, some listen to what they say, but in the big picture no one cares."Saito's fence said.

"They must have enemies that would pay to humiliate them!"

"Their family's falling apart, their enemies are just watching it with a smile. Their family isn't worth humiliating. In a few years time they will be Nobles in title only."

"So this wand is only worth as much as wand?"

"I won't be able to make enough profit off of that to make it worth my time." The fence complained.

Saito groaned as he threw the wand to the side. It figures that the man he threatened was important enough for the threat to even work. He had gotten 200 ècu for Gerald's wand, but he can't even get a single denier for André's!(1)

"Alright, I have one more thing. It's the Count Mott's staff." Saito was sure that this was worth a lot of money. He wasn't sure what the Count did, but it had something to do with the Royal family, there had to be people looking for ways to humiliate and destroy him.

"Yeah, and I'm the Queen." The fat, hairy bastard said with a snort. Saito the pulled the short staff out of his satchel, and he saw the shady merchant's eyes widen. "500 ècu."

Saito sighed. He saw that the fence knew that the staff was valuable. "You're kidding, right?"

"Alright then, 600 ècu."

"20,000 ècu" Saito said, in a tone that said he was serious.

"...no..." He was clearly annoyed by the bad joke.

"Aright then, 2,000 ècu."

"1,500 and you've got a deal."

Saito was taken aback, that was a lot of money. "2,000 ècu." He needed to see how much he could milk out of him.

"1,550?"

"2,500." Saito said with a grin.

"I can't pay that much, I'll barely make a profit!"

"We're going to be here for a while." Saito said with a big grin, ready to spend hours arguing price. From what he could tell, if he got a fair deal he would need a second satchel.

* * *

Conrad was walking down the street, a grin on his face as he bit into an apple. Thank Brimir for the five-finger-discount, and pity that it was such a dark, cloudy day. It helped that Fouquet was going to be here tomorrow, she was nice to him. He'd probably get a free meal!

Then Conrad saw him, the man who caught him, although now he had an extra satchel and what looked to be a musket. He began pushing his way through the crowd, occasionally helping himself to some money from people who didn't know how generous they truly were. "Saito!"

The tall man looked down. "Conrad, good to see you! Great things have just happened! You're coming with me to celebrate. Get up here!" Saito exuberantly said as he lifted Conrad up and set the kid on his shoulders.

"HEY! WHAT'RE YOU DOING!"

"Buying you food, pipsqueak!"

"Food?" All thought of escaping Saito's grasp was gone. A free meal. Brimir must have been smiling on Conrad when he tried to steal from Saito.

"Yeah, we're going to the Charming Fairy's Inn. Congratulations, you get a free meal. You don't even have to walk there! Plus, the food is very tasty." Saito said as he approached the establishment.

As Saito ducked in the doorway so that Conrad wouldn't hit his head, a huge grin formed across the kids face. There were a lot of pretty girls here. Very pretty girls, with boobs, while being high enough to see the cleavage. Saito was officially more awesome than Fouquet.

Then something horrible happened, his beautiful view began to disappear as he was lowered into an uncomfortable booth. He couldn't see the cleavage anymore. Saito had set him down.

"Why'd you set me down!" Conrad asked.

"I'm not going to carry you while I eat." Saito said, in an annoyed tone.

"But then I can't see!"

Saito stared at Conrad for a few moments, and lamely opened his mouth a few times, but no words came out.

"Saito! How was your errand." Conrad looked at the new comer, and smiled. She had the biggest ones in the room!

"Fantastic, it all ended very well for me, Jessica. Which reminds me, I got in a duel the last time I was here." Saito reached into his second satchel and pulled out a fist full of écu. "That should more than cover the damages from it."

Conrad and the waitress with big boobs stared at the large sum of money. Conrad had never seen so many gold coins in one place. Who did Saito steal from to get this? He had to be good at stealing from nobles. Conrad was sure that if he met Fouquet that they would love each other. They could become a duo!

"Jessica? Hello?"

She jumped as she was shaken out of her stupor. "Ye-yes!"

"I'd like to order some food, what's today's special?"

"It's a pork roast-"

"Pork! I'll have three orders." Conrad sighed at Saito's choice. It seemed that his meal was going to be chosen for him. "What would you like to eat kiddo?"

Conrad looked up at Saito incredulously. "You're... You're having three orders by yourself?"

"Now that I think about it I should probably get some for Mical. He's still upstairs, right?" Conrad couldn't help but wonder what chain of thoughts led Saito to think of some random guy. "Get an extra order of the special, if Mical doesn't want it then I can eat four."

"The amount you eat is unreal." Jessica said with a sigh.

"He's eaten that much before?" Conrad asked skeptically.

"When he first came here he ate more than all the girls and Scarron combined."

"It's not my fault you all eat so little." Saito said with a shrug.

"I'll get your orders." Jessica said with a grin as she walked off.

Conrad enjoyed the sights in the wonderful inn. All the girls here were really pretty. Still, none of them had the same bust as Jessica.

"Conrad."

"What! Did you say something ?"

"Yeah, your staring is a little obvious, try being a little more subtle about it. I'm sure Jessica could feel your stare."

"She didn't mind!" Conrad said defensively.

"She's a waitress, of course she's going to pretend she doesn't mind. Outside of here and it would be creepy."

"So don't look?"

"Who said that, I'm just saying be subtle about it. I'm looking at the drop dead gorgeous girls here too. The girl in the blue uniform, Marlene, has a very nice ass." Saito told him.

Conrad, of course, began scanning the room for the elusive blue girl. Twisting in his seat, looking all around at the rainbow of different uniforms all filled by busty girls.

"What did I say about being subtle? People don't like perverts, so pretend to not be perverted. It's not that hard."Saito said with a sigh.

"Saito! How were your errands handsome?" Conrad felt a shiver go down his spine, as a male voice addressed his mentor.

"My errand went well, Scarron. How's business?"

"Look around! We are Fuuuulllll! " The odd, large, muscular man said with a disturbing amount of enthusiasm. "I should get going. The Fairies will need help! Ta-ta!"

Conrad waited until the muscular man left before saying. "Is he gay?"

"He might not be, after all, he is Jessica's dad."

"You mean the girl with big boobs?"

Saito sighed. "Conrad, for the love of all that is holy, please try being subtle? Just saying 'big boobs' sounds really bad."

"Is that it?"

"...Yeah, go back to girl watching."

* * *

Saito was... disgusting. Mical always thought the he ate fast, but Saito had almost finished his second plate before the common child ate half of his meal. It was disturbing that he could consume so much.

"He's eating three plates by himself?"

"Yeah." The commoner child said.

Saito gulped down the food in his mouth and said, "Hey Mical, I got some food for you."

"Did you buy it with stolen money?"

"I haven't paid yet."

"Well you aren't paying for me. I'm not having my food bought with ill gotten wealth. I'm not a thief like Fouquet, or you." Mical angrily said whilst shooting a glare at Saito.

"Who is Fouquet?" Saito said before he began shoveling food into his mouth. Mical recoiled in disgust at his sloppy eating.

"She's like you, she steals from Nobles." Conrad cheerfully chimed in.

"Huh, I'd like to meet her." Mical looked toward Saito in abject horror.

"She's coming here tonight! She usually buys me food too." Mical turned to the child, dumbfounded. This child was some criminal rogue? More to the point, he was sitting by 2 dangerous criminals! Most importantly, he couldn't let his charge become known as a criminal while in his care!

"YOU CAN'T MEET HER!" Mical loudly said, drawing the attention of the entire room. He looked at the people, watching him, and sat down. He muttered a quiet "sorry" and waited for everyone to move on with their lives.

"What do you mean by that?" Saito said in a tone that said he was displeased. He then shoveled some more pork into his large mouth.

"Yeah, it's not like she's mean. She's always been nice to me." The child said.

"It's just that..." Mical looked around the room, everyone in the inn looked shady! Mical leaned toward Saito and whispered, "You shouldn't associate with criminals!"

"Whispering that to me was not necessary. Besides, I'm only going to meet her, it's not like I'm going to plan some big heist. You need to relax. Eat some food, it's delicious."

"You aren't going to listen to anything I said, are you?"

"Derf, should I listen to Mical?" Saito asked his sentient sword.

"Who?" The sword asked. Mical sighed, the sword didn't know who he was? He had a conversation with it!

"Exactly."

The child was looking on in awe. "Your sword can talk!"

"That's right, Derf is awesome. Derf! Tell him how awesome you are."

* * *

_I was sitting down to lunch at the zoo. We were on a field trip. I had just grabbed my lunch bag and pulled my food out. I had packed two sandwiches, both of them ham and cheese with no mayo, I also had an apple, a peach, and a thermos of green tea. It was still steaming. This was going to be a good lunch. _

_"Hey Saito." My obese friend said. He had dark black hair and brown eyes. I never really understood why he was, for lack of a better term, fat. He had a thyroid problem. It was probably hard being a fat nine year old. His lunch was peanut butter and jelly on wheat bread, with an apple._

_Then I saw my best friend approaching. His bag lunch was in a damn grocery bag. I could never understand why he was thin as a rail, maybe he had a Thyroid solution. "Hey dudes." He sat down and began emptying his grocery bag. I don't remember all the stuff he took out, but what stuck out was the fried chicken. Needless to say, he had more than triple the amount of food I had._

_"Why am I fat and you're not?" _

_"I don't know. Want a leg? I've got eight." Every piece was a leg._

_"Why is every piece a leg?" I asked._

_"Because dark meat is the best. So do either of you want a leg? I think my mom wants me to share, because I can only eat most of this."_

_"Can I have one?" My big friend asked._

_"Of course!"_

_"I'll take one too." Hey, it was free chicken._

_"Alright!" My skinny friend said as he gave me a leg. He began eating at a pace that far outstripped everyone else in the room._

_"God I hate you" My big friend said as he stared at my skinny best friend._

_"I hate you too." He said lovingly._

* * *

Louise let out a yawn as she opened the curtains to the morning sun. She smiled as she was greeted instead with pouring rain. Today was the first day she was a Chevalier! After Fouquet had been taken into custody and the Staff of Destruction recovered Kirche and Louise were granted the title of Chevalier. Tabitha was already a Chevalier, so she was rewarded the Elven Medallion.

Last night at the Ball of Frigg all of the boys gathered around the three heroines and asked for the pleasure of their company. It was pleasing to get the respect she deserves. However that wasn't the best part.

The best part was that Princess Henrietta invited her to the capitol! Sure it would be in a few days, but she would be getting praised by her Highness! This was far more than she deserved.

Louise proudly left her room and confidently marched to the dining hall with a steel umbrella in hand. Once Louise got outside she saw the most wonderful sight. Miss Longueville, or Fouquet, (She wasn't sure what to call such of vile thief) in chains being escorted to an armed carriage taking her to the dungeon at the capitol. Soon the thief would see the chopping block, as any vile thief one day will. (2) In the carriage behind Fouquet would be the Staff of Destruction, it would be taken to the palace and put into a more secure vault.

Louise reached Alviss(3) Dining hall and took a seat next to Tabitha. It seemed appropriate to sit with one of her compatriots that helped defeat Fouquet.

* * *

Saito was sitting at an empty table at the Charming Fairy's inn. They hadn't opened yet, and he was the only one awake. he had a journal sitting on the table, and was waiting for the ink to dry so he could close it

The journal was the first thing he had bought with his new found wealth. All he had done so far was write some notes on what he knew about the runes, and on possible ways to get back home. He didn't even fill one page.

All he knew about the runes was that emotional state affected their strength, and to get home all he had was void magic and a jet randomly appearing. Astonishing that wandering around aimlessly netted him so much information.

Still, he had over 1500 écu, that had to count for something. He also had a rifle.

Saito grinned as he closed the journal and put it in his satchel. He may not have learned much about getting home, but this little trip had been fun. Except for the life and death situations, he'd be happy if that happened less often.

Saito glanced out the window, content with the heavy rain. It was going to be a quiet day, plenty of time to consider his situation, try to think of how to find his way back home. His best bet was to dive into every book at the Academy that had information on void magic and this founder Brime-something.

Still, there wasn't much to do today. Mical didn't want to travel to the Academy during this weather, and Saito couldn't really blame him. So he took his journal back out and tried to think of possible sources for information that could lead him home.

Wealthy families may have books that are unique. For all he knew more advance weaponry could be in this world, if he researched how they got here he might be able to reproduce it, and get through. He needed to understand how the art of summoning worked to consider reversing it. He needed to consider where items from his world would be put. Most books wouldn't be valuable unless they were in French. Then there was the Phantom, or the 'Thunder Dragon Raiment' in Tarbes. This was going to be difficult.

"Good morning Saito." Jessica kindly said as she peered over his shoulder. "What are you writing?"

"Morning. I'm writing notes, plans, stuff like that."

"I can't read it." Jessica told him.

"Huh, yeah, no one here can read English, can they? Kind of automatic for me to write in my own language. Man, if I really wanted to hide a message I'd write it in Japanese, no one would be able to figure out what I wrote!" Saito said with a grin. He pretty much had two secret languages that only he knew how to read. Although Sasaki knew English, but he might not know Japanese.

"You know more than one language?"

"Yeah, I know three. The only other person who can read this is Sasaki back in Tarbes."

Jessica's eyes widened her mouth hanging open. "Jessica, honey could you fetch some water for the dishes?"

"I'll get it for you." Saito said as he stood up. It was clear that for some reason mentioning Sasaki in Tarbes shocked Jessica. Maybe she knew him? Saito grabbed some buckets and walked to the door, then realized something. "Oh yeah, Sasaki also gave me the rifle I'm carrying."

Jessica's eyes somehow widened even further at that revelation as Saito walked out the door into the pouring rain. The streets were relatively clear, no doubt due to the weather. He ran to the fountain, filled the buckets, and ran back. Hopefully this time there wouldn't be a wind mage waiting for him.

Saito walked in as was relieved that he wasn't blown away, though Jessica seemed to be. "Saito, when you mentioned Sasaki, did you mean Sasaki Takeo?"

"Alright, how do you know him?"

"He's my Grandfather!" Saito stared dumbly for a moment. He wasn't sure how to react. He was aware that Sasaki had a family here, but what were the odds of meeting one of his seven granddaughters just out in the world?(4)

"What're the odds?" Derflinger said.

"Yeah, this is actually pretty awesome. Talking to another Takeo."

* * *

Osmond was sitting at his desk, filling out papers. With a wave of his wand his quill signed his name. Even with Fouquet captured yesterday, it seemed like nothing had changed. That was life, and Osmond had grown used to it.

Osmond grabbed his pipe and leaned back, waved his wand and a flame appeared above his pipe. He took a few puffs, lighting the cannabis (5), and let the bliss wash over him.

Now all he had to do was find a new secretary to replace Longueville. This time he wouldn't pick some random girl in a bar for being friendly. He'd actually work to find one. Preferably a young and attractive one.

Osmond looked toward his dear friend Chuchu, sleeping peacefully on the table. He couldn't help but think of the good times he had with that mouse. Having his familiar look up girls' dresses and sharing the sight. He couldn't have asked for a better friend.

"Caw Caw." Osmond glanced at his window, it was Mical's Familiar. The Headmaster opened the window and let the bird in. It began pecking at its leg, and he saw what was bothering it. A note was wrapped around the bird's leg, a wet note, but a note nonetheless. Osmond took the note off the bird, and read it.

Success returning now. Mical

His pipe fell to the floor, his mouth hanging. This was good. This was great! This day may have been dreary, in fact, ever since Gandalfr left every moment was filled with the paranoia that someone would find out that he had almost lost the legendary Familiar.

But nothing could ruin this, Gandalfr was coming back.

* * *

"By the Founder's wrinkled ass! The carriage is stuck again!"

Matilda stared through the bars of her carriage as it rained. The day had ended, and they still hadn't reached the capitol. It was a dark, moonless night, the thick clouds and rain preventing any natural light, forcing the guards to rely on torch light The carriage had gotten stuck in the mud dozens of times, making the journey incredibly slow. The mages guarding her used magic to get the carriage out of the muck, but it wasn't long until they grew tired, some of them to the point that they couldn't cast any more spells.

Thunk!

Matilda jumped, and looked at the new object in her transport. It was an arrow with something tied to it. It was a wand. She smiled.

It looked like Fouquet the Crumbling dirt was back. She quietly muttered the incantation for transmutation, her voice covered up by her swearing guards and the heavy rain. She cast the spell and watched at the shackles turned to sand and fell away.

She then began the chant to create her massive Golem. She was going to escape, and she was going to resteal the Staff of Destruction.

"Who ar-umph" "Whats-AHHH" Matilda's eyes widened as she listened to fight. Some group was trying to save her!

"Damn it! Where did it go?"

"I can't see it!"

She was ready, she could create a Golem at any moment, but she wouldn't do it yet. Matilda was alsome sure that her guards were about to do something stupid.

"Fan out and find the bastard who attacked us!" Matilda smiled. This was perfect. She watched as her incompetent guards walked into the forest along the road, each of them with a torch. She could see two men who stayed behind to keep watch. This would be far too simple, they weren't even facing her.

Then her window was blocked, as someone climbed off the top of her carriage, walked up behind the two people guarding her. He was holding a dagger. Matilda became nervous, he wasn't going to kill them, was he?

The man sent a haymaker at the first guard head, sending him into a boneless heap on the ground. Before the other guard could react her rescuer put him into some kind of hold, wrapping an arm around his neck. The guard struggled for a while, splashing around before he stopped moving. The guard was released, and the man took from the guard a set of keys.

Matilda then got a good look at her rescuer as he approached. He obscured most of his body, and he had wrapped a black cloth around his head, leaving only his eyes visible. He was carrying a sheathed dagger in hand and had a bow and a quiver of arrows. He began going through the keys, trying to unlock the door.

"Why isn't this working?" He whined. He sounded much younger than Matilda expected him to be."Oh for the love of God, none of these keys open the door. Fouquet, can't you magic the door open or something?"

Matilda grinned. "I'll get our escape ready." She cast her spell and the earth beneath them began to rise and take shape. The Golem reached up and ripped her prison in two, and left one hand above the master thief to shield her from the rain. She looked down and saw her partner opening the carriage with some of the Treasures from the Academy, it would seem that the keys opened that carriage instead.

She saw some of the guards returning, their torches making them stick out in the darkness. This was too easy. She brought one of the Golem's massive legs back, and kicked the ground, sending a wave of mud at her targets.

* * *

A rocket launcher. Not just any rocket launcher, an M72 LAW. Rescuing Fouquet was so worth this kind of prize. The weapon had a strap, which Saito quickly put to use. He then quickly grabbed the most valuable looking things he could see and shoved them into his pockets, based on the infallible logic of shiny equals value.

Saito left the carriage, only to watch as a bunch of mages fall victim to a tidal wave of mud. Things were going surprisingly well. His life hadn't been put into much danger while pulling off this rescue, thankfully the guards seemed to be completely ineffectual. He felt like a Super-Villain busting out of the cardboard prison that the Heroes just put him in.

Then Saito saw two people wearing red ready to attack him, and they sent twin fire balls his was. He quickly jumped out of their path, before giving a dumbfounded look. The fireballs were extinguished before they had even crossed half the distance. Now it made slightly more sense, all of these mages were tired. Saito could hardly believe it. These morons were not prepared at all.

The two mages looked at each other, then turned and tried to run away. However they were moving at a snail's pace, struggling to lift one foot out of the earth. Saito almost wished that someone half as competent as André or Gerald would attack. Hell, someone as useful as that moron Guiche would be welcome, at least his magic could reach Saito in a fight.

A stone hand slowly came down, and the two mages quickly ran away. Saito sighed and climbed onto the hand, and was lifted up to the thief he had just saved from execution.

Saito still had a feeling that things went too smoothly, something bad had to happen. Like a competent or well prepared guards were coming to attack him, or something. It couldn't be this simple. This country had to have better armed forces than this. They didn't even know how to deal with his ambush. Saito doubted that they had any training beyond "Find problem, apply magic, repeat until problem is no longer problematic."

This all proved one thing to Saito, the best way to deal with magic is to take it away.

Saito arrived at the top, and stepped onto the head of the Golem and stood next to Fouquet. "Pleasure to meet you, I am Saito Hiraga."

"Thanks for saving me. I'm Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt." The woman said confidently.

"Are guards typically as incompetent as those guys down there?" Saito asked as he removed the black cloth obscuring most of his face. He needed to know if he was just lucky, or if this kind of crap was normal.

"That's nothing, you should here how I infiltrated the Tristain Academy." Fouquet said with a chuckle.

"Are you telling me that there's people more pathetic than them?" Saito asked pointing back.

"I was hired on as the Headmaster's secretary because he found me pretty. I had access to all of the Academy's written information from day 1."

"...You can't be serious..."

"That's not the best part. The best part is that he met me in a bar and all I had to do was flirt with the old man."

"My God, I just got really concerned for the female students. There's no way he can spy on them with magic, right?" Saito asked with a laugh.

"..." Fouquet didn't laugh.

"...He actually can do that, can't he?"

"He has a crystal ball that he uses occasionally."

"I haven't even met the Headmaster and I've already realized horrible things about him. Why the hell do I keep realizing horrible things!

* * *

(1) I looked further into the monetary system in The Familiar of Zero, and found that it is divided into three different coins, écu, sous, and deniers. Écu are gold coins, I'm not sure what kind of metal sous or deniers are.

(2) I chose to have the justice system be similar to how it was in the olden days, back before criminals had it good. As a thief given a fine in some of the more fair areas, while others went to torture of removal of hands. If you stole from someone important enough, you were fucked. Of course most people who were arrested, waiting for judgment died in prison from starvation or disease. This caused many criminals to band together, since simply going to jail would probably kill you. Also, if you were in debt you went to prison and stayed there until you could pay it off. Tell me if you can see the flawed logic in that.

(3) Fun fact, Alviss was a dwarf that was turned to stone in Norse mythology. You win a cookie if you can tell me who. Hint, it is not Loki.

(4) I assigned that number arbitrarily.

(5) Yes, he is smoking pot in a pipe. For those wondering why he is smoking pot instead of tobacco, it has to do with where Halkegenia is in relation to both its world and ours. Halkegenia also lacks tomatoes, corn, and sweet potatoes. For those who can tell where I'm going with this, tell me if I missed anything.

AN : As you can all see, that wasn't much of a fight scene. It was mostly meant to get certain plot points moving that will have long reaching consequences.

And for the little question I left at the end, it was a trick question, in that you needed to choose both D and G to get the right answer. Saito got violent against G, but he was violent with D. Anyway, I had fun writing this chapter.

Also, Saito's best friend going on a field trip with a grocery bag is not me just exaggerating. One of my friends came to school once in 4th grade with a damn grocery bag, with fried chicken. The only difference was that it was all white meat. also, by one of my friends, I mean me.

Anyway, read and review.

This is Lee, and I'm out!


	13. Chapter 12 : Return and Rearm

AN : Right, this took a long time. I'm not really satisfied with this, but I can't seem to make it any better. ah well.

PeaceofPoo, Saito won't die free, because we're never really free from anything. Also, it doesn't surprise me that people want Saito to be with Louise, but whether or not that's going to happen. No, or yes, or maybe.

MizoreShirayukiFan, Saito won't be mean to her. When he first meets her he has no reason to be mean, however, he will be mean to her later on when she does something. :D

XoreandoX, I am cutting hole in canon, that's kind of the point.

Aishata, is this one good, and please elaborate.

Apsody243, I am better than canon! Yes!

Angry Santo, I hope the new chapter makes you happy.

Acronymous, What you should be asking is, will Louise find out that Saito teamed up with Fouquet? If she does find out, what will she do and what will her relationship with Saito be? What will Fouquet be when she finds out?

Sacchin, not much Saito and Fouquet interaction in this one.

Atrile, you need to be patient, it will happen, and it will be concerning a love potion. By the time it happens, however, you won't want it to happen.

kitiem3000, couple things missing, but otherwise it is perfect.

Octol, 1TroublesomeGuy, LastStandZiggy, you are correct it was Thor you get a hug.

* * *

Mical sat up with a yawn and looked out the dirty window. The bright, sunshiny day made the fact that he had to share a bed with Saito less unpleasant. He pulled himself out of bed and tried to open the window. He grunted as he pulled up, and glared at the window that refused to budge. Of course these plebeians didn't have windows that opened. He felt like he was living in the poor house. He could even hear the filthy patrons of this establishment down below. Worst of all was that the inn only provided them with one bed, and it was only a Queen sized one. He had to share with the commoner.

Of course he wouldn't express his discontent with the arrangement, Saito was very intimidating. Simply knowing that the man was capable of defeating mages with his bare hands was beyond terrifying.

Mical turned back to the bed and paused. There were two people in it. There was a woman with green hair, and Saito. The fact that Saito was still asleep was odd by itself, but who was this woman. Mical looked over and saw both of their clothes hanging to dry. He looked back at the pair sleeping in the bed.

"By the Gods I hope they didn't do anything... dirty." Mical told himself.

Mical turned to leave when he saw the most peculiar object. It was a strange metal tube. He picked it up, it was pretty heavy. It didn't really strike him as important. He looked over to the ratty desk in the room and saw a few shiny and expensive looking trinkets sitting on it. Mical picked a few of them up, looking them over. They were nice. He really wanted to know where they came from, and how Saito or the green haired woman got them.

Mical paused for a moment as he tried to figure out who the green haired woman might be. He could have sworn that he knew her from somewhere. The green haired woman rolled over, and Mical got a good look at her face.

Longueville. Headmaster Osmond was going to be extremely jealous. Of course it didn't take a genius to know why the perverted old Headmaster hired the woman. It was depressing to see a mage like her associating with that brute Saito, but alas it is her life to ruin.

Suddenly the door to their room was slammed open. "Didja get 'er!" The child thief shouted.

Saito and Longueville groaned as they were unceremoniously awoken. "Why did you wake me up?" Saito let out as he pulled himself out of the bed.

"I'm going back to sleep." Longueville muttered.

"Yeah, well I'm going to be gone before you wake up." Saito said as he stretched out. "I have my own goals."

"Wait, we need to talk about the Staff." Longueville said. This caused Mical to raise an eyebrow.

"If you want it, you'll have to kill me." Saito said as he grabbed the strange metal tube.

"You don't know how long I cased that place. How much work I put into it."

"No I can appreciate that. You can have everything else I took when I rescued you, even the bow, stock of arrows and the two back up wands I bought for your rescue. So be happy with that, hell if it makes you feel better, you can say that I bought the staff from you."

Longueville was glaring at Saito. Saito was glaring at Longueville. Mical had absolutely no clue what in Brimir's name was going on. It felt like any action would cause the two to engage in inexplicable acts of violence.

"What's... happening?" Conrad asked nervously. Mical had to admit that it was a good question.

"Saito doesn't want to give me what's mine." Longueville said.

"Your's, no no no no no, the, what is it that you call it, the "Staff of Destruction?" It. Is. Mine." Saito glared at her, before a slow grin spread across his face and he threw the Staff at Longueville. "Use it, activate it. If you can do that, I'll give it to you."

Mical was taken aback, that was the legendary Staff of Destruction! He had heard tales of the weapon, how a powerful mage destroyed a Four-headed Dragon with a single spell! (1) "Y-y-you st-st-stole the STAFF OF DESTRUCTION!"

"For the love of God, why do you people call it the "Staff of Destruction!" It's not even a damn Staff, and Fouquet, use it now or I'm taking it back!" Saito ordered.

"Wait, Longueville is Fouquet!"

"Mical, relax, nothing bad is going to happen. I would bet my life that she has no idea how to use the... "Staff of Destruction."" Saito said with a grin.

Mical looked back toward the former secretary, holding the Staff. A look of realization slowly spread over her face. "You know how to use it, don't you?"

Saito marched forward and ripped it out of her hands. "Yes, I do. And you can't use it."

Fouquet glared at him. She then sighed. "Fine, take it, you could probably sell it for more écu than me."

"Wait, just like that, no violence?" Mical asked. This was weird.

"I'm not going to fight him, he saved my life. I know how to be thankful. Also, you can keep your bow and arrows."

"Yes, well, you're welcome. Mical, let's get out of here."

"You're just leaving?" Conrad asked.

"Yeah, Partner doesn't stay in one place often." Derflinger said as Saito grabbed his five other weapons. He had some trouble carrying all of them.

"You know, it is going to be hard to keep 3 weapons strapped to my back."

"And two satchels." Derflinger helpfully added.

* * *

"I can't believe how stupid you are."

"Yes, I know you're upset with me." Saito groaned. At least Mical waited until they left the town, but he knew this conversation was going to be annoying.

"Upset? What are we going to say? You freed a fugitive who stole from dozens of nobles. Every one of them pushing for her execution! You helped one of the most hated people in the world. How are you going to justify that?"

"Well you see..." Saito began, before he realized something. He had no idea what he was going to do. Conrad had told him that Fouquet was arrested and that she was going to be executed, so he planned a daring rescue that involved shooting an arrow with a wand attached and large amounts of recklessness. Then... no other plans. "...I didn't think that far ahead."

"What, that's it? You didn't think about anything? Do you think there won't be any consequences?"

"In hind sight it was probably a bad idea." Saito admitted. He still felt like he did the right thing, even if he didn't get along with her in their final conversation. It would make things hard, but he would think of something.

"So, what, you're going to walk into the Academy with the Staff of Destruction the day after it had been restolen? The day after Fouquet escaped?"

This was bad, he really didn't think this through. "Um, Derf, any ideas?"

"Don't ask your weapon. Think of something."

"Hey, I can help!"

"Yeah, Derf can help!"

"Fine, what does your sword think we should do?"

"Tell them you bought it from her." Derflinger suggested.

"That's a terrible plan!" Mical shouted.

"Actually that will probably work." Saito said.

"Really?" Derflinger said.

"Derf, why are you surprised that I support your idea? I mean sure, I'll need to modify it a bit, but yeah, it should work."

"That won't work!"

"Oh come on, it's not like any of the guards will say some guy beat them all without using magic. Besides, they won't recognize me, I had my face covered and the bad weather made it hard to see."

"Yeah, well... That's probably going to work better than I want to admit." Mical said with a sigh. "None of them will admit that someone could beat them without using magic. They're too prideful."

"Yep. Also, you need to hear how Fouquet infiltrated the Academy, it is simultaneously hilarious and depressing."

* * *

Classes had ended for the day. The sun was beginning to set, in an hour or two it would be dark.

Louise was sitting out, enjoying a snack, watching enviously as some of her classmates enjoyed their Familiars. She watched as Guiche doted upon his mole, Malicorne pet his owl, or Montmorency tie a bow around her frog.

Louise chuckled, the idea of tying a bow around Saito was amusing. Louise glanced back at Montmorency's familiar, it was a pink bow. The image of a scowling Saito with an obnoxious pink bow was stuck in her mind.

"HE'S BACK!" Louise looked up, one of the servant had just shouted, her voice giddy.

"Yes Siesta, our Fist just walked in the gate!" Another server said. Louise couldn't help but wonder who the 'Fist' person was.

"Saito's really back!" The servant called Siesta exclaimed as she ran for the gates.

Louise stared at the running servant, trying to process what she just heard. Saito, the man she summoned, was back. Louise then, in a very dignified and noble fashion, pushed the table over and began sprinting toward the front gate.

Then she saw him, walking toward the central tower wearing a grin with a mage. He was marching forward with an air of confidence as the servant ran up to him and gave him a heartfelt hug. He also had a sword, a bow, a stock of arrows, a musket, two satchels, and the Staff of Destruction.

This was bad. Her Familiar had the Staff of Destruction.

Louise didn't know what to do, as she stared dumbly at Saito talk to the servant. She tried to think of the possible reasons why he had the Staff, and all of them pointed to one thing. Fouquet had escaped.

"HI LOUISE!" Saito shouted, waving to her.

Louise lamely waved back, still trying to process how Saito could have gotten a Staff that was supposed to be very well protected. She hoped there was a positive reason she hadn't considered yet.

Then she saw Old Osmond and Professor Colbert approach him, and Louise quickly ran forward as the servant ran off. She would be held responsible for Saito's actions, she needed to defend him for somehow getting his hands on the Staff of Destruction.

"No." Saito responded with a cold glare directed at Headmaster Osmond. Louise felt a pit in her stomach form, what did Saito just refuse?

"Familiar-" Old Osmond began.

"My name is Saito Hiraga. Do not call me a "Familiar."" Saito sternly said.

Louise quickly put herself between the Headmaster and Saito. "Headmaster Osmond, I apologize for my Familiar's behavior!"

"Stop calling me a Familiar!"

"Stop arguing!" Louise shouted at Saito. She could not afford his return to upset the Headmaster! Couldn't he see that she was trying to help him!

"Please, everyone, stop shouting for a moment." Colbert said pleadingly.

Saito, the Headmaster, and Louise looked around. Everyone was staring at them. "Yes, well, let's continue this at my office."

Louise followed the Headmaster, dreading what was to come. She had almost forgotten the problem with Saito. He was a damned nuisance. He hadn't been back for 10 minutes, and he had already gotten into a shouting match with Headmaster Osmond.

That's not even considering how he got his hands on the Staff of Destruction!

Louise did the only thing she could do, she prayed to the Founder that things would work out.

* * *

Osmond was nervous. While it was great that Gandàlfr had returned, the fact that he had the Staff of Destruction was horrifying. It begged the question, what happened to Fouquet, and how they were supposed to explain the Staff being in their possession again.

The group arrived at the Headmaster's office, and Colbert held the door for them. Gandàlfr took a seat across the desk, resting the Staff on his shoulder. "Now then, if I'm going to stay here, I'm going to need some things."

Osmond was taken aback. He understood that Gandàldfr was an extremely aggressive man, but he needed to teach him some respect! "I need to know how you got your hands on the Staff of Destruction."

"Yes, Saito, we need to know what happened! Did Fouquet escape?" Louise asked.

"I bought it from a woman who called herself Fouquet. She also told me some interesting things, about how she was able to infiltrate this Academy. Would you like to know how she did it. I'm sure you wouldn't want an assassin to infiltrate an Academy filled with the children of very important people." Gandàlfr said with a knowing look.

"Th-that's not, necessary." Osmond said. This was bad.

Louise was glancing between her familiar and the Headmaster, a look of confusion covering her face. "Saito, why are you looking at Headmaster Osmond like..." Louise trailed off, as a look of rage covered her features, and she threw a glare at Osmond. "What did you do?

"He hired Fouquet after meeting her in a bar. He grabbed her ass, and she flirted with him. She gave him the name Longville that she made up on the spot, and he did no checking to see if she was telling the truth. On the first day here, she had access to all of the Academy's written information."

"It's YOUR FAULT!" Louise screamed.

"Please listen to-" Osmond began.

"NO! Princess Henrietta is being blamed for diverting guards during her visit to the Academy, but the reason Fouquet was able to take ANYTHING is because of YOU! I will be reporting this to the Princess as soon as I can!"

"What? No! I'm doing this to blackmail him! Don't ruin that!" Saito hastily said, and Osmond was taken aback at how blunt it was.

"And YOU! Saito, what were you doing associating with a vile thief like Fouquet!"

"Stop shouting!"

"No you need to tell me why you would associate with a criminal!"

Saito sighed, and extended the staff. "Louise, the M72 LAW is a weapon of that my people make. It is rightfully mine. So, I did business with her, and got it back."

Silence fell over the room, and Osmond had no idea what to think of this new revelation. Gandàlfr's people make Staves of Destruction, and more than that, Gandàlfr could use it. Was it a common weapon among Gandàlfr's people?

"M72 LAW?" Colbert asked.

"That's this weapon's actual name." Gandàlfr said as he collapsed the weapon. "Now then. How did you get your hands on it?"

"First, swear to me that you won't tell anyone how Fouquet got into the Academy." Osmond asked, he needed to protect himself.

"WHAT! NO!" Louise shouted.

"I have to agree with Louise, just telling me isn't enough." Saito said.

"Not enough! It will never be enough!"

"As long as the information never leaves the room, Louise, I'm staying at the Academy." Saito calmly said.

Louise stared, wide eyed at Saito, then sighed. "Fine..."

"So, Headmaster, it's story time."

Osman sighed and said, "The one who gave the Staff of Destruction was my savior."

"Where is the person now? He is definitely from my country."

"He died. That was over thirty years ago…"

"What did you say?"

"Thirty years ago, while I was strolling inside the forest, I was attacked by a two headed dragon. The one who saved me was the owner of the Staff of Destruction. He used another Staff of Destruction to kill the two headed dragon and then collapsed. He was already injured at that time. I transported him to the academy and treated his wounds. But to no avail…"

"And he died?"

Headmaster Osman nodded.

"I buried the Staff of Destruction that he had used to save me along with him in his grave, the other one I named the Staff of Destruction and kept it inside the vault in order to commemorate my savior…"

Saito stood up, and paced around the room. He took a deep breath, and said, "I need to see his body."

"What?" Osmond asked.

"He'll have tags on him that identify him. I'll need to... take them home, to ensure that he is given the proper honors that he deserves."

* * *

A crypt in an Academy. That was weird. That was really weird. Saito silently wonder if this was common, as the group walked through the creepy crypt. Did Harvard or Yale have a crypt under them? Oxford might. Still, the idea that there was a crypt under the Academy was extremely creepy, and Saito didn't like it.

Still, things were going excellently. The perverted Headmaster seemed to be under control, and Louise was simply terrified of the possibility of him leaving again. Saito wasn't sure why the bald mage named Colbert was with them, but he didn't seem to matter so Saito ignored him.

"We're here." Osmond said.

Saito looked down at the grave. I was a coffin made of marble. On it was engraved "A Hero."

"You don't have his name?"

"We couldn't understand what he was saying."

"Of course." Saito said with a sigh. The man was probably speaking in English, and as far as he knew, the only people in this world who knew English were Sasaki and himself. "Could you open it for me?"

Osmond waved his wand, and the massive slab of marble slid off. Saito gazed at the dead soldier. He was fully armed. He was strapped with a pistol, a Colt M1911A1, had five magazines of ammo for it. He also had seven magazines for another gun. Saito grabbed one of the unknown clips. It was for thirty 5.56mm bullets. It was M16 ammunition. Saito took every magazine and shoved them into his satchel, then he took the soldier's pistol. Saito turned the safety on, ejected the clip, and emptied the chamber. He shoved that into his satchel as well. No kit to clean the weapon was on the man. (3)

Saito lifted the dead soldier, and saw a weapon that made his heart soar beneath the man. It was an M16A1, strapped to the man's back. Saito took the assault rifle, and instinctively turned the safety on. He removed the magazine, and saw that it was empty. He pulled the bolt back, the chamber was empty. Saito paused for a moment, how was he going to carry this? He already had four weapons strapped to his back, now he had 2 pistols, two satchels and a knife. Saito wore the rifle like a necklace, he was carrying way too much stuff. It was starting to get heavy.

Saito then looked at the M72. It had been used. Saito removed the spent weapon, and set it on the ground outside of the coffin.

"What are you doing?" The bald mage, Colbert, asked.

"Taking the weapons out. He's in a peaceful place now. He doesn't need them." Saito said as he removed 3 fragmentation grenades, M61s, from the soldier, and two smoke grenades. Then, Saito found the man's dog tags.

Boltic  
Christopher J  
Some numbers  
O neg and some more numbers  
Protestant

His name was Christopher J. Boltic, PFC Boltic, blood type O negative, and he was a Protestant. He served in the army. He put one of the tags in his pocket.

Saito took a moment to actually look at the dead soldier. He was a fairly skinny man, with no trace of decay on him. The man had vibrant red hair. Saito could still see freckles on the dead man's face, even some color. Must have been makeup, and magic had to have been used to prevent decay. His uniform was in immaculate condition, and Saito could see the Big Red One patch. Private Boltic had been in the 1st Infantry Division.

There were a collection of notes, and a sealed envelope. Saito put them in his satchel, he would make sure that the letter would find its way to what's left of the man's family.

Saito took the man's scabbard and M-7 Bayonet Knife, and that was all of the weapons. Saito felt dirty, for taking all of the man's weapons. Saito returned the body into a more peaceful position, and told him in English, "Thank you, for your gear, and I'm sorry." Saito backed away from the coffin. He thought for a moment, unsure of whether to use the man's rank or not. Saito decided to forgo its use at the moment, and announce it later if it seemed appropriate. "His name is Christopher J. Boltic, you'll probably want to put that on his tomb stone. I wish I knew how he wanted to be buried, but all I really know is that he was a Protestant, so I guess that this burial is honoring him to the best of our ability."

Saito looked back at the three mages, looks of shock covering their faces. "He was a Heretic?(2)" Louise asked incredulously.

"...No, he just has differing religious beliefs. I mean, if he's a Heretic, then I'm probably a Heretic too, but that would be ridiculous considering that I'm Gandàlfr, the Left Hand of God."

Louise stared at him, dumbfounded. "You're Gandàlfr?"

"Louise, you have no idea what's happening, do you? No one told you? I am legendary. Gandàlfr, first one summoned by... Derf! Who summoned the first Gandàlfr?"

"Brimir did partner."

"Yeah, Brymer."

"Brimir." The sword corrected.

"What Derf said."

"I summoned a void Fami-" Louise cut herself off, Saito was taken aback. She was going to correct herself? "I summoned a void... Servant?" Well, that wasn't much better.

Osmond sighed, "We wanted to learn more before you found out, but yes, he is a void Familiar."

"I am not a Familiar OR a Servant. I'm Louise's... Ally." Saito said. "And can we have this conversation outside of this crypt? I do have a few more demands."

* * *

Nothing was ever simple. Sure, Saito was back, but he was in trouble the instant he returned. This was different. Saito had confessed that he was a Heretic, that he didn't follow the ways of the Founder Brimir as set forth by the Pope. He didn't even pronounce Brimir's name correctly! Her Ally didn't follow the Papacy. A Heretic, who compared himself to a Protestant. Decades prior the Papacy had denounced groups who began spouting blasphemies, labeling the Heretics as Protestants. There had been a few minor battles that brought the Heretics back from the brink of Damnation, but Saito was a Heretic. He was also Gandàlfr. The theological implications were terrifying.

Louise paced around her room, waiting for Saito to return to her room. He had left for the student baths. It was one of his requests. Really, after looking at the dead soldier, he didn't ask for much. Access to the Library, the school's bathing facilities, housing and food. It was very basic, and she had expected him to demand more, but it seemed as though he didn't want to push his luck. Although she still had to show him where the Alviss Dining hall was.

Still, Saito was back. Louise hoped that this was good, but considering how his return somehow coincided with blackmailing the Headmaster had somehow soured his return. Him threatening to leave again if she told anyone the truth of Headmaster Osmond's negligence was all Louise needed to know that Saito's return was probably not good. Still, she could hope.

Louise glanced at Saito's belongings, there was that odd black rectangular thing, some clothes, a multitude of weapons, that thing that was strapped to the Heretic who saved Osmond, some odd egg shaped balls with pins in them, the Staff of Destruction (or the Em Seventy-Too Law) and of course, the oddest thing of all, a satchel full of money. Saito had taken his sword with him to the baths. His talking sword.

Louise sighed. Somehow, over the course of a few weeks, Saito had gotten his hands on an incredibly valuable sentient sword, the legendary Staff of Destruction/Em Seventy-Too Law, and a big pile of money. She had trouble figuring out how he had accomplished so much is so little time. All she knew that he could do was fight, what else could he do that allowed him to get so much money?

Louise turned as she heard her door opening. "My God it feels so good to be clean! Haven't been able to bathe using soap in weeks. I would have preferred a lavender soap instead of strawberry scented, but I just feel so clean! I missed this feeling." Saito said. He was wearing a plain white shirt, and sturdy looking blue pants

"Did you have to bathe with me, Partner?" Saito's sword chimed in.

"What if someone attacked me?"

"While you were bathing?" Louise asked.

"Just because I'm naked doesn't mean that no one will attack me."

"But did you have to take me?"

"I suppose I could have taken a weapon that wasn't sentient. Sorry. Where do we eat?" Saito asked as he tucked his two knives in his belt, and slung the Staff of Destruction/Em Seventy-Too Law over his shoulder.

"I've been waiting to show you." Louise said as she walked out the room, with Saito following.

"Hope I didn't delay your diner." She was not expecting him to be so polite. She was expecting more,well, anger. She still didn't know why he came back, and she desperately wanted to know. She had thought that he would never come back, what with the mind altering affects of the Familiar runes.

"Why'd you come back?" She needed to know.

"I was wondering when you'd ask that. Short answer, I need void magic to get home. Long answer, and whether you know it or not, you are a void mage. I will get you to figure out how to tap into it, and you will. Send. Me. Home." Saito said resolutely.

"But how can I be a void mage?" It didn't make any sense! She couldn't be void! She could barely use magic!

"Louise, you are a void mage, because I'm a void ALLY." Saito said, with extra emphasis on the ally.

Louise saw the students entering the dining hall as they approached. "Let's not talk about this in front of others."

"Fair enough." Saito said as they walked in.

They proceeded to the seat Louise always took when she ate, and Saito wordlessly pulled her seat back for her, and Louise took her seat, glad that Saito was being a gentleman. He then took the seat next to her. Louise paused for a moment, she had the servants prepare a spot for Saito on the floor, but he had taken a spot at the table. She hadn't considered that he would consider eating in the dining hall as a chance to eat as equals. He had made it clear, he was an Ally, not a servant. He expected to be treated as an equal, and considering what he was capable of Louise knew that he probably would respond with violence if he wasn't treated as an equal. Violence that she couldn't stop. Besides, he was being nice, and she didn't want that to change by trying to make him sit on the floor. Louise chuckled, even if she tried to make Saito sit on the floor, she would fail. She could let him sit at the table.

"Commoner, what are you doing sitting in my seat?" Malicorne demanded.

"Oh by the Founder, no." Louise muttered to herself. This would not end well.

"Well, move!" Malicorne shouted. Louise rolled her eyes, he was acting so stupid. Did he think that Saito would just get out of his way?

Saito sat there a moment, and Louise could see the blank look covering his face. "Really? Already?"

"I won't ask again." Malicorne said as he pulled out his wand.

Louise sighed, he was taking this way too far. Didn't Malicorne remember what happened to Guiche, or Rodger? "Saito, just make him stop acting like a fool."

"I don't need permission."

Saito turned around and deftly grabbed the wand out of Malicorne's hand. The tubby Noble backed away as Saito stepped toward him. "You can have the seat!" Was all Malicorne said before he was slammed face first into the table and held there. Louise saw her ally holding him against the table, and holding one of Malicorne's arms, twisting it in a position that looked very painful.

"Now then, fat Noble boy whose name I don't care about, apologize for being such a rude jackass." Saito said with a bored look on his face.

"I'm... I'm sorry?" Saito twisted his arm a bit more at the lame apology. "AHH!"

"Why are you sorry?" Saito asked.

"I'm sorry for disrespecting you and being rude!"

"'I'm sorry for disrespecting you and being rude' WHAT!"

"I'm sorry for disrespecting you and being rude... My Lord!" Malicorne quickly blurted out.

"I was expecting 'Sir,' but that works." Saito said with a grin.

"Malicorne, sit somewhere else." Louise said, hoping to avoid another incident like that.

"O-o-of course!" He said before running off.

"Well, that was annoying. Kind of fun, scaring him like that. Still, I hope things are less eventful." Saito said, with Louise silently agreeing with her ally. The last thing she wanted was Saito causing an incident, or getting involved in one.

"Please try to avoid displays like that."

"What, you think I planned that?"

* * *

(1) This is from Mical's POV, and this is not accurate.

(2) Pay attention in the light novels, and you'll notice that their religion is undergoing a Protestant Reformation. They even use the term Protestant to name those who follow Brimir their own way instead of the Papacy's. Agnès' origin flat out states that she came from a Protestant village that was burned to the ground for being Protestant.

(3) A common problem with the early M16, and the reason it got the nickname "Jamming Jenny." You see, the REMFs (Rear Echelon Mother Fuckers) had the idea that the M16 was so advanced, that it was self cleaning. It was not. In fact, it required to be cleaned, but no one was given cleaning kits and were told that you didn't need to clean it. A few weeks later it would jam because no one cleaned it. I chose it over the AK because the AK has a lot more kick, and the precise and accurate shots Saito will make with the M16 would be impossible with the AKM (At least I believe it was the AKM model that was being used during the Vietnam). Sure, the AK had a higher caliber and was easier to maintain, but the first M16s were loved early on for a reason. It was easy to use, it was incredibly accurate for a machine gun, because the bullets tumbled on impact it was slightly more lethal if you were standing behind someone who was being shot. However it got a bad reputation, because it was reported as "Self cleaning," and changing the ammunition specs without telling the designer... What can I say, I'm a gun nut.

AN : And I decided to abruptly end here. The action will be winding down, as things start to get involved in the main plot of the story. The main story will morph, with different circumstances, different allies, and different people surviving and dyeing. Saito saving Fouquet will play a big role, very big. I'll be honest, this all feels a bit forced to me. It was difficult writing Saito's return, and in truth it's not done yet. This chapter was more about the terms in which he is staying, terms that he chose. Next chapter will be more about how people react to his return, and how he deals with it.

And time to rant. I always wondered why Saito in the anime and light novel was so honest. More than that, why didn't he investigate the man who saved Osmond and brought the M72 Law. It was clear that it was a soldier, and soldiers tend to carry useful things that would have made everything much easier.

Also, I introduced a new conflict. Religion. While I will probably not state what Saito's religious beliefs are, it is pretty much mandatory that he doesn't share the same beliefs as anyone else in the world he's trapped in. This is keeping in mind that he is trapped in a time where the Pope in Romalia sent people to burn a town to the ground for housing Heretics, better known as Protestants. They didn't even have a different God, they just believed in Brimir in a way that wasn't approved by the Church. This is mostly to show how different Saito is culturally, since he will hardly pay any attention to the religious beliefs of those around him, but those who know that he is a self-professed Heretic will obsess about it. Although the conflict that it will cause won't really be relevant for a long time. Like, really long.

Best way to view Saito's view on religion is a quote whose source I can't remember, "Politics and religion is not a reason men can't be friends." I don't that is the actual quote, but it's gets the point across.

Anyway, read and review.


	14. Chapter 13 : Reactions

I don't own Zero no Tsukaima

AN : My god this update took a long time. I have no excuse, other than my job, Mass Effect 3, my own disappointment, rewriting Chapter 1, my sister's wedding, a trip to Montana, and a new niece. Actually I had quite a bit going on, and a lot of excuses. I added a cover for the story, that picture of a solemn looking Saito. I'm not really satisfied with it though. Can anyone think of a better cover? Or make one for me?

Also, classical music, and a lot of reviews.

Anyway, time to answer some reviews.

Kitiem3000, yes it is

ILurkNoMoar, Saito never said that he doesn't worship Brimir, they all just assumed that he did. The concept of a human worshiping someone other than Brimir is foreign to them

reven228, I agree, but you must keep in mind that religion is an excuse for war, not the cause. It just makes it happen a little sooner, or a little later. Religion never made man violent, it just gave us another excuse.

You will fear my laser face, this one took really long, and I am taking parts from both the novel and the anime. Also, the tsundere wasn't so much as toned down in the novel, as much as Louise matured beyond the worst of it.

Kenji Hayabusa, I haven't determined the final pairing yet, although there won't be much connection between Saito and Louise until, wait, I can't give out such a huge spoiler.

ArmorofGeddon, actually, in the Light novel, the act of being summoned made Saito understand and speak the language. (I might have given something away there :D) This was shown much later when he couldn't read or write anything in their language, and Tabitha had to teach him.

PeaceofPoo, To elaborate on my previous answer, Saito is not free. He is controlled by his own feelings and his own sense of right and wrong. A good sign of this is when Saito runs away, he has no plan, no sense of where he's going, and distances himself from the best way to get home. He stays in Tarbes even though assassins are chasing him because he enjoys it there, we are never in control of what we do. Also, there is a higher power watching over Saito, me, and I am making him miserable, because Saito being happy anywhere not in his memories isn't dramatic enough. As to the abuse bit, people are always more likely to ignore abuse coming from a woman than from a man. Especially if the woman's cute. People tend to ignore certain shortcomings, like Louise's violent tendencies, in favor of her lack of confidence, her caring nature, her desire for connection, or her sheer determination. That's a problem with the Tsundere archetype, people either ignore the violent and angry tendencies, or that's all they see and they think the character is one-dimensional.  
As for why, people seem to have the inane belief that women can't hurt men because women are weak. Call it a continuation of sexism, but it is common, look up Reaction To Women Abusing Men In Public on youtube, even cops ignore it and try to laugh it off. The consequences of a woman abusing tends to be greater than if a man is doing it, because people have a preconceived image of abuse, and the abuser is always a man. It's simple sexism, and I plan to have Louise grow beyond her violent habits, though she'll still be angry.

Random Shootist / The Eight88 Commission, thank you for your help with the previous chapter, any help with this one would be appriciated.

Aishata, Thank you

Kuromaru-kun, I hope your paper went well

Shadenight123, I'm glad it was jolly good

BukakeNoJutsu, you'll enjoy the next Count Mott sighting.

Acronymous, wait for whales

Animeflunky, I'm glad you like it without knowing anything about the universe.

* * *

Saito was sitting at the table in Louise's bedroom, the M16 in pieces, as he meticulously cleaned the rifle. It was disgraceful how dirty it was. It looked like it had never been cleaned! It was hard enough improvising cleaning tools, but it almost seemed like no care was taken in maintaining this weapon. It would have jammed on every other shot. Saito hoped that when Osmond found Private Boltic's pack that he could find the cleaning kit. Of course, if there was a cleaning kit it meant that the Private never used it, and that he wasn't a very good Private.

Saito thought back to his dinner, it was tasty. Marteau had a way with food that was unparalleled. He'd have to thank him later. However for his next meal Saito had decided that he would rather eat with the school's staff. The students were annoying, especially the way Kirche was hitting on him. She lacked any kind of subtlety. Still, she would be fun in bed, Kirche was undeniably attractive.

He wouldn't act on it, of course, since his memory was still completely unreliable. He had faint memories of a girl he was with back home, though all he could remember of her was that she's his girlfriend and that she didn't like his best friend. She absolutely hated the "Censored" costume. Although, he might have broken up with her, he wasn't sure. Saito shrugged to himself as he cleaned the barrel of his new rifle.

He decided to stay faithful to a girlfriend he may or may not have. He hoped that he didn't have one, he didn't need another person back home probably in a panic over his disappearance.

Saito looked over the rifle. It was clean enough. Saito wanted to have some fun with his new toy, see how accurate he could be with Private Boltic's rifle. The rune's enhancements should make his aim incredible. However he had to keep in mind that he only had 7 thirty round magazines, that was not a lot of ammo for an assault rifle. Full-auto definitely wasn't something he would use with his new rifle.

Saito hung the rifle on his bed, and laid down to rest. He missed his bed. Nothing was quite as comforting as sleeping in his own bed. He could stop by the library tomorrow, and see if he can find any books that will help him help Louise understand void magic, or preferably information on how to get home.

Saito smiled as he felt his mattress conform to his shape. He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of his bed. It smelled good, like Louise. Saito then grimaced as he realized something, the runes were making him enjoy Louise's scent. He didn't like that. Not. One. Bit.

* * *

"WAKE UP!"

Louise jumped at the shout. She groggily pulled herself up out of her bed that had long since been fixed of the damage Saito had earlier inflicted. She rubbed her shoulder, Saito had retaken his bed, and Louise had realized that her bed compared very poorly. Saito's bed from his home felt like a cloud or something. Even his sheets were better. His pillow too.

"Louise, pull your ass out of bed. I'm waking you up a little late."

Louise shot up. "WHAT!"

"Breakfast starts in fifteen, and your classes after that. After the classes you will be working with me on void research." Saito said as he dried his hair off.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner! I can't miss the morning prayer!"

"I took a little longer than usual on my morning PT, then I had to bathe because I was filthy. Still no lavender-"

"Stop rambling!" Louise shouted as she pulled herself out of bed. "I need to get ready!"

"I set out your clothes, I'll be waiting in the hall."

* * *

Siesta was pacing through the kitchen, trying to calm her nerves. Her Hero was back, and while she had greeted him on his return she didn't get much of a chance to say anything to him, or even thank him for valiantly defeating the cruel Count Mott and protecting her chastity.

He was like a Hero taken out of a tale, like the great Richard Rahl or Lord Aldus(1). Although both of those figures were mages, perhaps a hero more like Ivaldi who slew an ancient dragon with but a sword. That fit her Hero much better.

Siesta picked up a plate in each hand, and walked out with the other serving staff to set out breakfast. The Nobles were all already in attendance as they all set out the plates. Siesta, however, was looking for her hero. There was one problem. He wasn't here.

The doors to Alviss dining abruptly opened, with a blushing Vallière and a bored looking Saito entering. Siesta stared as her heavily armed Hero walked to two open seats, humbly pulled one out for Louise, and took a seat next to her. Siesta then giggled when the Noble boy who occupied the seat next to Saito got up and practically ran away.

Siesta rushed forward, two plates in hand, and set them in front of her Hero. "Siesta, good morning."

"Good morning Saito." Siesta quickly said with as she bowed. "I hope the Headmaster didn't trouble you after your arrival."

Saito grinned. "I have nothing to worry about."

Miss Vallière coughed. Siesta looked over to the Noble. She forgot to get her food. "I'm terribly sorry Miss Vallière! I'll get you your meal right away!"

"Wait, Siesta." Saito casually said.

"Yes Saito?" Siesta could feel her heart throbbing.

"Could I have lunch with you today?"

Siesta tried to control her breathing, he wanted to have lunch with her! He liked her! She tried to contain her excitement as she meekly answered, "Yes."

Siesta felt like she was floating as she went to get Miss Vallière's breakfast.

* * *

Colbert set his new device on his desk. His pop-up snake device was ready, with a small application of fire magic and the steel dragon's blood he would show his students his device in action . It was composed of a long metallic tube with a metallic pipe stretching out of it. A pair of bellows were connected to the pipe and a crank was attached to the head of the cylinder. The crank was connected to a wheel on the side of the cylinder. Finally, gears were attached to the wheel and the box. Everything was ready as his students entered. Then he saw him.

It was the Familiar, Hiraga Saito. The Grave robber. To steal from the grave from someone as high ranking as Sir Boltic clearly was, after all, the man had two staves to destruction and was dressed in an incredibly durable and well made fabrics. To show such disrespect, it was disgusting.

The boy was carrying his dark green satchel, his matchless (2) musket, his talking sword, the Staff of Destruction/Em seventy-two Law, and some books. The grave robber looked down to him, and saw the device, and his eyes widened. He and Louise took a seat, his gaze focused intently on Colbert's device. All of the students were focused on his device, confusion on their faces, except for Saito. Saito had a look on his face that screamed recognition.

Colbert cleared his throat, and he started his lecture, "Firstly, who can tell me the main characteristics of the fire branch of magic?"

Kirche was the first to answer, and without a glance she languidly said, "Passion and destruction."

"That's correct! However, besides passion, only being able to destroy is a bit lonely, I think. It depends on the usage, everyone. Depending on how you use it, you can actually do some really fun things. Fire is not only for destruction, Miss Zerbst. A battlefield is not the only place where you will see it. How else can flames be used?" Colbert responded as he waited for his students to answer. he was met with utter silence. Everyone was staring back dumbly, trying to think of something other than the textbook answer Kirche gave.

Saito was reading a book, occasionally stopping to write something in a notebook. He looked up from his book, glanced around, and sighed. "Seriously? None of you can think of an answer? Cooking, smithing, disinfecting tools, smoking hide or meat to preserve it, I mean my God there are so many things you use fire for and you people can't think of anything beyond passion and destruction? How the hell do you think you stay warm during the winter?" Saito ranted, he sounded very annoyed.

"Why yes, Saito, that is absolutely correct!" Colbert proudly said. He definitely wasn't expecting the boy to actually participate in the class, and he wasn't sure what disinfecting meant. Though he could have been nicer about the answer. "In fact I'll show you all a new use for fire and a flammable oil."

"I'm guessing it uses that little engine on your table?" Saito asked.

"Saito, stop talking." Louise sighed.

"What did you call this?" Colbert asked.

"An engine. Wait, is that the first engine everyone is this world has ever seen?" Saito asked. He seemed surprised when everyone confirmed him.

"Saito Hiraga, Could you come down here and tell me what it does?" Colbert asked, he needed to know what Saito knew. To think that the Commoner Familiar would be familiar with this was unexpected.

Saito walked down, and looked over the device. He picked it up, turned it over, analyzed it. "Lets see, you start with the oil in the engine, ignite it though this small hole here. Bellows keep it ignited, as the engine works the piston in the tube cranks the crank, turns the gears, then something happens in the box. Am I right?"

"Yo-you are right! There's slightly more to it, but... Let me show you class! First, we vaporize the oil in the bellows." He stepped repeatedly on the bellows with his foot. "And then, the vaporized oil will go into this cylindrical tube." With a cautious look, Colbert stuck his wand inside a small hole he had opened. He recited an incantation. The sound of a blazing fire could suddenly be heard, and as the fire ignited the vaporized oil, the sounds changed into that of explosions. "Watch carefully everyone! Inside the metallic tube, the power from the explosions are moving the piston up and down!" The crank attached to the top of the cylinder started to move and the wheel along with it. The spinning wheel opened the door on the box. The gears began moving and a snake puppet came out from inside. "The power is transferred to the crank which spins the wheel! Look! The snake then comes out to greet us! How interesting!"

The students watched it, completely underwhelmed. "What's so special about that?"

Mr. Colbert was sad at the fact that the invention he took so much pride in had been totally chastised. Clearing his throat, he began to explain, "In this example, only a snake showed up, but say for instance this mechanism was placed on a carriage. Then, the carriage could move even without horses!"

"You could just use magic to do that. There's no need to use such a weird mechanism." After one student said that, the others started to nod in agreement.

"Everybody, listen carefully! If it is improved upon, this could run machines even without magic! I relied on my fire magic to ignite it, but say flint was used and a way to ignite it every so often was found…" Colbert was obviously getting excited, talking on and on, while the students were all wondering what was so special about it.

"Colbert's right, the engine is incredibly useful. Where I'm from it's used for transportation by everyone on a daily basis, and it's much faster than horses. I regularly went 80 miles an hour on the highway."

"80 miles an hour?" Colbert asked as he quickly did some math in his head. That was over 120 kilometers an hour! "Saito, there isn't a single airship in existence that anyone would imagine going that fast." Most airships couldn't go faster than 20 Kph. The only thing Colbert could imagine going that fast was a fire dragon, even then it was only because they could fly faster than 120 Kph.

"Colbert, can I see some of the fuel you used for this?" Saito abruptly asked.

"I was able to alchemically create it based on the blood of a metal dragon. It was-"

"Show me some." Saito quickly asked.

"When are we going to start class?" One of Colbert's students complained.

"Here's a vial of the blood." Colbert presented the clear vial.

Saito grinned, as he opened it up, and sniffed it. "I know that smell. Colbert, I can show you two things you'll have trouble wrapping your head around if you can make a dozen barrels of this."

"A dozen?" Colbert wasn't sure if he was serious.

"I'll show you something incredible right now that doesn't use magic. I'll even have a symphony play! You'd probably like Antonín Dvořák's ninth, or perhaps Adagio by Epica!"(3) Saito said in what Colbert could have sworn was a giddy tone as he ran up to his satchel and pulled out a square, flat, black thing. Saito ran back down and opened his black device. "This is a laptop computer. It uses absolutely no magic. How can I describe this? It is an... Information storage unit. It holds pictures, music, games, documents, books, you name it! It can even edit the information."

Colbert gazed at it. This small thing did all of that? It had a reflective panel, and a bunch of buttons with letters, numbers, and symbols on them. He watched as Saito pressed a small, silvery button, then the slightly reflective panel lit up. It was a window, and letters and numbers went down it! Then four squares appeared on the window, a red, green, blue, and yellow one. Then, it changed again to a image with the letters "Username" and "Password."

"This... doesn't use magic?" Montmorency asked. Colbert turned around, and saw that many of his students had congregated behind Saito to see the "Computer." Louise was right beside her Familiar.

"Magic's got nothing on this." Saito said as he tapped a few buttons and the screen changed again.

It was a picture of three people. One was a girl, with jet black hair. She was wearing a small, nervous smile, with a pair of glasses on over her blue eyes. She must have been well off, glasses were fairly hard to make and were expensive. At the center was a boy, with light blond hair and brown eyes. He had a massive smile on his face. Then there was Saito in the picture.

"Ignore the picture of me." Saito said as he made the screen change again. It was a list of names. "It has over 9000 songs on it. Here's the ninth, first movement."

"Wait, 9000-" Colbert began when music suddenly began to come out of the small device. It was melodious, beautiful, calming. Saito had flat out told him that it would play music, but an entire orchestra? "You could take music everywhere! This doesn't use magic?"

"I believe I already said that. We'll listen to this one song, then I'm shutting this off. I don't have the charger for it." Saito said. "Colbert, remember, without the engine, we wouldn't never have been able to make the parts that make this. The only way to make this is without magic."

This was beyond incredible. Something like this with no magic. No one had even imagined anything like this to be possible with magic. Colbert looked toward Saito. He never expected anything like this would come from meeting the legendary Gandàlfr. He wasn't so bad.

* * *

_I grabbed my blue Zune as I finished uploading my music. I slipped on my sweatshirt as my best friend was shaking his head. "I can't believe you got a Zune, it looks so incredibly stupid." _

_"I'm sorry, but how is an IPod better? They both do the same thing!" I said as I left my room. _

_"I believe that yours has only 16 gig."_

_"...I got the eight." The 16 one cost an extra sixty dollars and I couldn't afford it._

_"Really? Come on, that's nothing! I have 160 gig."_

_"Like you need that much!" _

_"I'm out of space!" _

_"...You have that much music?" All of it was definitely pirated._

_"I also have a movie. Kung Pow : Enter the Fist." _

_"When would you have time to listen to all of that?" _

_"Come on, whatever I'm in the mood for I have. Want techno, Deadmau5, or maybe some Death Metal, Avenged Sevenfold, or-"_

_"Avenged Sevenfold is not Death Metal." I had to ask myself how he could call them a Death Metal band._

_"Whatever, what I'm saying is that you have no music."_

_"I don't need that much."_

_"I saw the list on your computer, you have 20 songs. Be a pirate, it's free. I'll even get you an eye patch." He said was we stepped outside and we got on our bikes._

_"I'm not going to steal!" I didn't know that I would in a month. _

_"It's not stealing, it's sharing illegally." He said as he put on his headphones._

_"Shit!"_

_"What?"_

_"I forgot that Megumi borrowed my headphones." _

_My blond friend just laughed._

_"Stop laughing! At least I'll have a car when I'm sixteen, you'll still be trying to fix that piece of shit Shelby." I'd eat those words in a couple of years._

* * *

It was late. Dinner time, in fact. Saito hadn't come for lunch. Siesta knew that she shouldn't get her hopes up. Saito was just so much better than she was. She should have known that he wouldn't want to come. For now, she had her job. Taking two meals to a teacher who regularly took meals in his laboratory and his guest.

"Good, we know the date. When will the next eclipse happen?" It was Saito!

"It should be this year, I'll check the date." The professor said.

"I won't get my hopes up, but hopefully a portal will open up. The records said that two Phantoms were in the air, wonder why Sasaki never said anything about that?" Siesta's eyes' widened as she opened the door. Sasaki was her Grandfather's name. She walked in carrying the food to see Saito engrossed in conversation with Professor Colbert.

"Sasaki?" Siesta half asked herself as she walked in.

"Siesta! Nice to see you! Oh! Is it lunch time?" Saito said as he turned to her, when his face suddenly fell. "It's dark outside."

"We must have lost track of time." The bespectacled Professor nervously said.

"I must have missed lunch with you and the staff, sorry about that." Siesta's spirits fell, he was expecting lunch with her and the staff? She had thought that it was going to be something that was just between the two of them!

"It's alright Saito, I understand." Siesta said with a quick bow, more out of force of habit than anything. "Also, you said something about Sasaki?"

Saito stared at her for a moment. "You're one of his granddaughters, aren't you?"

"How'd you know!"

"I can see a little Japanese in you." Saito said with a shrug. "So are you Jessica's sister or cousin?"

He knew Jessica too? "Cousin?" How did he meet all of these people? "Did you visit Tarbes?"

"Yes, we were talking about the Phantom, er, Thunder Dragon's Rainment. If all goes well, I'm going to be flying it." Saito said with a cheeky grin. Siesta couldn't believe what she was hearing, Saito was going to fix it? "Actually, Sasaki will probably be flying it first."

"Saito, if it is dinner time, shouldn't you go and see Headmaster Osmond? He should have Boltic's things."

"My God I forgot about that too! Colbert, thank you for reminding me. We should continue this tomorrow."

"Actually I'll accompany you, I'll need to talk to Old Osmond after you."

Did they forget she was here? "Um, I brought dinner?"

"Thank you miss." The kindly teacher said.

"Thanks Siesta." Saito said as he grabbed the plate and began eating. "I'll be in the library after I talk to Osmond."

"Of course!" Was he inviting her?

* * *

Osmond couldn't believe it, Colbert was supporting Gundàlfr! The teacher was sitting next to the living legend as he looked through the pack, or as he called it the "Alice." (4)

"Great, he lost it." Saito groaned.

"Lost what?" Colbert asked.

"The cleaning kit, I'll have to improvise my own." Saito grumbled as he pulled out an odd tube, with a glass like cover on a opening. Saito pointed it at Osmond. "BOOM!"

"AHHH!" Osmond screamed as he fell back before a great, bright light. Osmond looked around, he was unharmed, and Gandàlfr was laughing very loudly.

"That was unnecessary, but what is this thing?" Colbert asked.

Once Saito could contain his laughter he said, "Flashlight. It figures that he lost the cleaning kit but still has the blue and red lenses for this. What am I going to use the blue and red lenses for? Wait, he has all of them."

"Are you done?" Osmond seethed. That arrogant Gandàlfr showed him no respect.

"I'll finish in my room." Saito said as he left the office.

A cold silence fell over the room. "Why are you helping him?"

"Once you get to know him he is really quite nice."

"He's caused nothing but trouble! He's blackmailing me, the students are terrified of him, and I don't know what to do! At this point I feel we need to tell those in the capitol or they will ask why we are keeping a violent and dangerous commoner in the Academy!"

"He's only dangerous if attacked, both of his acts of violence had been when someone else started the fight. Guiche and Roger started the fights." Osmond supposed that was reasonable. "Also, you did hire Fouquet. Anyone who knew that could have blackmailed you."

"But what should we do?"

"We should let them know that Saito is Gandàlfr."

"What?"

"Well, it's better than all of the alternatives." Colbert sagely said.

He was right, of course. Osmond supposed he just wanted to hear someone else say it. He would send a message speaking of Gandàlfr's return to the Capitol.

"We should also warn them about his... defiance. Trying to order him around won't end well, and we cannot say that he is a self professed Heretic. I don't know what we should say about the Staff of Destruction, but we cannot try to take it from him. After all, he knows how to use it, trying to take it would be tantamount to suicide."

"Last thing I want to do is upset him, he does have Sir Boltic's equipment." Who knew what that equipment was capable of, someone as high-ranking as the wielder of two Staves of Destruction must have had some incredible equipment that was now firmly in Saito's hands.

"Osmond, I don't think Saito desecrated Sir Boltic's burial." Osmond quickly turned his gaze toward Colbert. How could he say that? "I don't think Saito would have done what he did if it desecrated the burial. We also have to keep in mind that they're from the same country."

"And they're both Heretics." Osmond finished. The man who saved his life didn't even believe in Brimir the same way as him. "Christopher Boltic was probably more like Saito, then he was like us. He couldn't even speak our language." It was odd to think of his savior that way. As a man condemned to Damnation. A tragic fate for such a good man, to be damned for simply having the wrong beliefs.

"I suppose Saito does speak multiple languages." Colbert sighed.

"He does?"

"Oh yes, he mentioned it while I was teaching him how to read runes. He's actually picking it up very quickly. He said his experience with "Katakana" and "Hiragana" made it much easier."

"How smart is Gandàlfr?"

"Incredibly, we actually had a discussion on magic theory! He may not be knowledgeable on the subject but his insight is very helpful!"

Osmond sighed, it was just yesterday that Colbert was stunned into silence at how disrespectful Gandàlfr was, now he couldn't stop praising him.

* * *

Saito was walking back to Louise's room, he needed to drop off the ALICE. He avoided looking up, it was just so, unfamiliar. Not seeing the big dipper, or any familiar star formations. Especially the two moons, it was just so... different. Saito let out a sigh as he stepped inside and walked up the stairs. He hadn't made any progress in understanding void, or magic in general. Though he did find an ally in Jean Colbert.

Saito opened the door to Louise's room, and sat at the table in the center. Louise was sitting at her desk, gazing into her mirror as she brushed her hair. "I didn't see you anywhere after Professor Colbert's class."

"I was busy with Colbert." Saito said as he opened up the bag and took out about 16 MREs. (5) Saito opened one. It had chili and macaroni, a cheese spread, crackers, a small packet of Tabasco, an FRH (6), some powder cocoa to flavor water, a molasses cookie, and tootsie rolls. "Sweet, candy! And toilet paper! This is awesome!" Saito missed toilet paper.

"What are you talking about?" Louise asked as she turned around.

"Have a tootsie roll!" Saito said as he threw one of the candies to Louise. He chuckled at Louise's failed attempt to catch it. "They're tasty!"

"Where did you get this."

"Boltic had it in his pack. I wonder if the cheese spread is still any good?" Saito wondered aloud. "Oh, I can make some hot cocoa!" Saito felt giddy, it was like a taste of home. A poorly made taste of home but a taste of home nonetheless.

There was a sudden clawing sound at the door. Saito ignored it as he opened the packet holding the cookie. It was hard as a rock, but he tried to bite into it anyway.

"Who's there?" Louise shouted. No response. Saito grinned as he finally broke off a piece of the 40 year old cookie. It needed milk. "I'm coming." Louise said as the clawing sound continued.

The door suddenly opened and a big red lizard with a flaming tail fell in. It then charged strait at Saito.

* * *

(1) Guess what stories these characters are from. Aldus should be easy, Richard Rahl should be harder

(2) The earliest guns used slow burning fuses to ignite the gunpowder. The use of clockwork or flintlock mechanisms developed shortly after, but weren't heavily used until about a century later.

(3) The first movement of like Antonín Dvořák's ninth symphony and Adagio are the same song, though Adagio by Epica does have more rock in it. Both are absolutely beautiful. For those of you wondering, Adagio/the first movement is about 10min long.

(4) All-purpose Lightweight Individual Carrying Equipment, or ALICE

(5) Meals-Ready-to-Eat

(6) Flameless Ration Heater

AN : Who hasn't been giddy over 40 year old candy? And who could imagine going weeks without toilet paper? Either way, this took way too long, and I kept removing and editing things. I spent a month on one conversation that I just got rid of. I put this up because I knew this was taking too long, and being sick for the past week gave me some extra time to spend on this.

Also, Saito owned a Zune, and really, who owns a Zune?

So if any of you and to thank anyone for this, thank the flu.

Also, I recently found a webcomic, Bittersweet Candy Bowl, love it.

Anyway, read and Review

This is Lee, and I'm out!


	15. Chapter 14 : Never Forget

I don't own Zero no Tsukaima

AN : I finished this faster than I usually do. Nice. Especially nice considering that I had to format my computer because of a very nasty virus. Thankfully I keep back-ups of everything. The virus really screwed up my computer. It removed windows defender, Trend micro security agent, spybot search and destroy, Adaware, and windows update. Still, it's fixed now, and I've reinstalled all of my security (and then some), and all of my games so yeah.

Now, for last chapter's question, the answer is

Richard Rahl, Sword of Truth

Aldus, Harry Potter (I'll admit, this one was hard to the point of being unreasonable)

Now, to answer some reviews:

Styx, close enough

Karndragon, thank you

Reven228, I'm always golden

Transcendent Oddity, correct

Sithking Zero, oops there was only supposed to be one name. Thanks for catching that.

Kitiem3000, during Vietnam they were using the AKM, not the AK-47. The AK-47 was a terrible gun, very rickety, and the only reason it is remembered positively is because we remember other guns as the AK-47. Besides, the AKM kicks more and is less accurate than the M16, but it is definitely lower maintenance. Of course, the M16 is lower maintenance than it's predecessor, but the REMFs said that it was no maintenance.

Patcheresu, your prediction is waaaaaaaay off.

theBSdude, Alright you can do stuff on the Zune that you can't do on an iPod, but I'm just sad that I couldn't have as much music as some of my friends.

Darkkon27, you are goddamn awesome, you know that right?

Ex10, but would the runes let him reach that conclusion? How much have they altered him?

Some guy, very close

Nightshade The Patient One, yeah, I thought the insert was funny. Also, who said he knew Japanese from tradition?

Sacchin, I liked the laptop bit too. As for whether Saito returns to Earth or stays, I'm not sure. It could be one, it could be the other, it could be both.

Hansi Rahl, Thank you

Lord Sia, the tootsie rolls are still edible. Sorta

Akira Stridder, I like his no BS attitude too.

Hikari367, really? I didn't think that chapter was all that intense. Definitely didn't need all caps.

Sonicfanx1, here is the fifteenth chapter, and thank you.

* * *

Louise stood in abject horror as Kirche's familiar dove toward Saito. It took Saito to the ground, and began vigorously sniffing him. Saito threw it off, and pulled his signature dagger. "God damn it, why do I keep getting attacked? Where is the assassin this time?"

Kirche's familiar backed off, and pointed to the door. Saito ignored it, and with inhuman speed charged forward and grabbed the flame salamander by its tail, spun it around, and threw it toward Louise's newly repaired window.

CRASH!

"You broke my window again!" Louise shouted, and waited a moment for Saito's response, but received none. She looked toward her Ally, and saw him intently watching the open door. His dagger in his left hand, one of his pistols in the right. He had his dagger poised and ready to end anyone who approached.

"Where are you? If you've come to kill me like the others, I should let you know that I'm through being nice and letting them live. If I see you I'll fucking gut you. I am tired of this bullshit. It won't be over until I just kill you bastards." Louise backed away from Saito. She could practically feel malice rolling off of him, his eyes had a look that could melt steel, and Louise was thankful it wasn't focused on her.

Louise kept backing away from him until she reached the wall. She then mustered up her courage, and said, "I don't think that familiar came to attack you."

"It jumped on me!"

"She just wanted to take you to her master." Louise tried.

"Well than they should have come to me, instead of sending an animal to attack me! Now whose pet was that?!"

"Promise you won't hurt her?" Louise did not want a scandal to come of this.

He groaned and looked away for a moment, composing himself. He turned back to Louise and looked her strait in the eye, and Saito said with what Louise knew to be complete sincerity, "I promise I won't hurt her."

"Kirche-"

"I am going to give that bitch a black-eye!"

"Wait! You promised!"

"I lied, I can't let being attacked just slide!" Saito hissed.

"Don't hit her! You aren't supposed to hit a lady!"

"I don't give a damn that she has ovaries! When I'm attacked I fight back! Derf! Back me up on this!"

"Why should I? I won't change either of your minds, no matter what I say." The sword sagely said. Louise had to agree with it.

Louise sighed, Saito was going to retaliate, but maybe she could minimize the damage. "Saito, could you not attack her directly?"

"You want to compromise, really? You think I'm going to-"

"Look! You said we were allies, and allies work together! If you attack Kirche that reflects on me whether you like it or not! So I am asking you to NOT MAKE MY LIFE HARDER!" Louise was fed up with this reckless idiot! All he did was make life hard!

"I need to show people that shit like this isn't tolerated! All I want is for the people here to NOT attack me, to NOT GET IN MY DAMN WAY! HELL, I'VE HAD 3 ASSASSINATION ATTEMPTS ON ME!"

"YOU'RE MAKING IT HARDER ON YOURSELF! YOU ANTAGONIZE EVERYONE WHO CAN GET IN YOUR WAY!" Louise screamed, as she glared at her ally.

Saito stared coldly in response, and silence fell between the two. Louise steeled herself, doing everything she could to keep from trembling in fear. She knew that she could do nothing to stop him, she had nothing to leverage against him, but she had to get him to listen to her.

"Any suggestions on what I should do then? If you have no suggestions, then shut up. I'm going to visit Kirche von Zerbst, and she will regret what she did."

Louise tried to think of something as Saito made his way to the door. She needed something to stop this! "FLAME!"

Saito paused and turned around slowly. "Flame? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Are you subbing that in for a swear word or something?" He looked more confused than angry now.

"Kirche's familiar, Flame, take Flame back to Kirche, and warn her to not have her familiar attack you!" It was perfect, it still got Saito's message across, and it didn't make things worse! It was the perfect compromise!

"...Alright, that actually isn't a bad plan." Saito relented as he walked to the rebroken window and looked down at the Familiar down below.

"Is she moving?"

"Don't think so. Hmm? SIESTA! IS THAT FAMILIAR DOWN THERE MOVING!" Saito shouted to someone down below. Louise wasn't sure who this Siesta was.

"IT'S BREATHING, WHAT HAPPENED SAITO?"

"NOTHING IMPORTANT, I'LL BE DOWN SOON!" Saito shouted as he left the room. He paused for a moment, and turned back to Louise as he put another candy in his mouth. "Louise, are you coming? I don't know where Kirche's room is."

"Fine." Louise said as she followed Saito. She had to make sure he didn't go too far, he had just proven that he couldn't be trusted. Louise stopped for a moment, "Wait, 3 assassination attempts?"

"Not talking about it."

* * *

Kirche took a deep breath, ready to be ravaged. She was practically trembling in anticipation for Flame to escort Saito to her bed. She perhaps he will bring that music device, play some romantic music to enhance the mood? The few candles kept the room dimly lit, perfect for a night of passion.

CRASH!

Light flooded the room, pouring in from the kicked in door. She saw her Familiar sail through the air and roughly hit the ground. "FLAME!" What had happened?

"If your pet attacks me again I swear to all that's holy that I'll kill him." A cold voice calmly told her before abruptly leaving.

"What did she do!?" Kirche frantically asked.

"Kirche! I so sorry about Saito's actions!" Louise ran in. "After Flame jumped on Saito, he threw her out the window, I tried to stop him, but all I did was convince him to not attack you."

"He was going to attack me?" What was going on, this night was supposed to be passionate!

"Yes, look, Saito is... Just please, avoid him, nothing good will come from pursuing him. We need to get Flame to the healers." Kirche was taken aback by Louise's kindness.

"Yes, of course!" Kirche said as she wrapped a robe around herself, hiding the risqué ensemble she wore and grabbed her wand, levitating Flame to avoid cause more injuries as she and Louise rushed off to the water tower in silence.

Once they arrived, Louise gave simple parting words. "Please don't try to get revenge on Saito, I don't want to think of how he would retaliate. I was barely able to talk him down from attacking you."

Kirche didn't answer. She knew that Saito was too strong and cunning to attack.

* * *

Saito grunted as he dropped down from the branch he was hanging from. He was doing his morning physical training, getting ready for his day. He was almost done, he had been rotating through sit ups (five sets of 30), pull ups (five sets of 14), and sprints (from the tree to the center building, about 100 meters there and back). Now it was time for the finale, a four mile run. The best he had ever done on four miles was 28 minutes and 50 seconds.

"How can... how can you do all that?" A servant asked, panting.

"I'm strong." Saito answered simply, looking back at the one man still trying to keep up with him. He was a couple of sets behind Saito, and he was only doing 3 pull ups and 15 sit ups on each set. The only other people awake at the moment were the servants at the academy, a few of the men tried to exercise with Saito, and found that they were completely unable to keep up. It made sense, he exercised everyday, and constantly competed with his siblings. The female staff simply watched. It was a little uncomfortable with their gaze focused on him, but extremely flattering.

Saito grabbed a glass bottle full of water, then took off running. "Now for four miles!"

"I'm done! You're inhuman." The man said as he fell back.

"Yes I am!" Saito shouted back with a cocky grin. He kept going, pacing himself.

* * *

_I was running as fast as I could, but I just couldn't catch up. Ben and Megumi were way ahead of me. "Sai-Sai, pace yourself, you don't need to keep up with us." Megumi said._

_I...I can..." I said between pants. I wanted to be better than this. My brother and sister were so much stronger than me. They've always seemed unreachable, still seem unreachable. Megumi was a genius, always getting perfect scores, and it seemed like everybody was in love with Ben. Of course now I know they aren't perfect, but at the time they still seemed like all knowing Gods._

_I trip over my own feet, and land face first. However I don't stop, I can't, I need to keep going, keep pushing myself. I knew I should have been in pain, I just fell and skid a foot on gravel, but I was numb to pain. I wanted to be better than this. I pushed myself up, ignoring my throbbing face that felt oddly sticky._

_"Shit, Jesus fucking Christ, Saito you look like you face fucked some sand paper." Ben shouted, being vulgar in the way that he only was when mom and dad weren't close. He ran over to me, and rubbed my face. His hand got bloody. That was when I actually felt the stabbing pain._

_I began taking panicked breaths, as tears streamed down my face. "My God, Sai-Sai! Are you okay?" Megumi asked._

_"Relax, pipsqueak ain't dyin'! Come on midget, we're going home."_

_"Yeah, we'll clean your cuts, okay?"_

_"I'm-I'm okay!" I mumbled. I knew I wasn't okay, but I wanted to look cool in front of my older siblings._

_"Damn it pipsqueak, if you are going to lie to us, at least make it convincing. Dumb ass."_

_Now that I think back, I don't understand how I didn't get any scars from that._

* * *

Saito massaged his arms as he entered Louise's room; it was time for the Royal brat to wake up. He had just finished his morning physical training, and returned from his morning bath. Unfortunately there was no shower. It was comforting to know that no one could keep up with him here. A nice change of pace considering that he was used to his sister always being stronger than him while his brother faster than him. Saito was more flexible than them, but that didn't really count for much.

"Louise, wake up." Saito calmly said. Louise groaned incoherently. Saito ripped off the blankets, "You missed breakfast, class starts soon."

"WHAT!?" Louise shouted as she covered herself.

"I lied, breakfast starts in thirty minutes. Now get up."

"That's still not enough time to get ready! I need at least an hour to get ready!" Louise shouted as she ran to her armoire, grabbing her uniform. "I'll have to brush my hair as we go!"

Saito sighed, he wished that Louise was more like his sister. Megumi was so much nicer, smarter, and less girly. Of course she was going into the military, which probably resulted in much less girlyness. And her hair was shorter, making it easier to maintain. Same with his mom, and most of his cousins. Saito paused as he realized that none of the women in his family were really all that girly. Quite a few of them could kick his ass. From what he'd seen here none of the women would be willing to lift a finger to fight an assailant. Every single one of them would be reliant on someone coming to save their ass from any minor kind of trouble.

Saito shook himself out of his thoughts and watched as Louise frantically brushed her hair. It looked fine. "Louise, there is nothing wrong with your hair. Lets go." Saito said as he grabbed the Beretta, the rifle Sasaki made, Derflinger, his own dagger, and the M72 LAW. He was ready for anything.

"My hair is a mess!" Louise scowled.

Saito groaned, her hair had fallen into place, it looked perfect! "It looks fantastic, lets go."

"Fine." Louise hissed. "It's not like I have time to fix it."

"Annoying." Saito muttered under his breath. "Louise, after class we need to work on your Void magic."

"I can't use Void magic, it's a lost element! Even if I could, how would I learn it? They're no books on it!"

"Louise, you summoned me, you can use Void. I figured we could study Brymer and try to recreate some of the things he did, or figure out where some of his writings are." Saito said with a shrug.

"Brimir..." Louise corrected. "And how are we supposed to do all this?"

"I don't know, try to recreate some of it? There's the "Bursting rays of Divine judgment that cleansed the Demonic Elves," or the "Devine powers that eliminated the Elves demonic shields and subdued all evil forces!"" Saito mockingly said in an overly dramatic fashion.

Louise stopped walking. "Are you... MOCKING BRIMIR!" She asked incredulously.

Saito paused. "I suppose that I shouldn't make fun of religion as often as I normally do."

"You normally mock Brimir?"

Saito gave Louise a confused look. She thought that he worshiped her God? He was from a different reality that only had one moon. "Louise, I don't worship Brymer, I've never even heard of him until I arrived in this world."

Louise dumbly opened and closed her mouth, as if trying to make sound come out. She eventually uttered a, "How?"

"Louise, the place I'm from has only one moon. We don't have anything that even talks about a Brymer. I'm sure that there are parallels between your religion and the religions I know of, but there's going to be a lot of differences."

"You... You don't know anything about the Founder, how he saved us?" Louise asked, Saito could tell that she still had trouble with the concept of someone not knowing about Brimir.

"Louise, focus, Void magic. One of the feats of Brymer is how he dispelled a magic effect; at least that's how I interpreted it. I figured that would be a safe test." Saito said, trying to return the subject to something relevant.

* * *

Louise was following behind Saito, dumbfounded. He didn't worship Brimir. Louise swallowed, trying to move past how uncomfortable she was feeling. She thought that Saito was a Heretic, instead he was something much worse, he was a Heathen. A Heathen! She didn't hear a thing he said about his thoughts on Void magic as her mind went through what Saito was.

She followed him into the Alviss Dining Hall, and took her seat next to him. He pulled her chair out for her, and was the very model of a perfect gentleman. However it was clear what the rest of the students thought of Saito, no one was sitting near her or Saito. The closest anyone was to her was two seats away. Kirche wasn't even willing to try hitting on Saito. Louise still found it odd that a non-mage was so terrifying, but she could understand, Saito was dangerous.

Still, Louise wished someone would come by. She even missed Kirche's infuriating insults.

"Good morning, Hiraga Saito." Guiche said as he took a seat next to him.

Saito stared at Guiche, a look of complete shock that the Noble was willing to sit next to him. "Honestly, I don't remember your name. Just that you use golems and use a flower as a wand."

"My name is-"

"Shut up, you are confusing me not knowing your name with me wanting to know your name. You are a piece of shit, go away." Saito sternly said.

"Saito, please, try to be nice." Louise asked, hoping that it would have some kind of effect, she didn't need to alienate the Gramonts.

"Let me get a second opinion, Derf! How should I treat flower boy here!" By the Founder he was asking his sword?

"I don't know, let me sleep partner. Wake me up if something exciting happens." The sword said.

"…Well I didn't expect that. Go away." Saito said after a few moments passed.

"What did I do!?" Guiche asked to Louise's surprise, since when was he so brave?

"First, you are a two timer, but that's not enough, because somehow, it was my fault that you were a two-timer. Then you challenged me to a duel, based solely on the belief that I couldn't defend myself so that you could beat up someone you considered too weak to fight back. You are a thug. Go away." Saito slowly told the Noble as he sent a cold glare toward the boy.

Guiche slowly backed away, clearly terrified that at any moment Saito would jump on him.

"He defended you." Louise quietly said, surprising herself that she was defending the pig

"When?" Saito asked as the servants began bringing the food out.

"After you left, Roger was insulting you, and Guiche defended your character. He's not as bad as he seems." Louise told him.

"Does that change what he did when he was ignorant of how strong I am?" Saito asked as the maid who was excessively fond of him approached.

"Could you at least act civil toward others?"

"He was willing to beat someone who he thought couldn't defend them self to a pulp. What part of that deserves civility?"

"Good morning, Saito!" The maid said in an annoyingly chipper voice. "I brought you extra food, since you seem to have a big appetite!" Louise glanced at her Ally's portion. Even the plate it was on was bigger.

"Thank you Siesta." Saito said as he stood from his seat and grabbed the plate. "Though I'm not in the mood to eat around a bunch of Nobles. I'll be in the kitchen."

* * *

Guiche was on his way to Chevreuse's class. It seems that the man who trounced him in a duel hates him. He understood, Saito had a fairly logical reason to hate him, and Guiche was simply happy that he wasn't attacked.

Guiche reached the classroom and saw the Louise and Saito had already arrived. Saito had his head in a book, occasionally jotting down notes, and wearing a plethora of weapons, including the legendary Staff of Destruction. Guiche had no clue how the commoner got his hands on it.

Guiche then saw his beloved, and dearly hoped that she has forgiven him for his transgression. "Monmon, you look ab-"

"Huh, it's you." She seethed. It seems that he wasn't forgiven. Montmorency grabbed her books and stormed away.

"Montmorency, please!"

She went directly toward Saito. "Commoner Familiar, could you… you." Montmorency froze in place from the glare Saito was leveling at her.

Guiche tried to push back his fear; he needed to protect her from Saito. But, what could he do? Create a few golems that Saito could easily dispatch? He didn't know what he could do to stop Saito.

"Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency, you will not refer to Saito as 'Familiar' or 'Commoner,' he is my Ally. Understood?" Guiche was taken aback; Louise was being so generous with Saito. An Ally was an equal, she was calling someone who couldn't use magic an equal!

More shocking was that Saito's expression softened, he even gave a gentle smile. "So-sorry, Saito, I was wondering if I could sit by you?"

"To keep him away?" Saito asked as he nonchalantly pointed at Guiche.

"Why else?" Montmorency asked as her usual confidence returned.

"Sure." Saito said with a shrug as he went back to reading.

Guiche felt his spirits break, what could he do to win Montmorency's forgiveness? She was willing to go to Saito Hiraga just to avoid him? Were his actions really so unforgivable? Guiche puffed out his chest. _No. _He couldn't lose her, and now he had to be a man. Guiche strode forward with a purpose strait for his beloved.

"Go away." Montmorency demanded. Saito slowly reached for his sword, though Guiche could tell he was trying to be seen.

Guiche fell to his knees. "Please Montmorency, forgive me! I'll do anything!"

Paralyzing silence, Guiche had no idea how much time had passed when a voice broke the silence. "I'm glad I woke up for this."

"Derf, I thought you didn't care?"

"I'll settle for this."

Montmorency coughed, "So, you want forgiveness?"

"Yes, I'll do anything." Guiche said, ignoring any sense of pride.

"Saito, what do you think I should do?" Montmorency asked. Guiche looked up and at the intimidating man. This was bad, from the glare alone it was clear that Saito hated him.

"Mont… uh, Montmerce?"

"**Montmorency**." The radiant beauty seethed, keeping her focus solely on Guiche.

"Yeah, Montmorancy," Guiche shuddered as he got the name wrong again. "Only the naïve forgive and forget-"

"Well…" Montmorency began as he face hardened. Guiche's face fell, it was over. She'd never have him.

"Let me finish." Saito snapped. The two blonds and Louise flinch at his tone. "As I was saying, only the naïve forgive and forget; the wise forgive, but never forget. Look at him, he has given up his ego to try and get your forgiveness. Don't forget that he cheated, but give him a chance."

Montmorency turned back to Guiche, still holding on to her vengeful gaze. However Guiche could see beneath it, she wasn't so sure now. She wanted to believe him. "I'm sorry, Monmon." He began as he rose from his knees.

Guiche stared into Montmorency's deep blue eyes and got lost in them as they softened. "Well he'll need to do a lot to be forgiven!" Louise spat. Montmorency's eyes' instantly hardened as she pushed him away.

"That killed the mood." The sword muttered as Saito shushed it.

"Louise is right, sorry isn't enough. You can begin earning my forgiveness tonight. I expect a very nice and romantic dinner to be prepared." Montmorency demanded as she crossed her arms and gave Guiche a stern look.

"Of course!" He was getting a second chance! "I'll make everything as perfect as you!" Guiche said as he left the trio.

"Don't forget you have another girl to apologize to!" Saito shouted, and Guiche could practically feel the anger radiating from his Monmon. Why did he have to remind her of that?

* * *

Montmorency the "Fragrance" was pacing back and forth in her room. She kept glancing at the recipe she set out on her table, considering if she should do what she was thinking of doing. She had everything else ready. She ground up the proper wood, the dragon sulfur, and mandragora, all she needed to add was the final ingredient.

She sat at her desk and grabbed the vial holding the final ingredient. All she needed to do was pour in the contents of the vial, add some magic, and she'll have created something incredibly rare. The vial held 2, maybe 3 drops of liquid, but it had cost her 700 écu. That was enough for a commoner to live 5 or 6 years.

Montmorency thought back to class, and Guiche's apology. He was so desperate,would she really be forgiving him if she did this? Would this make things right? This was forbidden for a reason. There would be consequences.

But there was a reason she was considering this. That first-year Katie and all of the other girls that he flirted with. She would not be hurt again.

"Forgive, but never forget." She told herself as she finished the love potion.

* * *

Louise sighed as she waited for Saito to return. There was no moon out tonight, making the magic torches around the Academy the only source of light. It was late, and she had just eaten dinner in the dining hall. Saito ate with the servants. It was better that way; the servants liked him, and without him around Louise was not avoided like the plague. She had to calm him to try and protect her classmates. Louise was convinced that Saito was ready to punch Montmorency when she called him a 'Commoner Familiar.'

Still, she was going to attempt Void magic, a fool notion if there ever was. She would try, but Louise didn't expect much. All she could do was fail. The only reason she defeated Fouquet was because her failures were very destructive.

"Hey Louise, got a magic torch." Saito said as he approached. "So, how should we go about this?"

"Why are you asking me?" Didn't he know she was following his lead?

"Well, I'm sure you understand magic theory more than I do."

"I know that I can't be a void mage, because there hasn't been one for 6000 years." Louise said, she knew this was a waste of time, how could she be a legend?

"Louise, you use magic. Explosions? Magic. Summoning me? Magic. And considering that neither of those accomplishments fall under Fire, Water, Earth or Wind, so that leaves Void or some sixth element. Now, what's more likely, Void or a sixth element?"

"Okay, then how do I cast a spell? I don't know any chants!"

"Is there any way to cast a spell without chanting?" Saito asked.

"Yes, but only extremely skilled and experienced mages can do that!" This was hopeless, she would try, then fail. If she's lucky it won't explode.

"Explain the theory behind chantless spell casting." Saito asked.

Louise sighed. She had to satisfy his curiosity, she needed to keep him happy so he'd stay. "Okay, first, the mage must visualize what they want to do, how they want to change the world around them. Then, they build their willpower, and have their vision flow through their wand." Louise as if she was reciting from her notes.

"Okay, so, how do you imagine a dispel effect?" Saito asked.

"I don't know. Vanishing magic?"

"No, it goes through your wand, right? So you'd have to imagine the void going through your wand. So you'll need to imagine magic from your wand extinguishing the torch."

"I'll try imagining the Void." Louise raised her wand and took a deep breath. She brought forth an image of nothingness, and visualized drawing it forth, watching it consume the magic sustaining the flame. "Dispel."

Nothing happened.

"See, I can't do it."

"That's the problem; you believe you can't do it. You can't change things if you don't think you can change it. Louise, you can do this, I believe in you."

"You don't even like me." Louise glowered.

"Just because I don't like you doesn't mean I don't believe in you." Saito said. "Imagine rubbing it in everyone's face when you master the Void. All you have to do is extinguish that torch. Try again."

Louise straitened her shoulders. She knew she couldn't do this, but Saito thought she could. He believed she could. What would happen if she succeeded? Her mother would respect her, Eleanor would have to apologize for seeing her as weak, and she could rub it in Kirche's face. She imagined the void flowing though her wand and mustered her will, and the magic flowed like it had never done so before. "Dispel!"

Her wand jumped as a distorted wave shot out from it. The torch was extinguished. "It worked."

"It worked a little too well, Louise." Saito said with a grin.

"Huh?" Louise looked around. Everything was dark. "Did I extinguish all of the lights?"

"Yeah. We'll need to fix that."

* * *

Montmorency followed Guiche outside to the courtyard and was left breathless. It was beautiful. A candle light dinner, and all around the table were rose petals. Then there was the bottle of champagne sitting in a bucket of ice! A gentle breeze wafted the smell of the petals to her, the scent was divine. Guiche walked ahead and pulled out her seat. "For you, my Montmorency."

Montmorency felt her cheeks burn. He was being so perfect! She quickly forced her smile down, she was punishing him for a betrayal, and after tonight he would never betray her again. She knew just how to get him. "Let us drink some champagne, since you went through the trouble of bringing it here."

"Of course!" Guiche said as he opened the bottle and filled two glasses. He handed a glass to Montmorency.

Suddenly all of the lights died, and a sudden feeling of unease went through Montmorency, and just as quickly passed. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Guiche said.

Montmorency looked around; she was barely able to see. She could make out Guiche, and saw him set his glass on the table. "Could you find out what happened?"

"Of course Monmon! I'll find out what interrupted our date!" Guiche said as he ran off.

Montmorency sighed as she pulled out her love potion. This was the perfect opportunity, no one could see her, and every single torch was extinguished. She poured the potion into the champagne. Now, she just had to wait.

"I can't believe I did this." It was Louise.

"Yeah, now you need to learn how to control it. It wouldn't be good to dispel your allies' magic." Saito too.

"Wait, is Derflinger okay?" Louise asked.

"I'm fine, I absorb magic."

"… Sorry Derf, I didn't even consider the possibility of Void magic affecting you. Oh, hi Montmorancy, how's dinner?" It got her name wrong. Again.

"I'm waiting for Guiche to come back. He left to find out what happened." Montmorency said.

"That his champagne?"

"Yes."

"Don't mind if I do." Saito said as it grabbed the glass.

"Wait!" It was too late.

* * *

AN: Well, that's a good cliff hanger. So, time to ask, what will the potion do? Will it:

A: Turn this story into a series of Lemons

B: Make Saito fall in love?

C: Make him angry?

D: Make him hate someone?

E: VIOLENCE!

F: None of the above

G: All of the above, including F

Then, who will it be directed at? Will it be:

A: Louise

B: Guiche

C: Montmorency

D: Colbert

E: Tabitha

F: The Author

G: Kirche

H: Old Osmond

I: Fouquet

J: Derflinger

K: You

L: Osmond's mouse

M: Other

N: All of the above

Huh, that was much longer than I needed to make it. Oh well, other than that little question, what do you think of Guiche and Montmorency's interation? I think it was subpar myself. Could've done better.

Oh well, Read and review everybody

This is Lee, and I'm out!


	16. Chapter 15 : Dispel

I don't own Zero no Tsukaima

AN: Yeah, this took me a while, sorry about that. I'd give an excuse, but all of them are bad. Nothing has really changed for me except I'm back teaching kids how to ski, and that next month I'm going to be teaching a college class on skiing. Beyond that, nothing has changed.

For Stupid Devil Dog, there has been a change, it has gotten a tropes page on TVTropes, and I'm happy about that. Also, 39 reviews in one chapter. That is awesome.

Also, I want to give a thank you out to linquynh

SuperNatura1, I suppose it is.

Sweet Kagamine Kiss, I'm not turning it into a series of Lemons. Also, the votes are actually completely irrelevant, because I've already decided how things are going up to the summoning of- wait, spoiler alert.

Capito Celcior, that's actually kind of the point. He'll get better.

Darkkon27, succinct. Good.

j, correct, at first.

Deofiro, correct, at first, and that's what I'm trying to do. Don't worry, he'll get better. Not yet of course.

Sacchin, yes, yes it is.

Ardere V, correct.

darksoulmoo, possibly.

Dan22, possibly.

NeoNazo356, correct, and good prediction.

Kitiem3000, wrong, its going to be 8 kinds of pissed.

YoukoTaichou, chose the only wrong answer.

Gemstone, correct

Guest Negative, wrong. Also, Saito's the main character, he needs to suffer.

Neogoki, everyone like Tabitha

Chad001, a lot agreed with the second

Patcheresu, if Saito met me he would hate me, I mean really, I am the one who decides everything.

Prodigal Priest, some are right some are wrong.

RenkinMaitai, possibly.

Silver Winged King, possibly

Zephyer12, you'll be kind of happy

Death5367, correct

Dwennon, eh close enough.

Guest, he does need to mellow out.

CPL of Marines, thank you, very flattered and motivated now, already working on next chapter.

Fayari, yep, and he will be PISSED later.

SupremeEntity11, true, but keep in mind that Saito has been a bit of a dick of few times.

Reaper7, seriously the correct answer is closer to G than any of the others.

Guest, no

linquynh, Thank you for the info on the guns used in the Vietnam war, very helpful. I still need to post the updated gun information but I'll be doing that soon. Hopefully.

Guest, not the whole tail

Selias, OTP for you too, huh?

Guest, thanks

ZeroLova, yes.

Dark Fox King, everyone loves Tabitha, I swear to God

Leo Centauri, you know what they say, don't ask don't- wait, that was repealed. Nevermind.

xArtehx, Thank you for the compliments on my ability to write violence. That's what I always saw as the hardest part of writing. Also, the male version is called Gary Stu, and thank you for saying that Saito isn't one.

Jester, be careful what you wish for.

* * *

"That was really good champagne. Guiche has good taste." Saito said with a grin, he might just take the bottle. "You were saying something Montmorancy?"

"You drank it! Are you alright?" Saito could hear her trepidation. Something must have been wrong.

"We're fine, come on Saito, we need to see the Headmaster and tell him why the lights are out!" Louise excitedly said.

"You know why the lights are out?" Montmorency asked.

"Louise used her first Void spell. She dispelled the magic." Saito said nervously. Did she put something in the champagne?

"Thank the Founder." Montmorency quietly muttered.

Saito stood in place for a moment. She put something in Guiche's champagne. Something magic. All of a sudden his petty theft of Guiche's drink seemed much more foolish and immature than it initially did. "Saito, why are you just standing there?"

"What did you put in Guiche's drink?" Saito asked.

"Si-since when did you re-remember his name?" Montmorency was trying to distract him, poorly. There was a sudden, loud crash. "What was that!?"

"Irrelevant." He was trying to make Guiche feel small and pathetic. "What did you put in his champagne?"

"Why did you drink it?"

"I'm spiteful. What did you put-"

"Saito, let's just go." Louise said.

"Louise," Saito began as he turned toward her voice. Suddenly the lights all came back to life. "Let us keep practicing." She looked positively radiant. _Something is wrong. _There was nothing he wanted more than to see Louise happy.

"I thought 'dispel' would be permanent." She sounded disappointed, Saito couldn't let that be.

"You cast it without a chant, it is probably imperfect. More practice should fix that."

"No, this is probably better, potions and reagents that use magic would still be useable, but attacks would be rendered useless. If anything it's better this way." She was happy, good. _What was in the champagne? What's going on?_

"Saito, are you all right?" The blond girl asked.

"Montmorency, I'm fine." _I pronounced her name wrong! And I'm not fine damnit! _"Let's go."

"You pronounced my name right! Please try to do so more often." Montmorency said as she turned back to her table.

"I've been pronouncing it wrong?" _I've been pronouncing it wrong? Damn I feel like a jackass._

"Come on Saito." Louise said as she grabbed Saito's hand. A shiver went down his spine, she was holding his hand!

Saito was going to make Louise his, no matter what. _This isn't me._

Saito and Louise reentered the courtyard, the torch having relit itself. Saito removed the M72 LAW and Sasaki's rifle, setting them on the ground. He laid on his back and looked to the sky. It was dark, thick blackness as the clouds blocked any light the moons or stars could have provided. Saito let out a deep sigh.

"Should I try 'dispel' again?" Louise asked. She was so determined, it was cute, but she needed to rest. It had been a very hard day for her.

"Take a break Louise."

"What? Partner, I didn't think you were the kind a person to take breaks." Derflinger said.

"Derf, Louise needs a break. I've made life pretty hard for her." It was his fault that she was alone, that people were afraid of her. _They're afraid of ME, not her. Though they avoid her just the same._

"You do make things difficult." Louise said as she stood next to him.

"The best things in life are difficult." Like Louise. She was so beautiful, her hair like silk, her own scent sent Saito's hormones into overdrive. She would be his. _This isn't me._

"Really?" She said as she sat next to him.

"Becoming as strong and fast as I am definitely wasn't easy." She didn't need to know that it was the runes. _At least I still have to good sense to lie about that._

They sat there for a moment, and Saito basked in her presence. It was perfect. She was so beautiful, so fragile. She needed him to protect her. _She's not that weak. _So small, she barely reached his chest. Perhaps her diet wasn't giving her enough variety in her nutrients, stunting her growth. He could change that, help her. He had helped her with Void, he could help her with everything.

"Saito?"

"Yes?"

"What was… What was your family like?"

That question came out of nowhere. "Why?"

"It's just that… I don't know. Just the thought of never seeing Cattleya or Eleanor, it just…"

Saito smiled. She was so perfect, but he didn't need to see his family again. _YES I DO! _All he needed was Louise's love, nothing else mattered. "I don't remember everything about them."

"The runes…" Louise sullenly muttered.

"That's not your fault; you didn't know you were summoning a person who had a life. Besides, I can find a new purpose." _I don't want a new goal, I need to go home._

Louise smiled, and Saito felt at peace. She looked so serene, so perfect, all Saito needed in his life was for Louise to smile. "Could you… tell me what you remember?"

"Of course, my mom and dad were both in the army. My dad reached the rank of Corporal; my mom was sent to officer's school and eventually reached Captain. My brother, Benjamin Hiraga, has already reached First Lieutenant with the Air Force. My sister, Megumi Hiraga, is going to be an Ensign in the Navy. Though knowing her she'll out-rank my brother in a few years. " Saito knew that he had their strength, and it would help him make Louise strong.

"They all sound… Strong. None of them can use magic?"

"No magic."

"Yet three of them are officers." Louise said in awe.

"And they can all kick my ass." Saito said with a laugh as he sat up. However, they didn't matter anymore. _They matter, I might not be able to remember a lot, but they matter._ "Louise, look at me." Saito began as the small girl turned toward him.

"What is it?"

"You're strong too. As long as we stick together, I promise you, you will become great." Saito said as he draped an arm around her, drawing her closer. _What am I doing? _

"Saito-" Louise began as he drew closer.

"Louise, you're so beautiful." He said as he silenced her with a kiss. _WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING!_

Louise froze her entire body tense as Saito pulled her closer. She rested her hands against his toned chest, as he gently pushed her down. She was his, and nothing would change that. Nothing. Saito grabbed her wand and tossed it away, the wand disappearing in the dark. His tongue teased her lips and parted them. He greedily explored her mouth, taking in her taste. It was perfect.

_GET OFF OF HER! _Then he felt it. She was pushing against him. _SHE DOESN'T WANT THIS! I DON'T WANT THIS! GET OFF OF HER! _She was telling him no, but he couldn't lose her. She was his. He was hers. No matter what. He held her tighter as she struggled against him. She belonged to him.

Saito set his free hand to explore when his tongue erupted in pain. _Yes! Louise fight! Stop me! _Saito pulled back, and Louise pushed him away. "Get off of me! What in the Founder's name are you doing!?"

Saito brought his hand to his mouth. He wasn't bleeding, that was good. But Louise was rejecting him. She had no right, he was helping her. _No, get away from her._ He was going to make her strong, and he was going to be with her. Whether she like it or not. _I have to stop this._ Saito looked toward Louise, she was standing a few steps away from him, a scared look on her face. He didn't want that look on her face. _Good, be afraid. Run, you need to get away. _"Louise," Saito said as he rose to his feet, "I love you." _No I don't._

"You hate me." She quietly muttered, backing slowly away.

"Partner, something's wrong with you."

"Nothing's wrong, I love you, Louise." Saito took three long steps and grabbed her.

"HELP!"

* * *

Guiche was making his way back to his beloved. The lights had all suddenly come back on, though he had to wonder what made them all go out in the first place. Guiche could have sworn that the school shuddered while it was dark. Then he saw her waiting for him, looking a bit nervous. She had no cause to be nervous, she was his everything. "Monmon, I wasn't able to discover the cause of the lights failing."

"I did, it seems Louise made them go out, she was practicing magic with Saito, and caused them all to go out."

Guice paused for a moment, magic making the light go out? That was a new way to fail. "How?"

"Louise used… She used… Used…" Montmorency began when a look of realization slowly overtook her face.

"Um… Montmorency? Is something wro-"

"HELP!"

Guiche snapped to attention. "Was that Louise?"

Montmorency paled. "Guiche, I made a mistake." She got up and nervously pulled out her wand and began making her way to the scream, "Louise needs our help."

"What's going on?" Guiche asked as he went after Montmorency.

"I made a mistake! I shouldn't have made it, I was being so stupid!" Montmorency said as she ran toward the magic training field. The dorms were on the other side of the Academy; no one was going to hear anything on the training field.

Then Guiche saw him. Saito was holding Louise by the throat, pressing her against a tree on the other side of the field. This wasn't right; could he have misread this man?

"It was supposed to be a love potion…" Montmorency muttered, drawing Guiche's attention.

If that was the effects of a Love potion, then Montmorency… No. He needed to stop Saito. "Montmorency, get help."

"But-"

"We can't stop him by ourselves." Guiche cut her off. "Please, Monmon."

She glanced back at Louise. "Don't get hurt." She ran off.

Guiche took a deep breath, this was the stupidest thing he had ever done. "Okay, I can do this. I need to do this." Guiche waved his wand and created 6 Valkyries, he couldn't put all of his willpower into the golems, and he needed some versatility if he didn't want to lose.

Guiche gave the mental command, sending the six forward, ready to surround Saito. He made sure to move them silently, keeping them out of Saito's field of vision. Then Saito turned around, without setting Louise down.

"…Guiche, what the hell are you doing!?" Saito shouted.

"L-let her g-g-go…" Guiche weakly said. He was trembling. He was still sore from the first time he fought Saito.

Saito stood there for a moment, "Aren't you going to say anything!?"

"L-let her go!" Guiche shouted, only a slight tremble in his voice. He whispered a quick chant, ready to attack.

Saito looked at the Valkyries, and he exaggeratedly rolled his eyes. "I'm not hurting Louise, I'm helping her. I helped her awaken the void!"

"You are holding her, by her throat, against a tree!" Did he actually believe that? What did that potion do to him?

"I'm helping her, I'm making her stronger. Even if I have to force her, I'll make her great!"

"Partner, listen to…" Saito silenced the sword, pushing it into the scabbard.

"Listen, Guiche, just leave. Don't get in my way." Saito shouted as he pulled out the same dagger that destroyed the Valkyries the first time. The dagger with the brass knuckles.

Guiche looked toward Louise; the look in her eyes said it all. He had to do this. "I'm getting in your way." Guiche gave the mental command, sending a Valkyrie in behind Saito. He needed to make sure he didn't accidentally hit Louise, he couldn't block his sight.

"Fine." Saito said as he turned toward the Valkyrie, nonchalantly avoiding the spear thrust, while keeping a grip on Louise.

Guiche unleashed the spell he had prepared, bringing his rose to the ground and whipped his hand forward, sending a stone the size of his head straight toward Saito. He had the willpower to launch a little more than a dozen stones like that after creating and controlling all of his Valkyries. While doing that he commanded his Valkyrie to renew its attack, and he brought a second Valkyrie forward.

Saito cut the first Valkyrie in half, twisted to the incoming stone and punched it, brass knuckles breaking the stone. Saito turned to meet the incoming Valkyrie, keeping his grip on Louise, when a sudden stream of water slammed down into his face, sending him to the ground. Louise pulled herself out of his grasp, and ran straight toward Guiche. Guiche looked toward the new mage, and saw a meek man in the garb of the Academy's guard. He was trembling.

"Mical, and here I thought you were smart." Saito said as he began pushing himself up. Guiche brought his Valkyrie's foot down, trying to hold Saito in place. Saito cut off the golem's leg, sending it off balance, rolled onto his back, jumped to his feet, and sliced the construct in half. "Two on one, any familiars joining in?"

"Saito, think for a moment, what are you doing?" Louise asked as she shuffled toward Guiche.

"I'm helping you Louise, I'm-"

"NO! You ran away because of the affects of the Familiar runes! Something's wrong, and you have to fight it!"

Saito brought his free hand to his head, a look a pain covering his face. A light was emanating through his gloved left hand. "Louise… I-I'm trying to…" Guiche didn't know how to react. Saito was resisting the effects of a love potion? That wasn't even supposed to be possible! "…help you!"

Saito turned and charged at Guiche's Valkyries, and Guiche hastily gave them the command to defend. Saito cut through one before it had time to react. Guiche readied himself to launch another stone, as he commands two of the remaining three Valkyries to attack. They approached on each side, one swinging their spear like a club, the other jabbing. Saito twists, cutting off the end of the swung spear, kept his momentum, grabbed the other spear and pulled it past him right into Guiche's Valkyrie. Saito brought his dagger down and sliced the remaining Valkyrie apart.

Guiche brought his last Valkyrie forward, praying that more help would arrive. He had his stone ready, now all he could do was hope. Suddenly a jet of water slammed into Saito's face, and Guiche saw his chance, launching the stone straight at the Familiar as his last Valkyrie closed in. The stone hit Saito square in the chest as the Valkyrie grabbed him, pinning Saito's arms and trying to pull him to the ground.

"LET ME G-" Saito began as an orb of water formed around his head. Guiche nodded to the water mage, Mical of the Academy's Guard, and he responded in kind. They could do this, they just needed to hold him in place long enough to make Saito pass out.

Guiche focused on holding him down, awed at the effort he had to put forth to hold him. No one should have been able to fight against the strength of the brass Valkyrie without magic, but Saito was doing it right in front of him. The fact that anyone had that much raw strength was terrifying. Suddenly Saito stopped, only holding himself up as he looked around before settling his gaze on Guiche. Saito grinned, and Guiche felt a growing unease. Suddenly it turned to a scowl.

"Guiche, do you have an extra wand?" Guiche jumped, but quickly steeled his focus, he didn't lose control. Louise had gotten behind him!

"No, who carries more than one wand?" Guiche kept his eyes on Saito. The slowly suffocating man was sluggishly bending his knees, Saito was going to give it one last try, and he was going to put everything he had into it. Guiche took a deep breath; he and Mical have almost won. Saito couldn't hold his breath much longer.

"STOP!" Guiche turned to the new voice, and saw a maid charging at him. She slammed into Guiche, taking him to the ground. Guiche could hear Saito breaking his Valkyrie. Guiche pushed the maid off of him.

"Get away! It's not safe here!" He could deal with the maid later, for now Guiche needed a plan. He didn't have enough willpower to create another Valkyrie, and could probably make only a dozen more stones to launch at Saito. Could he even hit Saito without his Valkyries distracting him?

"Stop a-a-attacking Saito…" The maid muttered as she stood between Guiche and Saito.

* * *

Tabitha glanced up from her book. Kirche was upset. Something happened. She wasn't sure what she should do. She wasn't good with people. All Tabitha was able to figure out was that Flame was hurt and that her best friend was avoiding the man that held her attention. Tabithat closed her book, she may not be good at this but she could try. "What's wrong."

"Saito hates me." Kirche sighed. "When Flame tried to bring him to my room, Saito threw her out a window. He threatened me."

Tabitha didn't know what to say; then again she wasn't really good at this. The truth would suffice. "Won't let him."

"What?"

"Hurt you."

"Tabitha…"

"KIRCHE! TABITHA! HELP!" It was Montmorency, she seemed a bit distressed.

* * *

_Damn it! Why won't I stop! _Saito charged straight at Mical, he needed to breathe. _Stop fighting! I need to fucking suffocate! _Mical's eyes widened as he began trembling.

Saito stopped charging when the water orb around his head collapsed; Mical dropped his wand and fell to his knees. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

Saito stared at him for a moment, "Well, that was unexpected." _Keep attacking me damn it!_ Saito marched forward, "Mical, you shouldn't have gotten between me and Louise." Saito kicked Mical in the face, knocking out a few of his teeth. Saito glanced back toward Guiche, Siesta had him occupied. _Damn it Siesta, stop helping! _Saito would have no distractions making an example out of Mical, and then he could make an example of Guiche. He was tired of people attacking him. _I have to stop this, I can stop this._

Mical was on his hands and knees, drooling blood as he begged. "Please, don't kill me."

Saito reached back and pulled out Derfllinger, to make an example he needed it to be severe. Slitting a throat wouldn't be enough. "Partner, think of what this will do to you! You'll be forced to live on the run! You'll never be able to go home!"

_Don't do this, I need to stop this. _Saito rubbed his forehead, he felt like his head was about to split open. Again. Saito grit his teeth, he was going to end this. No one got between him and his Louise. Saito sheathed his dagger and held Derflinger with both hands. Saito brought the blade up and swung down.

_What just happened? _Saito's eyes widened as the sword descended, and desperately twisted the sword, bringing the flat of the blade down on Mical's back. He had taken back control! Mical was lying face down on the ground, unmoving. _The runes are trying to take control of me! I'm stronger than this, I can stop it!_

Saito savagely kicked Mical's limp body. He had control. He wouldn't let anything control him. _Shit, I lost control! Damn it I can't let me kill anyone! _

Saito's head began throbbing; it felt like his skull was ready to explode. He fell to his knees, dropping Derflinger as he grabbed his head with the false hope that it would keep his head together. Saito felt a large stone crash into him, hitting from his left, only dimply aware of what was happening as it pushed him away from Mical. Saito forced his eyes open. He was dizzy. _Sleep, rest, and just stop attacking everyone. _Saito grabbed his dagger, and the pain was gone. All that was left was the throbbing head.

Saito looked back at Guiche. Louise was holding Siesta back. Louise was helping Guiche! Did she like him? Did she love him! _Shit I do not like this train of thought!_ If he couldn't have Louise no one would! _God fucking damn it DON'T DO THIS! _

Saito grabbed Derflinger and sheathed his dagger. He turned away from Mical's limp form and charged at Louise. If she didn't want him, they'd be together in death. _NO, I am not going to commit a fucking murder-suicide! That's not how this shit is going to end! _Guiche was throwing another stone, Saito calmly brought Derflinger down on it, splitting the rock in half.

"PARTNER STOP!" Derflinger shouted as Saito drew it back. Siesta was still tangled with Louise, he'd just have to cut through her too. _I could stop myself from killing Mical, I can stop this. _Siesta's eyes widened as she saw Saito readying to strike both her and Louise down.

Saito world blurred as he felt a stone hit his right side, dimly aware that he should have targeted Guiche before Louise.

"Saito… why? I-I…" Siesta sounded like she was about to cry.

_I need to stop this._ "Stop…Me" Saito struggled out as he pulled himself up. What was wrong with him? He was saying things he didn't mean. Saito glared at Guiche, he needed to kill him. Saito marched toward Guiche, batted away a stone Guiche launched at him, and leveled the most intimidating glare he could at the mage. Guiche was trembling as he dropped his rose and began to slowly back away.

A violent gust of wind swiftly swept Saito off his feet, throwing him roughly in the air before dissipating. As Saito twisted helplessly in the air he saw four new arrivals; a little girl with blue hair wielding a staff, Kirche who was muttering an incantation, Montmorency also muttering an incantation, and a blue Dragon. _Another dragon? _Saito landed roughly on his back, but was quick to jump to his feet as a stream of fire and water approached. Saito brought Derflinger up to absorb the fire and watched as the stream of water completely missed him.

"GUICHE!" Montmorency screamed. Saito glanced in Guiche's direction, he was unconscious and wet. She had really bad aim.

"Montmorency, perhaps you should let Tabitha and I handle this." She didn't even try to make it sound like she was asking.

Saito quickly turned his attention to Kirche, the dragon, and the small blue haired girl. He needed to strike them down before they got a chance to cast more spells. Saito charged forward, ready to block any magic sent his way. From the edge of his line of sight he saw Louise running to Montmorency as Kirche unleashed a thick stream of fire, which Saito held off using Derflinger. Saito kept going forward, even with his vision obscured by the flames.

The stream of fire abruptly ended, and Saito grinned. Kirche was wide open.

* * *

His talking sword could absorb magic. Tabitha's eyes widened as Hiraga Saito charged through the flames, her own wind hammer passing where she thought he was going to dodge. This wasn't what she had planned for. He was supposed to dodge, either into her spell or into Sylphid. As the flames died Tabitha prepared he quickest spell to try and prevent the Familiar from reaching her friend, but she could see that she wasn't fast enough. He brought his blade back, preparing to cut Kirche down.

Then he tripped, crashing into Kirche instead. Tabitha had her spell ready, but didn't unleash it. He rolled back onto his feet, stumbling about with his free hand clutching his head. He looked like he was in pain as he wildly waved the magic absorbing sword about. Tabitha unleashed her wind hammer, throwing the disoriented Saito across the field toward Sylphid. She was already in position to whip her tail into Saito. The dragon swung her tail, hitting Saito and slamming the boy on the ground. She then brought a claw down before Saito rolled left, avoiding the dragon's attempt to pin him.

Tabitha tried to think of what to do as a battered Saito jumped to his feet. This was unbelievable. He still had a grip on his talking sword, but his free arm was limp, twisted and bleeding, his nose appeared to be broken as blood flowed freely, and she was sure that his right leg was broken. The fact that he was still standing was unbelievable.

Sylphid took another swipe at Saito, which he easily dodged before trying to remove the offending claw. The dragon took off, getting herself out of reach as Tabitha unleashed another wind hammer that was swiftly absorbed. The fact that he was still so fast and swift after the beating he sustained was impossible.

She needed to use a stronger spell to stop him. She was called the Blizzard, it was time to show why. She began her chant for her strongest spell, her Windy Icicle. Two parts wind, one part water.

BANG!

Tabitha 's eyes focused on Saito as a red stain began forming around his chest. Tabitha turned her attention to the source, and saw a maid on one knee pointing a musket at Saito. She was trembling as she dropped the gun, tears in her eyes. Saito turned to her, a look of betrayal in his eyes, and the maid began sobbing.

"Thank you." Saito said as a gentle and forgiving smile abruptly covered his face. Siesta looked up, tears stopping for a moment. Just as quickly the face twisted again into psychotic rage. "YOU BITCH! You think one GOD DAMN bullet can stop me?!" Saito charged at the maid.

Before Saito could cross half of the distance he was forced to turn to block a fireball. Kirche was back up. Saito scowled as Tabitha finished her chant and unleashed a dozen icicles, guiding them on the wind to strike at him from all sides. Saito blocked the first three with his sword as the fourth pierced and broke his left leg. Saito ducked under the fifth from behind him, and slashed at two of them from his left. The eighth and ninth impaled Saito from behind, going through his left shoulder, and the final three flew into his sword arm.

Tabith stared at the man before her as he struggled to walk forward. He was walking straight toward Louise, dragging his sword behind him. She was standing beside Montmorency, pointing a wand at Saito. He was wheezing with every breath as he dragged himself forward. The fight was over but he was still trying to go forward on two broken legs. He didn't have his strength, his speed.

"Louise… I… Love…" Saito wheezed.

"Partner, stop, you can't keep going." The sword said.

"Dispel." The lights in the Academy went out.

Saito stopped dragging himself, gave a weak smile, and muttered, "free" before dropping his sword and collapsing.

* * *

AN: Did some research, and learned about the French écu. Part of an old currency system, made up of the écu, the livre, the sous (sol) and the denier. 12 denier= 1 sous, 20 sous = 1 livre, 6 livre = 1 écu. That means that 1440 denier = 1 écu. It really surprised me that Zero no Tsukaima has been using a real currency as their basis for money, and I'll be using it too. Also, keep in mind that there's a big difference between officers in Saito's world and officers in the ZnT world. Also, keep in mind that magic can be used to make things more durable.

Also, the correct answer for the first question from the previous chapter was G: All of the above, including F, but only if you exclude A

As for whom it's directed at, well, more on that later.

Also, this chapter took me a long time to write, sorry, but good news! 39 Reviews on one chapter!

Also, everybody thank The Eight88 Commission, revan193, and the third one who shall not be named! There was also a fourth, but I don't remember his name.

This is Lee, and I'm out!


	17. Chapter 16: Dispel dispels Magic

I don't own Zero no Tsukaima

AN : Been awhile, I was meaning to post a chapter on New Year's specifically about Saito's New Year's traditions with his family, but time got away from me. Instead I'll try to get a Valentines one. Either way, this chapter will show how useful Dispel can be, and how dangerous it is.

Really, I got the idea for most of this stuff while I've been studying archaeology, anthropology, and a bit of history on how architecture has changed. Then I thought how Architecture would evolve in a world filled with magic enchantments that could, say, replace a pillar, or basic supports to hold things up. Magic being used in construction is most clearly shown in the port city of La Rochelle, with building being carved out of a single rock.

Either way, here's the new chapter, now to answer some reviews!

GrumpyGrue, revenge

Atrile, I wasn't completely satisfied with it either. It was mostly just a long fight scene, with a little insight into Saito's family.

talesfanjmf, thank you

mr I hate znt nobles kill em, it was supposed to make you feel like it was wrong.

You will fear my laser face, it did come out of nowhere, and your comment is fantastic, I'm using it.

NeoNazo356, Saito set down his rifle, the rifle that Sasaki made. I didn't flat out say it last chapter, but Siesta used that rifle.

Guest, I'm glad that it's worse than you thought.

Reaper7, I was going for awesome with heaping helping of "Oh shit that's bad."

Oblivionknight7, more like when he's fixed.

xArtehx, there will be more consequences than that.

Some Random Tosser, Thanks for giving my story a chance, I'm glad you liked it. It's great for my already bloated ego. PM me with any corrections of the bad grammar or spelling errors.

Lazurman, Love potions are essentially items that mindf*cks a person.

Ryu Gabriev, the rising aggression is a plot point, I'm glad you noticed it. Just remember _how _the Gandàlfr runes work. Also, I'll look at your story when I get a chance. Just read your review tonight.

JadeiteAX, yeah, I understand what you mean with the anime, it is a bit of a pity considering the world-building in both the anime and the novels. It is a very rich world. Also, I'm not dropping it.

Jouaint, okay

veryspoo, Eh right now I'm doing a bunch of rewrites on my fire emblem fic. It mostly takes stuff out of the first fire emblem on the Gameboy Advance, while following the prequel's story (which, chronologically, happens later.) I'm trying to make it so that you don't need to play the game to appreciate it, though with the amount of characters in Fire Emblem games I will be taking a lot of time planning it out. I just wanted to get the first few chapters out to get a feel for it.

Also, 16 reviews? Not nearly as many as the 39 on the previous chapter, but still that is a lot. Thanks!

* * *

"Free." Saito muttered as his sword fell from his grasp, followed by himself. Louise kept her wand on him, on the off chance that he pulled himself back up.

"Is it over?" The maid asked. Louise looked at the clearly shaken girl, no longer holding Saito's musket.

"We should probably get the boys to a healer." Louise said as she approached the unconscious Saito. She grabbed him and tried to pull him up. He was really heavy! She struggled as she tried to get him up, throwing one of his arms that didn't have icicles sticking out of it over her shoulder, when something sharp poked her and she jumped away, letting out a shriek.

"Geez Louise, what scared you?" The talking sword asked.

"Something poked me!"

"I'm sure it's nothing." Kirche said as she rolled up Saito's sleeve, revealing a broken bone protruding from his flesh. Kirche froze.

Louise backed away from the gruesome wound, turning away as she lost her dinner. He kept trying to fight with a wound like that? She had to do something, heal the wound or tend to it or something! Then he began floating. Tabitha walked by levitating Saito, Guiche, and the Academy guardsman. "Wh-where are you going?"

"Infirmary."

"Don't leave me behind! I want to see what's wrong with partner!" The sword shouted.

"I'll get you!" The maid said as she ran to the sword. Louise got a clearer look at the maid, and saw that it was the same one who greeted Saito upon his return, and the same one who pointed her to the kitchen when Saito was running away, and the same one who told her that Saito intended to run away. This maid was really involved in Saito's life and she didn't even know her name. The maid struggled with Derflinger and said, "You're heavy, how does Saito swing you around with one hand?"

"Partner knows how to use me. He is the Gandàlfr, though he doesn't like that little fact." The sword said.

Louise retrieved the Staff of Destruction/Em Seventy-Two Law, as a silence fell over the group. After she picked up the staff and turned to see Montmorency, Kirche and the maid gawking at the floating Saito. Tabitha seemed not care, continuing to float the three injured men to the infirmary. Louise ran to Tabitha, followed by the astonished trio behind her.

The quiet march to the infirmary in the Water Tower broken by another sudden and loud crash, "What was that?" The maid asked.

"Who cares? Saito's Holy!" Kirche exclaimed.

"Louise, why didn't you tell anyone that you summoned a Legend?! I thought it was just some really strong commoner, but it's the Left Hand of GOD!" Montmorency shouted.

"I didn't know he was Gandàlfr until two days ago!" Louise defended.

"Oohh, I knew there was something special about him!" Kirche said.

As the five girls and their floating boys approached the Water Tower and the infirmary they also saw that all of the healers were outside, and that there were already dozens of injured people in cots. "What happened?" The maid asked a passing servant.

"Siesta!" Louise ingrained the maid's name in her head. "I'm not sure what happened, but one of the important mages said that the magic disappeared!"

A pit formed in Louise's stomach. "No…"

"By the Founder, what happened to him!?" The school's head Healer asked. "Follow me, we still have a few empty cots!"

Tabitha and Kirche followed the Healer, Siesta the maid ran off with the other servant after handing Louise Derflinger and Saito's musket, they were heavy. Louise stared at the Water mages frantically healing the injured students, servants, and even a few instructors. She should have known. Dispel would dispel magic, she just didn't understand that it dispelled everything. It was well known that the Tristain Academy was the most prestigious Academy in all of Halkeginia, and it used magic enchantments to support many of its grand and extravagant rooms. Of course none of the destruction was near her when Saito was on his rampage, they were practicing near the servant's quarters, and they didn't need the luxury of magically supported structures. However everywhere else in the school used them to some extent.

And she dispelled all of them.

Louise was broken out of her thoughts by another loud and distant crash. "Louise, we should check on Guiche and the others."

"Ye-yes." Louise stuttered out as Montmorency dragged her off.

Of course her first successful spell ends horribly. When she successfully cast the imperfect Dispel, it felt like the magic was flowing from her, it was calm, at ease, peaceful. It was the first time a spell didn't feel forced. But of course it results in all these people being hurt.

Summon a Familiar? Get the strongest one, but he doesn't listen and is the first in history to run away. Capture a dangerous and renowned thief? Escapes and sells stolen Staff of Destruction to said Familiar, creating a connection between her and a criminal that could mean political suicide. Familiar returns? He blackmails the Headmaster, desecrates a grave, confesses to be a Heretic and brutally intimidates everyone around him. And finally use magic successfully for the first time ever? Cause massive damage to the school and injures a bunch of innocents.

As Louise and Montmorency approached Saito and Guiche's cots they saw three mages, one girl and two men, huddled around a nearly naked Saito. Louise grabbed Derflinger's discarded sheath and sheathed the sword. Louise looked over to Kirche and Tabitha. Kirche looked green. "How's Saito?"

Kirche shuddered. "He looks a lot better now than earlier. He had three bones sticking out of his chest."

"Is he going to be okay?" Louise asked.

"Yes." Tabitha succinctly added.

"Yeah! Partner can take a hit much better than any of you. He'll be up and running in no time!" Derflinger said as all of the torches suddenly came back to life.

Louise paled. "We need to restrain him before he wakes up."

Louise could almost see all of the girls imagining a rampaging Saito running through here. It wouldn't end well. The four girls went up to the 3 Healers working on Saito.

"You need to restrain him now!" Louise practically shouted.

"What? No!" One of the men healing Saito shouted.

"We just got his ribs back in place and healed both punctured lungs, besides we don't have proper restraints here." The female Healer told the girls.

"But you have to! He's dangerous right now!" Kirche exclaimed.

"We are busy! We don't have time to entertain you!" The woman snapped.

"He drank a dangerous potion that made him extremely violent and aggressive!" Montmorency shouted.

One of the men stopped healing and turned to Montmorency. "You two keep working." The Healer grabbed Montmorency and dragged her off to the side, with Louise and the others following behind. "What was the potion?"

"It, uh, it was um… A Love Potion…" Montmorency muttered.

"You made what." Louise seethed. Love Potions were illegal, one Love Potion could put a King in a person's pocket, and they toyed with and twisted people.

The Healer looked like he was barely holding back a sea of anger. "What did you use?"

"Tear of the Water-"

"Tear of the Water Spirit." He hissed. He turned back to Saito, gave a quick chant, and created brass bands that completely bound Saito.

"What are you-" One of the healers began.

"Keep working." The leader snapped. "Fix this or you will never be welcome anywhere ever again, Montmorency Margarite La Fère de Montmorency. Understand?"

"Wait, you're not going to-" Montmorency began.

"Fix it and I won't have to turn you in." The Healer marched back to Saito and got to work healing him.

"You gave my Ally/Partner a Love Potion!" Louise and Derflinger simultaneously hissed.

"I meant to give it to Guiche!"

"I guess that would have been better, because then we'd have dealt with Guiche having tried to rape you, instead of Saito's attempt to rape me!" Louise hissed, trying to be quiet enough so that passersby wouldn't hear.

"Yeah, well your Void magic the cause of all these people being hurt!" Montmorency harshly, but quietly, returned.

Louise's spirits returned to the chamber pot. It was her fault that all these people were hurt. Who knew how much of the school was in ruin? Were the dormitories a pile of rubble? What about Alviss dining hall? What about the classrooms?

"Louise used Void magic?" Kirche muttered in disbelief.

"Why are you surprised, you just learned that my partner's a Void Familiar. Shouldn't it be obvious that the summoner is a Void user?" Derflinger pointed out.

"That's…" Kirche began as she turned to Louise. "Louise is a Void Mage?"

Then Louise saw it. Kirche was jealous. She had to be. Louise felt her spirits rise, and she knew that she should be more concerned about the fact that Saito was suffering under the effects of both a love potion and the Familiar runes, but this was the first time that stupid Zerbst was ever jealous of her. Louise silently wondered if Kirche felt this good every time she successfully used a spell in front of Louise. The feeling was magnificent.

"It's something I've been trying to keep to myself." Louise proudly explained.

* * *

Osmond let out a relieved sigh as the torches relit themselves. The magic was back. Thankfully the damage was minor, only the dining hall, two mostly empty classrooms, part of the vault that used to hold the Staff of Destruction and other treasures, and his office collapsed, all areas designed to look impressive for visitors who could possibly donate to the Academy. It was Founder blessed that most of the Academy was built to stand without magic, so they wouldn't have to refresh the durability enchantments often.

Still, if it had happened earlier in the evening, during dinner, it would have been disastrous. 23 students and 4 instructors had been injured, but Osmond knew that it could have been so much worse. As it were, no one perished. They were still clearing the rubble from the former dining hall, 10 of the servants were unaccounted for, however if they were lost it wasn't a problem.

Osmond walked through the expanded infirmary; most of the injured were common folk, placed into cots outside. The injured students were far more important and were kept inside, the infirmary being built to stand on its own.

Osmond saw three of the Healers huddled around one cot, working diligently on Gandàlfr. This was new. Osmond rushed over. This was bad. He had just sent word to the capitol that Gandàlfr had returned. They would not be pleased if they found out that the Left Hand of God was injured.

"What happened to Gan- I mean Saito!" Osmond demanded. Then he saw the brass bands holding his arms, legs and head in place. "And why is he bound in brass bands?"

"Ask them." One of the Healers said, pointing to Louise, Montmorency, Kirche, and Tabitha.

"I need you to use everything we have to get him on his feet. I don't care how expensive any of the reagents are." Osmond told the Healer, walking to Louise before the Healer could give an answer.

"Miss Vallière, what happened to Hiraga Saito?" Osmond demanded.

Three of the girls jumped, only Tabitha was undisturbed by his sudden arrival. "He-Headmaster! Wh-what are you doing here?" Louise asked.

Osmond gave them an appraising look, shouldn't it be obvious? Why wouldn't he be checking on the well-being of his staff and students? "Could you please tell me what happened to Hiraga Saito?"

Two of the girls looked nervous, while Montmorency looked terrified. "Well, um… Montmorency, you tell him!" Kirche said.

"Why me!" Montmorency exclaimed.

"I'll tell him!" Osmond jumped, finally seeing that Louise had Gandàlfr's talking sword. "The blond girl-"

"I'll tell him!" Montmorency shouted. "Saito, um… Attacked a guard! Guiche tried to help him, I-I-I mean stop! Stop him, and-"

"If you're going to lie, at least lie well." The sword muttered. Osmond didn't need that commentary, she was a terrible liar.

"Montmorency la Fère de Montmorency, I want the truth."

"She made a Love Potion, Partner drank it, and then he got violent. The small blue-haired girl, a maid using one of Partner's guns and a dragon stopped him with Louise and the red girl's help." The sword chimed in.

"I helped!" Montmorency indignantly said.

"You hit Guiche and knocked him out." The sword countered.

A Love Potion. Osmond tried to think of how people would react to a Love Potion being made in his Academy would be received. The fact that Gandàlfr drank it made it bad, if someone else drank it he would have been fine, but it had to be Gandàlfr. They would ask why he didn't do more to protect Gandàlfr, ignoring the fact that he needed to protect everyone else from Gandàlfr.

"My name is Kirche, she's Tabitha."

"I'm Lord Derflinger!"

What they were discussing was irrelevant. He needed to get Saito fixed. "Montmorency, can you fix Hiraga Saito?"

"Yes, but I'll need a Tear of the Water Spirit."

Tears of the Water Spirit were almost impossible to find. The Academy didn't even keep any, since they weren't useful for teaching beginner, intermediate, or even advance potion making. No wonder the potion had such an adverse affect on Gandàlfr, she simply wasn't ready to make such potions. Or it could be adverse effects from interacting with the runes. "Do you have any more Tears?"

"No."

Osmond sighed. "Tomorrow you will go and get some."

"U-understood!"

"Good, everyone else, nothing is wrong with Saito, understood?" Osmond ordered.

"Of course!"

"Alright!"

"…"

"You better fix Partner!"

"I don't have enough money to buy any of the Tears…"

Louise sighed. "I need to go to the capitol tomorrow, I'll help you pay."

Osmond turned and walked away. He had completely forgotten that Princess Henrietta requested Louise after Fouquet had been captured.

* * *

Louise had already left Montmorency in the markets with Guiche, and by the time she left the Palace Montmorency should have everything they needed to fix Saito. She hoped Saito didn't mind Montmorency taking his money to pay for the ingredients, but Louise had already spent most of her allowance paying for the healing treatment from Saito's first fight with Guiche. Saito had 2052 ècu, 19 sous, and 1 denier. Still, with her money included it was just over 4000 ècu. It should be enough.

Louise followed the guards through the Palace, and as she gazed around she was seeing everything differently. She could practically see where the magnificent Palace was supported by magic, she was almost positive that one use of Dispel would collapse nearly the entire Palace, leaving only the servants quarters and perhaps the battlements. It was humbling to imagine how destructive a spell as passive as Dispel could be.

Still, things could be worse. Dispel could have leveled the Academy, or Saito could be awake and loose from his restraints.

"It's been such a long time, my Louise, my dear Louise."

* * *

Tabitha was following Kirche, who wanted to check up on Saito. She had to admit that she wondered just how strong Saito was, and had he been in his right mind how dangerous he would have been. While Saito clearly wasn't a Vampire or the Minotaur Mage and he definitely wasn't as strong as the Dragon Chimera, but he was clearly smart, and often times that was more important than strength. And that was ignoring the will needed to counteract the effects of a Love Potion. It was somewhat hard to believe that he was helping them during the fight against him.

They entered the infirmary, Saito having been moved inside, as he was now apparently considered important enough to be given the royal treatment. Tabitha grip on her wand tightened. Even as restrained as he was, she still knew that he was a threat. He was an extremely skilled user of a sentient weapon, and he was able to wield Derflinger, a sword clearly designed to be wielded with two hands, one handed and still maintains perfect balance. That, and Saito was being restrained with brass bands, and he already displayed how easily he could break through brass in his duel with Guiche.

Tabitha paused at Saito's bedside, staring at the peaceful face. Kirche kept walking, Tabithat suddenly remembering that Flame was also here, recovering from injuries that Saito inflicted. Then she heard it, a groan. Saito's muscles flexed, as he was held in place by the restraints. "What happened?" Saito opened his eyes, and he observed her for a moment. He grinned, and said, "Hey, you're strong. What's your name?"

"Tabitha."

"Well, thank you for helping the others stop me, I'm not sure what came over me. I suppose that's why I'm in restraints, though there's nothing wrong with me now."

Tabitha didn't say anything. The way he was looking at her was weird. No one ever looks at her like that.

"I suppose you won't release me, I did almost kill Mical. And Louise. I don't know what happened; I was just all of a sudden in love with Louise. I don't feel that way about her, though there is someone I do feel that way about." Saito said with a gentle smile as he kept his eyes firmly on Tabitha.

"He's awake, that's much earlier than expected. Then again, he is Gandàlfr." Kirche said with a predatory glint in her eye.

"I'm sorry, Kirche, but I'm not interested. So Tabitha, I'm a bit curious about how you learned to fight. How'd you learn?" Saito asked with a charming grin.

"Do you like me?" Tabitha asked. Being treated with so much interest was not something she was used to from the opposite sex.

"Why wouldn't I? You're strong, smart, and extremely cute. A little quiet, but I'm sure I can make you scream my name while thanking God for the pleasure I'll bring you." Saito said without an ounce of shame.

* * *

Louise turned around and her heart stopped. It was her fiancé, Wardes. "It really has been a long time." Louise responded with a blush. Wardes came forward and embraced her, and Louise couldn't help but to melt into his embrace just like she had when she was little girl. She had almost forgotten how safe he made her feel.

"I've heard about your accomplishment, defeating Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt! I always knew you would be strong! Men, I can escort her the rest of the way." Wardes proudly said as the guards left Louise's side. "A pity that Fouquet escaped before she arrived."

"What happened?" Louise asked.

"According to the guards it was a group of men who moved like shadows. Though their testimony is not consistent, we aren't yet sure what happened. Though I'm more interested in you, my Louise, and how you destroyed Fouquet's Golem!"

"I-I-I just used…" Louise nervously began. She wasn't sure what to say, it's not like she actually used fireball, she just made Void explosions. "I used… Explosion."

"What was that? Did you make your own spell?"

"I'm a Void Mage." Louise said more confidently.

"Truly?" Wardes chuckled a bit. "I always knew you were destined for greatness, my dear."

"I'm just glad that I can be of service to Princess Henrietta." Louise said as they approached the door to the Princess's chambers.

"I'm afraid I don't have time for the pleasantries necessitated for spending time with Royalty at the moment, I am the Captain of the Manticore Corps, and I have my duties. Farewell, my Louise. Hopefully our next meeting will be longer."

"Y-yes! Farewell, Viscount Wardes!" Louise called back with a bow.

Louise let out a content sigh; simply spending time with her fiancé had lightened her mood. Louise grabbed the door's latch and entered to see an ecstatic Henrietta. "Louise François! It's so good to see you!"

"Your Highness, thank you for gracing me with an audience!"

"Please, I already told you, we're friends! There's no need for you to be so formal."

"Of course, Princess. Although I thought we would be meeting in the throne room for the commendation for capturing Fouquet."

"Louise François, with the Reconquista and the Marriage Alliance I need to spend some time with my dearest friend. The commendation seemed like a good way to give us both free time away from your school and my duties."

Louise honestly didn't think this day could get any better. Princess Henrietta was doing all of this so that she could spend time with her! "I'm glad that you think so highly of me, Princess."

"I just want to spend time with my friend. I'm still preparing for my wedding, I'm hoping that you can help me with the dress. It needs to be perfect." Princess Henrietta said with forced enthusiasm.

Louise knew that right now, her responsibility was the make the Princess happy. "Princess, today is supposed to be fun! I don't want you thinking about your Political Marriage. Let's go to the garden, like when we were kids!" Who knows, it might be fun to act like a kid again.

"Really, what about wedding preparations?"

"You said that you did this for time off." Louise said.

The moment Princess Henrietta gave a genuine smile Louise knew she made the right decision. The Princess grabbed Louise's hand and ran off to the garden.

* * *

Montmorency was leading the way, carrying bags full of potion ingredients. She didn't have the Tear of the Water Spirit, but she had found so many rare reagents, a perfume that smelled divine, and a fantastic silk dress that she simply needed. She didn't really pay any attention to what Guiche bought. All in all, she and Guiche had spent all of the money Louise had given them.

It was worth it, they could just pay it back later. Sure, Guiche's family was in debt due to all the money they wasted on war, and her family was going though some financial troubles with the common folk being unable to pay much of their tithes, but she was sure that things were looking up.

As they approached the front gate of the Palace district, they saw Louise approaching with a smile on her face and grass stains on her stockings. "I trust that you two got the Tear?"

Montmorency chuckled nervously, "How was Princess Henrietta?"

Louise sighed longingly. "It was wonderful. I don't remember the last time I relaxed like that. Ever since Saito came I haven't had a chance to enjoy myself." Louise motioned for them to follow her.

"He does have a way of making things more eventful." Montmorency said as she and Guiche followed her.

"That he does. Still, how expensive was the Tear?" Louise asked, still content from whatever she was doing with the Princess.

"Well, you see, we couldn't find any." Guiche said.

Louise stopped. "What are you carrying?"

"Other ingredients, some of them rare." Montmorency said.

"And the dress?"

"It's made of silk from Rub al Khali! I just had to get it!"

"That was my money. That was Saito's money." Louise deadpanned.

"You are aware that Saito's going to be angry when he finds out you spent his money and didn't even buy what was needed to fix him. Right?" Louise asked.

Montmorency and Guiche looked at each other, "I'm sure it won't be that bad…"

* * *

AN: Now the answer from chapter 14 is E. Who's next? Will there be a next girl? Dun dun _dun!_ Anyway, this chapter really jumps around, and I'll do some stuff on Siesta's perspective next chapter, and her reactions to the destruction. I'm also trying to think of some French poetry that Saito will shamelessly plagiarize for the next chapter, and I'm taking suggestions. Bonus points if they sound terrible in English.

I had trouble writing Louise and Henrietta together, so let me know if that was flat. That and not much happened this chapter. Next chapter should have the Ragdorian Lake and more; also, for those of you wondering, I was listening to Tchaikovsky's Manfred Symphony. It was delightful.

Anyway, please read and review.

This is Lee, and I'm out!


	18. Chapter 17: To The Lake!

I don't own Zero no Tsukaima.

AN: Wow, that was a long break. Sorry about that. I was up at Lutsen Ski Resort teaching. I didn't really have much of an internet connection until I got home. Also, for my plan on the story, I see it splitting off in three different ways, so I opened a poll on my profile asking a simple question, Who. Should. Die.

Should it be…

A) Prince Wales

B) Princess Henrietta

C) Neither

Or D) I don't care

You get one vote, and the poll is blind so as to keep it a surprise. I will take it down once the next chapter is up, but I will put it back up once we are furthur along in the story and closer to one of the deaths/survivals. I'm putting this poll up because I can't decide which way to go with my story. I was originally thinking of adding a fifth option of having both die, but couldn't think of how I'd write it. I will say this; I have the story planned out for options A, B and C. I'm pretty good at storyboarding. Personally, I like B and C the best, but I voted D, the only option that doesn't actually count.

Anyway, I guess I'll answer some reviews.

Starburst98, I didn't mix up confident with jackass, he's just being a jackass.

Time Masters, thank you.

Writinginreverse, first thank you for all the reviews, and Saito/Guiche would be Guito or Saiche.

Luna Warsong, this wasn't soon, was it?

Reishin Amara, here's more.

Tristan61, Merci! Although, oh I can't say it yet!

Aoirann, I have plans for Wardes. You are not prepared…

Clifton, I agree, it will happen later.

NeoNazo356, it will happen, but not yet.

Guest, he is shameless, isn't he?

Atrile, I liked my casual dismissal too. Wardes felt fake to me too, though I have plans for his future that will hopefully make him feel less robotic, and I will admit that Montcy is just defensive at the moment, I'll do more with her later.

Necrofantasia, it will be able to once she knows the chant, though she won't learn the chant for a long time.

Frosty Wolf, she'll be punished later…

xArtehx, your review is fine, and he is a little upset.

Sacchin, what she bought wasn't useless, they just aren't useful to the current situation…

Reven228, not much of one considering how tied up he is at the moment…

Lazurman, hahaha

Jouaint, thank you.

* * *

It was weird. Saito was completely head over heels in love with Tabitha. It just had to be the love potion at work. Kirche looked back to Flame, her fire salamander. It had been expensive paying for the reagents needed to hasten her recovery, but Flame was worth it. Flame was even being released, and was already rubbing up against Kirche.

At the moment Saito and Tabitha were reading, with Saito propped up so that he could read over her shoulder. It was the only way to get him to be quiet for any amount of time short of gagging him. He still occasionally hit on Tabitha, though Kirche was in no way jealous. Saito did attack and severely injure her Flame, and then threatened her. He was scary more than anything.

"So Tabitha," Saito began. He was still talking quite a bit. Kirche wondered if he was going to say anything raunchy again. "How do you read?"

"You…" Kirche started, she didn't want to say what she was thinking. What was he doing if not reading?

"Can't read?" Tabitha asked.

"What? No! This may be my second language but I can read this. Though Transmutation theory isn't really useful to me in any way, shape, or form, it is still kind of interesting. Though I am a bit surprised there's no mention of Protons, Neutrons, or Electrons."

Tabitha turned toward Kirche, and Kirche could hear her unasked question. "What?"

"Do you know what an atom is?" Saito asked. He waited a few seconds before adding, "Germs, bacteria, Periodic Table of Elements?" Kirche had no idea what he was rambling about. "I suppose this explains some of the cultural differences we have, so let me explain…"

* * *

Guiche was terrified. He shouldn't have let Montmorency keep buying things. For that matter he shouldn't have gotten the silk shirt, or the boots, or "Lover's Dawn." Still, he had to get that book, he had heard about certain scenes.

Still, Saito's reaction would not be good. It was obvious that it would be bad, Saito wasn't exactly nice. He was a bit of an ass. Of course spending his money would in no way encourage any kind behavior.

"So, how are you going to get the Tear?" Louise hissed.

"Wait for one to surface, what else could we do?" Montmorency stated matter-of-factly.

"Wait? You can't wait! The Headmaster has taken a personal interest in this and wants Saito to be back to normal as soon as possible! Do you think he's going to accept that we have to wait!?"

"Well, we have to…" Montmorency weakly replied.

Guiche saw the coldness in Louise's eyes, her fists clenched with barely constrained anger. "Montmorency, you took money that wasn't yours and wasted it. You are going to tell me any alternatives that are faster than waiting. We don't have time to wait this out."

"You spent some too!" Montmorency shouted.

"ENOUGH! How much money is left and where else can we go to buy a Tear?" Louise shouted as she tried to stand in the carriage.

"…Um, well? We spent a lot?" Montmorency nervously said as she fidgeted in her seat.

"How much is left?"

"132 ècu, 116 sous, and 11 deniers." Guiche answered nervously. Why did he spend it? He should not have followed Montmorency's lead.

Louise stared at them, mouth hanging open as she fell back into her seat. "I gave you 2600 ècu, and you only have 133 left?" (1)

"Well… Guiche bought stuff too!" Montmorency shouted indignantly.

"What!?" Guiche screamed. How could she throw him under the carriage like this? "You bought more stuff than I did!"

"Well you hired that shipping group to take everything back to the Academy for us!" Montmorency returned.

"Because we couldn't carry all of your stuff!"

"Yeah well-" Montmorency began before Louise interrupted her with a well placed fist. "OW! That really-"

"STOP TALKING!" Louise screamed before turning her attention onto Guiche.

Guiche's spirits fell to the pits as Louise pulled her fist back. "Please don't-"

* * *

"How long until he's fixed?" Colbert asked as he gazed into the crystal ball, observing Saito through the scrying spell. "And I thought you said he was in love with Louise…"

"The Void spell Louise used seemed to have…" Osmond paused, trying to find the right word, "Reset the potions effects. I think. Montmorency should be back soon with the Tear."

"Then she'll make the remedy?"

"If I want to continue being the Headmaster of the Academy and she wants to continue being a student, then we need to heal and restore Gandàlfr before anyone finds out." Osmond sighed as he gazed into the crystal ball.

"I'm sorry for advising you to send word to the capitol of Saito's existence." This was partially his fault, and Colbert was fully willing to take blame. He couldn't let Osmond take all of the blame.

"No, that was the right thing to do. It's just that nothing's ever simple. Nothings ever been simple ever since Gandàlfr arrived, just constant panic and crisis, just look at my office! " Osmond groaned, motioning to the missing east and north walls, leaning back to gaze at the starry sky.

Colbert gazed at his friend and it was painful. In all the years he had been at the Academy Osmond had never looked as old as he did now. He was slouched down in his seat, bags under his eyes, and his hair was unkempt for the first time Colbert had ever seen. "So… Do you think they're back yet?"

Osmond tapped the crystal ball with his staff to an image of Louise stomping off of her carriage with a look of unparallel rage and a vein throbbing on her forehead, followed meekly by Guiche and Montmorency, who both sported matching black eyes. What did they do? Osmond sighed once again and forced himself up, then marched out.

Colbert stared at the crystal ball, the image of an irate Louise slowly stomping toward the medical area. The scrying spell slowly wore off as Louise arrived at Saito's bedside. Colbert realized that he should probably go down there too, but had no clue what he could add.

* * *

"Saito's coming with me." Louise growled out. She was still mad at Guiche and Montmorency for being wasteful, brainless, selfish, and annoying fools. At least she got to hit those idiots.

"You look a little angry, Louise." Saito sardonically added from Tabitha's lap. She was sitting on the table with her Ally. "And why're they hiding behind you?"

"Why are you on Tabitha's lap?" Guiche asked.

"Because she's fucking perfect!" Saito began exuberantly before rolling over a bit to gaze at Tabitha. "You really are perfect; you're smart, cute, deadly, and you learn quickly! Your ass is to die for; your lips are kissable..."

Louise stared blankly as Saito listed body parts and how perfect they were. Louise turned to Kirche who let out a longsuffering sigh. "He's been like this all day. First he was rambling about tiny creatures you can't see that make people sick, then moved on to more ridiculous things, like stuff that was even smaller that we can't see."

"Speed reading." Tabitha quietly added.

"Be glad he's not singing the element song." She muttered. Louise wasn't sure why he'd need a song, there were only 4 elements.

"My heart which shouts for love, to this woman every day, that which has my heart, and my happiness…" (2) Saito was more annoying than usual.

"He knows poetry?" Guiche added as Saito kept talking. He's still annoying.

"Good poetry…" Montmorency dreamily sighed. Was she falling for a man she robbed?

"Look, we need to take Saito to a Water Spirit." Louise told Kirche, causing Tabitha to look up.

"They couldn't find a Tear?" Kirche asked.

"They spent all of my money, Saito's too."

"Wait." Saito began, interrupting the love poem streaming out of his mouth. "They spent all of my money?"

"Yes, they spent it all." Louise answered, not sparing Saito a glance.

"They stole my money? I had 1826 ècu, 243 sous, and 1634 deniers, and you two spent all of it?" (3) Louise turned toward Saito, he looked like he was in pain for a moment.

"I should not have mentioned that…" Louise mumbled.

"YOU TWO RETARDED BASTARDS STOLE ALL OF MY FUCKING MONEY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! POISENING ME WASN'T ENOUGH!? AREN'T I TERRI- AAHHHH!" Saito screamed as he began rolled off Tabitha and fell off the table, landing with a dull thud before resuming his rant. "I SWEAR ON ALL THAT'S FUCKING HOLY I'M GOING TO RIP OFF YOUR FUCKING HEADS AND SHIT DOWN YOUR FUCKING THROATS!"

"I-I-I-I…" Guiche incoherently stuttered as he hid behind Louise.

"Protect us Louise!" Montmorency begged as she hid behind Guiche.

"Stop hiding behind me! I want him to beat you to a pulp!" Louise snapped. As far as she was concerned they deserved Saito's threats.

"I can't die! You need me to talk to the Spirit at the Ragdorian Lake!" Montmorency hastily put out.

"Fine, Saito please don't kill Montmorency." Louise requested.

"If I kill them they can't pay me back!" Louise looked at Saito, he wasn't nearly as angry as he was a moment ago.

"Pay you back?" Guiche asked.

"Why does he need to pay you back, what happened?" Osmond asked as he approached.

"They stole my God damn money!" Saito shouted.

"You weren't using it!" Montmorency said.

"…Are you kidding me!? It's called saving money you stupid bi-!" Saito clenched his eyes shut, a look of pain covering his face. Saito snapped his eyes back open. "I was going to buy Tabitha a present you stupid bitch!"

"Do they have the Tear?" Osmond asked, sounding exceedingly tired.

"They did not." Louise pointed out as she stared at Saito. He just lost control, but when did he break it in the first place?

"Who cares what they didn't buy! I say we sell their stuff until I ha-mmmphf!" Another brass band appeared, covering Saito's mouth.

"That's better." Headmaster Osmond cheerfully said.

"You enjoyed that far too much." Kirche said after a moment.

"At least he's not… screaming…" Montmorency trailed off under Old Osmond and Louise's glare. "I'll fix this… We're going to talk to the Water Spirit and get a Tear."

"What are you waiting for? Go!" Osmond shouted.

"But I'm tired…" Montmorency muttered. Louise had had enough, and turned toward Montmorency. "…I'll go get Robin…" (4)

Louise was a little disappointed that she didn't get to hit her again. "Headmaster, could you get a carriage ready for the Ragdorian Lake as soon as possible?"

"It should be ready after dinner." Osmond said.

"Coming." Tabitha said as she levitated Saito, walking toward the southern entrance.

"Fine." Louise said as she walked off, she needed to pack.

* * *

Derflinger was bored. He had just been sitting in Louise's room all day, hanging on the corner of the bed. Derflinger was positive after Saito's third life or death situation that his existence would be exciting with his new partner. Right now it was like he was back at that boring weapon shop, or that grave. That grave was dreadful.

That bratty pick girl could have at least left him near partner. Even if he was crazy right now it was preferable to just sitting in a room with nothing happening all day. It might be okay if there was another sentient weapon, but Derflinger couldn't remember the last time he met another sentient weapon.

Then the door opened and Louise stumbled in, dragging her feet with a slumped back. Her uniform was a bit disheveled. She pulled out a travel chest and began packing clothes. "Where are you going? Take me with you!"

"Who said!? Oh, right, you're here, um, Saito's sword." Louise responded uncertainly.

"That's Lord Derflinger, and take me with you, it is boring here!"

"I'll bring you if I have space." Louise dismissively said.

Derflinger had to think fast, he wasn't getting left behind. He needed to think of something that would give him a chance to do something interesting. Or at least not boring. "Could you at least prop me next to Saito or something?"

"Saito's coming with me to the Water Spirit." Louise said, hardly paying any attention.

Derflinger had to come now, something big was clearly happening. He had already missed enough. "You should bring his weapons! It would cheer Saito up! He probably feels naked without me!"

Louise retrieved another dress, packing it in her chest. "You're right, I suppose. Hmmm?"

Louise walked over to Saito's bed, where she had left her Ally's weapons. Derflinger was practically giddy, he was going to come! No more sitting in an empty room doing nothing! Louise picked up Saito's brass knuckled dagger and one of his pistols. She took them to her chest and placed them inside. Derflinger was waiting for Louise to come and grab him when she closed her chest and locked it. "What are you doing?"

"I don't have space for all of the weapons. I'll leave the two muskets, the pistol, the other dagger, and the bow and arrows. Thanks for the tip." Louise offhandedly said as she left the room.

Derflinger's quillion hung open, unable to believe that Louise didn't get the hint.

* * *

Saito groaned as he tried to stretch out, unable to do so in his bindings and with Guiche's bear-sized (6) mole lying on him. This was humiliating. _I can't believe I slept with the damn luggage. _The mages had placed him with their baggage and pets on top of the carriage. Saito turned and saw Kirche's fire lizard thing glaring at him. _He better not attack me again._

The only good thing was that Tabitha was here, and she was as radiant as ever. Of course Guiche and Montmorency's presence ruined any kind of joy that could be derived from this. They were such stupid, thieving idiots. _Hey, I agree with my insane half! _

Saito heard Louise groaning, the last one to wake up. "Are we there yet?"

"No." A beautiful angel said. She was so wonderful, a perfect combination of deadly and beautiful.

"I should go and Dispel Saito, he's probably tired of being bound." Louise tiredly groaned. _Yes! Finally!_

"Please don't." Kirche moaned. "Sure he's cute but I'm not in the mood to be around someone who's always angry."

_I am not always angry. _This was another reason to not like Kirche, not only did she have her familiar attack him, she was under the clearly false assumption that he was always angry. Saito was starting to get pissed off.

"Yeah, remember how he attacked Malicorne?" Montmorency said.

"And the entire reason he sat next to you was to try and prevent Guiche from reconciling your relationship." Kirche added.

"He did sound angry when he answered Professor Colbert's question." Guiche chimed in.

"And he threatened you when you just walked up to talk to him!" Montmorency added.

"And the way he hurt Flame and just threw her back into my room." Kirche growled.

"That was after I talked him down from doing worse." Louise said.

"Exactly! And the only reason he drank the Love Potion was because he stole Guiche's champagne!" Montmorency exclaimed.

"And most of that's over less than two full days!" Guiche finished.

"Yeah, we'll leave the stupid dog there for a while, I mean the first thing he did when he came back was blackmail the Headmaster." Louise agreed.

_Since when have I been such an ass?_ Saito thought back to his life at home, he didn't remember being angry back then. In fact, back home he was about as content as he was with Tabitha, even when bad things happened. Why was he even angry, things have been going well for him! He just got an M16A1, another pistol, an M72 LAW, he had control over the stupid and perverted Headmaster, and he was pretty sure that Tabitha was attracted to him. _I shouldn't be so angry…_

"Wait, he's blackmailing the Headmaster?" Three voices asked at once.

* * *

"_Why aren't you fucking livid!?" My best friend shouted from the back seat as I drove off the school parking lot in my mom's van. _

"_She's not worth being angry over." I shrugged. _

"_Saito, you don't even seem to care about this. You walked in on her cheating on you!" A girl with jet black hair and glasses chimed in from the passenger seat._

"_Yeah, if – cheated on me I'd want to beat his ass." My friend's current girlfriend said. She had green eyes._

"_You shouldn't hit people…" The girl with black hair said._

"_I wouldn't actually… never mind!" _

_I was angry, I'd need to be inhuman to not be angry after that bitch cheated on me. However I've seen some of my brother's exes reactions, and I don't want to be like them. I was better than that. "Your right, I don't care. Paige was a bitch, and I'm ready for something better. I'm not going to hit her or anything. Do you know if -'s seeing anyone?" _

"_Which -?" The girl with jet black hair asked. There were 7 girls with the same name at our school._

"_- Bartholomew." I answered._

"_Don't date her. I heard that she hit Dan." Green eyes said._

"_I don't think she'd do that." I was wrong._

"_Saito, don't date her, bad idea, now lets go to –'s house tonight, we can trash it, I have rotten eggs, we can get some toilet paper, I have a cake, then we can fork him." My best friend suggested. _

"_Oh my God, are you back on that? I am not angry, and why would we TP his house, he didn't cheat he just helped. He even apologized. She told him we had broken up before she did him." I'd have to be a dick to blame him._

"_-, why do you have rotten eggs, and how would you use a cake?" Green eyes asked._

"_You'll see."_

"_I'm open to it." _

"_As immature as it is, I'll help." Green eyes seemed kind of reluctant._

"_You two are magnificent." My best friend boisterously added._

"_Okay, why are you guys bothering with this?" I asked. They were getting nosy._

"_You're our friend and when someone fucks you over we get pissed? In this case we get pissed for you since you don't seem to be angry AT ALL. It's kind of annoying." My best friend said._

"_We got your back." _

"_Yeah, that whore deserves worse, and how would you use a cake?" My friend's girlfriend asked again._

_I didn't need to be angry. "You guys are fucking awesome, and I want to know how you'd use a cake too." I told my friends as I pulled up to my best friend's house._

"_You're all kidding, right? A cake is a kind of firework, I was going to-" My friend began as he got out of the car._

"_You are not using a cake."_

"_Are you an idiot? You could start a fire!" _

"_That's too far, we're going to TP and egg her house, maybe fork her. I suppose she does deserve it." _

* * *

"MMRRFMRRRMFMMMFFF!" Saito's muffled shout came once again. Guiche had lost count of how many times Saito had tried to shout.

"Why does he keep doing that?" Louise asked no one in particular as she took a bite out of a croissant. They had stopped earlier in a small hamlet and bought some confections, first thing they've eaten since breakfast.

"Who knows? Verdandi, come over here I have a treat for you, my adorable Familiar." Guiche added with a grin.

"Don't invite your Familiar inside! It's cramped enough as it is!" Kirche whined as the adorable mole made his way inside. Verdandi could only fit half of himself in.

"Don't listen to her Verdandi, we all love you." Guiche told his Familiar in a babying tone as he gave his precious and cute familiar a loving embrace, then treated him to a croissant. Verdandi's diet normally consisted of earthworms and whatever else is underground, though Guiche simply needs to spoil his adorable Familiar sometimes.

"Don't spoil him!" Montmorency admonished with her delightful Robin sitting on her shoulder.

"A little croissant won't spoil my precious Verdandi!" Guiche cooed as the cute mole took the croissant in its mouth. The mole exited the carriage and returned to the top of the transport. "Verdandi, what are you-"

"MMMMFFFF-AAAHHHH! Good to have my mouth uncovered. Thank you Mister mole! You even brought me a croissant! You are awesome." Saito's cheerful voice announced. The carriage ground to a halt.

All five of the passengers looked at each other, and then ran out of the carriage, wands at the ready. They looked up to see Saito with a croissant in his mouth, Verdandi sitting on the still bound man. "Saito, when was the last time you ate?" Louise questioned.

Saito finished the croissant before saying, "They gave me some bread yesterday for lunch."

"You must be hungry…" The carriage driver, Mical from the Academy Guard, added.

"Why yes, I am hungry, glad you noticed Mical." Saito responded sardonically.

Right, lets feed you." Louise said before she closed her eyes and a focused and determined look covered her face. "Dispel."

"FINALLY!" Saito exuberantly shouted. "It's nice not being completely, insanely amorous with someone. It's nice to just be me again. Also, sorry for trying to, um, yeah, sorry Louise. For that. Also Tabitha, if I wasn't restrained I probably would have tried to, uh, to you too. Could you guys unbind me so I can get something to eat?"

"Of course." Mical said as he gave a short chant and waved his wand, causing the bands to instantly rust away.

Kirche's Familiar growled, fixing a glare on Saito as he stood. "Oh GRRR yourself, I don't like you either. Attack me again and I won't be as generous as last time."

"You threw her out a window last time!" Kirche countered as Louise got back into the carriage.

"He- I mean she attacked me! After three assassination attempts you can hardly blame me for responding aggressively!" Saito responded as he stretched out, cracking his back, shoulders, and neck."God, I don't remember the last time I felt so stiff."

Saito stepped to the edge of the carriage, and jumped to the ground. He kept stretching, loosening his muscles, finishing by bending over and palming the ground. "You're more flexible than me…" Montmorency muttered.

"I get that a lot."

"Could everybody get in? We need to get moving." Louise told the group.

"It would be nice to reach the lake by tonight." The driver chimed in.

They all climbed in, Saito quickly grabbing the nearest roll and began enjoying himself. Guiche sat across from Saito, one thing bothering him. "Three assassination attempts?"

"I believe I said three. Mical was there for one of them." Saito responded with his mouth full.

"I got in a duel with… I think it was Roger Fézensaguet, or something. Sent his brother after me." Saito continued, shoving another croissant in his mouth. "Hey, Mical, can you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Then I guess I'll say it. Guiche, Mical, thank you for stopping me when I was under the effects of the Love potion. I understand that it was probably pretty hard for you two to attack me, considering how dangerous I am." Saito let out, looking a bit embarrassed.

"I was just doing my job." Mical humbly responded.

"I only did what any fine gentleman would."

"Kirche, Tabitha, I want to thank you two as well." Saito stopped, thinking for a moment.

"This seems very difficult for you." Louise said.

"It's weird thanking people for beating me to a pulp… The only other way I see someone thanking another person for hurting them is… well… kinkier than… yeah." Saito mumbled.

"When would someone thank a torturer?" Montmorency asked.

Louise shrugged. "I think it was a joke."

"Oh you Vallières are so innocent." Kirche admonished

"This is getting kind of weird." Saito said as he bit into his fourth croissant. "Also, Guiche, even though I'm thanking you, I would like my money back. Especially considering that you didn't buy what you were sent to buy."

"Wait, you're not going to thank me?" Montmorency asked, clearly wounded by the lack of acknowledgement.

Saito didn't respond as a smile grew over his face. Guiche suddenly had a sinking feeling as Saito leaned forward, wrapping one arm around his shoulder. "Guiche, you are looking good. I was impressed at how brave you were, fighting me when I was insane."

"Louise?" Guiche asked.

"Oh I could do things to you that she never could." Saito whispered with a grin, his free hand cupping Guiche's personal bits. "Trust me." Saito locked lips, and Guiche froze.

"Dispel." Saito released Guiche, and slowly got back into his seat. "…It takes a moment for the spell to, ummm, cast."

"…Would it be possible to tie me back up and put me on the roof again…"

* * *

(1) I'm basing the currency after the real values of ècu, sous, and deniers. 1 ècu is worth 120 sous, and 1 sous is worth 12 deniers, and 1 ècu is worth 1440 deniers. And yes, this is based on a real currency used in France many years ago.

(2) If this were in French that would rhyme, it also sounds better…

(3) Do the math, and it can be simplified as 1829 ècu and 19 sous

(4) Who names a frog Robin?

(5) It feels inappropriate to call what Derflinger talks with a mouth, but I know it's not the cross guard, I'm not sure what it is. (Thank you death5367 for informing me that it is in fact called a quillion. I will now call it as such. Reviewers! Please thank him as well, he is fucking awesome (fact).)

(6) I'm not sure how to describe Verdandi's size, but the LN describes him thusly, and so shall I.

AN: Well that was fun. Next chapter we meet the Water Spirit! Sorry for not giving a Siesta perspective, but I just couldn't figure out how to fit it in. Anyway, Guiche and Montmorency are lucky, aren't they?

Well, Read and Review! Also, vote. Also, make a "Don't ask, don't tell" joke in your review. I'd like that.

This is Lee, and I'm out!


	19. Memorial Special

AN: Since it's Memorial Day, I felt like I had to write something. Still writing the next chapter, putting a lot of thought into the Water Spirit scene. I can say that next official chapter Saito will be cured.

Anyway, thank you to all the men and women serving, whether its on the front lines or managing the logistical end of the conflict. We all owe those who are willing to sacrifice themselves to serve others a debt of gratitude. They deserve better for the stresses they face.

* * *

_We were driving down to the National Cemetery. Today was the day. Every year it was the same, though it seemed that each year more and more people were here. Visiting loved ones now gone. There was a small desire in me to go visit some of my family on my dad's side and meet some of the soldiers who gave their lives, but that was really far away. A cross-country trip was hard, and my parents didn't have the time for it._

_As we got out of the car I followed behind my brother Ben and my sister Megumi, the two of them following my parents. We were all solemn, quiet, as we walked to the resting place. I never really knew the man we were visiting. I wish I had. _

_As we approached the grave of Ben Kubo, and I watched as my mom lowered her gaze. She was the only one who actually knew him. PFC Ben T Kubo, or the 442__nd__ Regimental Combat Team, born December 5, 1919, died April 2, 1979. _

_My mom and dad were both in full uniform, and they gave a quick salute. I didn't really feel worthy of standing there. I didn't think that I'd be able to make the same decisions he made. I don't think I would be able to forgive being put into the Internment Camps. Then again, I just hope I don't get the chance to find out if I would._

_My mom left a pack of cigarettes on his grave, and poured some gin on the ground. I never really asked why she did that. Apparently my grandfather did the same when he was alive. He was buried in Texas's Fort Worth. "Hard to believe another year's gone by uncle."_

_I always expected my mom to say something more eloquent, like in a movie. She was never good and eloquent, or emotional. She was much better at blunt and dry. She took a swig of the gin, and she grimaced._

_My brother stepped up, "I've been accepted to the Air Force Reserve Officer Training. I don't really know you, but I'm following in your footsteps. Not exactly in your footsteps. I'm going to be Air force, not army. And… um…" _

_I pulled myself away and looked around, and I wondered what the reaction my family would have if Ben or Megumi ended up here. Or me. I watched as mothers and fathers, brothers and sisters, sons and daughters, mourning, crying, telling them how their life has been. _

_I hope that I never make people mourn me, or cry for me. If I do, then I hope it's a worthy sacrifice. _

* * *

Go for Broke.

This is Lee, and I'm out.


	20. Chapter 18: The Water Spirit's Request

I don't own Zero no Tsukaima

AN: Oh my God. So much time between updates. Really sorry. No excuse. Though there was a wedding, beautiful. It was in Red Lodge, Montana. Anyway, as of right now, the poll results are

52 for Wales, 31 for neither, 9 for Henrietta, and 9 for I don't care. Choose for me!

Honestly, I wasn't expecting 9 votes for "Choose for me!"

Anyway, I'll start another poll later, once we are closer to the first possible death of either Wales or Henrietta. I'll answer only some of the reviews, not all of them this time.

Some Random Tosser, Don't ask don't tell was a poorly thought out idea that made it against the rules to be gay in the military. So gays were forced into the closet to serve in the military. It has since been overturned, as military men in charge finally got the politicians to learn that it was stupid.

Paragon the Half-Dragon, believe whatever you like, and I will be taking liberties, even if Wales dies...

Deofiro, Derflinger is a longsword, with a length of 70 inches or 178 centimeters, weighting in at 12 pounds or 5.42 kilograms at most, possible to be used one-handed but easier to be done with two. So yeah, Louise could carry it, but it is still a bit big and cumbersome to pack in a trunk, the violence will be on the decline for a bit, but it will return in full force.

Red Death, and it's up

* * *

_Alright, I can overcome this, I've broken control before, and I can do it again. _Verdandi was so cuddly, and he was adorable too! At least he used to be cuddly, now the mole looked uncomfortable. Saito turned and gave a deep, piercing gaze full of the purest feelings of adoration, admiration, and lust. _Focus, I can do this. I can make myself stop. I will stop staring at that mole is a lustful fashion. _

Verdandi looked disturbed as he jumped off the carriage and burrowed underground. Saito tried to shout, "Come back!" Unfortunately the mages had covered his mouth in a brass band, effectively gagging him. _I can do this._

Now what? _Something took control of me!_

Saito reasserted control, now to figure out a way to make Verdandi his. _That was short lived, let's see how long I can make it last._

* * *

Montmorency was uncomfortable. It had been a few hours since Saito and Guiche… did dirty stuff, and no one had said a word. The tension was unbearable. "Sooooo…" Montmorency began.

More paralyzing silence.

Tabitha turned a page from the book she was reading. Kirche leaned over a bit to read with the blue haired girl. Montmorency just wanted the tension to end and for something to happen or anything to make all this feel like it wasn't her fault. She just wished she could go shopping to distract herself from this. There was the adorable light blue silk dress that had just the right amount of poofiness that would perfectly match Guiche's new silk shirt. Though Guiche could have gotten a silk shirt that matched one of her new dresses but no, he needed to get the blue one.

Another page turned. "Why are you smiling?" Louise snapped.

Montmorency shrank back. "Wha-wha-"

"Why were you smiling, what in the Founder's name made you smile? Saito is insane right now! He forced himself on Guiche, he tried to RAPE me! Because you made a damn Love Potion!" Louise shouted as she tried to stand tall in the carriage, forcing her to hunch over to keep from banging her head.

"Well, Guiche cheated… on… me." That sounded much more impressive in her head.

"Oh, so Guiche being an idiot is a good reason for you to make an ILLEGAL POTION that turned Saito into a RAPIST! And Guiche! Why aren't you angry!?"

"I wouldn't do anything like that under the effects of the Love Potion! I would have the will to resist better than the commoner up above!" Guiche answered, thoroughly insulted.

"You couldn't resist flirting with a first-year; you wouldn't be able to resist anything like that overwhelmingly passionate man up there." Kirche added.

"I could resist!" Guiche protested. Silence. "I could…"

"Saito first." Tabitha quietly added.

"As she said, Saito is the first time someone has broken the effects of a Love Potion. Most just wait for it to run the course." Kirche pointed out.

"Who cares?! I'm still LIVID! Montmorency, you haven't even tried to apologize for the foolish things you've done!" Louise screeched.

"What have I done?" Montmorency said before she inwardly cringed.

"I just SAID IT! You made an illegal potion that turned Saito into a rapist! You took my money and spent it on random things we didn't need!"

"…I'm trying…" Montmorency knew it was her fault, but she was going to fix this.

"You're TRYING!? If you were trying you wouldn't have spent all the money! We would have all of my ècu and we'd be going to a different city in hopes of finding a Tear there! Instead we're asking a Spirit! And what are we going to do if the Spirit says no? He's suffering!" Louise raged.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Montmorency screamed. She was withering under Louise's glare, she just wanted this ordeal to end.

"Hey, um, we have a problem up here…" The driver, Mical, chimed in.

"What?" Tabitha asked after a few moments of silence.

"There's some Gallian Knights blocking the way, it seems there's a flood, and the road is blocked. You'll all need to step out and show them your travel permits as well." Mical shouted from his seat outside.

Louise groaned loudly before stepping out. Montmorency watched as the others stepped out before joining them. She presented her travel permit with the others. "What about him?" The knight asked, pointing at Saito with his combat wand, while Saito appeared to be forcing something large from his bowels.

"Does anyone have Saito's permit?" Louise asked as she looked around. "By the Founder, we got one for Saito, didn't we?"

"You must have something pertaining to the prisoner there?" The knight asked as he took a more intimidating stance.

"Of course we do! " Louise squeaked. "Who has it?"

Tabitha walked up to the knight and presented a seal, and the knight's eyes visibly widened. "I-I-I'm terribly sorry Lady Charlotte! I shall not get in the way of any of Princess Isabella's tasks. I apologize for the inconvenience, but the Ragdorian Lake is flooding and the road ahead is closed. We have a few Chevaliers dealing with the situation with the Water Spirit at the moment, until then I can provide your chauffeur with possible detours to reach your destination. Unless you are heading to the lake, in which case I am absolutely sure that the men's morale will be bolstered by your presence."

Tabitha reentered the carriage. Montmorency couldn't believe what she just saw. Tabitha was important.

* * *

Tabitha was waiting for their questions. She was keeping her book up, blocking her view of the others, hoping that simply blocking herself off would keep the inevitable inquisitive imposition. She knew that they were going to ask, they were all a bit nosy. If they asked any questions at all, it seemed that the silence that fell over them earlier after Saito molested and kissed Guiche had returned. Which was fine, Tabitha was happy not answering questions.

"…Tabitha, or Charlotte, or… um…" Louise began nervously. Tabitha looked over to Louise, seeing her wringing her hands.

"Tabitha." She didn't want to be called that, she wasn't Charlotte anymore.

"Right, Tabitha…" Louise trailed off as she looked away. Paralyzing silence overtook the cabin once again as Tabitha brought her book up, blocking the others from view.

"So who's Isabella?" Montmorency asked while trying to sound chipper.

"King's daughter." And she hated Tabitha. Tabitha didn't understand why Isabella didn't like her; then again maybe she didn't hate her. Maybe she was just mean.

"You know the Gallian Princess? You two must be very close for you to use her seal to get us past." Louise perked up.

"No." She was not close to her, at least not in any friendly manner. There was no affection, no kindness, no mercy. She hated Isabella, but there was nothing she could do.

"Oh…" Louise said as she visibly deflated.

"That Chevalier was serious, there is a flood. Look." Kirche announced as she pointed out the window to the water. The water couldn't have been more than inches from the road. They could see a few homes with only the roofs sticking out in the distance. Kirche subtlety winked at Tabitha, and she smiled at her friend, grateful for the change in topic.

They were in a village, but it was far too quiet. Tabitha was shocked that she hadn't been told about this. If the Water Spirit was responsible for this why hadn't Princess Isabella sent her to deal with it? Fighting a Water Spirit was essentially suicide, and Isabella had made it clear that she wanted Tabitha gone.

"Yeah, this road was going to be closed soon, as the water is getting high. The villagers left after the third attempt." Mical added from outside.

"After than third attempt?" Guiche questioned.

"Their third attempt to defeat the Water Spirit. They've tried eight times, and 12 Chevaliers are dead."

"How did you learn this?" Montmorency asked.

"…Leonhardt told me." Mical flatly told the group.

"Who?"

"Leonhardt Steiner." Mical waited a few moments. Tabitha already knew who he was talking about; she heard the entire conversation that Mical and Leonhardt shared. "He was the Chevalier who asked for your travel permits less than an hour ago. Was getting ready to attack us because we didn't have any papers pertaining to Saito. Gave us directions."

"Ohhhh…" The others went as they realized the obvious. "Are we close to the lake?"

"We're next to it. I just thought that it would be a good idea to call the spirit further away from people's homes. While they may not be living there anymore I'd rather not see more destroyed."

"Good, we should try to spare these homes." Louise said.

* * *

The Water Spirit watched as a group of humans approached, one of whom was very heavily bound and being carried. They didn't seem to be with the group that had been attacking it, though it had nothing to base this on. It needed to be ready to fight. One of the humans with long, yellow, curled fur approached and brought out a small frog. The human pricked its finger and smeared a drop of fluid on the yellow frog with black spots. It must have been the human's familiar. The Water Spirit felt the human use Water magic to heal the small prick on its finger.

The human released the frog and it swam. The Water Spirit could feel the blood, and already recognized who it was. It was Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency. The Spirit changed the flow of the lake, drawing the frog to it. "Why are you here?"

"My mistress wishes to speak with you because of your alliance." The frog relayed.

The Water Spirit moved forward, ready to meet Montmorency and the other humans with it. Hopefully these humans could help with a few problems. It began to rise from the surface of the lake as the frog jumped back on shore.

"I am a Montmorency Margarita La Fère de Montmorency. User of water, member of the lineage of old oath. I have put my blood on the frog to help you remember. If you remember, answer in a way and with words that we understand."

The Spirit began to shape itself, trying to make itself similar in form to Montmorency, as humans tended to be comfortable around human forms. The Water Spirit formed an expression on the face it formed, making the lips curve upwards, hoping it got the human expression correct. "I remember, human. I remember the liquid that flows in your body. The moon has changed 52 times since our last meeting."

Montmorency's lips curved upwards and she spoke with a joyous inflection. "I'm glad. Water Spirit, I need to ask you something. Although it might seem somewhat insensitive, could you give me a piece of your body?" Lips curving upward must be the human way of looking when saying something they know will be poorly received.

The Water Spirit's lips once again curved up, it was using the human expression correctly. "I refuse, human."

"Is that so? How unfortunate. Oh well, we'll be heading back now." Montmorency said.

A pink furred human had its mouth hanging open. It was an odd expression, so the Water Spirit decided to mimic it, figure out what it meant. "Hey hey! Wait a moment! Don't give up on Saito so quickly! Water Spirit!"

The pink furred human shoved Montmorency aside. "Wait! Stop it! Don't anger the Water Spirit!" Montmorency tried to thrust the pink furred girl aside, but it pushed Montmorency away.

A human with short blond fur inclined his head with a curious expression, the Water Spirit mimicked it. The pick furred human grabbed the bound human and dragged it to the water's edge. The bound human felt familiar. "Great Water Spirit! Please! I will do anything you ask for your tear! A little bit! Only a little bit!" It waited; watching the pink human, the waves from the lake could almost reach the pink human and the bound human. "Please Water Spirit! I am Louise François le Blanc de la Vallière, and I have done a grave injustice to this man here! Please, help me make things right, all I need is a single Tear! I will do anything!"

This human was interesting; the Water Spirit tried to change its form to match Louise, but it was difficult without a sample of its fluid that flows within. This human would be useful, it could be used to stop the attacks. It returned to Montmorency's form. "Very well."

"Truly?" Louise said. The waves were getting closer to her and the bound human. There was something about the bound human. If only the Water Spirit could fully feel it.

"But with one condition. As a mere human that doesn't know the reason of this world, you said that you would do anything?"

"Yes! That's what I said!"

"Then repel those that attack me, your comrades." It had been using nearly all of its power to raise the water level, and it can't distract itself with those humans.

Louise's expression returned to having its mouth agape. Its expression changed again, to a more neutral look. "Wh-why are they attacking you?"

"I am raising the water level." The Water Spirit answered, the waves just reached the Louise, and were nearly touching the bound human.

"Why are you raising the water level?" Louise asked.

"I don't know if I can trust you with-" The Water Spirit stopped as a wave touched the bound human. It was Gandàlfr. This was perfect.

"Water Spirit? Why can't you trust me?" Louise asked. Another wave came, and the Water Spirit had a firm grip on Gandàlfr's foot. The Water Spirit swiftly pulled Gandàlfr down and out of Louise's grip. "Saito! What are you doing! Give him back now!"

Gandàlfr was a human it could trust, it had dealings with her before and she was indebted to it. Though Gandàlfr felt different, she was male now. One thing was certain; Gandàlfr had a Tear within him. It had been moving through his system quickly for some reason. The Water Spirit made quick work of the brass bands restraining Gandàlfr, removing them with ease. Gandàlfr was instantly thrashing about now that he was unrestrained. The Water Spirit held Gandàlfr inches from the shape it was using to help communicate with the humans. It moved the Water around Gandàlfr's face away. "MY GOD SOMEBODY! VERDANDI! PLEASE HELP!" It seemed that whatever the Tear was doing was impairing his mind.

"Why is he asking for Verdandi?" One of the humans on land asked.

"Who cares? Help him!" The human with a red mane said in a particularly loud tone as it sent off a ball of fire, curving around Gandàlfr to hit the human form the Spirit was molding. It wasn't really of much concern, as the actual body of the Spirit was at the bottom of the lake.

As the humans on land began launching spell after spell at the molded human form, the Water Spirit focused on something more important. Removing the Tear within Gandàlfr. The simplest method was through the part of humans that moves the fluids. The Spirit made a quick cut on Gandàlfr's chest, maneuvering part of itself within Gandàlfr to find the Tear.

"STOP STOP STOP!" He was screaming. In pain most likely.

"Don't you want the Tear altering you removed?" The Spirit questioned as it stopped its search. The other humans seemed to have stopped too.

"IS IT GOING TO KILL ME?!" Gandàlfr said in a loud tone.

The Water Spirit began thinking, trying to remember how durable humans were. Those mages who attacked it were fairly fragile, and even in its weakened state caused by raising the water level they were easy to disable. Gandàlfr was certainly more durable than they were, but it didn't mean that he was durable enough to survive. "I don't know."

"Then don't do it! There's nothing wrong-" Gandàlfr squeezed his eyes shut, than opened them wide. "GIVE THEM A TEAR! THEY'LL FIX ME!" He was still fighting against the Tear.

Could it trust these other humans? They were with Gandàlfr, but Gandàldfr was bound. "Human."

"Yes?" Both Gandàlfr and Montmorency asked.

"Not Gandàlfr, the member of the lineage of old oath." The Spirit said. "I will give you a Tear, but Gandàlfr stays with me."

"What? NO!" Gandàlfr shouted as Spirit lowered him underwater, being sure to keep a bubble of air with him.

"Give us Saito!" The pick furred human shouted.

"You will create the remedy." The Spirit ordered as it tore a piece of its essence away. It crafted a vial from the water to hold the Tear. It levitated the vial to the humans on shore before releasing the water shaped as a human.

"Where can we make the potion?" Montmorency asked.

* * *

"Your estate is incredible!" Montmorency exclaimed as she stared at the nearing the old manor. No one answered. "So Tabitha, your family own…" Montmorency lost the thought as they approached the front gate. There was a crest on the gate consisting of two magic wands intersecting with the inscription "to advance." It was the Gallian royal family crest, and a crack could be seen on the crest. It was a sign of dishonor. Although it meant that this was the royal family, they were stripped of their rights.

The carriage stopped in front of the gates, and an old servant approached, bowed, and opened the carriage's door, with Tabitha stepping out first. "Miss, welcome back."

Montmorency followed out behind the others, and despite the beauty of the estate there was a grim feel to the place. She couldn't see any other servants. It was immaculately clean, to a level that pointed to disuse instead of maintenance. It was… unsettling. The group followed the old servant and arrived in the living room.

The room was neat, though strangely quiet, spiritless. It looked like a church preparing for a funeral.

Kirche sat herself down on the living room sofa and asked, "Can we first say hello to your father?"

Tabitha shook her head. "Percerin, take them to the reagents storage." Tabitha then left the room.

"Please follow me." The old servant said as he led them into the hallway.

"This is her home, yet it seems no one else is here, besides you." Kirche said as they all walked down the dark, empty halls.

"I'm the butler of the Orléans family, Percerin. Are you Miss Charlotte's friend?" The servant asked.

Montmorency gaped. Orléans was the family name of the Gallian King's younger brother. "I clearly don't know her that well." Guiche muttered.

"Of course I am." Kirche announced.

"If it's alright to ask why is there a dishonor sign on the crest of this house?" Louise inquired.

"It appears you are all foreigners, please forgive me, can I ask for your names?"

"I'm Germania's von Zerbst. She's a Vallière, Montmorency, and he's a Gramont. By the way what on earth is this estate? Why has Tabitha gone to study abroad using a fake name?" Kirche said.

"The Miss calls herself Tabitha... I see... she has never brought a friend before, let alone four." Percerin let out a long suffering sigh. "If you truly want to know, I will tell you…"

* * *

Tabitha knocked on the door. No answer. There was never an answer, there had never been an answer for the past five years. Tabitha opened the door and entered, keeping her eyes downcast. She already knew the room, containing only a bed, a table, a chair, her mother, and Charlotte. She felt a cool breeze, the window was still open. She kept her eyes down. She didn't want to see how much her mother had wasted away.

"Who is it!?" Her mother shouted.

Tabitha bowed, keeping her eyes averted. "I have returned mother."

"Go away, you insolent girl! Are you a spy of the royal family? You want to snatch my beautiful daughter Charlotte from my hands? I will never give my Charlotte to you!" Tabitha could see it in her mind's eye. Her mother was holding her doll, the fabric worn and faded from her mother rubbing it away, her mother staring ahead with darkened eyes.

The doll was Charlotte, and she was Tabitha.

* * *

"A victim of a succession fight?" Kirche asked it, Percerin nodded.

"Yes, it happened five years ago with the death of the King. He left behind two crown princes. The one on the throne now is the eldest son, Joseph. Miss Charlotte's father, the Duke of Orleans, was the second son."

"So she belongs to the royal family." Louise added quietly.

"The Duke of Orleans was talented and loved by all and appeared as a qualified ruler in the eyes of the people, even though he had to meet hardships being the second son. Because of this, many people supported the Duke and wanted him to take the throne. The palace was then divided into two factions, launching into an ugly struggle for power. Finally, the Duke of Orleans was murdered. He was struck in the chest with a poisoned arrow. A person who was nobler than anyone else in this country was killed not by magic, but by a poisoned arrow. The regret and the indignation were unimaginable. However the tragedy was far from over."

Percerin took a deep breath and continued.

"Next those who made Joseph the King started targeting the Miss. They wanted to stamp out the source of any possible future trouble. These people summoned Madame and the Miss to a banquet in their honor. However they had poisoned the Miss' drink. Madame had realized this, and in order to protect the Miss, drank it herself. It was a water magic poison, one that made whoever drank it insane. That became public knowledge, and the Nobles and servants responsible for the actions were punished." Louise felt like she was intruding. She barely knew Tabitha, or Charlotte, yet Percerin was telling them all something so personal. "Since then, the Miss sealed away her words and expressions. Miss Charlotte used to be lively, bright, happy, a different person."

"After seeing something like that happen, who wouldn't be a different person?" Montmorency mumbled.

Percerin continued. "Too true. The others, knowing they had failed and in order to protect themselves, sent a royal order to Miss Charlotte. The task was extremely difficult; no one had been able to accomplish, and all who were sent died. However the Miss did complete the task and pledged her loyalty to the royal family, to protect them. But Miss Charlotte was still treated coldly by the royal family. Normally this achievement would have been enough to deserve a territory, but instead she was granted the title of Chevalier and was forced to study abroad. The Madame stayed here at the house, in the current condition she is in."

Kirche muttered something, though Louise couldn't hear. She had trouble imagining that Nobles would do such a thing. Louise wondered how she would fare if placed in such a situation, having her parents stolen from her, losing everything she had, and being used by her enemies. She wouldn't have lasted long.

"I'm done." Montmorency muttered. "We can go save Saito."

"No, Chevaliers first." Everyone turned to Tabitha, as she turned to leave.

"Why?" Then Louise realized something very important, that slipped her mind after Saito's capture.

"Stopping them would help us get the Spirit to trust all of you…" Montmorency muttered.

* * *

"This is a terrible idea." The Chevalier, Leonhardt, muttered as he marched forward following Lady Charlotte and her entourage with all 8 of his remaining men. This was so unbelievably stupid. What could be so important as to put his people in danger? Why would Lady Charlotte order him and his men here to talk to the violent Spirit?

He glared at the kids as they approached the water's edge. That was incredibly reckless to get so close; the Water Spirit could pull them in if even a drop of the lake's water touched them. Then he saw the Spirit rising to meet them, and Leonhardt felt his jaw drop.

"You have returned, humans, and you brought my assailants." The Spirit said in a neutral tone.

"Yes, and they will stop attacking you." The blond girl, Montmorency, announced.

"WHAT?!" Leonhardt screamed. "AFTER EVERYTHING MY PEOPLE SACRIFICED YOU'RE CALLING US OFF?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Leonhardt," it was Lady Charlotte, "enough."

"But my Lady, we need to help this village, it is our duty to the small people to protect them. WE ARE NOBLES! We can't betray their trust." The commoners were helpless! It was the duty of their betters to guide them.

"Leonhardt, enough." Lady Charlotte ordered coldly.

The Water Spirit was staring; at least he thought it was staring. "I expect an oath."

They were staring at him. His Chevaliers, the Lady, her allies. He couldn't swear such an oath. To do so would mean the lives lost to the Spirit meant nothing. He looked to his Chevaliers, and saw a look of resignation. He didn't have a choice. He stepped forward and bended knee. "I swear, upon my title, the Steiner family name, and my honor, neither my men nor I shall turn our magic against the Water Spirit."

He felt disgusted. Tainted. "I trust that you appreciate our show of good faith?" The Vallière girl asked.

"It is unexpected but welcome. Pour the potion into the lake." The Spirit gently said with a scowl, as the thrashing prisoner that Lady Charlotte brought rose from the murky depths. Leonhardt was confused, why was Charlotte's prisoner now the Water Spirit's prisoner? Montmorency stepped forward wordlessly and dumped a potion into the lake. The potion flowed through the water into the struggling prisoner's mouth.

The prisoner was set upon the surface of the water on his feet and instantly began sprinting for shore, shouting some unintelligible gibberish. The instant he stepped on shore he lost his footing on the soft sand and fell on his face. He scrambled away from the water's edge, until he stopped, on his hands and knees, muttering more gibberish.

"Saito… are you alright?" The Vallière girl asked.

The prisoner stopped muttering to himself as he stood. The prisoner, Saito, suddenly cleared his expression of any signs of panic, replaced with a look of pure exhaustion. "Probably not."

"What's wrong?"

"…Everything…" He muttered.

"Gandàlfr." The Spirit boomed.

"Give me a moment." Leonhardt's jaw dropped. This Saito was Gandàlfr? This random man was Gandàlfr and he had the audacity to tell the Water Spirit to wait? He was willing to be that disrespectful? The man who was apparently Gandàlfr pulled himself to his feet.

"Very well." And the Water Spirit was fine with that?!

"Thanks." Gandàlfr muttered as he ran his hands through his hair. He took a deep breath, held it for a moment, released it, and the tension seemed to fade from his form. "Do you have any of my weapons?"

"We left them at Tabitha's estate." The Vallière girl said.

He let out a mixture of a groan and a whine. "Damn it… I feel naked without a weapon! Hell, I'd take anything right now, give me a shiv, I don't care! I just want a weapon."

He was suddenly a lot less impressive. "Well we don't have your weapons."

"But I want them now!" Saito shouted.

"Well we can't go get them now!"

"Well then magic me one! Guiche! Make me…" He suddenly trailed off as he turned toward the Gramont boy. They stared at eachother for a moment, both turning bright red, and then turning away from each other. "God damnit. Let's get this over with. Water Spirit, what do you want."

"I want you to retrieve what has been stolen from me." The Water Spirit stated.

They all stood silently for a moment, waiting for the Spirit to continue. "What was stolen?" Gandàlfr asked.

"The Ring of Andvari."

"I think I have heard of it." Montmorency muttered. "A legendary magic item of water. It is said to give false life to the deceased..."

"Death is a concept that I do not understand, therefore I cannot understand your description. The Ring of Andvari does not simply bring false life, it is the embodiment of the Strength of the Water, it is not simply a magical item."

"Who stole it?"

"Using wind magic, several humans came into my dwelling. They did not disturb me in my slumber and took away my most prized possession."

"You seem to have mistaken "who" with "how." I want names, how many, what do they look like?" Why hasn't the Spirit lashed out at him yet?

"There were 2 humans leading, one called Cromwell with golden fur, and another with long, dark fur and odd markings beneath its eyes."

"That doesn't really narrow things down much…" Leonhardt muttered.

"What can he do with the ring? The Strength of Water and the power of false life doesn't tell me much about what it can do." Gandàlfr pointed out.

"Those who are revived have their freedom stolen. They must obey the owner of the ring."

"It is a truly evil ring, animating the dead is a disgusting power." The Germanian said in a low voice.

"You said that Death was a concept that you didn't understand, so what do you mean by revived?"

"Saito, revival means brought back from the..." The Vallière girl as a look of realization covered her face. "It has a different concept of life and death."

"Could it exert control over those who aren't dead? What does it do besides control?"

"I do not know the full extent of what humans can do with it."

"Really? You don't? Damn it just tell me what it has been used for in the past!" Saito snapped.

The Water Spirit's expression suddenly turned neutral. "Gandàlfr, you forget your place. I have been tolerating you blatant acts of disrespect-"

"LISTEN TO ME!" Saito shouted with the fury of a Valiag monster , before he put up a veneer of calm. "I've been going through a lot of shit lately, so I'm sorry if I'm being short with you. I've been kidnapped from my very nice and comfortable and luxurious life, my mind is being fucked with, I've dealt with 3 assassination attempts, and the second I start feeling like things might be working out better for me a fucking fire lizard thing attacks me, I'm poisoned with a fucking Love Potion, the stupid bitch and her boyfriend who poisoned me with the Love Potion rob me. That's not even including the past few days of being bound, unable to move, reciting poetry, and being in love with Louise, Tabitha, the blond idiot and a fucking mole! Now I need to show respect to you, you, who are asking me for help. So let's ignore my disrespect because I'm not in the mood for mincing words. You want my help, I'll have a few requests once you finish telling me about the ring of Andvi. Now tell me, how many people can it control at once?"

Leonhardt's mouth was hanging open, an expression the other's shared at the rant. The quiet fury was terrifying. There was dread hanging in the air, waiting for the Water Spirit to lash out at Gandàlfr. "I aided you in the past, Gandàlfr, you are indebted to me."

"I've never met you before in my life, I am not indebted to you." Gandàlfr added.

"I aided your past form, you must aid me." The Water Spirit calmly said with a smile.

"That was an agreement made by someone else. Would you consider it fair if I made a deal with a different Spirit but held you responsible for it? I am Saito Hiraga, and I am not the Gandàlfr that you knew. I will not be held responsible for the actions of another."

"Very well." The Spirit began as a similar look of fury came over its face. "In the hands of the weak, tens; in the hands of the strong, hundreds; in the hands of Myozunitonirun, tens of thousands. And I am looking for the Ring of Andvari."

"Thank you. Who is Myozitnitz… ton… However you say it? Who is it?"

"Myozunitonirun is the Mind of God, one of your counter parts as a servant to the Void. Where you have mastery over weapons, Myozunitonirun has mastery over all items magical."

"Any other relevant information that could make Andvari easier to find?"

"No."

"I'll need you to do two things for me. They're simple."

"What do you need?"

"Information and for you to lower the water level back to its original level, while ensuring that any damage to the people's homes and fields you flooded are repaired."

"It will take time to lower the water level. Time means nothing to me, but it seems to mean something to you."

"I don't mind."

"What information do you require?"

"Information on Void magic and portals opening up with things coming through." Portals? There must have been something bigger going on.

"I have no knowledge on Void, though I have experienced the portal. Is that acceptable?"

"That's alright, what encounters have you had with the portals? Did any people or things fall through? When did it happen?"

"It occurred on the previous night of the Blue Moon. No living objects, but there is one object." That was two nights ago, when the larger blue moon completely eclipsed the smaller pink moon.

A small, shiny object came to the water's edge, it seemed to have a handle wrapped in white cloth. It didn't really look all that impressive, though if it came through the portals that Gandàlfr was investigating it must be important. Who knew what kind of magical potential that shiny object possessed. "It's a shiv… Made out of a spoon… And it works…"

"It works? How?" They all turned to the Zerbst girl.

Gandàlfr glanced at his gloved left hand, looked back to the Zerbst girl. "It's a shiv, you… Shiv people with it. I'm… Pretty sure that it works?"

"Umm… Alright…" Kirche and Saito stared at each other for a moment.

"Gandàlfr, is there anything else?" The Spirit interjected.

"Oh, no, nothing else, I'll just toss the ring in the lake or something once I find it. I can't promise that I'll get it back to you soon, but I'll get it to you as soon as I can."

"Time is of little consequence to one such as I. Farewell, Gandàlfr."

"Thank you Water Spirit. See you once I get the Ring of… Andvari?" Gandàlfr said as the Spirit sank into the lake. "Well, let's get out of here, I need to rest."

* * *

AN: Well, hopefully I'll get the next chapter out sooner. Don't have much to say here. Like I said, the poll will be reopened later, so you'll be able to vote again later.

This is Lee, and I'm out!


	21. Chapter 19: What will come to pass?

AN: This is a shorter chapter, though I felt that the next parts didn't entirely fit. Decided to just send it out like this. The chapter is more a set up to prepare for the next arc, and things are going to go crazy.

Sorry it took so long to get this one out, here's a general responses to reviews:

The Phantom shall fly, just because he has a spine does not mean that things will be better or worse, he is less emotionally stable then the canonSaito and thus less calm in certain situations, the Naval Academy in Annapolis teaches both marine and navy ROTC (though it does teach more naval), a lot of people want Wales dead for some reason, who says he will not love Tabitha, I like the shiv too and that will be addressed more later, the M72 LAW will be fired in the future, Fouquet HAHAHAHAH, venting is nice though it is known to be unhealthy if done too often, Joseph oh the plans I have for him.

A hint for people, the runes work with things made to be a weapon.

* * *

Percerin was on his way to wake all of the guests. It seems that Miss Charlotte and her guests were to leave early. It was the break of dawn, and all of the Nobles had risen. All that was left was Gandàlfr, though the young Vallière expressed shock that he had not already woke up. According to her, he always awoke on his own.

Percerin understood why he was still sleeping, Gandàlfr grabbed his weapons, went gone straight to the first bedroom he could find and fell straight into bed. As he entered his room, he saw the young man sleeping on his side, the morning sun shining on his face. His face. Most people looked at peace when they slept, but this young man had his brow furrowed, and a deep frown on his face. Percerin reached down to wake him up, and grabbed him by his shoulder.

His eyes shot open, a cold, hard gaze. He reached out and grabbed Percerin's arm, giving a quick twist. He tried to pull away, but that only seemed to help Gandàlfr as his foe moved with him, using Percerin's own movement to pull himself out of bed. He was holding his dagger in his free hand, throwing a quick punch toward his chest. Percerin twisted as much as he could, barely dodging the blow. Gandàlfr kept his momentum and his grip, pulling Percerin along and throwing the butler off balance.

Percerin tried to fight back from his off-balance position, landing a weak blow that didn't even elicit a reaction. Then cold brass began digging into his side, and then next moment his arm was twisted painfully behind his back. It was painfully obvious now, he lost this fight. Percerin felt a hard blow come on the back of his knees, forcing him down. He couldn't see any way out of this as Gandàlfr grabbed his other arm, twisting it back and shoving the old butler on the ground.

"Who sent you?"

"Wh-what?" Percering struggled out.

"Was it Gerald or André? Do I have to follow through on that fucking threat?"

"Please sir, I was only trying to wake you…"

"…Wait… you're that butler…" He mumbled as the malice disappeared from his voice.

"Yes, I maintain the estate for the young miss and Duchess d'Orléans." Percerin grunted out from beneath Saito.

Percerin felt Gandàlfr's weight leave him, and the old butler pulled himself up with Gandàlfr's help. "Sorry, I've been kind of paranoid ever since… Yeah… Sorry."

"It is quite alright sir. If you don't mind my asking, where did you learn how to fight?" Gandàlfr knew just how to twist him to immobilize him, he knew just how to move and act. Percerin knew how to fight. Before the fall of the house d'Orléans, he acted as both butler and bodyguard. Before the Duke was assassinated on that fateful hunting trip by the poisoned arrow Percerin had stopped two attempts before they even threatened his liege.

"I remember my brother, sister, my parents, some teachers, a couple competitions, but I don't remember anything else."

"It is an interesting style." Percerin stated. "It seemed effortless. Do you have any tips?"

"Well… Practice." Saito nonchalantly said. "Seriously though, your stance, your feet were really close together, once I grabbed you, you were off balance. When you pulled away, you pulled me up and threw yourself further off balance. You should have pushed forward, I was lying down, and while I was armed you would have had leverage and I would have been forced to push up against you and gravity. You could then try to disarm me, though that probably wouldn't end well, I have good grip."

"You noticed all of that after just waking up?"

"I'm... uh... I'm observant?"

"You clearly know what you're doing; it all seemed natural to you." Percerin said.

"I wish it was all second nature. My brother and sister could have done that blind. I still think before every move."

Percerin looked at him with a look of disbelief, having trouble imagining someone who could flow so well without it being instinctual. He must have just been extremely modest or outright lying. "The others are eating breakfast at the moment, would you like to join them?"

Gandàlfr let out a long, deep breath. "I'm sorry, but no. I just want to be alone right now. I would appreciate it if you could bring me my food here, and I'd also like it if you tell me when they're leaving."

"Of course, sir. I'll have your food here in a moment."

"Thank you."

* * *

"_Come on, you can do better than that Sai-Sai! I can't get ready like this!" Ben taunted as he released me from the rear naked choke hold. He was training for a Mixed Martial Arts competition._

_I coughed a bit as he released me and I got up. I stretched out my sore muscles, straining against the protective padding I was wearing. "Shut up." I could not beat him and he was fucking blind folded. It seemed like I only had to hit him once and he knew exactly where I was. Sure, Ben's bigger and stronger than me, and about four and a half years older, but he shouldn't be able to beat me so easily blind. "I'm going to beat you."_

"_I do have a bit of a handicap." He added with a cocky grin. "Seriously though, lil' bro, just knock me off balance. I'm blind and you haven't done that yet."_

"_You goin' ta fall on yo ass, bitch." I boasted, trying to sound as gangster as possible._

"_Never do that again, you sound like a fucking idiot."_

"_Yo puck ass jealous, bitch?" _

"_You better be doing that to piss me off." Ben muttered as I silently charged forward. _

_I started with a right hook, hoping that he wouldn't expect me to use my weaker arm. He barely stumbled, as my padded fist dug into him. Ben batted my next strike effortlessly and nudged my right shoulder, as I think back I can't even consider what I did a punch. It was a left throw-myself-off-balance. He gave me another slight push, and I was on my face._

"_Jesus Christ, what the hell. That was less than sloppy. Why did you start on your weak side?" _

"_I thought it would surprise you…" _

"_Well, you are not good enough on your right. Everything about it was sloppy. I am embarrassed for you." Ben scolded as he took his blindfold off. I was embarrassed for myself._

"_Yeah, well… You have 4 years on me! I'm twelve!"_

"_I was blindfolded. Terrible excuse. Go through a few moves, show me what you can do." Ben ordered._

"_Why? I'm tired!" I bitched like a stupid brat._

"_Look, Saito, just do it, stop being whiny, it's better to practice tired. You remember better."_

"_Fine." I stretched a bit, before taking a stance._

"_Feet are too close together, bad balance. Also, relax." _

"_Relax, really? I'm fucking exhausted." _

"_Watch your fucking mouth, just do it." The hypocrisy of that somehow eluded him._

"_Just tell me how it helps to relax!" _

"_It allows smoother motion and more reflexive control! Now relax!"_

"_Got it…" I muttered as I spread my stance. I took a deep breath, and tried to calm down. I wasn't that good at calming down._

"_Go through the motions pipsqueak." _

_He made me feel like an invalid. Still, Ben wasn't as bad as Megumi. And I learned more from them than any other teacher._

* * *

Saito was avoiding them. He wasn't even riding back with them, he was walking alongside them. They all (well, except for Tabitha and Guiche) asked him if he wanted to ride, but he quietly refused. It was the second day of the trip, and he was still walking. They didn't even stop to rest; he had been going all day and night. They did make good time, however, and it seemed that they would all get to sleep in their own bed tonight.

The gate to the Magic Academy was in sight, and Louise was looking forward to getting back. She was looking forward to just getting back to school, going back to her life. She still didn't understand why Saito drank Guiche's champagne, or why the Water Spirit was so obsessed with Gandàlfr, but it was over.

As they entered the gates Saito made a beeline for the baths. Louise could understand why Saito wanted a bath, she felt like she had a thick layer of dirt coating her after such a long trip, and she hadn't walked the whole way.

As the carriage came to a stop, servants were already grabbing the luggage and returning it to their rooms. One maid in particular was waiting, Siesta, the girl who shot Saito while he was insane. "Where's Saito?"

"The baths." Louise muttered as she pushed past the buxom maid. She needed to talk to the Headmaster. While Old Osmond was a perverted idiot, he was a perverted idiot who knew what he was doing. Sometimes.

Louise entered the main building, and made her way to the Headmaster's office. As she entered Osmond's grounds she saw that he had yet to replace Fouquet. As she barged into his office, she saw that he also still didn't have walls, though he did have a ceiling now.

"Ah, Miss Vallière. I trust that Gandàlfr is restored?"

"He is, and he went to the baths." Louise said.

"Many Nobles want to meet Gandàlfr. His prescience means the return of Void. I've been stalling as much as I can, but I can't do that indefinitely. At some point people will come to meet him." Osmond sighed.

"There has to be some why we can keep him from meeting anyone too important." Louise could almost see the fiascos that Saito would cause.

"He is… abrasive at the best of times."

* * *

Saito grabbed some soap and gave it a quick whiff. "Ooohhhh! Lavender! Yay!"

* * *

"So, what should we do?" Louise asked.

"I don't know. I already know that if Saito meets someone important, things will go poorly." Osmond groaned.

"Things always go poorly when they involve him. It would be so much easier if he were someone else."

"Why don't we use someone else?" Osmond suggested.

"…That's a terrible idea, if Saito found out he'd kill you! And me!" Louise shouted. How stupid was he, it's not like they could keep it from him. Louise was starting to see how Fouquet got a job at the Academy.

"Well do you have a better idea?"

"We could just distract him, get him out of the Academy."

"They'll still want to meet him!"

"Maybe we can convince him to pretend to be normal?" Louise weakly offered. She knew that wouldn't work, Saito was far too prideful.

"Would that work?" Osmond asked.

"Probably not…" Louise sighed.

"Would he even want to meet them?" Osmond muttered.

"No, but that wouldn't change the fact that Nobles want to meet him." Louise grinned. "I've got it covered!"

"What are you going to do?"

"We can't avoid it forever! So we need to take control!"

* * *

"Montmorency! We need to talk." Montmorency groaned at the request. She was tired from this trip, and she was annoyed that Saito had somehow co-opted the entire meeting with the Water Spirit! Right now she just wanted to reach her room to rest.

"Must we do this now?" She snapped as she kept marching inside.

"Well, Saito is going to go after us to try and get his money back." Guiche reasoned.

"He hasn't mentioned it in a while, I'm sure Saito forgot." Montmorency dismissed.

"It hasn't even been two full days since he said he wants his money back!"

"Really? It feels like it's been months…" Montmorency muttered.

"I'm pretty sure that he'll remember, and he won't be happy. So how will we pay him back?"

"…Ask our parents?"

"I don't think the Count de Gramont would be willing to part with 2000 ècu…" Guiche muttered.

"My father wouldn't be willing to either; Marquis Montmorency (1) has been going through economic hardship lately. Our territory is doing… poorly."

"My family's in debt, they can't help." Guiche moaned. "It seems neither of us can rely on our family to give more than our monthly allowances."

"We'll discuss this later. It's late." Montmorency said as she opened the door to her room.

"A gentleman always escorts a proper lady home, perhaps I could come in?"

"Have you sorted things out with Katie yet?" Montmorency asked with a sweet smile.

"…Right, Katie. You see I haven't-"

"No." Montmorency said flatly as she slammed the door.

* * *

Saito had just left the baths, and he smelled wonderful, though he did look a bit angry. Now all Siesta had to do was talk to him. After she shot him. After he tried to kill her. While he was under the effects of whatever was warping his mind. She wanted to be closer but what was she supposed to say?

Saito entered the girls' dormitory that he was staying in. Siesta entered to continue following Saito while still trying to figure out how to talk to him. Then she faced icy eyes. "Why are you following… Oh, Siesta. Ni-nice to see you…" Saito sheepishly dropped his glare and replaced it with a slight and artificial smile.

"Good evening Lord Saito…" Siesta nervously added.

They both stared at each other for a few moments, and Siesta was trying to figure out what she could do to break the tension. "Sooooooo…"

"Yes?"

"…ummm… Thanks for shooting me while I was insane, and… stuff…"

"Yes… are you alright?"

"I'm fine."Saito muttered with a sigh.

"Really?" He looked really tired, and angry, and he seemed oddly artificial.

"Eh, I'm fine enough." Saito said with a shrug.

"Then would you like to…" Siesta took a deep breath; it would be nice and simple. Just dinner. "…Would you like to have dinner?"

"Sure, let me just get a few things from my room." Saito said with a grin, the artificial feeling he gave off seeming to fade away.

Siesta couldn't hide her smile. "Of course, I'll get things ready!"

* * *

Saito felt refreshed, having just taken a nice, long bath. Siesta invited him to dinner with the staff in her own cute mannor. Now all he had to do was grab some weapons, get some clean clothes, go eat with the staff, then finally go to sleep. He missed deodorant, and toilet paper, and tomatoes, and the internet. He wished he could Google void magic and get all the answers.

Saito opened the door to Louise's room. "Hi your Royalness. Hi Derf."

"Partner! What took ya so long?!"

"Saito we need to talk."

"…Okay, let me change clothes." Saito said with a shrug.

"Don't start yet!" Louise stammered out as she rushed to her armoire. She pulled out spare bed sheets, and hung them up on her bed's canopy, hiding her from sight. "Now you can change."

"Thanks for the privacy." This was a nice change of pace, being treated like this was quite a bit better.

"So Partner, what took ya?"

"I had to take a bath. I felt all grimy and stuff. What have you been doing Derf?" Saito asked as he stripped off his filthy clothes.

"I was here waiting for someone to get back."

"…That sounds horribly boring. I suppose you can't do much without the luxury of being able to move…" Saito muttered as he slipped some blue jeans on.

"Saito, we need to talk. It's about you being Gandàlfr." Louise sternly said from behind the makeshift curtain.

"Good, we need to talk about how we are going to learn about void." It was great that she was taking this seriously.

"Actually, people want to meet you."

"…What…"

"People want to meet you." Louise repeated.

"Why?"

Louise stared at him, dumbfounded. "You actually have to ask that? How stupid are you, dog?"

"…Yeah, Left Hand of God, wasn't really thinking… So how can we avoid this?" Saito sheepishly asked.

"We can't." Louise calmly said.

"But I don't want to meet with anyone; I just want to figure out everything I can about Void." He didn't have time to waste on this. He had been gone from home for weeks; people had to be worried about him!

"Well we've been avoiding it, and it is going to happen. Since it is going to happen, it will happen on my terms." Louise haughtily said.

"… And your terms are…?" Saito asked as he grabbed a black shirt, peeved at Louise's domineering tone.

"We go to Princess Henrietta."

Saito was waiting for her to continue, to actually explain. "Okay, and what does that mean?" Louise gave a deadpanned look. "I'm not from here! Is she going to be the next ruler here? Who is she? Why is she important?"

"You don't know who Princess Henrietta is?" Louise asked, clearly believing that such ignorance was impossible.

"Where is the furthest place from here you can imagine?"

"Rub Al'Khali." Louise muttered, clearly confused by where Saito was going.

"Where is that?" Saito asked.

"Beyond the Sahara and the Elves' land?"

"Right, I don't really understand that but try to imagine that my home is hundreds of times further away than Rubbadubdub or whatever it was called." Saito began.

"Rub Al'Khali." Derflinger corrected as Saito fastened it to his waist.

"Right, well my home is almost infinitely further away than that, so it stands to reason that I may not know things. So please, elaborate." Saito said as he slung the M74 LAW over his shoulder.

"This is so basic, how can you not understand!"

"I'm sorry, but aren't you a Princess?"

"Why would you think I'm a Princess?"

"…So that's a no…" Saito muttered as he was now fully armed.

"Of course I'm not a Princess!"

"Well I didn't know, so what about Kirche, Montmorency, and Tabitha?"

"They aren't- well actually Tabitha's one, but the others aren't!"

"Well I'm going to get something to eat, lets go." Saito groaned out as he stretched out.

"What? You're done? Why didn't you say anything?" Louise shouted as she torn down the makeshift curtain dividing them.

"Are you coming? I know you haven't eaten yet." Saito asked.

"They're having dinner right now?"

"Yeah, I'm going to eat with the staff." Louise's face said it all. "So that's a no, we'll continue once I get back."

"No, we finish this now." Louise ordered.

"Then walk with me." Saito flung the door open.

Louise grumbled as she marched out the door. "What were we even talking about, your ignorance made me forget."

"We were talking about how talking to Henrietta-"

"Princess Henrietta. Not Henrietta, not your Royalness like you call me sometimes. Princess. Henrietta. Got it?" She looked livid.

"Fine, how's talking to Princess Henrietta going to make things better?" Saito asked as he made his way to the kitchen.

"We need to publicize it, make sure everyone knows that the only person you were willing to talk to was the Princess." Louise pointed out.

"So we convince everyone that I want to talk. Won't that attract more people?"

"No you idiot, people will be concerned that they aren't important enough to meet with you. Also, if someone comes who we don't want to talk to, you can just tell them that you refuse to speak with someone as lowly as them." Louise told Saito, finishing with an overly posh tone.

"Oh my yes!" Saito exclaimed with a barely suppressed grin. "I couldn't live if I was seen with someone so low and filthy as a petty Duke!" Saito finished with a magnificent flourish. This was going to be fun.

"What's wrong with a Duke or Duchess?" Louise seethed.

"…Are you a Duchess?" Saito asked as they stepped outside.

"My father is Duke de la Vallière." Louise spat out.

"Right, and how high ranking is that?" Saito asked.

Louise face palmed, "This is a joke, right?"

"Do I have to rant about my ignorance again?"

"One of the few Nobles who outrank my family is the Royal family." Louise smugly said.

"…I'm probably going to need a civics lesson or something." Saito mumbled before stopping in his tracks.

"How did Guiche get a second date ready so soon?" Louise asked as Saito and her stared at the Academy's servants preparing a single table. It was decorated with a rainbow of flowers and the Academy's finest dinnerware. Then they saw a girl with a large chest in a maid outfit, sans the apron and the headpiece. "Is he cheating on Montmorency again?"

"Oh my God it's a date. She was asking me out on a date."

"…Well, have fun." Louise cheekily said as she turned to leave.

"I can't get into an emotional relationship with someone! I'm leaving as soon as I can!" She wasn't paying attention. Then again it didn't really involve Louise. "Damn it, I have to break her heart. This is going to suck."

* * *

Everything was ready. Siesta couldn't believe how supportive everyone was, they got a huge bouquet at a moment's notice, Marteau had a meal made from the Nobles' leftovers, they took the finest, oldest and most expensive wine from the Academy's cellar, and everything was perfect. Still, she was unsure if this would be to his liking.

"Hey, Saito here…" An awkward voice called out. This was weird; Siesta had never seen Saito look uncomfortable before.

"My lord Saito! Please, take your seat!" It seemed that one as great as him got nervous sometimes as well. Just knowing that he felt as unprepared as her was comforting.

"Siesta, we should talk…" Saito began as a few of Siesta's friends brought food out, drawing both Saito's attention and a deep rumble from his stomach.

"Saito, let's talk over dinner…" This wasn't good; she didn't like the way Saito was acting.

"No, I'm not going to delay this. If I don't do it now I'll just try to avoid it. You deserve better, I'm not going to lead you on."

That tone. The look on his face. This couldn't be happening. Nothing had even started yet, he couldn't be doing this. "Please, Saito…" Siesta muttered.

"I am going to find my way home, no matter what. Anything you start with me will end when I find my way home. For your own good, don't get attached to me." Saito was being so cold; he was supposed to be nice! He saved her from Count Mott, why would he do that if he didn't care about her?

"What if you can't go back?" Siesta muttered as she looked away, clinging to any hope for a future with Saito she could.

Saito stared at her for a paralyzing moment, before his face shifted into a look of barely concentrated rage. He quickly stood, leveling a murderous glare on her before storming off.

* * *

"I can't believe she said that." Colbert froze in his tracks. Saito was angry.

"Relax, Partner. She didn't mean anything by it."

"She'd prefer it if I never got out of this hell." Saito muttered.

"You need to relax partner."

"No, I need to get out of here." Saito snapped.

Colbert rounded the corner, seeing Gandàlfr sitting against the wall, tired eyes staring at his knees. "Saito?"

"What." He seethed, looking up with a glare.

"I was looking for you…" Colbert said compliantly, ready in case Saito lashed out.

"Why?"

"I made fuel. I wanted you to take a look?"

"Alright…" Saito muttered as he pulled himself up.

"You look tired."

"I should." Saito began marching toward the lab.

"We could do this tomorrow." Colbert offered.

"Let's do it now. How did you make the fuel?" Saito asked.

Colbert grinned, glad to be moving toward a topic that wasn't emotionally draining, "Well, I used the fossils of trees…"

"You mean coal?"

"Well… Yes. I soaked it in a special catalyst and extracted a similar composition. After spending days doing that, I cast the alchemy spell on it, and that turned it into the dragon's blood!"

"My people do the same with coal, we call the process gasification. Are you saving the other byproducts?"

"I saved some, but not all of it. If I had been prepared it would gone better, but I was trying to do it quickly instead of intelligently. It starts burning more easily than the dragon blood, if that somehow affects what you need."

"We can't afford to have it too ignitable, we need to raise the octane. Only way I know how to do that is to add lead, but they stopped doing that back home because it was extremely poisonous. I'd prefer a safer and cleaner way." Saito added, and Colbert grinned. He wasn't angry anymore, though he wasn't exactly happy. He still looked exhausted.

"So we have to make it more stable to be suitable as a fuel."

"For a jet, yeah. If this were for a normal engine it would probably be fine, but with a jet engine it could be dangerous. When dealing with high pressure it can be deadly to use fuel that isn't stable enough."

"So it is dangerous to use?"

"Only for the kind of engine and altitudes the flying machine deals with." Saito succinctly explained.

"Would this fuel be safe for differing uses without additives?" Colbert already knew that it could be used safely with his engine that he displayed to his class.

"Of course, it just isn't safe for a jet. You could use it for other stuff. Just need to figure out the possibilities."

"Ooohh, I am thinking of possibilities." Colbert proudly opened to door to his lab.

"Time to have some fun. Let's figure this out."

* * *

He stood upon his flagship, gazing at the fleeing Royalist forces from the castle of some lesser Noble. They were all fools. They chose to side with the old King, now passed. Of course he owed the fallen King everything, were it not for his corruption, hedonism, and poor leadership the Reconquista wouldn't be possible.

Staring down, it all seemed so simple. He shouldn't have needed her help, he barely needed the ring. However this was all just the first step to reclaiming the Holy Land, and all that is holy saw fit to allow him to guide Humanity to victory.

Nearly everything was in place, once Albion fell they would take Tristain, then move on to Germania, ally with Gallia, than reclaim the Holy Land.

"My Lord Cromwell." He turned to see the man addressing him, he had gray eyes and light gray hair, but most of his face was obscured by a white mask. "I've brought her."

He looked toward the two women flanking the masked man, one helped him reach the point he's at now. Dressed in the garb that people from beyond the desert wore, she had violet eyes and the runes of Myozunitonirun on her head. The other, was going to be his newest ally.

"Mathilda of Saxe-Gotha, congratulations on your return to Albion, and welcome to the flagship of the Reconquista, the Lexington. I trust that you know why you're here?"

"How do you know my name? No one should know that name."

"I know many things, and I want your help. How would you like to serve Albion once again? Reclaim your stolen land? Avenge your family's murder?"

"Even if I wanted revenge, King James is dead."

"But his line survives. We need to end it."

"I don't want revenge."

"What about your home?"

"You assume I want to return. It stopped being a home a long time ago. If I ever see it again it will be too soon. Why do you even want me, barring an act of God and the Founder the Royalist forces are done."

"My vision goes beyond Albion. We wish to unify Halkeginia and regain the holy land that founder Brimir had once set foot on." Cromwell spoke, carrying an air of gravitas.

"You need me to be unseen? To acquire something for you?"

"I need capable Nobles to come together. I have allies in Germania, Gallia, Traistain, countless lesser Kingdoms, but none of my allies have the experience or skill that you do."

"Unify Halkeginia?" She scoffed. Not the reaction he was hoping for. "That's nothing more than a delusion. It will never happen. I have no love for nobles and I have no interest in Halkeginia. As for regaining the Holy land, the elves can stay there for all I care!"

"I'll give you a choice, Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth." He was done playing nice. He would not let some thief insult the goal he had laid out.

"Let's hear it out."

"Either you become our ally or…"

Fouquet finished the sentence for him, "Or I will immediately perish here? Am I correct?"

"I am glad you understand your predicament."

"You nobles are really a conceited bunch. You never consider other people's feelings," Fouquet said with a chuckle, "To put it nicely, you're inviting me to join you, but in reality there is no other choice, is there?"

"Well?" Cromwell asked as he toyed with the Ring of Andvari.

"Let me be a part of your consortium then."

* * *

(1) Not sure what the Noble title the owner of the Montmorency territory is, so I went Marquis for the Alliterative appeal.

AN: And thus, the stage is being set. Also, for those of you scared for the SiestaXSaito ship, it hasn't sunk.

Happy New Year, and please read and review.

This is Lee, and I'm out.


	22. Chapter 20: Royal Court

AN: Took me a while to get this out. I recently learned that an old friend of mine was arrested by US Marshalls. I've been having trouble coming to terms with what he was charged with and confessed to. Then violated terms for his bail. It's hard imagining him doing what he did. That's why this update took so long. Some complicated emotional shit went down for me. It was done yesterday, but I didn't want to put an author's note like this on April first.

Anyway, I'll answer a few reviews:

Dark Ianos, American military because I know more about it, and yes age difference.

Tylermech66, sorry it took so long.

And wow, people like Siesta and didn't like Saito's little lash out.

* * *

"Princess Henrietta." The Princess gracefully rose from her ornate bed, stretching out. "You must get ready quickly; we have a busy day today. Her Royal highness is holding court today."

Henrietta gasped, she wasn't expecting that. Her mother rarely held court. Court was seldom held since the King passed. The Queen rarely participated in anything. "Why is the court being held today?"

"A few nobles have been pushing harder for court to be held. Count Mott in particular has been insistent on having action taken to resolve the damage to his estate, and he has leveled some very severe accusations upon others." The servant informed.

"Thank you Roderick." Today was going to be dull. Holding court, while necessary, was so boring.

* * *

"Saito!" He shook himself awake, trying to work his tired eyes open. "Saito, are you in here!"

"I'm awake…" Saito was not used to others waking him up in the morning, as he worked his heavy eye lids, trying to rub the sleep from them. If he stayed up late it was an alarm clock or he just woke up early on his own.

"Miss Vallière? What are you…" Colbert yawned. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I'm looking for Saito, we need to be leaving."

"Right, the Princess and stuff." Saito stood from the chair he was in, stretching his tired joints.

"Try to act like you have some Noble blood." Louise condescendingly said as she entered the lab. "What were you two doing in here?"

"We were trying to make the transmuted dragon's blood better fit for flying." Colbert announced cheerfully. "Careful, Saito has been a bit upset. I've calmed him down but he's still quite upset." He whispered in an aside to Louise.

"I'm not nearly as optimistic as you, Jean, all we've done so far is add lead and liqueur, and there is zero reason to be proud of the lead." Saito muttered as he wandered to his discarded weapons.

"Please, we have accomplished so much. We made it more combustible in a few cases but it is more stable."

"Ahh, negativity is my way of saying we need to do more. And we will be working more on it when I get back, I guarantee it." Saito added with a groan as he grabbed all of his weapons. "You ready Derf?"

"I'm always ready Partner."

"Great. Let's get going Louise." Saito stated with a grin as he marched out.

"You're bringing the Staff of Destruction?" Louise asked flatly.

Saito stopped for a moment, trying to figure out why that was relevant. He gave up after a moment's thought. "What's wrong with it?"

"Fouquet stole it again when it was being taken to the palace so it could be stored." Louise blankly stated.

"Should we let them know that I have it?"

"Not yet. We're revealing a lot by telling everyone that you are Gandàlfr. Revealing that you also bought the Staff of Destruction from Fouquet would be too much." Louise explained as she started guiding Saito.

Saito set the launcher down by the door. "Jean, can you keep an eye on the LAW?"

"Of course!" Jean Colbert shouted.

"Thanks!" Saito ran out and caught up to Louise. "Now where's the carriage?"

"We're riding horses." Louise succinctly said.

"Riding horses…" Saito had never ridden a horse before.

"Yes, riding horses."

"About that..."

"Saito! Louise! I've been looking for you!" It was Guiche. Saito groaned, he didn't have time for flower power. "I want to pay you both back."

Both Saito and Louise stopped in their tracks and turned toward Guiche, both uttering "Really?"

"…I can't pay right now." He muttered apologetically.

Louise groaned "I don't know why I thought he would pay his debt."

"I feel stupid too." Saito muttered as they both turned around and continued walking. "Oh yeah, and Louise, I don't know-"

"I'm going with you! I was going to sell some of the items I purchased with your ècu." Saito and Louise once again stopped in their tracks, and turned toward Guiche, jaws dropped. "You two shouldn't be so surprised, I am a Gramont. I will honor my debts."

"Will we need a carriage for the stuff you bought?" Louise asked.

"Of course." Guiche cheerfully said.

"Good, I don't know how to ride a horse." Saito said as he walked ahead.

Now Guiche and Louise were staring at Saito, gaping at the thought that he couldn't do something as simple as riding a horse. "How do you get anywhere without riding a horse?"

"Drove or rode a bike." Saito nonchalantly said.

"Drove what?"Louise asked.

"And what's a bike?" Guiche added.

Saito stopped. Bikes didn't exist here. Even when he could drive he still rode his bike around. "I hate this place…"

* * *

"_It's all together… I fixed it!" It was the first time I ever repaired a bike. It was a small pink one that used to belong to my best friend's youngest sister. "This could totally work."_

"_You sure?" My best friend asked. He was my expert on being handy, and he had just taught me how to make and fix bikes._

"_Definitely. I can use this as my service project. I know a few charities that would take bikes; I'll just need people to donate old and broken bikes. My mom's friend owns a bike store; he'd probably be willing to donate some parts. Just need to write up a proposal." _

"_You'll also need to teach others how to fix bikes."_

"_I don't need to teach them how to fix a whole bike. I can make it like an assembly line. Teach them to fix a part, pass it along." I said as we stepped out of the garage. I hopped on the tiny bike and pedaled. I went off the curb, and everything was in working order. I then just started biking in small circles. _

"_That's actually a pretty good idea. Definitely a good Eagle project. Let's get something to eat." _

"_Yes, let's bike somewhere!" _

"_No! Aren't you tired yet? Lets drive" My friend whined._

"_I will get there on this tiny, girly bike! And I NEVER GET TIRED." I announced proudly._

"_No, get off the bike!" _

"_Make me!"_

_My friend ran into the garage and came out with a super soaker. "Take this Bitch!" _

_I shrieked when I felt the icy water. I still don't know why it was already full. He didn't have nearly enough time to fill it. I still refuse to believe that he kept a full squirt gun in his garage just in case._

* * *

Louise was leading Saito ahead trying to stay in control of the situation. Guiche had already left with the carriage to sell the things he bought with their money. Now they were going to the Palace without warning. "Do you think that Guiche will get our money's worth for the stuff he got?"

"No." Louise succinctly said.

"Yeah, I agree. He'll get at most half the value."

"You are too optimistic. Now remember, act proud, and have some class." Louise knew that she didn't have to remind him. Saito was proud enough already.

"Okay, so… Lets do this?"

"…Try to be more eloquent than that." Louise muttered as they approached the Palace. Louise was always in awe of the Palace, made entirely of stone transmuted by square class earth mages. The fact that it was still the most magnificent palace she had ever seen was a testament to the care put into its creation hundreds of years ago. The tall and inspiring walls were at least twenty meters tall, with towers on each corner, guards along the walls, all trained in magic. They were all mages so they wouldn't be forced to use undignified cannons.

"Halt, what is the purpose of your arrival?" A man dressed in the garb of the Manticore knights, guards of the Royal Family and the most prestigious of the armed forces, asked.

"I am Louise François le Blanc de la Vallière, I am here to see Princess Henrietta." Louise said with all her Noble grace.

"I apologize, but I need to know why you are here, Louise François le Blanc de la Vallière. Today is not a good day." The guardsmen said.

"Look, go to the Prin-"

"It's you!" Louise and Saito turned to the newcomer.

"Hi André, how have you been?" Saito asked with a grin.

"I've been better, why are you here?" He was tense, visibly nervous.

"I am here with Louise François le Blanc de la Vallière. I'm here to meet with the Princess."

"I don't know why any of you are here." The guard interrupted.

"Of course. I'm here because Count Mott has accused me of destroying his home." André quickly composed himself.

As André talked with the guard Louise hastily pulled Saito away, "How do you know him?"

"He tried to kill me." All of a sudden the brief mention of assassination attempts made sense.

"You didn't kill him?" She would have expected Saito to just get rid of a threat.

"Of course not, that would have been suicide." He was right; if Saito had killed a Noble everyone would have been after his head.

Louise turned back to the guard as André walked in. "You will let us in."

"I don't have to."

"I should have brought a book."

"I am close to the Princess. If you inform her of my arrival she will allow me entrance."

"No." The guard succinctly answered.

"We could just walk in. There's only one guard."

"Saito, just… no." Why would he even suggest that out loud?

"Be quiet peasant."

"…Peasant?" Louise almost groaned at Saito's tone.

"Saito, don't." He couldn't make a scene yet.

"Louise he-"

"Hold yourself to a higher standard."

Saito was glaring at the guard. "Fine." He seethed "Just make a big explosion. That should attract the Princess."

"Saito, no that is not how we do things."

"How do we do things, sit here impotently while this ass does nothing."

"Excuse me." The guard muttered.

"You are an ass. Go to Princess Henrietta."

"I don't like you, so no."The guard stoically said.

"If you get her you won't have to deal with me." Saito said with a grin.

"Are you really appealing to how annoying you are?" Louise muttered.

"Clearly he is, and no. I prefer you unhappy here." Louise was starting to like this guard.

"Why are You so stuPid." Saito spat as he stepped closer to the guard, spitting on the ps and vs. (1)

"Step away or I'll make you step away." The guard seethed.

"You think you can do that?" Saito asked with a cocky grin.

"SAITO!" Louise screeched.

"What." BOOM!

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Henrietta muttered. She could have sworn that she heard an explosion.

"Are we under attack?" Her butler Roderick fearfully muttered.

"No." Henrietta muttered as she started running toward the explosion. There was only one person she knew who could make explosions like that.

"Princess! You shouldn't run toward explosions!" Her butler shouted.

"I'll be fine!" Henrietta was giddy. It wasn't like Louise to just drop by the Palace. Then she got outside, and saw the spectacle, and was thoroughly confused. Her dear friend was shouting with a swordsman in blue. Watching the shouting match were a few guardsmen. She walked over to the guardsmen and asked "What's going on here?"

"Princess! Oh, umm, well, Louise François le Blanc de la Vallière arrived with that idiot in blue and he just acted crazy. Then Louise François blew him up with some kind of spell, not sure which element. Then they just started shouting at each other." The guardsman informed.

"That's the Princess?!" The swordsman in blue shouted.

"What are you- Princess Henrietta!?" Louise shrieked incredulously.

"Hi, I'm here to meet you!" The swordsman shouted with an obnoxious grin.

"Saito! Be respectful! This is the Princess! Bow!" Louise shouted as she bowed.

"…no…" Henrietta gaped at the swordsman's answer. The guards glared.

Louise clearly looked horrified. "What." She was seething.

"I haven't bowed to anybody since I got here, why would you think that would change now?" He dismissed.

"She is the Princess, it is a sign of respect, you peasant." A red haired guardsmen hissed.

"Is it mandatory?"

"In your case it is." Another guardsman sneered.

"I see. In that case, no." He rested his hand on his sheathed sword.

"Partner, there's a lot of them." His sword talked!

His eyes darted for a moment before he smirked, "There's nine, and they are in no position to win." It seemed he was extremely arrogant.

"Saito, just be respectful!" Louise screeched.

"If an act of respect is mandatory it is an act of submission. I don't submit." The swordsman hissed as he glared at the guardsman. "Now if you are going to try and force me to submit then attack, any fight you start I'll end."

"If a fight happens you are the one starting it." A guardsman said as he stepped forward.

"You all have your weapons ready, mine is sheathed." He tightened his grip on the sword.

She needed to get this all under control. The guardsman sneered. "You have a warped view."

"Please put your wands away." Henrietta calmly and quietly ordered.

The guards turned to her in shock. "But we are trying to defend your honor as Princess! We can't let such disrespect go unanswered."

"Please." Henrietta serenely requested.

All of the guards were glaring at the swordsman, Saito, and he was returning it with greater fury. "Of course, Princess." One of the guardsmen muttered as they one by one sheathed their combat wands.

"Very good, thank you." Henrietta turned and walked up to Louise with a wide smile on her face and threw her arms around her friend. "Louise François! It's great to see you again!"

"Please Princess. You shouldn't be so kind to someone as lowly as I." Louise enthusiastically said as she returned the embrace.

"Louise, you are always welcome here. Guardsmen, whenever Louise François le Blanc de la Vallière comes, I want her taken directly to me."

"Of course, Princess," they chorused.

"Princess Henrietta, I don't deserve such an honor."

"You do deserve this. I thought today was going to be dreadful, but your arrival is sign that this will be a magnificent day." Henrietta beamed.

"Princess! What could possibly make a day dreadful for you?" Louise kindly asked.

"Oh, I was going to be trapped in court all day."

"Court, when was the last time Queen Marianne held court? Who's pushing?"

"I have no idea who is pushing for court to be held? There are probably a few families looking to have disputes resolved. It has been 3 months." It has been a long time. Ever since her father passed mother was walking like she was half dead. Cardinal Mazarin organized everything.

"3 months?" Louise gaped.

"I know, that's far too long. Still, it was a welcome respite. Why can't families solved their own disputes?" Henrietta gently held Louise's hand and pulled her past the palace walls, the boy who refused to bow following behind.

"There is something I need to tell you, Princess."

"Of course Louise, we can talk while-"

"Privately, please." Louise looked really nervous.

She had never seen Louise like this. "Of course, we will go to my chambers." What could Louise have to say that would merit such concern? It was nice that Louise had such confidence in her that she would come to her. Arriving at her room she flung the door open and led her friend inside. "So…" He was still there, the boy who refused to bow. Then it hit her. Louise summoned a human.

"How should I start this?" Louise muttered to herself.

"Is he the 'Devil Dog,' Saito Hiraga?"

"How do you know the term- wait, how do you know my name?" So this boy was the one Louise summoned.

"How do you know his name?"

"You told me when I came to visit."

"Well, uh, I am Saito Hiraga. My friend at my waist is Derflinger."

"Hi." The sword chimed.

"I'm here to meet you, I guess."

"He's your Familiar?"

"Ally, he's my ally, and well… I don't know how to put this." Louise muttered.

"I'm Gandàlfr, the Left Hand of God, Louise is a Void mage."

"Saito, don't just be so… so… Blunt!"

"Is that true?"

Louise jumped at the question, nervously twitching. "Well… um… yes."

* * *

His family had everything ready. The Count was going to lose so much today. The Fézensaguets were ready to help, and they had witnesses ready to speak. The commoner Familiar was the only possible problem, but so long as he didn't show up, everything would work out. Most importantly the guard wasn't letting that commoner Familiar in.

Gazing at the Court he could see Nobles from countless different families, sitting and observing Mott and André. No one wanted to miss the Court, considering how seldom it was held since King Henry's passing, Founder rest his soul.

"André du Châtelet, you stand accused of aiding a criminal, and the destruction of the Mott estate. What say you?" Cardinal Mazarin asked, speaking for the melancholy Queen Marianne.

"Of course I would never aid a criminal, in fact it was the unknown thief who destroyed Count Mott's estate. I simply pursued him while the Count fled." André explained calmly.

"Liar! You were covering his escape. You conveniently show up at the same time as him, then you light everything on fire to cover his escape!" Mott was seething. His wounds had been healed, all that remained was a single, thick scar going down the left side of his face.

"I was only trying to recover your staff." André kept a straight face, praying that his foe would be foolish enough to deny.

"I still have my staff." Mott growled, revealing a new staff adorned with a blue gem at the end.

A short man stood, Viscount Bernard de Fézensaguet and his friend Gerald's father. "How odd, considering that my son Gerald recovered the cane you favor." The Viscount revealed the staff, with a single knot at the top, a band of blue at the middle, the wood twisted counter-clockwise near the bottom before transitioning once again to blue at the base.

André had to struggle to keep the smile off his face. "We aren't here for me; you and your family are the ones being judged."

"For what? The thief was very well prepared. I never used a single spell above line. I never used a spell capable of destroying the Mott estate." That was the truth, from a certain point of view. He did find gunpowder stores, and strategically place them to destroy the estate. His mother, Gabrielle du Châtelet rest her soul, had a personal vendetta against Mott. She would be proud that her son was orchestrating that pig's fall.

"There is a much bigger problem we must look at concerning these events." Marquis Mattieu de Montmorency declared. "I recognize the staff Viscount Bernard has brought forth; there is no doubt that it once was Count Mott's. I have concerns that he had lost the most important aspect of Nobility, he lost his staff. Count Mott is the Royal Messenger, I am aghast to consider what might happen if he should lose a message of vital importance to the crown."

There was the final nail in the coffin. There was no way for the Count to escape now. "We are not here to discuss me. It was André and the thief!"

"We need to discuss how you were bested by a commoner."

"It was working with André!" the disgusting view of Mott. Commoners were tools to be used, but André knew better. It was the duty of the Nobles to care for the little people, to lead the flock as they couldn't lead themselves. It may require a heavy hand at times; teach them their place, but the straight abuse Mott placed upon them was dangerous.

"I tried to kill him, but he fled. He had an escape route already prepared. I have to question the preparedness of Mott's guard."

The doors to the Grand Hall opened, and in came Louise Franҫois le Blanc de la Vallière, Princess Henrietta, and… "That common filth is the thief!" Mott screamed, unleashing a stream of water.

* * *

(1) Remember, they're speaking French.

AN: Once again, sorry this took so long. Promise the next one will come sooner and be longer.

Now, this is Lee, and I'm Out!


End file.
